The Wolf and the Crow
by Wolf Hanyo
Summary: My name is Sammy Rose, I'm new to Mahora Acdamey. My roommate is Setsuna,I'm Konoka's second bodyguard,I think Asuna likes me,and Evangeline wants my blood. Poor Negi doesn't know what's going on with he's students. Things are gonna change in Mahora.
1. Chapter 1

**Who are you?**

_Wow, this place sure is big, what was it called again…right Mahora Academy. Ah, well I guess I'd better get used to this._

I walked through the whole campus just to see how big it was and to my surprise, it was pretty damn big. Somehow I felt comfortable here? It seems pretty peaceful for an all girl school. I just hope I won't regret saying that. Then I finally reached the dorm I was staying at. I went through the door with my hands full of my luggage ready to drop it, but I was stopped by a girl with a camera that was pointed straight at me.

"Um…..can I help you with something?"

"Yeah you can, my name is Kazumi Asakura and I'm a journalist here. If you don't mind-_click-_ who are you?" As soon as she finished asking me that question, she couldn't stop taking pictures.

_Bright…way to bright, I haven't even told her my name and she already started taking pictures. I can't see anything! _I started to walk back not knowing that someone was behind me. _Crap._

"Whoa, you ok kid! You fell pretty hard….(snickers)," said Kazumi and she started laughing for some reason?

My head was throbbing from pain and when I opened my eyes I saw a….teddy bear?

"What do you think you're doing?" That's when I realized that an orange headed girl was top of me. With her panties right in front of my face, my face turned twenty shades of red, so did hers.

"Asuna, are you okay?" Asked a kid that looked like he was ten, wait isn't he a _boy_? _I thought this school was an all girl's school? I guess anything can happen, right?_

Asuna got up off of me and then grab me from the collar of my shirt. Even though we were about the same height, she brought me up to see her eye to eye. The only thing I saw in those eyes was pure anger and a little embarrassment.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"You don't know me," after I said that I closed my eyes shut waiting for the punch.

"I'm so sorry," I opened my eyes to find I was back on the ground, "I'm used to saying that because of Negi here." She pointed to the kid right next to her. He just stood there with a 'what did I do' look on his face.

"It's okay, so is he like your little brother?"

"What? No way, believe it or not he's my teacher."

"Oh, I see your teacher…wait what!" _Did she say teacher? This boy is a teacher here at an all girl's school? Wait, why is she saying that as if it's completely normal? _"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I heard you right, did you say teacher?" Asuna nodded, while Negi just stood there smiling.

"Yes actually it is true. I'm an English teacher here at Mahora." No matter how much he said it was true I still couldn't believe it. _He's the only boy in this whole academy huh? He's one lucky ten year old boy. _I laughed to myself of the though. That was until I was blinded by Kazumi's camera again.

"You still haven't answered my question." I completely forgot about her. I guess I should just answer her so I could go to my room.

"My name is Sam, nice to meet you all." As soon as I finished they all introduced themselves.

* * *

When they finished I waved good bye to all of them and walked to my room as fast I could before I could get stopped again. _Let me see, the room was 203. Ah, here it is, I hope my roommate is nice. _I knocked on the door waiting for a response. I heard footsteps come closer to the door. When it opened a girl with black hair that was in a side ponytail was on the other side of the door. She was wearing the school's uniform, on a Sunday? _She seems pretty cool, wait I think her name was the paper I got. _I took out the paper and looked for a name.

.

"Um, Setsuna Sakurazaki am I right?" She nodded, not one word came out if her mouth. _Ok, now she's scaring me with that look._

"Oh, you must be my new roommate. Nice to meet you and might I know your name." She held her hand out and I gladly returned the greeting. "My name is Sammy Rose, but you can me Sam for short, nice meet you Setsuna-san." She let me into the room and showed me to the bunk beds in the side of the room. I put my stuff on the top bunk since it seemed like Setsuna already slept on the bottom.

_Oh, right I need to go to the dean's office….thing is I don't know where it is. _I looked over to the couch to see what Setsuna was doing. _Wait, is she holding a sword?_ _Now I'm terrified._ She noticed that I was starring at her and just gave me a small smile. _Wait, maybe Setsuna can take me there?_

"Um…Setsuna-san can you take me to the dean's office?" I waited for her to give me a simple no and just sit back down. She did the complete opposite and got up, nodded her head, went out the door. I walked behind her until we were stopped by Asuna. _Again, what is it now?_

* * *

"Hey Setsuna, it seems like you two have meet huh?" Setsuna nodded and looked over to me, my face turned bright red after I remember what happened not long ago.

_Damn it! It's ok Sam, just calm down and forget about it. _"Y-Yeah actually we're roommates." Asuna just stood there like she was in shock. She walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, her head low. I looked over to Setsuna to see if she knew what was happening, she just shrugged. I turned back to Asuna who was still hanging on to me. All of a sudden Asuna started to get closer to me. _Wait a minute…is she going to kiss me! No, I don't want my first kiss with someone I don't even know!_

I shut my eyes, that was until Asuna was not going to kiss me. What a relief. She stopped right next to my ear. "Sam, make sure you don't get Setsuna mad and if you meet a girl named Konoka Konoe, well stay on her good side too." _Huh? Konoka Konoe… where have I heard that name before? Wait, why shouldn't I get Setsuna mad? _Asuna let go of me and walked up the stairs.

I stood there in shock after what I heard. Setsuna padded me on the back and gave me a concerned look. "You ok? Come on, you said you wanted to go see the dean right?" She grabbed my arm and started to pull me away. I didn't expect for someone like her to do something like this. Somehow I didn't mind.

* * *

"We're here. So, why did you want to come here if you're new?" I didn't blame her for asking that, it is pretty weird that the new kid wanted to go visit the dean. I pulled out a paper that gave me information on what I need to do when I got here.

"You see this list; my aunt gave it to me if I had any trouble." I gave the list to Setsuna so she can read it. I waited for her to finish reading it, which was until I heard….laughing? I looked at Setsuna and she was trying to hold back the laughter. _Why is she laughing? Is there something on the paper that made her laugh?_

"S-Setsuna-san…are you ok?" She handed the paper back to me and pointed to the very bottom of the paper. I grabbed, read the bottom of the paper, the one thing she noticed and it was this? It was written from my aunt, "Now_ Sammy I want you to take care of yourself, make friends with everyone, and maybe find yourself a decent partner." _

_Really, you had to write that! Now Setsuna thinks I'm here to find a partner, well I am here to do that, but not that kind of partner! _"Setsuna I swear I'm not here for anything like that! I'm here for school and that's it!" She just replied with a small grin, I grabbed her by the shoulders and repeat what I said, but screaming even louder.

" Alright I believe you! Just let me go already," Setsuna was interrupted by the door to the dean's office opening. A girl with long brown hair, big brown eyes and looked very surprised after seeing Setsuna and I grabbing each other by the shoulders. _This probably seems really bad, I hope she doesn't get the wrong idea. _Both Setsuna and I released each other as fast as possible.

* * *

"O-Ojou-sama? Um….this is my new friend, she wanted to see your grandfather." I bowed to the girl that Setsuna called '_Oj_ou-sama'. Setsuna seemed very shy all of a sudden. I was a little embarrassed as well, I barely even knew Setsuna.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Konoka Konoe." She gives me a small smile and walks back into the dean's office. _Wait, Konoka? That's the girl Asuna warned me about. She doesn't seem so bad, I hope. _Setsuna walked behind Konoka and I followed both of them in. I looked up to see an old man sitting right in front us. He just starred at me for no reason. _I guess I should ask him._

"Um…dean? My name is Sammy Rose, I'm new here at Mahora. I was told by my aunt to come and see you." He sat up, got a good look at my face and read a few papers on his desk.

"Ah, Sammy-kun nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from your sensei. Now there are some things I need to explain to all of you." _Sensei told him about me? Wait, does he know my secret? And what does Setsuna and Konoka have to about this? _"Sammy-kun, I know what you are," I was shocked after he finished saying that, "Don't worry, you and Setsuna are the same." _What!_ Setsuna took a step back and looked at me.

"Wait, what do you mean Sammy-san and Secchan are the same?" As soon as Konoka finished talking she just starred at me. _I've got a weird feeling about this. _

"I mean both of you are hanyos," _he really does know, "_Sammy-kun, you're a okami hanyo I'm I right?" I nodded, still in shock. "Setsuna-kun, you're a karasu hanyo, that's one of the reasons you two are roommates, the other reason is that I have a job for you Sammy." I quickly snapped out of shock and ran up to the front of his desk. "I want you to be partners," _oh no, "_with Setsuna-kun."

"What!" All three of us said in unison, Setsuna and I looked really confused, except Konoka. She seemed to be really happy about this.

"Partners in being Konoka's bodyguards. I want all three of you to get along, alright." The dean just starred at all of us until we finally agreed. "Alright then, now go and get to know each other." He turned his chair around and looked out the window. _Bodyguard? Is he serious? Well, it's nice to know that Setsuna and I have something in common_. _I didn't think it would be being half demon._

* * *

"Come on Secchan, Sammy, lets go hangout." Konoka pushed us out of the room and into the hallway. Setsuna still seemed pretty shocked, while Konoka looked happy._ I guess she doesn't mind, but Setsuna I'm not so sure. "_ So, you're just like Secchan, but part wolf," I nodded, " cool, can I see your ears and tail?" She made a puppy dog face,_ great….might as well._

"Ok, seal….release!" My ears popped out on my head, my tail as well. _Here we go again. _I turned around to Konoka and she immediately glomped me to the ground. _What the hell!_

"Sammy! You look so cute!"

"Ojou-chan, I-I can't…breathe. S-Setsuna-san, help…..me." Setsuna walked up to Konoka and tried to get her off me. It didn't work. Konoka had a strong grip on me. Things started to go black, I eventually passed out in Konoka's death grip. The last thing I remembered was the sound of wings flapping.

* * *

**That's my first chapter, I hope whoever is reading this enjoyed this. Please R & R!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is My Class!

_Ugh...my head. What happened? How I'd get into my bed?_

I sat up on my bed, looked around, I was in the dorm? The last thing I remember was Konoka hugging me. That's right, that was after the dean told me I was Konoka's…._bodyguard. Was that a dream? I hope. I can't handle being a bodyguard again. Wait, where's Setsuna?_

I turned to the clock on the counter. It said it was five in the morning. _She has to be sleeping. _I got up, until the alarm went off. _Crap._

Setsuna jumped out of bed and walked straight to the closet. I jumped back into bed as fast as I could. I tried to pretend I was asleep, I was completely terrified.

_She wakes up so early! Where is she going? Does she know I'm awake,_ I spoke to soon.

"I know you're awake. Come on, we're going to train." She gave me a small grin. She was already dress, she wore a white shirt with school's crest on the shoulder, black biker shorts, and an old pair of running shoes. She walked up to my bed and handed me a pair of clothes.

"Get changed, I want to see how strong of a demon you are." I got out of bed and started to change. I put on a black shirt with the school's crest, black and white checkered shorts, and my grey sneakers. I put my hair into a braid. _Wait, why did she give me these clothes? Ah, whatever. She wants to see how strong I am, I won't hold back!_

* * *

We walked out the dorms and went down a path that I didn't see before. _Huh, I wonder where this leads? Maybe Setsuna has her own training grounds, that be cool. Well I still don't get why she gets up so early?_

"Um, Setsuna-san why do you train so early in the morning?" She replied with a small blush, _now I get it. "_ Ojou-chan means that much to you doesn't she ?"

"I promised her I'd get stronger. I have to protect Ojou-sama even if it costs me life." _Wow, she really does love her. They do make a great couple._

"You know what, you and I are the same, Setsuna-san."

"What do you mean? That we're both hanyos?"

"No, that we'd do anything for the ones we love."

"Like you and Asuna." _Yeah like me and Asuna….hey!_

" I barely even know Asuna! What made you think that!" Setsuna started to laugh like crazy because of my reaction. I felt my cheeks heat up, _I don't like Asuna! I'm pretty sure I don't. _That's when I remembered when she leaned close to me. As soon as I thought of that I popped. I'm sure I was as red as a tomato. Setsuna laughed even harder.

"H-hey! Like you're the one to talk! Don't you love Ojou-chan!" Setsuna popped as well. _That's what you get!_

"I don't love Kono-chan! I'm her protector!"

"_Kono-chan?" _Setsuna stopped and turned to looked at me. Her blush got darker. "Aren't we going to train?" _I guess I should change the subject._

* * *

"Yeah. Besides we're already here." We were in front of a cabin. It seemed pretty plain. _I hope._ Setsuna knocked on the door. Right when that happened, someone on the inside started to scream.

"Who the bloody hell is it so early in the morning!" The door swung open and on the other side was a small girl with long blond hair. She had pale skin and was wearing nothing but a black silk robe.

"Oh, Setsuna it's you. Here to train again?" She turned her attention to me. Shivers started to run down my spine. _Clearly she's not human. _"Who is this?"

Setsuna grabbed my arm and pulled me forward, so I could be right in front of the little girl. "Evangeline, this is my new friend," _don't forget I'm also your roommate and partner, " _Sam, this is Evangeline A.K. McDowell." _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

"It's nice to meet you Evangeline. I am Sammy Rose, " I was interrupted by Evangeline placing her hand on my cheek. She stared at me for a while, _I was right. _

"You're not human." _H-how did she figure that out? "_I could smell it in your blood. You're part wolf, am I right?" I nodded, _wait did she say my blood! Setsuna! What did you get me into?_

"Um, Evangeline-san? You're a vampire aren't you?" She nodded. "I see, now if you please excuse me I'm going to…" My words faded and I collapsed on top of the small vampire. _Wow, what ever this is it's soft and smell nice. _Little did I know I was on the floor, on top on Evangeline, with my head resting on her chest. While Setsuna was laughing and freaking out weather to wake me up or enjoy the scene. Being the nice person she is she choose to enjoy the scene.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Get her off me! Chachamaru!" Evangeline screamed to the top of her lungs, while I sleep on her flat chest.

* * *

"Huh? What happened to me?" I was lying down on a couch in the middle of a….resort! _Where the hell am I? The last thing I remember was getting light headed and falling…..on top of Evangeline. After I found out she was a vampire. I'm dead._

"Excuse me. Are you alright?" I looked to my side and there was a light green haired girl that was staring at me. Her eyes seemed so serious, more like cold blooded. _Let me guess, she not human either._

"Y-yes. I hope you don't mind me asking this, but who are you?" _Please don't be a vampire._

"My name is Chachamaru. I'm sorry, but my Master told me to bring you to the training area." She turned back and walked away. _I guess I have to follow. Her Master must be Evangeline. _

We finally reached the training area. _This place is huge! How can this be inside a cabin? Oh, what am I saying, everything here is not normal. I shouldn't be surprised_

"Ah, Sam you're awake! Come on and train with me!" Setsuna screamed that while she was flying in the sky. _F-flying! How is she even doing that? _I got a closer look at Setsuna and noticed that she had big white wings, _just like an…_

"_Angel."_

"Did you say something? Stop daydreaming and hurry up!" _I said that out loud, didn't I? At least she didn't hear me._ I took a step forward until I remembered that Chachamaru was there behind me. _That's right. "_C-Chachamaru-san!" She stood up straighter when I yelled her name, _I think I over did it there._ "Thank you for worrying and taking care of me while I was passed out." I bowed, _even though I don't know her….that was a nice thing to do._

"You're welcome. Nice meeting you Sammy-kun."

"Like wise, Chachamaru-san" I ran towards where Setsuna was and waved good-bye to Chachamaru. _She's so nice, I hope we get to friends._

"Shinmei style secret technique! Zankusen!"

"Look out Sammy-kun!" _Huh? Chachamaru, look out for what…aw crap. Setsuna!_

"!"

"I think I just killed my roommate?" I was in the middle of a huge crater and in horrible pain. Chachamaru ran towards where I was. Setsuna, well she flew. What did Evangeline do ? Laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"W-why me?"

* * *

I was covered in gauzes and bandages. My whole right arm was covered in a gauze, my cheek had a small bandage, my entire torso was covered as well. t felt like I was hit by a truck going three hundred miles per hour. Instead of the truck, it was Setsuna that hit me. _Small, but mighty._

"I'm sorry for what happened. Not to mention that you still have to go to school like this," said Setsuna as she scratched the back of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to this because of all the training I do with my sensei." I just gave her a small smile and kept walking._ I never thought I'd have to wear a uniform again. Eh, it's not so bad._ I wore the school uniform with my black hair loose. It went up to my shoulders, my bangs went parted to the left. _The only reason I'm wearing it loose because I didn't have to do anything, but who cares. _

"So which class do you have?" _Oh, right!_ I took out the piece of paper my aunt gave me.

"Sorry Setsu, but I have to actually meet up with my teacher before class starts. So see you later." I ran down the hall, Setsuna seemed surprised from the nickname and a little happy. She waved good-bye and went the opposite way. _She's probably going to meet up with Ojou-chan. I hope she confesses to her soon._

I reached the classroom I was going to be in. The door opened and the ten year old boy from last time was there. _Don't tell me….._

"Ah, Sammy Rose, am I right?" _What do you know, he's British. "_I'm going to be you new homeroom teacher, Negi Springfield. Please wait out side until I call your name." He shut the door as soon as he finished. _Hm, Negi…..he's one strange kid alright. I wonder what kind of people are in my class? Please let them be nice!_

I heard my name being called, _alright….let's go._ I opened the door and walked up next to Negi's desk. " My name is Sammy Rose. I'm pleased to meet you all and may we have a great year together!" I looked around the room, the first person I saw was…._Setsuna? She's in this class? Wait, not just her….Ojou-chan! Asuna too? I just can't get a break. _

I heard a lot of people were saying my name. Most of them called me mysterious and…._handsome? Weird class. "_Now you can sit next to Setsuna." _What a coincidence._

I walked up to the empty seat next to Setsuna, _at least she's at the back. _I took my seat, people were still staring at me. _This class is not normal_. I turned around to see who was sitting behind me and to my surprise it was Evangeline. _E-Evangeline…I'm dead. _I turned around as fast as possible hopeing she didn't notice me.

"Are you ok? You look scared." _I'm glad Setsuna is worrying about me, but did she have to ask so loud_.

"Well if it isn't the wolf. Scared of me are you? Just wait until I bite _you."_ _That doesn't sound like she's joking. She means business. _

"Setsu….help me," I whispered to Setsuna, she seemed like she wanted to laugh. _This is not funny!_

"Don't worry Sam, Evangeline can't use her powers. They've been sealed away." _Ok, I fell better now. "_But, she can still suck your blood."

"You're not helping!" _I guess I have to wait for class to finish, even though it just started._

"All right everyone that's it for to day. Class is dismissed." _Thank you Negi-sensei! _Before I could walk out the door, Setsuna grabbed me by my jacket.

"You still have a duty remember?" I looked behind her, there was Konoka talking with Asuna. _Right….I completely forgot._

"Right, of course. Let me guess we have to escort her back to her room don't we," she nodded, " Then let us begin our duties."

We walked over to the two girls. Konoka gave me a big smile while she hugged Setsuna. Asuna on the other hand just blushed when she saw me. _She still remembers. _I felt my cheeks heat up, _damn it! Why am I getting so nervous when I see her? Well Asuna is kind of cute, no! Bad Sam!_

"Oh! That's right! Setsuna we still have to go back to Evangeline's resort remember?" _Please don't say you want to go Ojou-chan! _

"That's right, we still have to train." Setsuna looked at me with a big smirk. _I think she's enjoying this. "_Well, Asuna and I will go on ahead, Ojou-sama. Will you be alright?"

"It's Kono-chan, and yes I'll be fine Secchan," Konoka grabbed me by the arm, " I'll just walk there with Sammy!" _Walking…alone with Ojou-chan. Like I said, why me? " _You don't mind, right _Sammy?"_

"O-of course I don't Ojou-chan. I am your bodyguard now." _Setsuna are you alright with this? _I looked at Setsuna who was already walking out the classroom. _I guess she is._ Konoka was still holding on to my arm. _Sigh…._

"Sammy? Is it ok if we stop by somewhere before we go to Evangeline's?"

"Sure, Ojou-chan." I gave Konoka a small smile, I saw a small blush occur on her face. _Huh, is she ok? _I scratched the back of my head.

"Okay! Let's go!" Konoka pulled me out of the classroom, people stared at us. _Please don't get the wrong idea!_

* * *

We were walking up a another path. _How big is this school! _I took a quick glance a Konoka, she had her eyes closed and had a big smile on her face. _I guess she is kind of cute, that's probably one of the reasons Setsuna likes her._

"Sammy?" I snapped out of my thought and stood up straighter. " You and Secchan are getting along well, huh?" _Me and Setsuna? Yeah, I guess._

"Yeah, I guess it's because we have a lot in common. Why do you ask Ojou-chan?"

"Oh, it's just that I've never seen Secchan so happy to meet someone."

"Ojou-chan, you and Setsu are good friends, huh?" She nodded, her blush got darker. _I see…_

"You love her very much don't you?"

"H-huh! What made you think that? Secchan is just my precious friend." _Sure she is. _That's when I realized we were next to a huge tree. _Wow, this such a beautiful place. Konoka seems happy to be here_.

"Sammy why did you come here to Mahora?"

"Well….I was told to come here by my sensei. He said it would be good for me to come here." _He never said why it was good for me to come here though._

"Your sensei? What about your parents?" _Sigh….something I didn't want to bring up._

"My parents passed away when I was five. I live with the Rose family now, and in return of staying with them, I have to protect there twin daughters. I'm very grateful, they even call me family. Mister and misses Rose tell me to call them aunt and uncle. Ever since then I've forgotten all about my childhood, I don't even remember how my parents look like." I could feel tears ready to start pouring out of my eyes. _I probably shouldn't have told her all of that. "_I'm sorry Ojou-chan, for telling you all of that…. Ojou-chan?"

Konoka was crying, I could hear her trying to hold back the sobs. _Oh no, Konoka. "_Ojou-chan please don't cry. I'm sorry." _I'm such an idiot._

"Why are you apologizing? I don't get how you're not crying." I could barely understand her with the sobbing. _Konoka…..I've been through way to much to start crying now._

"It's ok." She gave me a surprised look when I said that, _she's probably thinking how I could say that. "_ As long as I'm happy. I'll be alright." I wiped the tears off Konoka's cheek, _Setsuna going to kill me. I made Konoka cry…I'm dead._

"S-Sammy?" Konoka was blushing, she had a smile back on her face. _At least she's smiling. _"I hope we get to be good friends and I also hope to see your ears and tail again." _I thought so._

"Ojou-chan, we'd better get going. Setsu is probably worried about you." _I still have to show her how strong I am._

"Hai, Sammy." Konoka grabbed my hand once again and pulled me towards Evangeline's. _I think I could get used to this, being a bodyguard won't be so bad. I hope._

* * *

**There's the second one and on to the next! I'd like to thank Mununita, manticoregurl071134, CAZA, theartist213 for reviewing. And adding me to your favorite author and story. I'm so happy to know I have fans. Make sure to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

My New Friend Chamo

"Evangeline-san, don't you think this is enough training?" I had my ears and tail out, in fighting position. I was bleeding from several cuts, covered in bruises. _I think I've lost enough blood for one day!_

"Not just yet wolf, give me your last shot." Evangeline seemed pretty confident when she said that, _not for long. _

"As you wish Evangeline-san!" I took a step back ready to lunge at her, pulling my fist back. _Focus, focus all your energy in one hand._ My whole right arm started to get covered by darkness. "Kurai tsume!" I ran towards Evangeline as fast as I could, I aimed for the middle of her chest. _I want to see blood ooze out of you! _I could feel a smile creeping onto my face. _Wait, what I'm I thinking! I can't hurt her! _I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see what was about to happen.

I lifted my arm up and I could feel it slide across something. I peeked though my left eye, all I saw was blood sliding down Evangeline's cheek. _Oh, no_. "Wow," said Evangeline with a cold look in her eyes, "Looks like that training you've done with your sensei has taught you well." _Oh, I guess she's not mad. "_Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit."

"E-Evangeline-san? What are you going to do?" She said nothing, all she did was grab me from the shoulders. I was being pulled towards her. Evangeline's smile got wider, I could see her fangs. _I see where this is going….. crap. _I could feel her fangs go into me when I felt a small sting in my neck, her sucking on my neck. _I can't move._

"What do you think you're doing Eva!" I looked to the side when I saw Asuna running towards us. She pounced and kicked Evangeline right in her face. She lost her grip on my neck, _her fangs went way to deep_. Evangeline fell to ground, hard. _She's not going to be happy about this. "_Are you ok?" I nodded, _does this mean Asuna cares about me? _

"Why the hell did you do that for you idiot?" Evangeline had her hand on her cheek right where Asuna hit her.

"I did that because if I let you go any further you'd suck her dry!" From then on the two argued about how Evangeline shouldn't bite me anymore.

_Wow, it's already been a week since I've been here. I thought I'd get used to this, sadly I didn't. _I could feel someone putting bandages and gauzes on me. I turned around and it was just Chachamaru. "Oh, thank you Chachamaru-san." I could feel a blush on my face. _She's so nice, unlike her Master over there. _

"You're welcome, Sammy-kun. Are you hurt any where else?"

"Well, I don't think so? There is here where Evangeline-san bit me." I pointed to the bite marks, Chachamaru looked surprised for a robot. She placed a bandage on my neck. I could feel eyes glaring at me, _they're staring at me aren't they? _I turned and Asuna was giving me a look that said 'you idiot' .

"Asuna-san?" She walked up to me and started to pull me towards the exit of Evangeline's resort.

"We're going back to the dorms so Konoka can heal you." She looked serious, so I decided not to disagree with her.

Evangeline on the other hand, " Wait, I still need to ask you something." I looked at Asuna so she could stop.

"What is it you want to ask me, Evangeline-san?"

"Why did you hold back when you were going to attack me?" _She noticed, might as well tell her._

"I didn't want to hurt you," everyone seemed surprised when I said that, "I didn't want my demon blood to take over me again. "

"Your demon blood," asked Asuna, she seemed worried.

"Yes, the horrible thoughts running though my head. I wanted to see blood come out of you Evangeline-san. When I thought that, I realized the demon inside me was trying to over." I clenched my fists, bit my lip that I could taste blood.

"I see…. don't worry about it." _Huh? Evangeline's ok with it? _I looked at her with a surprised look, Evangeline was blushing like crazy. "As you can see, the scratch is healed." She pointed to where I scratched her. _That's right, Evangeline is a vampire. Wait, why is she all red? _

"Evangeline-san, do you have a fever," I placed her forehead to mine, " Looks like you don't." Evangeline got redder when I stepped away from her. She looked down and pointed towards the exit.

"Go get healed by your Ojou-sama."

"Evangeline-san?"

"Go! Unless you want your blood sucked!" I grabbed Asuna and ran for it. _There is no way I'm letting that happen._

* * *

"Konoka! I'm home, are you here?" _Scream louder Asuna, I don't think they heard you in America!_

"I'm over here Asuna!" Konoka was in the kitchen making dinner. I walked and saw that Setsuna was sitting at the table. I took a the seat across from her and felt a smile on my face.

"So, what were you two doing here _alone?" _Setsuna blushed at my question.

"Nothing happened as usual," I heard I voice say. It sounded low and squeaky, I turned and saw an…ermine?

"Nah, there is no way that ermine was talking." _Oh what I'm saying anything can happen here!_

"Actually Ane-san, I am talking."

"Wait, are Negi's pet," he nodded, " Oh, so you're a magical creature." I grabbed Chamo to get a better look at him. _He looks normal, except for the talking part. _He ran up my arm and sat on my shoulder. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"Ane-san, you're not human are you?" I nodded, _can everyone notice that? "_Hm, do you know what a pactio is?"

"Isn't that when two people decide to fight along each others side, mostly used for mages right?" Chamo and Setsuna looked surprised that I knew that. _Well the only reason I knew that was because Sensei said I might have to do it some day. "_Why are you asking?"

"Well, do you like Asuna-san?" I froze up, _did he really ask me that? _I'm pretty sure I popped again. While Setsuna was trying to hold back her laughter.

"I-I guess you can say that," I scratched my cheek and looked at Chamo who had a big grin on his face, " C-Chamo?"

"I've got a plan." Chamo jumped off my shoulder and ran towards the kitchen. _I don't know where this is going, but all I want to do is sleep right now. _I closed my eyes for one second, until I heard screaming coming from the kitchen.

"Chamo why did you bring that up all of a sudden!" It was clearly Asuna screaming. I looked across the counter and noticed her whole face was red. _Why do I get the feeling I'm a part of this?_

"Come on Asuna, it won't be so bad," that was clearly Konoka trying to persuade Asuna, " It's just one kiss." _Did I hear her right? Did she say kiss?_

"Setsu, what are they talking about?"

"I have no idea." Konoka, Asuna and Chamo came into the living room.

"Wolf ane-san! It's time to do a pactio!" Screamed Chamo, he's nose was bleeding. "You don't mind right?"

"Um, I guess not. Wait, who I'm I making a pactio with?" Chamo and Konoka pointed straight at the now blushing Asuna.

"Are you okay with this?" Asuna didn't answer. "Asuna?"

"I only doing this cause I like….you." _Asuna….likes me? Asuna likes me! It's not love, but like is just good. I can start there._

"I like you too, _Asuna."_ Asuna got even redder than before, then she started to lose her balance. "A-Asuna?" She fell backwards and hit the ground. Konoka tried to snap her out of it, Chamo and Setsuna were laughing, while I tried to figure out what was about to happen. _I was close to kissing Asuna. At least I found out she liked me, sort of._

"Well Wolf ane-san, here," Chamo handed me a black hard candy with one strip, "Even though you didn't get to do a pactio, you should still get something." He had a big smile on his face. I turned to Setsuna, she just shrugged and told me to take it.

"Thanks Chamo." I took the candy and popped it into my mouth. _It tastes alright, n-never mind. _I fell down to my knees, my whole body felt like it was on fire. _W-what's happening to me? _

"What did you…..give me Chamo?" He just gave me a even bigger smile, his eyebrow lifted up.

"Something that Asuna will like, I'm sure of it." _That Asuna will like?_ Setsuna ran to my side, Konoka as well. Asuna was now passed out on the couch, while I was in pain.

"Chamo, what did you do this time," argued Konoka. Chamo still had that big goofy smile.

"Ojou-chan, don't worry about me," I was being cradled by Konoka, " I'll be alright." _This is an awkward position. I never thought I be held by Konoka like this. _I looked at Setsuna to see if she was alright with this, she just nodded as if she knew what I was thinking. I just gave her a smile as a thank you, as a reply she smiled back.

The next thing I knew, I popped. No, not as in the flustered way, I literally popped. Smoke filled the whole room, Setsuna opened the window. All I could hear was Konoka and Setsuna coughing as Chamo was laughing. I felt….different for some reason.

"Sammy? Are you okay…." Konoka's words faded when she looked at me. She got slightly red, Setsuna was strangling Chamo.

"Ojou-chan, is there something wrong with me?" _Why is my voice lower?_ Konoka didn't say a word, all she did was lift up a mirror up to my face. _Who's the guy? Wait, don't tell me! _I rubbed and felt my entire body. My hair was slightly shorter and shaggy. My chest was completely flat….okay flatter than it was before. My shirt was loose and my pants felt tighter. _Oh kami, I don't want to know what's in my pants! _I felt my arms, _I have abs! They're huge! I've impressed myself and I think Konoka too. _

Konoka was, like what it seemed like drooling. _Chamo why didn't you give one to…Setsuna. Oh, this is going to be fun. "_Chamo! I won't kill you if you do me a favor." He sneaked away from Setsuna and up my shoulder.

"What kind of favor?" I whispered in his ear and nodded. He got another hard candy, _I know this will make Konoka very happy. _Chamo handed me the same hard candy he had given me,_ here goes nothing! _

"Setsu! Forgive me!" I ran towards Setsuna as fast as I could, _I'm faster too. _

"Forgive you for what?" Right when she finished I shoved the candy into Setsuna's mouth. She swallowed the candy, then she popped. Setsuna looked different, except her face. Her hair was shorter, the tips were white and the rest was black. Her muscles were more noticeable. Her shirt got loose and her pants looked tight too. She looked down and stared in between her legs, I went over to her and patted her on the shoulder.

"I know what you're thinking, this all real, even _that_." Setsuna blushed when I mentioned that, _I knew we thought alike. (sigh) Wait, what did Konoka think? _I looked at Konoka, her nose was bleeding from each side. _I knew it._

"Kono-chan, you're nose is bleeding," Setsuna went over to Konoka and placed a handkerchief on Konoka's bleeding nose. Konoka blushed from the new Setsuna in front her and calling her by her nickname.

"Y_-_you called me Kono-chan." Konoka was now blushing like crazy. Setsuna scratched the back of her head and shrugged.

"Well, I guess I got tired of calling you Ojou-sama, _Kono-chan." _Setsuna smiled peacefully at Konoka which caused her to look her away in embarrassment. _It almost looks like they could be going out. Well, maybe soon._

I heard grunts coming from the couch, _Asuna? _I walked towards the couch to see if she was awake. I knelt right beside Asuna. Her eyes started to open slowly, I knelt in closer. "Asuna, are you okay? How do you feel?" She shook her head, closed eyes and turned towards me.

"I feel fine." She opened her eyes and started to get red. That's when I noticed we were only one inch from each others faces. I could feel my cheeks heating up, _we're so close. _

"Um, well I'm glad you're okay." I stepped back and looked away from Asuna.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" _Huh? That's right, I'm still a guy. Crap._

"It's me Asuna, Sam." Asuna looked shocked, she pinched my cheeks and started to pull them. "Ah! Asuna what are you doing?" She let go of me and turned to where Konoka and Setsuna were.

"Let me guess, that's Setsuna," I nodded, " That rat had to do something with this huh?" All I could do was nod and look away. _I'm sorry Chamo, I'll go to your funeral. "_Why do I get the feeling that something was about to happen before I passed out?" _Crap._

"Um, what nothing happened nothing at all!" I waved my arms back and forth like a crazy person. _It's not like I'm lying. _

"I guess if you say so…." _I guess the pactio is going to have to be postponed._

* * *

"Wolf ane-san! I have another idea! This one is not as bad as the other ones, I promise." We all came and sat at the dinning table. Setsuna and I were on one side, Konoka and Asuna were on the opposite side of us. "How about you all go on a date with each other? Setsuna and Konoka. Sam and Asuna." Everyone was silent for a moment, until both Setsuna and I got up on shock.

"Nani!" We both said that at the same time. I looked over to Asuna to see how she felt about this. Her and Konoka were in the corner discussing over what Chamo said. _Don't actually take this seriously! _They came back to the table. Konoka seemed cheery like always, Asuna seemed flustered.

"I'll do it!" Of course Konoka agreed to this.

"I'm alright with it too…..I guess." I froze, _a date…..with Asuna? This can't be happening. _I looked over to Setsuna, _I guess she's thinking the same thing as me, but more positive. _

"This turned out better than I thought," said Chamo in a whisper. He had no idea I heard him. _I agree with you._

"Then tomorrow it is," said Konoka as she held onto Setsuna's arm. I looked at Asuna, she noticed I was looking and smiled at me. I gladly smiled back. _I guess this won't be so bad._

* * *

Setsuna and I walked towards the door, Konoka waved good-bye while Asuna was already asleep. _Wow, she gets up so early just for a job to pay her tuition. She's such a great person. _We walked out the and Setsuna closed the door. "So, did Chamo say how long we were going to be like this?"

"He said until tomorrow afternoon at sunset," replied Setsuna. "Hey, thanks…..about all this."

"What do you mean?"

"Thanks to you I think I got even closer to Kono-chan. Now with this date thing, it's going to be even more helpful." I scratched my cheek. _Hehe, I guess I am a great person huh?_

"Don't mention it. Thanks to you I was able to get to know Asuna. So, we're even." I gave Setsuna the thumbs up. She replied with a big smile and a pat on the back.

We arrived at the dorm, I changed as soon as I could into my black plain shirt and white shorts. We both said good night and went to our beds. I was so anxious about tomorrow that I could stop thinking about Asuna. She was all that went through my head, _maybe it's love? Well, whatever it is I'll find out how I feel tomorrow. I wish the best of luck to all of us. Who knows what might tomorrow, either way I might get the chance to kiss her. Oh kami, may luck be on my side!_

* * *

Well that's the third. I hope you guys like it! Thank you all that have been reviewing. InvaderZaTr, Lorena, theartist213, Takahashi-san, and I'm sorry if I didn'y mention you. I got to study for stupid tests! Well, R&R! This is Wolfhanyo signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Why me?**

I was standing in a room full of darkness. It seemed like it would never end. I looked behind me and there was a girl with black hair, red eyes and seemed very confident. _Wait a minute, she looks like me!_ " Who are you? What is this place?" She just gave me a big grin.

"Don't worry what this place is. As for who I am, I'm the part of you that you wish to keep locked away. But you need to understand that you can not get rid of me. No matter how hard you try."

"The part of me…..I want to lock away. My demon blood? Is that what you're talking about," she nodded, "There is no way I'm releasing you!" I got down on my knees and felt tears forming. "Never again."

"Are you still worried about what happened with the Rose girls?" All I could do is nod, my voice did not want to come out. _Why am I scared? Was it because of that incident? _"Like I said before, don't worry. Thanks to that horrid seal, I can not use my full power."

"Because of you I could have killed them!" I could feel it, the darkness over whelming me. _No! Not again!_

"You have to face it, I'm going to take over you. I got a feeling that it will be soon."

"No!" _Huh, it was just a dream? That's a relief._ I was back in the dorms, in my bed. I could feel a sweat drop from my forehead.

"Bad dream?" I looked to my side and there was Setsuna just staring at me. I could see that she looked worried.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Well you kept moving like you were trying to run away from something. Not to mention you were talking too." _I guess it was that obvious._

"Oh, don't worry about it I'm sure it was nothing." Setsuna didn't seem convinced , so I just gave her a big smile.

"By the way, I don't think you've noticed. We're not males!" I sat up and uncovered myself. I had my body back to normal. _Oh thank you Kami!_

"What happened? How'd we change back?" Setsuna just gave me a big smile.

"You can thank Negi-sensi." _Negi? He did this, well I guess he's not a bad kid after all. I'll make sure to thank him later._ " The bad side, we still have to go on our dates."

"What! They still want to go through with that?" Setsuna explained on how Konoka and Asuna reacted when Negi changed us back. Konoka really didn't care as long as it's Setsuna. Asuna, she said she had nothing better to do. _I figured._

"So I suggest you get changed. You have to meet up with Asuna." She handed me a pair of clothes.

"Wait, I thought this was a group date?" Setsuna sighed and took a seat at the couch.

"So did I, but looks like we were both wrong." I got out of bed and started to change. I put on a white dress shirt that had very long sleeves. I had to roll them up to my elbows. It also came with a red tie, brown shorts and gray sneakers with a red star on them. I decided to leave my hair loose.

"Well, you ready?" Setsuna was wearing a black shirt that said "Who Cares" in red lettering, with a white short sleeved button shirt over it , regular skinny jeans and black converse. _She went all out huh?_

"You must be really nervous." Setsuna froze for a minute then she turned around to face me. Her whole face was flushed. "S-Setsu?" She walked towards me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Sam, I don't know what to do. Not to mention I can't stop shaking, I can barely breathe when I think about Kono-chan. " Then I was sure that Setsuna snapped under all the pressure.

"I've never seen you like this, but it is kind of funny."

"I'm being serious!"

"Ok ok, you just need to calm down and tell your self that everything is going to be alright." Setsuna's head dropped when I said that. "You already did, didn't you," she nodded, " Look I'm nervous too. It's sort of hard to believe that I'm going on a date with someone I just meet, not to mention it's Asuna." Setsuna sighed and released her grip on me.

"Sorry, it's just really hard to believe." I patted Setsuna on the back.

"Well at least now you can confess as you, right?"

"Yeah that's righ- hey! Why would I confess!" Setsuna's face turned into many shades of red. _Really! You're really asking me this? Poor misguided Setsuna. _

"You still don't get it, do you?" Setsuna just tilted her head in confusion. I could feel my eye twitching. "Never mind. Look I'll be right back I'm going to use the phone."

"Okay, you better come back. Don't want to miss your date."

"Haha, you're so funny!" I slammed the door, I could hear Setsuna laughing from the inside. I walked down the stairs and went out the front door. I walked down the path until I found a bench to sit on. I looked through my contacts until I found Negi's number.

"Hi Sammy-kun! Do you need something?"

"Yeah, you think we can meet?" I explained to Negi where I was. In a few minutes he showed up on his staff. "What are you doing! Someone could see you."

"Don't worry. I made sure no one was around. What did you want to talk about?" He jumped off his staff and took the seat right next to me.

"I wanted to thank you in person. You know for changing us back." Negi scratched the back of his head and looked a little embarrassed.

"It was noting really, all I did was chant a spell." I padded him on the head. He looked at me surprised.

"Even if you did just chant a spell, I'm still thankful to you." Negi's whole face turned red. " I just know you're going to be a great minister mage one day, like your dad."

"Thank you, Sammy-kun! I'll try my best!" I could feel a small smile emerging on my face. _He's only ten, but he knows so much. I'll be cheering you on Negi. _Negi paused for a minute and looked around. "Do you feel a strange aura?" _Aura?_

"Now that you mention it, I do. It feels dark, evil and…._familiar?" _Negi looked at me in shock. He grab his staff and took on a fighting position.

"What do mean it feels _familiar?" _I just nodded, ready to fight who ever it was that was watching us. "Well, who ever it is. Get ready to fight!"

"Ha, you haven't changed a bit _wolf._" A figure emerged from behind the trees. He walked towards us with a sinister smile on his face. He had sliver shaggy hair, red bloody eyes and a scar right down his left eye. He wore a black shirt, a black dress jacket over, dark blue jeans, black leather shoes. He seemed like about my age, but….more mature in a way,

"Who are you? What do you want," asked Negi very aggressive. The boy just keep walking towards me. He ignored Negi completely. _Why? Why here?_

"Eclipse, what are you doing here? Didn't I kill you last time we fought?" He stopped a foot away from me, his smile grew even bigger.

"Foolish girl! I'm immortal! Nothing can stop me, but for some reason when I fight you I get hurt." He pointed to his scar. "Like this scar you gave me in our last fight. Now, I just simply want to see you at your full power. Do you still have that scar? You know, the star shaped scar."

"Yeah, I do. Why do you want to know about that ? " I got in my fighting stance, _I hope all that training with Evangeline will pay off. _

"That scar is what seals away your true powers. You didn't know that? After all this time? You mindless wolf." I tried to take a step forward, but I was stopped by Negi in front of me. _W-what is he doing?_

"I will not allow you to go any where near my student! As long as I'm her teacher I will not allow it!" Negi ran straight at him with out hesitation. Negi tried to lay a punch on him, but Eclipse was too fast for him. Eclipse punched Negi in the stomach. He coughed out saliva, _thank Kami it was only saliva._

"Negi!" I ran towards Negi to help him, until I heard Eclipse speaking.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I stopped and glared at him.

"Why should I?"

" I don't think you want your friends to get hurt, clones!" _Clones? _As soon as he said that two boys that looked exactly like him showed, holding two girls in their arms. _Asuna?_ _Konoka? _

"You don't have to bring them into this! This is between you and me! No one else!"

"These girls aren't human, so it won't be much of a difference." He looked towards Konoka, he laughed a little. "This one, has a lot power in her. Maybe I should take her under my wing, teach her my ways." I could feel the anger in me swell up.

"Like hell you are! I'm not going to let th-ah!" Someone grabbed me by the neck, I looked in front of me and there was a girl slightly shorter than me. Dirty blond hair, golden eyes, she seemed completely serious. "N-nice to see you…..a-again, Yami. You got….s-stronger."

"Hm, nice to see you noticed. This time, I will kill you," she looked over to Eclipse and he just nodded. "First thing first," she placed her hand to where my scar was, " seal….release the ookami." My scar started to glow, but with darkness. The darkness swelled out of my scar. It's trying to cover by whole body. Yami let me fall to the ground. I looked up and there was Konoka and Asuna just staring at me.

"Asuna…..Konoka…I'm sorry you have to see me like this. " I stood up and tried to get my balance back. _There's just too much…power. "Ah!_" I looked back at the girls, the clones were gone. They were help Negi back up.

Yami stepped close to me and whispered, "Just let it all out." I could feel every part of my body changing. My teeth were turning into fangs, my ears and tail popped out, my eyes turned into a bloody red color. I looked up to see if everyone was alright, Setsuna was here too.

"Sam! What did you do to her!" Eclipse to a long look at her.

"Ha, another hanyo. This one is a karo too. Yami, take care of her." Yami did as she was ordered. She attacked Setsuna head on. Setsuna dodged every attack, _I'm not surprised._ Konoka tried to walk towards where I was lying in pain. Eclipse stopped her before she got to close.

"I suggest you stay back Ojou-sama. You don't want to be near her when she's like this." Konoka took his word of advice and stepped away. She looked terrified. So did Negi, Setsuna and Asuna. Something was taking over me, the demon blood in me was to strong.

"Ookami! Let us fight, for real this time!" _This is what he wanted? To fight the demon? _

'_Will you let me? Fight him I mean?'_

"As long as you don't hurt the others."

'_If that is what you wish.' _I lost all control of my body, my mind. Everything. The last thing I saw was Eclipse getting ready to fight. The last thing I heard was Asuna screaming my name. _Don't worry Asuna, everthing will be okay. I just wish I could tell you this, if only I had control of my mouth. I'm sorry you had to see me like this. _The last thing that came out of my mouth was the sound of the demon that had finally taken over me.

"(howl) _!"_

**That's the end for this chapter. Thank you all that are reading my story. I glad to know I have fans. Oh, tell me what you think should happen next. Thank you cazanova95, Rei Saragara, Theartist213 and everyone of you! I'll make sure to update so, Wolfhanyo out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Sorry**

"You have finally awoken, ookami." I responded with a loud growl. I couldn't control my body anymore. As well as for what is coming out of my mouth. I had turned into a demon.

"Sam! Snap out of it!" _Asuna? _I looked to my side and there she was. She seemed terrified, Negi and Konoka looked at me in disbelief.

_Everyone….I knew this would happen._ I looked up and saw Setsuna fighting with Yami in the sky. I could see that Setsuna was hurt. She had cuts everywhere.

"Is that all you have?" I heard Yami ask. "Ha, you're strong, but not strong enough." Yami's hand started to form something, it looked dark. Evan though Yami didn't have wings, she floated in the sky and somehow was able to catch up with Setsuna. "Darkuobu!"

When Setsuna turned around the orb struck her in the chest. Nothing happened, the orb disappeared into Setsuna. "Overwhelm." Yami snapped her fingers and the orb grew. It started to cover every part of Setsuna until she completely covered. I saw no movement, _Setsuna?_

"Secchan!" Konoka screamed to the top of her lungs, but nothing came out of the dark orb.

"Ookami! Your only opponent right now is me!" I turned my head to Eclipse. He was running towards me at full speed. His fist glowed red. "Buradd-ken!"

I jumped right as he was only inches away from. He stopped and look for where I went. I pulled my fist back, it to get covered with pure darkness. I was behind him, _he can't sense me? _My fist made contact with his spine.

"What," was what Eclipse said before he was sent flying through four trees. I could he was coughing up blood. I heard someone screaming.

"Sammy-kun! I know you can hear me!" _Is that Negi? "_Please, show me a sign if you can hear me!" _A sign? _I stopped, _Negi I can't barely think let alone control my body._

"Take this!" I turn my head only to see Eclipse's fist inches away from me. When his fist hit me, I didn't budge from where I was standing. He retracted his arm. He looked surprised. _He shouldn't have underestimated me. _

"Well, I guess it was too early." _Early….does he mean fighting me like this? _Eclipse's head dropped, he stepped away from me. "Ha…..hahahahahaha….bwahhahahahahaha!" _What's wrong with him?_ "If I can't hurt you," he looked over to Asuna, " I can still hurt your friend." He gave me a sinister smile and vanished into thin air.

_Don't tell me…he's going after Asuna? That bastard! Come on body move!_ I was able to clench my fists, _yes! _I got down on all four and ran with all might to Asuna. _I'm even running like a wolf._

"Asuna!" I stopped right in front of her. I stood and spread my arms and legs. I decided to use my body as shield.

"W-what are you doing?" I turned my head just so I could see her face. She looked worried, but scared at most.

"What ever happens…I'll be alright." Now she just looked confused. I looked up and remembered that Setsuna was still trapped. _Setsuna…there is no way you can die! I'm not going to let you! _I looked for Konoka, she was staring at the orb.

"Ojou-chan!" Konoka snapped out of it and turned towards me. I could tell that she had been crying. _I did it again, I made her cry. I know I didn't do that, but it's still part my fault. "_Point your hand at the orb and repeat after me. Light release." Konoka nodded and did as I said.

"L-light….release!" Her hand formed a white orb. It shot out to the darker one, once they touched, the dark orb began to vanish piece by piece. As started to vanish Setsuna fell out of it. She was unconscious, _at this rate she'll hit the ground head first!_

"Negi!" He just nodded as if he knew what I was going to say. He got on his staff and caught Setsuna only a few feet away from the ground. When he reached the ground he gave Setsuna over to Konoka. I could see a smile forming on Konoka's face.

"Ookami!" Before I could turn my head, I could hear blood splatter across the floor. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. Eclipse's hand went right through my left shoulder. I could feel blood come out through my lip. _How did he?_

"S-Sam…." I could only turn my head just a little because there was going through my body. Asuna was on her knees, covered in my blood. Tears were pouring out of her eyes, _you're safe….at least I was able to manage that._

"So this is your weakness? You can't let someone die before you?" He placed his hand on my right shoulder and pushed me back to get his other hand out of me. I screamed out in pain, blood rushed out of my wound.

"Eclipse, are we done? Did you find what you were looking for?" Yami was now on the ground standing next to him.

"Yes, I got what I wanted out of this fight." He turned his back on me. " Lets go." He turned his one last look at me before he vanished.

"It was nice seeing you again," Yami came up to me and kissed my cheek. " Next time, let us fight together, okay?" Those were the last words she said until she disappeared as well.

"Asuna," she looked up to see me, "I'm….sorry…" I collapsed to the ground, everything went black. I could hear Asuna screaming again, but this time she yelling at me to wake up. _I'm going to die? Like this? _That was the last thing I thought before I completely drifted off to my sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work master?" _Who is that? Who's there?_

"I know what I'm doing, boya." _Evangeline? What's going on!_

"Alright! Ready Ane-san?" _Chamo?_ I was able to open my eyes just a bit. Someone had me in their arms.

"Ready Chamo," said the person. I couldn't see their face, but by the voice I could tell it was a girl. She leaned in closer to me. _Don't tell me….this is a-_

"Pactio!" Our lips met, a light got brighter. My wound was beginning to seal up. I could feel so much energy go through me. I knew I had popped, my cheeks were heating up. _My….my first kiss._ The light dimmed and the kiss ended.

"She should be alright now. So, how does it feel to have a wolf as your partner?"

"Eva!" Evangeline was laughing from this girl's reaction. I felt my eyelids getting heavier. _Wait, who are you?_ Sadly I wasn't able to find out who it was because I passed out again.

* * *

"Huh? Where am I ?" I looked around to find out where I was. _It looks like Evangeline's cabin? I'm in the guest room? How did I get here? _

"Hey you're up!" I sat up on the bed, _Setsuna? _"You feel better," I nodded, "Good to know."

"What about you? Weren't you in that black orb, did anything happen?"

" Nothing really, I just passed out."

"That's a relief. Konoka was worried sick about you!" Setsuna got a small blush across her cheeks. I noticed she was covered in bandages. _Yeah, she was really worried._

"Sammy you're awake!" I turned to the door and there was Konoka and Asuna holding a first aid kit. Konoka came running to where I was, she buried my face in her chest in which I'm guessing is suppose to be a hug. _I'm being suffocated! _

"Konoka what are you doing!" Asuna got me by the collar of my shirt. I was pulled away from Konoka's death grip. " Don't you think she's in enough pain?"

"About that, do you mind letting me go?" Asuna's other hand had a tight grip on my wounded shoulder. _Even if it's closed it still hurts!_

"I'm so s-sorry!" She let go. Asuna's face turned red, _huh? Wait that reminds me._

"Guys," they all turned their heads towards me, "Did I make a pactio with someone?" They all turned red when I asked that. "Well, did I?" No answer. _What's going on?_

"Yeah," said Setsuna, "You did. While you were passed out." _I knew it! "_We had to or you would have….died." Setsuna handed me a card.

"Is that," she nodded, "Suge!" Setsuna and Konoka laughed at my reaction. I just stared at my card. It was me in a fighting stance with my ears and tail out. I was wearing the same clothes I had on. My tie though had a black star crest on it. I turned the card around. On the back it said the name of the minster. "A-Asuna?" I turned and Asuna was beat red.

"Don't get any weird ideas alright? I just didn't want to see you die like that." She didn't look at me while she sad that_, probably it's less embarrassing that way for her._ I got out off the bed and walked toward her. I put my arms around her.

"Thank you, Asuna. For saving my life." _I must be crazy to hug her like this._

"It was n-nothing, but…" she pulled her fist back and punched me in the stomach. I let goof her and fell back on the bed. "Don't ever hug me like that, ok?" I just replied with a nod.

"Oh, that's right," asked Asuna, " Why did that girl kiss you on the cheek?" She gave me a look that said 'answer or die'.

"Long story…." I scratched the back of my head.

"We have all the time in the world," said Konoka with a big smile.

"Yeah." _Setsuna you're not helping!_

"Come on. Spit it out." _I guess I should if I don't want to die. Sigh…._

"If you really want to know, then I'll tell you all of it from the beginning." _Luck is never on my side, is it?_

**Well sorry if this one was short. Thank you all for reading. I'll make sure to update as soon as possible.**_ Wolfhanyo out!_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Past**

"Sammy, I've got a better way. You can show us your past." Konoka was placing a new gauze on my wound. _Wait, did she say show? _"We can use the memory spell Eva-san showed me." She seemed excited when she said that. _I'm guessing she's using this chance to try it out, huh?_

"Ojou-sama are you sure you can do that spell?" Konoka pouted from the hated nickname. "Gomen, K-Kono-chan."

"Well, can you Ojou-chan?" Konoka nodded and she was done wrapping the wound. She smacked me right were I was hurt. _What the hell! "_What was that for?"

"If I don't like Secchan calling me that, then I don't want you to." I looked over to Setsuna, she just made a gesture with her hand to listen to what she's saying.

"Yes, Konoka-san." The princess seemed pleased that both her guardians had listened. _I'm afraid if I don't I'll get hurt again. _

"Alright then, everyone grab hands." _Wait, what? _Before I knew it Konoka was already chanting the spell. I looked over to Asuna who was next to me. She got my left hand, Setsuna held on to the right one. Konoka held on to theirs. A light started to glow, A circle appeared beneath our feet. _Well, here goes nothing! _I closed my eyes and waited to see what would happen.

"Hey you can open your eyes now," said Asuna. I recognized where we were. _This is my home….it's been so long. _" Was this your home?" I nodded. I looked down and noticed I didn't have clothes.

"What happened to my clothes!" All three of laughed at my reaction.

"That's just one of the defaults." _If you say so._

"Well, guys this was my home ten years ago." They all gasped, _not the reaction I thought I'd get. _That's when I noticed they were staring at something. I turned around and saw a little girl. She had black hair that went to her shoulders, black eyes, a black shirt, brown cargo shorts, a necklace with a star pendent. The one thing I knew they all noticed was that she had ears and a tail.

"Is that you," asked Setsuna.

"Yep, that's me at the age of five. Back then that star pendent would control my powers, but my ears and tail would still come out."

"Sammy kawaii!"

"What about your parents?" Asked Asuna as she pointed to the house. _My parents? That's true, they should still be alive. _When I looked over to the house , a women stepped out. She was tall, her light brown hair went down to her waist, she had big brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. She wore a white sun dress with blue roses.

"Mom…" I couldn't believe my eyes. _Had I really forgotten how she looked like? I can't believe I did._

The woman walked over to my younger-self, who was new lying on the grass. "Hey there my little pup."

"Mommy!" I jumped and hugged my mother. _It seems so….peaceful._

"You know what," I turned to Setsuna, " She looks a lot like Asuna."

"Now that you mention it she does," replied Konoka. I looked over to my mother. I took a long and hard at her face. _She does. _

"Maybe that explains the cr-," I put my hand over Setsuna's mouth. Konoka and Asuna looked at me suspiciously.

"Excuse us for a minute." I turned around with my grip still on Setsuna. I took my hand off Setsuna's mouth and smacked her from behind the head. "Are you crazy Setsu?"

"I was just joking and you didn't have to hit me! Besides maybe that does explain your crush." I felt my cheeks heat up.

"W-what?" Setsuna was staring at me for an answer. "Okay….maybe it does." _She thinks she's so smart. At least I can admit my feelings!_

"Sammy, what was your mother's name?"

"Ayaka." _Now remember everything._

"She looks like me, but her name is _Ayaka._" I could see that Asuna's was twitching. I looked over to Setsuna.

"That's class rep's name, remember." _Right, those two hate each other, but they're best friends. Maybe I should say something?_

"Asuna, I always thought my mother was beautiful. Sure she has class rep's name, but you have her looks." Asuna turned red and looked away from me.

"Is that your father as well?" I turned back to the house. A tall man had stepped and walked to where my younger-self was. He had black spiky hair, golden eyes muscular body. He wore a black suit . He hugged my mother from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, his name was Katio. The one thing I don't remember was my family's last name."

"Wait, Sammy didn't you tell me your parents were died," said Konoka less cheerfully. I nodded and just looked my family. Until I heard my father speak.

"Ayaka, did you feel that?" They both stood up and looked back at the house. My mother set me back to the ground.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I looked like I was about to cry. My father kneeled down un front of me.

"Sam, no matter what I want you to stay here, ok?" I nodded not knowing what was going to happen. "Grow up to be strong. Alright then, Ayaka let's go." He stood up and went inside the house.

"Sammy," my mother hugged me in a tight embrace, "You know we love you." Tears began to fall down her cheek. "I don't want ever want you to forget that. Also…." The last few words I couldn't hear. She let me go and followed my father.

"Sam," I looked over to Setsuna, " I feel something strange." I looked back, _I can feel it too. _I could see that my younger-self felt it as well. Her ears and tail were standing straight up. I took a step forward, _she's shaking? _

"Sam," asked Asuna, "What's wrong with the little you?" I didn't respond.

"I remember what happened today." All their eyes were laid on me. "Today was the day I met Eclipse, after he killed my parents." When I finished, my younger-self ran towards the house. Asuna wanted to follow, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What are you doing! Can't we do something?"

"This is all in the past," replied Konoka, "There's nothing we can do."

"Besides, you don't want to see what I'm seeing right now." We all heard a scream come from the house. Asuna pushed me out of the way. "Asuna, don't!" She didn't listen. Konoka followed her into the house. Setsuna and I ran after them.

"Why is it so bad that they can't see what's happening?"

"Back then, Eclipse didn't have a body form. He was just a shadow, if he could terrify me then those two will be traumatized. Also, I don't want them to see my parents bodies or what happens to me." Setsuna seemed confused after the last thing I said.

"What did he do?" I stopped in one of the hallways.

"He's the one who gave me my scar." Now she was shocked. Setsuna clenched her fist. _Why is she getting mad? _She looked like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Konoka screaming.

"Why won't this door open!" Setsuna and I ran down the hall. Konoka was trying to break the door down.

"Kono-chan what's wrong?"

"Asuna is in this room with your parents. I heard screaming so I'm guessing something happened."

"Konoka-san, is my younger-self in there?"

"I think so?" _Damn it! Asuna please be okay!_ My thoughts stopped when I heard footsteps come from down the hall.

"Sensei, it looks like we're to late!"

"No, we can still save the child." A man came running towards us. He had black shaggy hair with a grey streak, dark golden eyes. He wore a grey suit with a red tie.

"No way…Sensei?" _I can't believe it. He's so young! _He got in front of the door and with one swing of his hand he broke the lock on the door. He went in with no hesitation. The people behind him followed him, but one of them looked familiar.

"Eishun-sama?" I turned back to see Setsuna. It seemed like she was in shock. "What is he doing here?" _Who she is talking about?_

"Daddy?" _Wait, daddy?_ I looked back and saw a young man with short brown hair, brown eyes and had glasses. He wore a black suit. He ran into the as well.

"Setsu, Konoka-san who was that man?" Setsuna shook head to snap her self out of her trance.

"That was Kono-chan's father." _Eh! _

"Sammy, do you know my father?"

"I don't know, but he does look familiar. Well let's go inside." I walked through the door only to see my young-self on her knees, tears pouring out of her eyes, covered in blood. Her eyes looked, well my eyes looked blank. There was nothing in them, but fear.

"Sammy….those can't be your…" Konoka's words trailed off. I could see that she was pointing to where all the people were. She turned and stayed in Setsuna's arms. It surprised me that even Setsuna started to cry. I turned to where everyone was . I noticed that was a puddle of blood. _I….I don't want to see them…not like that. _I closed my eyes and looked away.

"S-Sam?" I opened my eyes to find Asuna in the corner in shock. I walked towards her and kneeled down.

"You saw everything didn't you," she nodded. Tears began pouring out her eyes. She put her arms around me and pulled me in. I hugged back, " I'm sorry." She started to cry louder. _I never really thought I'd see you like this._

"So, what are we going to do with the child?" I turned my head to see Konoka's father speaking. "What do you think, Spirit?"

My sensei walked up to my younger-self, he placed his hand to her forehead. His hand glowed white for a minute until I passed out into his arms, _Wait, you never told me your name is Spirit!_

"First, we need to find her a new home."

"I could take her home with me? I'm sure Konoka and Setsuna-kun will like her."

"No Eishun. I think Setsuna can take care of Konoka just fine. She can be one of her bodyguards when she's older." Eishun laughed at his response.

"How did you know?" Spirit just gave him a look that said 'you're kidding right'.

"Besides I think I know where we can take her." When he finished talking everything began to turn white.

"Konoka-san, what's happening?" I asked, Asuna held on to me tighter.

"We're going into another one of your memories," replied Konoka. The next thing I knew we were in a forest somewhere.

"Sam where are we," asked Setsuna. I looked around to see if I recognized the place.

"I think this was the place where I was training in?"

"Training?" Asuna let me go and stood up. "Training for what?"

"You see, when he took me to my new home I still had to be a bodyguard for twin girls, Angelina Rose and Star Rose. Though I wasn't strong enough to fight, so their father told my sensei to train me. He sent me away at the age of six."

"Just like Secchan." Konoka looked at Setsuna with caring eyes. That's when Setsuna noticed she was holding on to Konoka and quickly released. _There goes her trade mark blush again. _Setsuna scratched the back of her head.

"Well, not exactly the same." _Poor flustered Setsuna. _"So what did you for your training."

"Well, he just left me somewhere and told me to find my way home. It took me about four years to actually complete all of my training."

"Four years!" Asuna screamed, she looked around the forest. "Wait, so where are _you?"_

"I should be here…right about now." That's when a figure appeared before us. She stood up straight and stretched.

"Ah, I guess I'll take a break here." The girl was wearing a white shirt the was a little ripped, black cargo shorts, black hi-tops, and a necklace with a star pendent. Her hair was tied back into a braid, and had back eyes. She had black ears and a tail. _At least I'm taller._

"Is that you?" I nodded. The other just fell back and laid on the ground.

"I can't believe it's been four years since I've seen them. Well, home is only a few miles away….huh? Who's there?" She got up and took a fighting stance. She looked towards the trees until someone came walking out. A girl that seemed about the same age came closer. She had dirty blond hair, golden eyes.

"It finally nice to meet you, _my wolf."_

* * *

**Dun dun dun! (evil background music). Sammy's past has been reveled! What will happen next? Thank you all that have been reading. Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Read, review and make sure to answer the polls. Wolfhanyo!~**


	7. Chapter 7

My Past 2

"Who are you? Why did you call me _your _wolf?" The other me asked. The girl stopped only a few feet away from her.

"My name is Yami. I called you my wolf because I'm going to make you mine." The other me just seemed confused at that point.

"Yami? Is that the girl from before," I nodded, "She looks different?"

I took a closer look at Yami. She was wearing a black muscle shirt, black and red plaid skirt, black low-tops. _She looks different? I don't see it._

"Well, can you explain why you want me to be yours," the other me asked. Yami laughed to her self.

"Because you have great power within you. Also, I was told by my master to find you."

"M-master? You aren't human?"

"No, I am not. I was created from my master's blood. I guess you can say I'm a hanyo of some sort. Like you."

"I'm sorry, but you can just tell your master to go to hell." The other me ran off into the woods. Yami disappeared, so I'm guessing she's following me.

"I guess we should follow," said Setsuna. We ran after the two girls. Setsuna and I went through the trees. While Konoka and Asuna ran on the ground. When we finally reached them they were at the edge of the mountain.

"This is a mountain!" The other me was standing way to close to the edge. Yami kept coming to where she was.

She extended her arm out. "Take my hand. I promise where we're going my master can teach you how to use your power. We can be together as friends. Maybe more." I just took a step forward and had a big smile on my face.

"Sorry Yami, but I made a promise with someone that I'd come back to her, I wouldn't forget her, protect her."

"I tried. Master Eclipse won't be happy about this."

"Did you say Eclipse? Now I see why you want me to go with you. Eclipse just wants my power."I looked over the side of the side of the mountain. In the distance was a small city. "Yami, you seem like a great person. I could see us as friends, but that's it. This is also where we say goodbye." I jumped off the edge. Yami ran towards the edge, but stopped. She smiled right before she disappeared again.

"Sam! Why did you jump off!" Asuna was freaking out whether to or not go after me. I patted her back to calm her down.

"I'll be okay see." I pointed to the other me who was already halfway near the city. "I'm going to my new home."

"So that Yami girl is a part of Eclipse," asked Asuna.

"The only thing I know about Yami is….." I was sure I had popped again. _Should I tell them about that? _

"What's wrong Sammy? What do you know about Yami?" Konoka kneeled right next to me.

"She's….she'sinlovewithme." I managed to get out only by saying it fast. I turned to see if they heard what I said. They all seemed pretty surprised. "I don't honestly know why she's in love with me! I swear I don't have any kind of feels for her like that!" I kept waving my hands around like an idiot. Asuna seemed mad at this point.

"Well," _Oh no, " _Let's go and follow the other you." _Asuna? What was that! I expected a hit on the head! I thought you were gonna through me off the edge saying idiot. _

"Sam," I turned to Konoka, " She's not mad." _Eh! "_Actually I think she's happy to find out you don't have feeling for Yami." I scratched the back of my head.

"Really?" I looked back to Asuna and she had a small smile on her face. _That's a relief. _"Oh right, Konoka-san how do we get out of here?" Konoka paused for a minute. _Don't tell me._ "You don't know."

"I'm sorry! I forgot the spell on how to get us out of your memories."

"Nani!" Asuna, Setsuna and I said in unison.

"There has to be a way Konoka-san. Don't worry." _How the hell are we getting out of here!_

"Wolf! Hey wake up! All of you!" _Evangeline?_ Everything started to turn black.

"I think we're waking up?" The next I knew I opened my eyes to find my-self back in Evangeline's cabin. I looked to my side and there was the little vampire. She wore a Lolita dress of hers.

"Mind telling me why all of you are asleep in my guest room?" I was so happy that we were saved, _even if it was Evangeline._ I wrapped my arms around the vampire even though I knew I would be sucked dry for this.

"Evangeline I never thought I'd say this, but do you know how much I love you!" I could see that she clearly didn't know what was going on. A dark blush was visible on her cheeks. _Okay, either she's angry or really embarrassed._ She started to growl. _I'm guessing she's mad._

"What do you think you're doing you half-breed!"

"Sorry Eva-san, but I used the memory spell." Konoka tried to look so innocent with her big puppy dog eyes.

"You know I only taught you how to use it right? Not to actually do it and would you get off of me!"

"I'm only thanking you for getting us out of there. When you started screaming, you woke up all of us."

"We are thankful for your loud voice Eva," said Asuna jokingly. I realized I still had Evangeline in a tight embrace. When I let go she punched me right where my wound was.

"Ah! You didn't have to do that."

"I need you to do something for me Sammy."

"Um, sure. What do you want me to do?" Evangeline began to get a big creepy smile. _I've got a bad feeling about this. _

"Come with me." She left the room and went towards the living room. I followed her only to see Chamo with another one of his nosebleeds. _What's going on? _On the floor was a circle.

"Hey wolf ane-san! You really are popular, aren't you?" I didn't know what Chamo meant by that. _Popular?_

"Alright, step into the circle."

"Evangeline, what's going on?" I still stepped into the circle. It started to glow bright.

"Ermine, you ready?" Chamo nodded and lifted his little paws up. Evangeline put her arms around my neck, pulled me in. We got closer, _please! Please don't tell me this is really happening! _

"Pactio!" Our lips met. Evangeline closed her eyes and kissed me as if nothing. I didn't even want to put my arms around her. I decided to close my eyes and wait for it to stop. That was until I felt something against my tongue. I opened my only to be pulled in to the kiss even more. _A….f-French kiss! _

"This turned out better than I thought," said Chamo. His nosebleed overflowing. I looked to my side only to see Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna standing there with their jaws dropped. When Evangeline finally let me go, a trail of saliva was what I could see when we parted. She just smiled as if nothing. While I was freaking out from just making out with a vampire. I was shaking, either from fear or the feeling of what just happened.

"E-E-E-Evangeline…..w-why?" She just showed me my new card, I was in my ookami form. I had my ears and tails out, I was covered in darkness, on all fours, my eyes were a bloody red, my hands and feet were paws, my teeth turned into fangs. I looked like a real demon. She handed me one of them.

"I just thought it would come in handy. Besides I think I actually like you." _L-like me? For me or for blood? _Asuna just came over to where I was standing and pulled her fist back. _Ah, crap._ She punched me right in the face.

"You idiot!" I was sent flying across the room. The thing is when I landed, I fell on something some soft. _What is this? It's soft, big, smells good too. _I placed my hand on the strange cushion, but when I did I moan came from it. I looked up and I realized I was on top of Konoka. My hands on her chest, _this doesn't look good. I'm suppose to be a bodyguard, not a __**bodyguard**__!_

"Ojou-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do this." She just gave me a small smile.

"It's okay, I really don't mind." _You don't what? _"And it's Konoka, not Ojou-chan." I nodded right before I was lifted up by someone. I felt something sharp against my back. _Oh no!_ Setsuna was behind me, with a look that said death in them.

"You are suppose to be her protector!"

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault! Asuna was the one that hit me!" _I regret saying that._

"What did you say! Do you want me to put you in a coma?" I got out of Setsuna's grip and ran out of the cabin. I ran and ran for my life.

_I never wanted this happen! My first kiss. I made a pactio with someone I barely met not long ago. I became a bodyguard. My roommate is a hanyo trained by the Shinmeiryuu. The girl I'm protecting a the daughter of Kansai magic association. I made a pactio with a long lost princess and a vampire that is known by Dark Evangel. My homeroom teacher is the son of the thousand master. I became friends with a robot. Who knows what will happen next! _

I stopped and took in some air. I didn't realize that I had ran all the way to the World Tree. _I guess I can hang out here for a while_. I sat in front of the tree so I could see the sunset. _How can a place be so beautiful and be so weird at the same time. Sigh…._ "I really wish I could see both of you right now. Angel….Star….I miss both of you…." I closed my eyes and went off to my sleep. That was until I heard girls voices coming from the distance.

"Are you sure we're in the right place Star?" A girl with brown hair that went a little lower than her shoulders with a clip holding her bangs to the left, big brown eyes. She wore white shirt with pink stripes, a pink skirt, white flats.

"Don't worry about it Angel. That kid said this was Mahora Academy. She should be around here somewhere." The other girl had black hair just as long as the other girl, her bangs covering her forehead, blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with blue in a checkered pattern, black skirt, blue hi-tops. _No way, it can't be. _

I stood up and faced towards to where the girls were, luckily for me they were heading to where I was. "Angel? Star? Is that you?" They looked up to hill and big smiles formed on their faces. Angel ran up the and before I knew it she had me in a hug.

"Sammy! I missed you so much!" She had me in a tight embrace, but my head was in her chest. _How does this always happen! _She let go and someone bonked me across the head.

"You idiot," said Star, " You said you would call when you got here."

"Sorry….I guess a lot has been on my mind lately." I scratched my cheek. Star just kept staring at me.

"Did something happen, because you look like you've been beaten up or something?" _I was beaten up not long ago by Asuna. _

"It's nothing." I looked to Angel and she seemed worried.

"Are you sure? I can heal you if you want?" I shook my head and thanked her. "Well, how have things been going?" I froze at that question.

"Unusual. Like always." They laughed at my response. _I'm going to be killed, but I have to tell them what happened. " _I have to tell you something. About everything that's happened to me. First, I got my first kiss." They both seemed shocked and disappointed.

"Sam! Where are you?" I saw Asuna run towards where we were.

"She's the one I had it with." I pointed to Asuna. When she stopped right behind me, Angel and Star got up and put fake smiles on their faces.

"It's nice to meet Sammy's girlfriend." They both said in unison. Asuna seemed shocked, so did I.

"Girlfriend!"

"It's not like that! We made a pactio!" Now they looked furious. " It's not like that either! She saved my life by making a pactio!" They didn't respond. I turned to Asuna, "Asuna, I'd like you to meet Angelina Rose and Star Rose. The girls I became a guard for and living with."

"It's nice to meet you, but why did you call me her girlfriend," asked Asuna with a big blush. They just bowed.

"I'm Star Rose, nice to meet you Asuna-san. So, how did you two end up making a pactio? Confession maybe?"

"Star! I told you it's not like that! Angel you believe me right?" Angel seemed like she was about to cry.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

_I know I said I missed you guys, but now I sort of take it back. I mean really! What did I do to deserve this!_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. That was a quick update, huh? Well, you guys are lucky I was already working on this chapter. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think should happen next in the story. Make sure to read, review and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out!~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Misunderstanding**_

"_So, what made you guys come and visit?" We were back in the dorms in my room sitting at the dining table. In front of me was Angel and Star. They seemed pretty angry for some reason. Asuna was sitting right next to me. I don't why, but for some reason my heart won't slow down. Why I'm I getting all nervous?_

"We came to see how you were doing," said Star. She looked like she had many jokes she wanted to say. _She better not._ I could tell Asuna was in an awkward position.

"Sammy," I looked up to Angel, "We also wanted to give you this." She stuck out her arm and opened her hand. In her hand was my necklace.

"I thought I lost this! Thanks!" Angel got a small blush on her cheeks. I put on the necklace, but when I put it on it glowed red. Then it just went back to normal. _What was that?_

"Wait, so how have you been controlling your powers?" Star sounded surprised when she asked that. _I didn't think about that?_

"I honestly don't know. Maybe it was my scar." I heard the door open, Setsuna came in with Konoka holding her arm. I noticed that Star got a really dark blush all of a sudden. _Why is she blushing? _The blush went away after a few seconds then a mischievous smile appeared.

"Sam, do you have like a harem?" I could hear Setsuna trying to hold back her laughter. I guess Konoka was trying to figure out what a harem was? Asuna and Angel got dark blushes on their faces.

"No I don't have a harem! She's my roommate and I'm her bodyguard!" Konoka and Setsuna seemed shocked at my outburst. " Sorry, Angel and Star meet Konoka Konoe and Setsuna Sakurazaki." The twins got up and bowed, so did the other two. They took seats at the table and we ended up having a conversation. _Wait, weren't they scolding me? I guess I won't bring that up again._

"So both of you aren't human?" Asked Setsuna to the twins.

"I guess you can say that. I control darkness while my sister controls light," said Star.

"Our parents think it's because of that reason we're fraternal twins. That was also the reason our parents got Sammy to protect us. A lot of people want our powers to use them for so many wrong reasons. Sammy wouldn't let them get near us, she almost lost her life for us once." Setsuna and Asuna were speechless when they heard Angel say that. Konoka got me in another one of her death grips.

"Sammy you're so brave!" _Chest! Konoka's chest again!_ I pulled my self out of her grip and took in a deep breathe. I felt something sharp against my back again. Setsuna had a dark aura surrounded her. I was sure my ears and tail popped out from fear. I got up and ran out the door. Setsuna followed me out. We left the other girls in the room to talk to them selves.

"Setsu! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything! She pulled me in!" We were running through the woods. I could hear wings flapping. _Ah crap!_

"Like I said before you are suppose to her protector! Hyakuretsuouka zan!" Suddenly a big gush of air sent me flying up to the sky. "I think I over did it…"

"This is going to hurt!" I hit the ground head first. I didn't pass out from all the pressure that was put on my head, _I wish I could've passed out._ Setsuna came flying to where I was. When she landed her wings disappeared into her back. I looked up to see I was thrown all the way to the dorms.

"Sorry Sam, I was just a little upset…I guess." _A little upset!_ Setsuna had a dark blush on her face. I got up and faced her.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Setsuna bonked across the head. " I'm just kidding!" Setsuna grab my right arm and put it around her neck. Her left hand was on my waist.

"I don't think you can walk around after all of that. I'll help you back to the room." Setsuna didn't look at me while she said that. I felt my cheeks heat up. _I guess I can't argue…wait why I'm I blushing! It's just Setsuna. I can't believe this this…_

"Huh, door is open," said Setsuna. She let me go and I walked up to the door. I could hear the girls talking from the inside.

"How long have you known Sam," asked Asuna.

"We have known Sammy for eleven years, right Star?"

"Yeah, after all this time I've finally noticed something. "

"What do you mean Star-san?" I recognized that was Konoka's voice. I looked to my side to find Setsuna eavesdropping. I held back my laughter and went back to their conversation. Star was answering the question.

" I realized that I've fallen for Sam." _F-fallen for me? _I was sure I popped again. I got dizzy too. _Does she mean in love? No way…_

"You're saying that you're in love with Sammy?" Setsuna tried to make me snap out of it.

"Yep, I'm not the only one, right Angel?"

"Star! I thought you wouldn't say !" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing.

"Is that true Angel," asked Asuna.

"Yes, I'm in love with Sammy." I fell back on the ground. I couldn't breathe from shock. _Angel and Star are in love with me? Love? L-o-v-e? _I heard Setsuna talking to me.

"Hey, are you ok?" I shook my head as a response. I could still hear their conversation still going on, but this time I heard Konoka's name being brought up. I pushed Setsuna towards the door.

"I think you should hear this." She looked confused. We got near the door and listened to the conversation again.

"What about you Konoka-san? It seems like you and Setsuna get along," asked Star. _You barely even know her and you're asking a question like that!_ I looked to Setsuna and she seemed very interested.

"Eh? Me and Secchan? I g-guess you can say that," she was interrupted by Asuna.

"Come on Konoka, you know Setsuna is totally head over heals for you! I know you feel the same way."

"Asuna don't say that!"

"I told you needed to hear this." I looked over to Setsuna only to see smoke come out of her ears. She was as red as a tomato. _I didn't know people can do that?_ "Setsu, are you oka- guh." I placed my hand to my forehead. When I looked at my hand it was covered in blood. Setsuna snapped out of it and helped me up. She took me into the room. Everyone stayed quiet when we came in. She placed me on my bed. Angel came over to bed.

"Sammy, what happened to you?" Everyone looked over to Setsuna. Setsuna didn't know what to do. _I have to say something._

"It wasn't Setsuna who did this to me. When I was running away from her I ran into a tree." Konoka sighed with relief.

"Angel," said Star, "Why don't you use you're new healing technique?" Angel turned many shades of red.

"If I do that it will be my first…" I couldn't hear the last part. I knew I was a lot of blood. _Why does always happen to me? _Angel placed her hand on the cut, she leaned in. "I won't mind if it's you though Sammy," was what I heard her say before something unexpected happened.

Our lips met, a light came from her hand. I could feel my cut closing and the blood disappearing. _Angel kissed me. I never thought this would ever happen after I found out she loves me. _When the light vanished we parted. I saw Angel have a little smile. Everyone else was in awe for what just happened.

"You can heal someone by kissing them," I asked. She shook her head.

"Only for one person that I choose." I scratched the back of my head. I was sure I was blushing like crazy. Star walked over to where I was and pulled me up.

"You know what, screw it." She pulled me close to her. We were only a few inches away from each other. _Not again!_ Our lips touched and I could feel her pull me into it even more. _I can feel her tongue! I never thought I would get French kissed so much!_ When she pulled away, I was completely dizzy from everything that just happened. Everything went black, I had passed out from either shock or from confusion.

"Wake up love sick puppy!" I opened my eyes to find my-self in bed. Setsuna was standing right next to it. She was holding a glass of water. I sat up and drank all of the water. Setsuna had a big smile on her face.

"What happened to everyone?" She sighed and took a seat in my bed.

"Well, after you passed out from your little make out session everyone decided to go home. Angel and Star left you a letter, here." In her hand was the letter. I took, opened it, and read it out loud.

"Dear, Sammy. We hope you'll be alright. Asuna told us about what happened with Eclipse. We understand now why you guys had to make a pactio. We'll probably be home by the time you wake up, so don't worry. Next time you have to come visit us, okay? See you soon, with love, Angel and Star." I looked at Setsuna. She wanted to laugh, _was it that funny today? _She pointed to the paper.

"There's more." I looked at the letter to find something at the bottom.

"P.S. I'm glad that you were my first kiss.-Angel and Star…huh!" I fell off the bed and hit my head. Setsuna busted out in laughter. She got up and help me up. "This isn't funny Setsu!" I thought of something that will totally pay her back. "Well, didn't you seem interested when they brought up on how Konoka felt about you." She froze, _that's what you get._

"It's not like that! You seemed pretty happy after getting all those kisses!"

"Well, at least I can admit my feelings about Asuna!" Setsuna stepped back. I saw her clench her fists.

"I can admit my feelings! I admit that I'm in love with Kono-chan!" I sighed, _finally. _I patted Setsuna on the back.

"Finally you admit it to your self. You know how long I've waited to hear that, can you imagine how Konoka feels." Her head fell, _I didn't mean it in a bad way._ "Setsu I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it lik-ah!" Setsuna got me in a hug.

"Thanks, for helping me with t-that." I hugged back. _Poor Setsuna._

"No problem, but you're going to have to say it to her one day." Setsuna let me go and nodded. I heard a voice.

"_Wolf, I need you to come to my cabin. Bring the other hanyo as well." _

"Evangeline? What do you want, it's a little late."

"_If you're not going to come then I'll just summon you" _

"Wait, what?" I grabbed Setsuna by the hand and the next thing I knew we were in Evangeline's cabin. She was sitting on the couch with Chachamaru and Satomi. "Hakase-san? What's going on?" Evangeline stood up.

"I want to run some tests on both of you. Either way you can refuse." I looked over to Setsuna who was agreeing with her. I nodded.

"Well," said Satomi, "Follow me." We followed her to a room that I didn't notice before. When Satomi opened the door, all I saw was a bunch of computers, chemicals and two pods that were straight up. "Okay, get in to those two pods. I promise it won't take long."

"Aren't you suppose to say it's not going to hurt," I asked.

"Yeah, sure whatever." _Not funny! _Setsuna and I walked up to the pods. When we got in a bunch of wires attached to us. A mask was put on me, I guess for breathing. A red liquid started to fill the pods. I looked over to Setsuna, she was passed out. _How did she? _I breathed in the air that the mask was giving me. _Sleeping gas! What is going to happen to me? _

"Don't worry," said Evangeline, "Nothing is going to happen to both of you. Well, not yet." _What do you mean by that? _I quickly went to sleep.

_What ever is going to happen to Setsuna and I be alright. I don't want to wake up and find us merged together, different genders, full demons, or even worse….amnesia. I leave it all in your hands Satomi. Please take care of us and don't let Evangeline suck any of our blood._

* * *

_**Well, that's it for chapter 8? What is Evangeline going to do to Sammy and Setsuna? Will they be the same? You're going to have to wait for the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Thanks for reading! Plz remember to read, review and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo!~** _


	9. Chapter 9

Experiment

I felt so much pain go through me. I opened my eyes to see that I was in the pod filled with red liquid. I saw Satomi in front of me with Chachamaru, but no Evangeline. _How long have I been in here. Why do I feel pain?_ I looked at my body only to see that I was in my demon form. _How did this happen?_ I looked to my left and saw Setsuna in a different form as well. Her hair was white, her wings were out, eyes were closed, her hands and feet had talons. I heard Satomi say something.

"Alright, extracting blood from each." Suddenly one of the needles punctured my finger tip. _She's extracting my blood? For what reason?_ "Now that the blood has been extracted, insert the balance." Another needle punctured my spine, neck, palm, ankle, and chest. A blue liquid was flowing into me. I felt like I was getting weaker.

"Now releasing the experiments," said Chachamaru. _Experiments! _The red liquid drained into the bottom of the pod. The wires that were connected to me released and as for the needles as well. I removed the mask from my face. The pod opened from the front, I jumped out. I was back to normal. I shivered from the cold air hitting me. I was covered in the red liquid. _I'm going to have to ask Konoka to help me wash these. _I looked over to Setsuna who still unconscious. When the pod opened Setsuna fell forward.

"Setsu!" I ran and caught her in the nick of time. I held Setsuna bridal style, she was normal too. I turned to Satomi and Chachamaru. "Mind explaining what you did to us?" Satomi laughed a bit to her self. She made a gesture with her to come where she was. I did as she showed.

"You see this," in front of me were to small tubes of blood, "We're going to test which one of your blood came be compatible with Evangeline's."

"Why do you want to do that?" Chachamaru came up to the tubes of blood and poured them in a hole, which was in the computer. The computer, I guessing, was analyzing if the blood was acceptable. Then after a few minutes it dinged. "What does that mean." I paper started to come out of the printer. I couldn't understand it with all the numbers.

"Just as I thought, it was the _wolf's _blood?" Satomi had a big creepy smile on. _I got a bad feeling about this._

"It was my blood that was compatible? Is that good or something?" I heard footsteps come from the other side of the door. Evangeline came in with a happy look on her face.

"I knew picking you for a partner was a good idea." _Why doesn't anyone answer me?_

"Hakase-san what is this all about?" Satomi looked over to Evangeline. Evangeline nodded as if giving her permission.

"Well, now when Evangeline wants blood to get her power she can use you. Your blood might even be powerful to break her curse."

"So, I'm just like a big bag of blood for Evangeline?"

"Pretty much!" Replied Satomi with a big cheery tone. Setsuna woke up in my arms, she seemed surprised to find her self like this. She jumped out of my arms.

"Weren't we in those pods?" Setsuna seemed completely freaked out. I decided to tell her everything they told me. She seemed irritated when I got to the end. "I'm not surprised." _Good one Setsu._

"Well, there is something else," Setsuna and I looked over to Satomi, "Did you two happen to dream of someone?" _Dream of someone?_ I looked over to Setsuna, she was red all over, but not from the liquid.

"Y-yes, I did." Everyone turned to me after Setsuna answered. I closed my eyes and tried to remember. I saw a figure appear, it was a girl. She seemed familiar, _who is that? _I was able to see her face once the image got closer. _Asuna! _I opened my eyes after seeing that.

"Same here." Satomi just stomped her foot.

"Well, who was it?" I had trouble getting the name out, so did Setsuna.

"I dreamt of Ojou-sama."

"I dreamt of Asuna." Evangeline laughed so much after we answered, _I've never seen that side of her. It's sort of scarier than usual. _

"Ha, I'm not surprised there. Do know what that means?" Setsuna and I shook our heads. "It means you're completely in love with that person."

"Nani!" Both Setsuna and I said in unison, _it's not surprising, but…..love? _Chachamaru came into the room, _I didn't notice she even left! _

"Master, Konoka and Asuna are here looking for them."

"Well, speak of the devil. You both can go now, I'll see you soon Sam." _Gulp. _We walked out of the lab and to the door. When we opened the door, there was Konoka and Asuna waiting for us.

"Secchan!" Konoka glomped on to Setsuna. They hit the ground, _what a great couple._

"Where did you two go? You do know you missed school, right?"

"We were in- what! It's Monday? Damn it Evangeline!" I could hear her laughing from the inside. _Yep, what a nice person she is….yeah right!_ "Evangeline wanted Satomi to run some test on us, that's all." _I can't believe it took a whole day!_

"If that's all, then what happened to both your clothes?" I looked at my clothes that were still dyed red.

"Oh, that was apart of the experiment." Setsuna and I explained to them what exactly happened to us. They seemed to be getting pissed after we were finished.

"That does sound like something Evangeline would do," said Konoka. We were on our way back to the dorms. As we walked up the stairs, my shoes were still wet. I slipped backwards, _crap. _

"Sam watch out!" Asuna jumped after me. We fell to the bottom of the floor. I felt something soft against my lips. I opened my eyes to find that I was kissing Asuna. She was on top of me, my hand was on her breast. It was an awkward position. _Nani!_

"Asuna! What do you think you're doing to Sammy-kun?" I was lifted up by a pair of hands. I looked behind me to see class rep that was holding me.

"Thank you Ayaka-ah!" She pulled me into her chest, _w-w-w-what's going on?_

"Such a cute face can't be ruined by a monkey!" Asuna got up and snatched me away from Ayaka.

"How are you calling a monkey, baka!" Asuna put me down and fought with Ayaka. I turned to see if Konoka would be any help, but she was gone, so was Setsuna. _I'll get her back for this! _I turned back to the two girls fighting. I lunged forward and grabbed Asuna. I ran out the door, I ended up at the world tree. _Do I really run that fast?_ "You can put me down now." I quickly released Asuna.

"Sorry, I just had to get you two to stop fighting. About what happened earlier, thanks…." I was blushing like crazy from remembering that little incident. Asuna was blushing too.

"No problem…" Things went quiet from there. _There is something I want to ask her, but should I? _" Well, we should get going." I grabbed Asuna by her wrist.

"Wait, Asuna I need to ask you something." She looked surprised from my actions. "Asuna, will you go on a date with me?" There was a small silence between us. Asuna all of a sudden turned many shades of red again.

"Eh! A d-date?" I nodded and took a step closer to her. "I won't m-mind." I got even closer to her. _For some reason I fell a lot confident now. _

"How do you really feel _Asuna?" _She looked away from me. I waited for her honest answer.

"I'm actually really h-happy to be going on a date with you, Sam." I grabbed Asuna hand and entwined it with mine.

"Then it's a date. Come on let's go back to dorms." We ended up talking about where to go on our date on the way. Once we got to Asuna's room and opened the door, we found Setsuna and Konoka sleeping together on the couch. Konoka was cuddling up to Setsuna. I saw Asuna take out her phone and take a picture.

"What are you doing," I whispered. Asuna laughed to her self for a minute.

"Just in case I need a little black mail."

"Smart, send me that. I got a feeling I'm going to need that." Asuna nodded and within minutes I got the picture. _Ha, try and mess with me now Setsu!_ "Now I have to wake her up."

"I think you're right." I went to the side of the couch. I leaned down next to Setsuna's ear.

"Setsu, wake up." Setsuna opened her eyes, when she looked down she completely freaked out.

"O-O-O-O-Ojou-sama!" Konoka woke up so peacefully as if nothing was wrong.

"Secchan….what's wrong?" Konoka looked at their position, and to my surprise she started to blush like crazy. Both Konoka and Setsuna got up off the couch. "Sorry S-Secchan, I sort of dozed off."

"Me too." _Yep, a lot like a couple. _

"Come on love bird, it's time to go home." Setsuna nodded and followed me to the door. "I'll see you later Asuna, Ojou-chan."

"Goodnight, Asuna, Ojou-sama." They waved goodbye as we head out the door. _I guess I should ask._

"So, why were you two all cuddled up?" Setsuna popped as soon as I asked her.

"We were talking and I started getting sleepy. The last thing I remember was falling asleep on the couch. I don't know why Kono-chan was with me?" We arrived at our dorm, I opened the door.

"Well, I have news for you," Setsuna looked at me, "I have a date with Asuna." Setsuna smacked me across the back.

"Good for you! Do you have any idea where you're taking her?" I scratched my cheek.

"I'll surprise her I guess." I changed out of my red stained clothes. I put on some grey and red plaid pajamas. I threw my other clothes into the hamper. _I'll wash those tomorrow._ Setsuna changed into a pair of blue pajamas.

_Today has been a weird day, but when is it ever normal? I found out that I can release Evangeline from her curse with my blood. Ayaka is apparently protective over me. Setsuna is getting closer to telling Konoka how she feels, sort of. I found out about Satomi's evil scientist side. Well, at least I got to ask Asuna on a date. I just hope that will turn out well._

* * *

_**What will Evangeline do with Sammy's blood? Will Sammy admit she's in love with Asuna? You'll have to wait for the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Remember to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A Normal Day?**

"Wake up!" I jumped off the bed in shock. I was upside down, my head was throbbing. I looked up to see Setsuna in a upside down version. I turned to the clock that said six fifty.

"What, no training today?" She shook her head and handed my uniform. I got out of bed. I began to change into my school uniform. I put my black hair into a braid, my bangs parting to the left, I got my backpack and went out the door with Setsuna. "So, why no training?"

"I decided we needed a break. Besides Evangeline called you're phone," _she has my number, "_She said training was cancelled for today."

"I see…. Are we going to pick up Ojou-chan?" Setsuna bonked me across the head. "What was that for?"

"Of course we're going to get Ojou-sama." We were right in front of Konoka's room and the door swung right open. Negi ran out in a quick pace. "Negi-sensei?" He turned to wave to us.

"Sorry girls, I have a meeting to attend." He ran down the stairs and out the door. I turned to find Setsuna in a tight embrace with Konoka. Konoka let go and did the same with me.

"Good morning Sammy!" I began to get suffocated by Konoka's chest again. I felt a little light headed.

"Konoka, I think you're suffocating her." Konoka quickly released me when she was told that. I shook my head, I looked at the door to Asuna see there. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks.

"Good morning Ojou-chan, Asuna." We all walked towards class and had small conversations. When we arrived, only a minute before the bell, we took our seats. _Today….feels normal for some reason? _I looked back to see that Evangeline is actually at school.

"What is it Wolf?" I waved by hands back and forth. _Why I'm I getting nervous?_

"It's nothing Evangeline." Her eyes widen as I said that. She then began to chuckle to her self.

"From now on," I listened in closer, "You will call me master, got that _Wolf."_ _M-Master! Just because my blood is valuable to you doesn't mean I have to listen._ "Do. You. Understand." I saw her fangs sticking out.

"Y-yes, of course Master." I could hear Setsuna trying not to laugh so loud. _I still have that picture you know._

"Alright, class has begun. Please take out your assigned books and turn to page seventy two."

I got my book out of my backpack. I looked at the cover, _what kind of name is 'The Truth'?_ I opened the book to the page. I read the title of the chapter, _feelings?_

"I going to need volunteers," the class went wild with hands going straight up in the air. I saw Asuna slowly slide down her seat. _That's not going to help._ "Asuna, read the part of Alice. Konoka, read the part of Rose. Setsuna read the part of Shadow and Sammy-kun read the part of Spirit. Start with Alice and Rose speaking in the beginning." _I get my sensei's name, nice one Negi. _

We got up of our seats, Asuna grunted from being picked, Konoka was as happy as usual. "Rose, do you have feelings Spirit?" _Huh?_

"No, to tell you the truth I think I'm in love with his friend Shadow. He's just so mysterious, handsome, smart and I've never felt this away about anyone. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking of confessing to Spirit. It was hard to believe I've fallen for a hanyo…?" _What the hell? _

"Sammy-kun you're turn to speak." I shook my head and turned the page.

"It's hard to believe you know what I am, princess." _What is up with this story?_ I turned to Setsuna because it was her turn to speak.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Rose." _That still sounds like Setsuna._

"S-Shadow, yes it is."

"Um, Rose….Shadow mind giving us a minute," said Asuna. Konoka and Setsuna sat back down in their seats.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me Spirit?"

_Alright, is says here just to say, _"Marry me."

"Eh? Marry you? Are you insane my father would never allow it."

"I don't care about what anyone says. I just want your answer." _Negi what kind of books do you read?_

"Spirit….of course I'll marry you." The whole class started to cheer. I popped again, Setsuna was laughing like crazy and giving me the thumbs up. Konoka was clapping while hugging Asuna. I looked back to see that Evangeline had a dark aura around her. _Not good._

"After class." _She's mad at me again. What did I do this time?_

"Alight class settle down! Please just get back in your seats!" Negi was trying to get everyone to calm down. I sat back down in my seat, _well I can't wait for my date this weekend._ I looked over to Asuna who was having another argument with Ayaka. I looked over to the seat to next to me to find it empty. _Setsu?_ I saw her running away from Konoka. I could feel a sweat drop from my forehead. _Are you kidding me?_

* * *

"Class is dismissed!" _A normal day, huh? I'm an idiot from even considering that._

"Wolf come here." Evangeline grab my wrist and pulled me out of the class room. "Extend your neck."

"Huh? What for Master?"

"Just listen to me!" I extended my neck out and closed my eyes. I felt something puncture my neck. I opened my eyes to see Evangeline sucking my blood again. _I knew this would happen, but no this soon._ She released my neck. "Just as I thought."

"What?" I placed my hand over the bite wound. _It usually stops bleeding within seconds._

"Remember when Satomi put a liquid into you and Setsuna called balance," I nodded, "Well it looks like instead of turning you back to normal you both turned into humans."

"What! I have to tell Setsun-guh!" I coughed up blood. _What's happening? _Blood wouldn't stop coming out of my mouth. _Is this because I became human_? Everything started to spin. I turned to Evangeline, "Evangeline…get Ojou-chan and tell…Setsu everything…" I fell to the ground. The last thing I saw was a tear fall from Evangeline's eyes.

* * *

_Where am I? It's dark and cold here._ I was in dark room somewhere. _I've been here before_.

"Sam, do you know why you're here?" I turned to see the other me again. She looked weak for some reason. Her bloody red eyes seemed dull.

"No, I don't. Can I ask you why I was coughing up so much blood early?"

"You weren't always a hanyo."

"What?" _Weren't always humans…._ My eyes started to widen for shock.

"When you were born you were very weak. Your parents decided to seal me in you to keep you alive."

"So, all this time I was a hanyo because my parents made me one. Is that why when I use my powers I can't control myself?"

"I'm sorry, but now you have to choose. Human or Wolf."

"If I don't choose to be a wolf, then I'll die right?"

"Indeed."

"Then it settles it. I choose to be a wolf. I rather be hanyo than die, besides if I don't have your power…then I can't protect the people precious to me." I extended my hand out.

"I've never met some like you, but I think I can get use to you." When our hands touched I closed my eyes. I could feel something warm. I could hear someone sobbing. I opened my eyes slowly, I saw Asuna crying at the side of my bed. _My bed? I'm at the dorms? _I lifted my hand and placed on her head. She looked up to me, her eyes widened.

"Sam, you're awake!" She got me in a tight embrace. I hugged back, _why is she so happy? _

"Asuna, how long have I been passed out?" She let me go and looked at me with her pink puffy eyes.

"About two days, it's Friday today." _I guess she was right about me being weak. _

"Wait, what about Setsuna? Is she alright?" Asuna seemed surprised, then she just sighed.

"Oh, right. Eva told us about what happened with Satomi. But," she pointed to my head, "I see that you have your ears and tail back." I could feel my tail wagging and my ears twitching. _Yep, it worked._ "The thing is nothing happened to Setsuna, just you."

"Evangeline lied to me, then she did that on purpose…..but why?" I saw the door open from the bathroom, it was Evangeline. Her eyes were big, puffy, and pink. _Evangeline was crying? _I saw a smile form on her face.

"You idiot! Don't ever do that!" She stomped over to me and started to pound on my chest. She just kept throwing insults at me. Every time she said one, her hits got weaker. I grabbed her into a hug. "Stupid h-hanyo…" She started to cry even louder. _I never thought I'd be happy to hear that._

"I'm sorry… both of you….I'm very sorry for worrying you." Asuna started to cry as well. I let her get in on the hug too. We laid on the bed, I waited until they cried them selves to sleep. I couldn't get of the bed though because they were using my arms as pillows. _I hope Setsuna won't get the wrong idea. _I heard them say something in their sleep. "Stay with me." My eyes widened from that one sentence. I couldn't tell which one of them said it or they both did. They seemed so peaceful, _for people who hate each other you can agree on thing I guess…sigh. _I felt my eye lids get heavier.

_I actually thought today was going to be normal. What an idiot I am for even thinking that. After everything that's happened to me, I guess this is as normal as it can get. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something? That's right, I have my date with Asuna tomorrow. Ah! How could I forget that? I have to take her somewhere special to make up for everything that's happened. I have to at least try my best._

* * *

_**What will happen when Sammy wakes up? Will Sammy and Asuna's date go well? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter on The Wolf and the Crow! Thank you all for reading. Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Read, review, and make sure to answer the polls. Wolfhanyo out~!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Date**

I was sleeping peacefully on my bed. That was until I heard someone speaking to me. "Wolf, I going to summon you to the cabin." _Huh? Evangeline, it's to early!_ By the time I knew it I was laying on the couch in her cabin. There I saw Satomi with Chachamaru going down to the lab. Evangeline was sitting in a single chair sipping some tea. She was wearing her black Lolita dress with a big bow on her head.

"Um, good morning Master. Is there something you wanted me to do?" _I've got a feeling that it has to do with testing on me._ Evangeline looked at me for a bit, then she turned a dark shade of red.

"I going to punish you for what happened yesterday…..at your dorm." She didn't look at me when she finished her sentence. _Yesterday? That's right, Evangeline waited for me to wake up. Why would she punish me though?_ Then an image appeared in my head. I was laying in bed with Evangeline and Asuna using my arms as pillows. I felt like I popped again, _crap._ "Extend your neck." I did as she ordered me.

_I guess I deserve this._ I waited until I felt her fangs go in. She was taking a great amount of blood. _I'm surprised I haven't died from blood lose. _When she released from my neck she started to lick the remaining blood off. "Evangeline! I didn't know it was that bad of a thing!" I felt chills go down my spine.

"You had me and that bimbo in your arms practically the whole night. Who knows what kind of things could have happened to us, but Setsuna came back to the room and woke us up. She took a picture I think before we woke up, something for payback?" _I'm guessing she found out about the picture. Still why did she think I did something? I'm not a pervert. Wait, if that's what Evangeline thought happened then Asuna probably thought…..even worse. _

"I promise I didn't do anything ecchi to both of you. I'm not that kind of person." _Even though stuff like that happens all the time! Most of the time they're all accidents!_ "What did Asuna do?" Evangeline placed her index finger on her chin.

"She turned into a very dark shade of red, screamed at me for even putting you in testing, threatened Setsuna not to show anyone that photo, and she called you a big idiot and that you'd better make it up to her on your date today. After that she went back to her room." _That does sound like Asuna._

"That's what I plan on doing,, but first I need to make a phone call." I took out my phone and searched for Konoka's number.

"Sammy! Good morning!" _Cheerful as always._

"Good morning Ojou-chan. I need a favor of you."

"Sure, but I'll only help you if you stop calling me that."

"Yes, Konoka-chan."

"Alright then, what is it you need?"

"I need you to help me pick out clothes for my date with Asuna later today." I heard a squeal for the other side of the phone. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll meet you at my room, wait there with Setsu."

"Hai!" I hung up the phone and went to the door. I heard Evangeline mumble something. "What was that?"

"I want you to take me on a date too…." I felt a blush appear on my cheeks. _Did I hear her right?_ I turned to see Evangeline embarrassed.

"Yes, master." A smile formed on her face. I bowed and left the cabin. When I made it to my dorm room I heard someone talking from the inside. I opened the door to see Konoka look through my part of the closet. "K-Konoka-chan?" She stuck her head out of the closet with a big smile.

"Hey, just trying to find you some clothes." I looked around the room to see no Setsuna.

"Where's Setsu?" She got a set of clothes from my closet and laid them on the bed.

"Asuna wanted to talk to her for some reason, so she left."

"I see. Well, did you find clothes?" Konoka nodded and pulled me towards the clothes. _Are these even mine? _

"I picked a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie, dark brown cargo shorts, black converse, and of course your star necklace." She handed me the clothes and pushed me into the bathroom. I put on the pair of clothes. I out my hair into a braid, straightened my bangs and parted them to the left. When I came out Konoka clapped her hands.

"You look so handsome!" She walked towards me and placed her hands on my neck. _Huh?_ She was just straightening my tie. _Sometimes I over react I guess. _She bowed her head. "Sammy," asked Konoka, "You love Asuna right?"

I shocked from the from the sudden question. I couldn't speak for a few seconds. "Um…. I don't know." _Such a straight up question._ "Konoka-chan, why are you asking me this?" She held my hands in hers.

"I just want to know you'll be able to take responsibly if anything happens." I felt like my blush darkened. _R-responsibly?_

"Konoka-chan, we haven't even gone on our first date yet and you're already telling me this." She just giggled a little bit. She released our hands.

"You still haven't answered me." _She's not going to let it go, is she? _

"I-I guess I do…" I looked away from Konoka to make this a little less embarrassing.

"Unless you're going after Eva-san?" She placed her index finger to her chin, _why is she so cute?_

"K-K-Konoka-chan! Don't say things like that!" She laughed from my reaction, _a lot of people are doing that to me now._ "Well, do you have any ideas where I can take her for the date?" Konoka seemed happy when I asked her that.

"Let's see….how about you take Asuna to play at the arcade, somewhere to eat, and to end it you can take her to the World Tree to see that sunset?" _That sounds way to planed out. Don't tell me._

"That's sort of how you imaged you're date with Setsu, huh?" Konoka turned as red as a tomato. _Thought so._ She bonked me across the head. I fell to the ground, I hit it face first. I looked up to see Konoka with her hands cheeks .

"Well…maybe I did think of that. Ah~, I would love to go on a date like that with Secchan!" I got up and straightened my clothes. _Such pure love. Well, it's nice to know that Konoka doesn't have any kind of feeling for me than just a friend. _

"I'll be going Konoka-chan. I have to meet Asuna by the gate." Konoka snapped out it and opened the door for me. Before I could step out Konoka put her hands on each side on my cheeks. When I turned around I'll I saw was Konoka come closer to me. She placed a kiss on my forehead. When she let me go she just gave me a big smile.

"Sammy," I stood up straighter, "Promise me that we can go out together too." I was in so much shock for what just happened that I couldn't even speak, but I was able to nod my head. "Alright, good luck with Asuna." She closed the door and went back into her room.

_I spoke to soon I guess._ I shook my to snap out of it. I ran decided to run to the gate so I wouldn't be late. When I got there I saw Asuna. _Wow._ She wore a white sundress with red roses on the left corner side, brown boots, white jacket, white purse, and her hair was loose. _She does look a lot like my mother. _I stopped right next to her.

"You made it on time." Asuna looked so much different from how she normally is.

"Yeah, by the way Asuna, you look beautiful." She turned many shades of red. I stuck out my hand and grabbed hers. Asuna seemed surprised from my sudden boldness, so did I. "Shall we?" Asuna nodded, so we walked out of the campus. I took her to the arcade like Konoka said. Asuna seemed happy to be there too.

"Ah, let's go play that game." Asuna was pointing to a game that looked like a karaoke machine. Asuna grabbed my arm and made puppy dog eyes. "Please!" _I can't resist the eyes!_

"Okay." As soon as I answered she pulled me towards the machine. I put in one dollar while Asuna picked the song. _She seems really happy. _

"Alright, I found my song!" I looked at the screen to see which one she picked. It said that the name of the song was 'A-LY-YA!'. _That sounds like a lot of fun. _The song started and Asuna began to sing. On the screen her words were red, mine were blue. When we had to sing together they turned purple. As we went through song people started to gather around the karaoke machine. Some started to clap while others began to cheer. _Huh?_ When we got to the end everyone around us gave a big applause. Asuna just stood there and waved, I on the other hand scratched the back of my head.

"Sam," Asuna grab my hand, "Looks like we make a good time. Let's go get something to eat." I simply nodded to her suggestion. We walked out the arcade while getting praised by everyone that saw us sing.

"Um, Asuna you're actually a great singer! I never knew you had such a beautiful voice." She popped after my compliment. She smacked by back and placed her hands on her cheeks.

"R-really, thanks for saying so." _My back, I forgot she was strong._ I saw an ice cream vender along the street. I told Asuna to for me by the bench near by. I ran over to the vender, _crap. I forgot to ask she wanted! It's okay, I'll just have to guess._

I walked back to the bench where Asuna was waiting for me. I handed her a strawberry ice cream while mine was vanilla. Her eyes widened for some reason, _maybe she hates that flavor?_ She then smiled at me.

"How did you know this was my favorite?" I was surprised when she told me that. I took the seat right next to her.

"I just knew you'd like it, that's all." I began to eat my ice cream as if I actually did know what I was doing. Asuna giggled a little to her self. _Why is she giggling?_

"Sam, you have ice cream on your cheek." She got a napkin and rubbed the ice cream off my face. I was pretty sure I was blushing like crazy. When she was done she went back to eating her ice cream. _What just happened? _A few minutes passed and we finished our ice cream. It was already sunset, _I guess I couldn't really go with all of Konoka's plan._ As we walked to the academy, I felt someone following us. I turned my head just to see a girl with long red hair in two side pony tails, were the weirdest artier with a cape and a pointy hat that looked like a witches hat. Asuna turned to me.

"Did you feel her too?" I nodded, I stopped and took out my pactio card.

"Adeat!" Armor appeared on my right side, I also had my ears and tail out. I turned up right behind the girl. I grabbed her by the cape and pulled her up. She seemed like around twelve years old.

"Hey, what are you doing you idiot!" She swung her arms back and froth while kicking her legs. Asuna got a closer look at her face. Asuna seemed surprised to see who she was.

"Anya? Is that you?" The little girl stopped and looked at Asuna for a minute.

"Asuna-san, I knew I recognized you!" I let her go gently to the ground. She turned around to face me, _is something wrong with this girl?_

"I'm sorry Anya-san, but you were just following us as if you were going to attack us." Anya laughed a bit at me. _Isn't she rude…_

"Don't worry about it. I'm actually on my way to meet with Negi at the main gate, so is it okay if I walk with you guys."

"Abeat. Of course you can." _To think I was actually going to be able to use my card, sigh._ We made it all the back to the gate where we saw Negi waiting. He waved at us.

"Anya! I see you caught up with Asuna and Sammy-ku-ah-ah-achoo!" A big gust of wind all of a sudden showed up. Anya was blown back and bumped into me. I felt something yet again on my lips, that's when I realized I was being kissed by Anya. _NANI!_ Anya then realized what she was doing after thirty seconds passed. She got up off me and all of a sudden I saw her hand glow. _Not good._

"Anya fire punch!" She hit me square in the face. I was sent flying up into the sky. _I'm guessing she's a mage too. _I started to fall back down; I hit the ground head first. _I'm surprised I haven't gotten a concusion after all these blows I've gotten to the head._ Everything turned black after that. All I could hear before I completely passed out was Anya and Asuna having an argument, while Negi kept apologizing.

_At least the date turned out well. Not what I expected to happen, but I got to spend time with Asuna. I just hope I don't have to hear all of Setsuna's jokes when I wake up. I'll have to tell Konoka thank you for helping me with everything. I met Anya, Negi's childhood friend, who happens to have a short temper. It's not like I meant to kiss her! She fell on me! Things like this always have to happen to me, don't they?_

* * *

**What is Anya doing in Mahora? Will Anya and Sammy get along? You'll have to see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Thank you all for reading! Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Make sure to read, review and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Friend or Foe?**

I felt a cool breeze from the strong wind. I opened my eyes only to see that I was laid somewhere in the woods of Mahora. I sat up; I felt a slight pain from my head. _That's right, I met Anya and that little incident caused her to send me flying. What nice way to meet someone. _I stood up and straightened my clothes. It was already night time, _no one bothered to look for me? They care so much, not!_

"So you're Sammy Rose, huh?" I looked over to my side to see a guy that seemed about my age leaning on the tree. He had spiky dirty blond hair, grey eyes with black circles underneath them. He wore a black shirt, black trench coat, and black grayish jeans with a chain hanging by his waist, all black converses. I took a fighting position, _where did he?_

"Who are you? How do you know me?" A devilish grin appeared on his face. He took a few steps towards me. A sword appeared in his hands, a strong aura was visible from it.

"Mark Frey, as for how I know you….Eclipse." My eyes widened from the name. I grinded my teeth hard, clenched my fists; I felt my power overwhelm me. "Hm, this is the power of the Ookami? I think I'm actually going to enjoy fighting you." _The Ookami…it's taking over again. No, not now!_ Mark walked up to me only to be inches away from me. He lifted his hand and pointed it to me. "Though I think we should use our full power. Ookami release your self and fight me at full strength!" I felt my heart beat become faster.

"M-Mark….you'll regret doing this…ah!" I wasn't threatening him, but more like warning him. So much pain went through my body as in changed once again. I got down on all four, _this is different before….why?_ My eyes turned to a dull bloody red color, my teeth became fangs, my hair was released from its braid and became spiky, hands and feet were now claws, my ears and tail came out as well. Worst of all darkness covered my body, I'm pretty sure I seemed like a monster from the shadows. A full fledged wolf demon is what I became. All I had control over was my mind, but I could still see what was going on.

"Ronhanta." Mark suddenly vanished from where he was standing. _Where did he go?_ My body sent a kick straight up in the air. That's when I saw I had kicked Mark below the chin. He fell on his back; I walked towards him and grasped his neck. When I brought him up to see him eye to eye he was passed out. _Are you kidding me? After all you went through just to fight me like this. _I felt something glaze my side. I looked down to see that he had cut me with his sword.

I tossed him across to the near by tree. He made a big hole in the middle of it. "Akumu no yōna tōboe!" A high pitched howl came from my mouth. Mark covered his ears trying to block it out. I could see blood coming out from his ears though. He fell down to his knees. I started to walk up to him. I lifted my right arm up ready to use darku tsume. _No! Don't kill him!_

"If I don't then he'll kill you along with me." _There has to be a reason why he's with Eclipse. We have to find out why! _"No, forgive me." My arm was only an inch away from slashing Mark's chest. I heard screaming come from the distance. I looked behind me to see Asuna with Negi behind her. I heard Mark mumble something. I turned back to him with my arm still near.

"Honestly, I _want_ to die. Either way, I still win." I could feel the darkness boil up even more. The demon inside was getting angrier. Mark got up slowly; I could hear him laughing to him self. "I know your weakness," _my weakness? _"You can't stand to see someone get killed let alone you killing them. So go ahead! Try and slash to me pieces!" My arm began to shake. The demon started to growl even more.

"Sammy-kun! Don't do it!" That was what I could hear Negi screaming. Their footsteps were getting closer and closer.

_You really can't do it? _"I can. You're just not letting me." _You're a part of me. I guess since we've been together for so long you became like me? _"I believe you are right." I was turned back to Mark who was still putting all his weight on the tree.

"Give up. You don't have that kind of heart." My arm slowly went back down. Negi and Asuna eventually caught up to where we were. The darkness around me got more powerful. I could feel my skin burning. My whole body was going through so pain. I bent down and grasped at my heart.

_What's happening? "_Looks like I over did it with the power... At this r-rate the demon blood with in will go on a rampage." _Rampage? That means Asuna and every one are in danger! You need to warn them!_

"Sam, are you okay?" Asuna was standing next to me. Negi went over to Mark so he wouldn't do anything. I looked up to her, she seemed worried.

"A-Asuna," she leaned in, "Runaway from me." Her eyes widened when I finished. I took a few steps back. The darkness that surrounded me got bigger. I've never seen this happen to me before. The darkness was about six feet tall, as if it was a barrier.

"Sammy-kun, don't worry I'll help you!" Negi tried to touch the barrier, but ended up being shocked. He was blown away. Mark began to speak.

"There is nothing you can do. Once that barrier drops, your friend will disappear. There will be nothing left but a demon." My body was just slightly floating in the barrier, the pain was still flowing through out it though. _I'm just a monster, that's all I'll ever be. Useless!_

"Ah!" All I could do was scream out in pain. That was until I could see that something was trying to get in. I look to that it was Asuna, _no! Stop Asuna you're just hurting yourself!_ She kept walking towards me. I could see that she was in pain from the shocks. She was only one foot away from me. Her arms were extended out, when she got close enough she pulled me in. Asuna had me in a tight embrace.

"There was no way I was going to runaway. I don't care who or what you are. You'll always be the idiot I know and..." The last words I couldn't hear because she whispered them to her self. The barrier died down. The darkness the was around me disappeared, my body went back to normal. I hugged Asuna back and began to cry a little.

"Asuna...I'm sorry. I almost...I almost lost myself. You could've gotten hurt too." She let me go and bonked me across the head. "Ah, what was that for?" I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"You idiot, you actually think you can hurt me? Hm, yeah right!" She crossed her arms and gave me a big smile. _You're still the same Asuna._

"Not what I expected to happen, but the fight sure was fun." I turned back to see Mark with a bid grin on his face. He was still pretty beaten up. " I guess I'll have to get a little more stronger. Well, until next time Ookami." He began to vanish piece by piece.

"Wait," I asked, "Why are you with Eclipse?" He had a surprised look on his face.

"I guess so I can get stronger, but mostly one thing. Death." I was shocked with his response. "It was nice meeting you, it sucks though."

"Why do you say that?"

"To think that I actually like you." He vanished when he finished his last words. _Did he mean that? Wait, maybe that proves that he's not that bad of a guy! There still a chance for him to change his mins about what side he's on._ I tried to walk, but ended up almost tripping. I was caught by Asuna. I looked at her and she still looked worried. _I have to say something._ I put my arms around Asuna again. She was shocked by my sudden action.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You've must have been worried, right?" I could tell she was blushing.

"Don't be stupid! You just seemed like you took a pretty good punch from Anya." _That I did._ I held her out in arms length and looked her in the eyes. "Asuna, come on. You weren't at least one bit worried," she shook her no, "Then why were you crying?" She bonked me across the head again. "Ah, would you stop doing that!"

"I'm going to go look for Negi. Are you coming or not?" _Sigh... So stubborn. _I followed her, _you're lucky I gave up on the topic though._

_Mark, he seemed like a strange guy. Hard to believe he's with Eclipse. He said the he mostly joined was because of death? Didn't he say he wanted to die? He joined only to give up his life? Weird. I almost lost it today too. I could've hurt Asuna, maybe even worse. I have to get stronger so something like this won't happen again. The next time we meet Mark, you're not the only one who's going to stronger. I've got the feeling we'll see each other soon._

* * *

**What is the reason Mark joined Eclipse? What did Asuna say? Will Sammy and Mark meet again? You'll have to wait until the next chapter of ****The Wolf**** and the Crow. Sorry if it took a while. Thank you all for reading. I'll make sure to update soon. Mark belongs to TriOblivion. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moon's Solace**

It was a Sunday morning while I was rapping a gauze around the wound I got from Mark. I was sitting on the couch, I was told by Asuna to wait for her while she brought Konoka to heal me. _My powers are going crazy. _I grabbed for my phone that was on the counter. I went through my contacts to see my sensei's name. _Maybe I should call him. _I pressed the talk button and waited until someone picked up.

"Hello? Sam, is that you?" It has been so long since I've seen him, there was when we went in my memories. That doesn't count.

"Sensei, yes it's me. I need to tell you something about the Ookami."

"What happened? Did the seal release?" I paused for minute and thought about how many times the seal was released. _There was Eclipse, Evangeline, and now Mark. I can't tell him that the seal was broken three times! Let alone that Eclipse knows where I am._

"My powers have been getting more and more out of control. I almost killed someone sensei! Please, I need help." I could hear him sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Well, there is one way, but I need you to come back home for a little while." _Go...home?_ "It that alright with you?"

"I'm going to have to think about it." I heard the door open and in came Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Negi, and Anya. _What the hell? I thought you said only Konoka, but you brought everyone! Wait, where the hell did you go Setsuna? I didn't even you left. "_Sorry sensei, I'm going to have to call you back," I whispered. I hung up the phone and stood up to greet everyone.

"Good morning everyone!" I looked over to Anya who had a big blush on her cheeks. _I should apologize before she hits me with another one of those fire punches. _"A-Anya-san, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." Her blush got even darker.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for punching you." She didn't look at me while she said that. _Don't tell me..._

"Was that your first kiss?" She popped and turned to me. Konoka gasp in awe, while Asuna and Setsuna laughed their butts off. Negi looked confused, _hey this was your fault! You and your strong sneezes!_ She waved her arms in the air like a crazy person.

"Don't say things like that you...baka!" _I guess it was._ I could feel someone staring at me, but when I turned around all I saw was Asuna with fire in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Anya-san. If I really did take, by accident, your first kiss. I know how you feel, my first was taken away while I was passed out." I heard Asuna eeep behind me. "Well, that's all in the past! Ojou-chan can you heal me?" Konoka nodded and pulled me towards the couch.

"It's Konoka, now take off the gauze and lift up your shirt." I sat down next to Konoka. I lifted my shirt only to where I was injured. Asuna told Negi to shut his eyes. _It's only my stomach showing. _I saw a my wound light up, I could feel a slight sting. It eventually sealed up. I got up and turned to her.

"Thank you, Konoka-chan." I saw a blush appear on her cheeks. She lowered her head.

"It was n-nothing." I turned back to Anya and Negi.

"Well, is there a reason why you came from London?" Anya seemed like she just remembered why.

"I came here to look for a book store. They sell real spell books. I was thinking that I needed get better at my fortune telling." _Oh, that's what she does. I want fortune told! Wait, a book store? Is she talking about that little shop I saw._

"Do you mean Moon's Solace?" Anya's eyes widened from my question. She grabbed me by the shoulders and started to shake me.

"Yes that one! You know where it is? Take me!"

"I will if you stop shaking me!" She stopped, she started to make puppy eyes. _Do all these girls know how to make those dang eyes?_ "On one condition, you tell me my fortune." Anya nodded and got her crystal ball out. We all sat at the table. Anya focused, while I was anxious to see what I had in store for me. Anya looked up at me.

"If you want control, you must go home to find the answer." I was shocked by her fortune. _Then I guess I have my answer. _

"Thanks for the fortune," I grabbed Anya's hand, "Let's go to the store." We walked out of my dorm room. "The store is in the middle of downtown." We went through the gates and went to the train station.

"Um...S-Sam," I looked over to Anya, "You can let go n-now." I looked down to see I was still holding her hand. I quickly released her hand and turned away.

"S-sorry, Anya-san." I scratched the back of my head. _Why am I getting so nervous? I barely met Anya..I'm pretty sure I don't like her. Maybe? No! I don't ! Gah, then who do I like? I'm in idiot when this kind of stuff!_ I could feel someone's eyes on me. Anya looked worried, I guess I was moving around too much.

"Are you okay?" _I thought so. Sigh..._

"Yeah...I am." We finally arrived at downtown, walked through the streets. That was until I saw the book store. We went through the door and that the whole store was filled with book on magic, artifacts, and are those Shinmei scrolls? Anya went off to find her book. _This is sort of what I expected from a place called 'Moon's Solace'. _

"You need help...Sam." _That voice sounds familiar?_ I turned to see Mark on the other side of the counter. He was wearing a hoodie, gray shirt, dark jeans, black boots. I could feel my ears and tail twitching. I think I even started to growl. All he did was get a big smile on his face. "Calm down, Wolfy. I won't hurt you or your friend while we're in my store."_ His store?_ I relaxed, I heard Anya say something to me. She came towards me with a big spell book in her hands.

"I found it!" She held the book up as if it was that special. She had a one of the cutest smiles I've seen her do. _Wow...kawaii Anya-san. Ah, snap out of it! Mark is right in front of you!_ "What's going on."

"Hi, I'm one of Sammy's..._friends."_ _Why you! Maybe I can ask him now that he said he won't attack while we're in the store. _

"Well my so called _friend._ Tell me why you're working with Eclipse?" He sighed and made a gesture with he's hands to sit on the couch in the middle of the book store. I took my seat, Anya took the seat next to me, and Mark sat in the single chair in front of us.

"The reason I joined Eclipse was because he said he knew the whereabouts of Viridiana, a vampiress. She trained me at the age of twelve through eighteen. She was taken away from me and I want to find her because she is the only I have met thus far who has made life bearable."

"I see, so you and Negi are alike," said Anya. I turned to her in surprise from her sudden answer. Mark was also surprised. "You see Negi has been looking for his father for the past few years. Whenever he gets a lead on him he just go off looking for him." _Wow, those two must be really good friends._

"Negi, oh that boy. I guess we are." He turned to me, I could see his eyes were very dull.

"Mark, I'll help you find Viridiana, but you have to stay away from Eclipse,"he shook his head no, "Why not?" He grabbed the collar of his hoodie and pulled it down. I saw a black circle on there.

"I entered some sort of contract with him." I kept staring at the the mark and released why it was like that. _A black circle for Eclipse. That's very simple._ "Yami has one too." My head fell, i looked at the ground while I thought._ So, Yami didn't always want to be with him either? _

"I promise I'll save both of you." Mark looked at me with a shocked expression. "I'm not going to let two people who I know are better than this waste their time with someone of the likes of him." I extended my arm out. "I promise on my life." He reached for my hand and shook it.

"I wish you the best of luck, but you do know we're going to have to fight sometime soon," I nodded, "I can't wait." We released each others hands. We smiled at each other for a bit then I turned towards Anya. _Ah, that's right we have to pay for that._ "Don't worry," I turned to Mark, "It's on the house." He then walked to one of the rooms in the back. Anya squealed in joy from getting a free book. I opened the door and waited for Anya to realize what she was doing. She turned a dark blush of red. We walked back to train station. Anya kept looking at her book and then to me back and forth on the train. _Is something wrong with her? I thought she was happy about getting that book free?_ We passed the gates of Mahora and Anya was still at it. I finally decided to ask her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She squeaked from my sudden question. She began to fidget even more.

"Um...well...thank you Sammy-kun." _That's what she wanted to do? She got all figety for that? Weird girl she is. _She walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, she got on her tiptoes. Then I felt something against my lips. Anya had kissed me. Even if it was just a peck, I was probably redder than a tomato. She then just gave me another smile while she ran off back to Negi and Asuna's room. While I just stood there from shock, nervousness, not to mention I was getting dizzy.

_What just happened? Didn't she freaking punch me with her fire fists? Now she kissed me! How does end up happening to me? Sigh._ I walked back to my room, it was only four in the afternoon. _I guess I could start packing to go home. Sensei is probably expecting for me to come. He probably even told Angel and Star I was coming...then I have to go._ I opened the door to see Setsuna pinned to the ground by Konoka. They both looked up, Konoka just had a small blush on her face while Setsuna was red all over.

"Sam," said Setsuna, "It's not what it looks like!" I could tell a smile formed on my lips. I just nodded my head.

"Really? Well, excuse me for the intrusion."I walked over them and towards the closet to get me clothes. Then I heard Konoka ask me something.

"Where are you going Sammy-kun?" I stopped and looked at her. Konoka and Setsuna seemed concerned.

"I'm going home for a while, so my Sensei can help me figure out why my powers have been going crazy. Setsuna can you tell Negi-sensei I'll be gone for a few days. The dean should know that I'm leaving by now." Konoka came up to and grabbed my hand.

"If you're going somewhere so am I."

"Ojou-chan...I can't agure with you. Fine, but you have to tell your grandfather that you,Setsuna, and I are going to my home." Setsuna looked confused when I mentioned her name. Konoka nodded, toke our her cell phone and began to talk to Konoemon. Setsuna came up to me.

"Why did you tell her she could go? What if Eclipse comes after you again?"

"I don't think Eclipse wants me anymore now that he's found out about Konoka. That's why I'm taking her, he was her powers too. It is our duties to protect Konoka and that's why I'm bringing her along. That is also why you are going." Setsuna nodded to my statement. Konoka came back with happy look on her face.

"He said yes. I'm going back to room to pack, be right back."

"Ojou-chan! Don't tell Asuna about this, okay." She gave me the thumbs up and ran out the room. Setsuna and I began to pack. That's when a though popped in my head.

_How am I going to explain this to Asuna and Evangeline? _The image of both of them very pissed off showed up in my head too. I got shivers down my spine. _I'm so dead when we come back.

* * *

_

**What well happen when Sammy arrives home? Will Asuna and Evangeline find out? Will Mark, Yami, and Eclipse show up? You'll have to wait for the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow. Special thanks to TriOblivion. Make sure to check out his story Negima Chronicles and theartist213's story too. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Explanation**

Setsuna and I were done packing our clothes for the trip. All we had to do was wait for Konoka to came back. _I can't believe I'm actually going home. I wonder if anything has changed?_ I heard the door open and in came Konoka with a terrified look on her face.

"Sammy, I think you should go tell Asuna personally." She had her bags in her arms ready to go. She then took a seat at the couch. _I don't think I want to know what happened._ Setsuna asked Konoka what was wrong, but Konoka didn't say anything. I decided to listen to Konoka and went to her room to talk to Asuna.

* * *

"Asuna," I slowly opened the door, "Asuna are you here?" _Please don't be._ Then I heard something come from the bathroom. I walked up to the door and grabbed the handle. _One…two…three! _When I opened the door there was Asuna. She had just got out of the shower, she had a towel cover her body. _I'm going to die!_

"S-S-Sam, what are you doing here?" I'm guessing she didn't realize she was only covered by a towel. I was probably red all over from the sight.

"A-A-A-A-A-A-Asuna, I'm sorry! I'll just come back later when your done." As I turned around to close the door, Asuna hugged me from behind. _Asuna's naked body! _I couldn't move from all the shock. _I can feel everything! _

"Sam," I turned my head just a bit, "Why can't I go with you?" _Asuna…_ She then hugged me tighter. Her breasts were being squeezed up against my back. _At this rate I'll end up getting a nosebleed! Calm yourself Sam. Just answer her question._

"I don't want you to get hurt. I won't be able to forgive myself if anyone got hurt." I could hear her sigh.

"Then why are Konoka and Setsuna going?"

"It's my duty to protect Konoka. I just know Eclipse will come after her because he knows about her powers." Her grip got tighter.

"Aren't we partners?" I could feel my heart pound hard against my chest.

"Yes, yes we are." I turned around to see her face to face. She was crying again, _I always have to make her cry. Ah, Sam you idiot!_ "Fine," I saw her eyes light up, "On one condition. You have to promise me you'll stay out of harms way." I heard her squeel in joy and she got me another embrace. I just looked away from her.

"What's wrong Sam?" I was a dark shade of red while I tried to look away from Asuna. I just pointed to her towel that was slowly sliding down. "Ah!" She pushed me out of the bathroom and slammed the door. "I'll just get changed and then I'll start packing my things. I'll meet you in your room."

"Alright!" I ran out the room and back to mine. _I don't think I should tell them about what happened with Asuna. Setsuna won't stop with the jokes if I do._ When I opened the door it wasn't Setsuna or Konoka who were there. Standing in the middle of the room was Evangeline. She seemed furious at me. _I didn't even tell you!_ The door behind me shut. _Not good._ Evangeline pointed at the couch.

"Sit down." I walked up to the couch and took a seat. Evangeline stood right in front of me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I felt shivers go down my spine. My hands and feet were shaking.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyone to get involved." Evangeline then grasped me by my neck. She pushed me down on the couch. Evangeline was on top of me now. _Why all of the sudden?_ Her grip around my neck got tighter.

"I'm going with you. I don't care what you say." _She must really want to go. Isn't she stuck here in Mahora? _That's when I remembered when Satomi tested my blood. _That's it!_ I grabbed Evangeline's wrists, by the way she looked at me she seemed startled.

"You can, but you're going to have to drink equal amounts of my blood while we're there. Agreed?" She let go of my neck, but she didn't get off me. She then began to laugh to herself. _Huh?_

"You are probably one of the biggest idiots I have ever met! You're actually letting me suck your blood." I felt a smile form on my face.

"I had to say yes, you looked so desperate." Evangeline then pinched my nose. "Ow, what are you doing?" She let me go and looked away. A big blush was visible on her cheeks.

"I just want to see who exactly trained you. Nothing more!" That when I heard the door open. Evangeline just got a big grin on her face when she saw who it was. Me on the other hand couldn't see because I was still under Evangeline. That's when the screaming began.

"Eva? What are you two doing!" _That's Asuna alright_. She came stomping over to where we were and grabbed me by my collar. That's when I saw her bags next to the floor. _That was fast._ I turned back to them both giving each other death looks.

"Um, I guess we're all ready to go! Where's Setsuna and Konoka?" Evangeline then got a look on her face as if she just remembered something. _Don' tell me!_ "What did you do?" She scratched her cheek and looked away from me.

"Don't worry, there both on the top bunk. Look for yourself." Evangeline pointed to Setsuna's bunk bed. There were the both of them sleeping in each other arms. _If only they didn't have to be knocked out by Evangeline and still be like that. Either way it's always going to be me to wake them up. Sigh…_

I walked over to the bunks and climbed the latter. When I saw them like that I couldn't believe they still weren't going out. Konoka seemed the most peaceful, being held in her guardian's arms. _Sadly I must end this._ I patted Setsuna on the shoulder. I saw her open her eyes. She blinked a couple of times before she realized in what position they were.

"O-O-Ojou-sama! How did we?" Setsuna was panicking so much that she fell off the bed and fell with her. I hit my head while Setsuna fell on her butt.

"That hurt!" Setsuna looked like she might explode from all the blushing. Konoka slowly sat up and scratched her eye.

"Hm, Secchan? What's wrong?" She looked at the bed. She looked confused. "How did I get in Secchan's bed?" _Good question._

"Yeah, sorry about that I sort of lost it when you told me about Sam's little plan." _It wasn't really a plan when you think about it._ I heard Asuna speak up.

"So, when are we leaving?" I had completely forgot about that. I shook my head and stood up. I got something from my pocket, in it was an invention that my friend Scott had made for me whenever I needed to go somewhere. Scott is a genius when it comes to inventing and school, but not when it comes to romance. The invention was a little plush doll that looked like me, but it had wolf ears and a tail.

"We're leaving with this. All I have to do is say where I want to go and it will take me anywhere in the world. All right, everyone hold on to me." They all grabbed their bags and I got my backpack. Asuna held on to my hand while Evangeline held the other one. When we were ready I decided to say the place. "Take me to Darklight."

That's when a sudden flash came from the plush doll. It was bright that I couldn't see anything that was going on. "What the hell," was what I could hear Evangeline screaming. The light began to fade and everything went back to normal. Except that we were in a neighborhood, standing in front of a two storey white house with luggage in our hands. I happily sighed.

"We're here. This is my home where I live with the Rose family." I could tell Asuna and Setsuna were surprised from the big house. Evangeline and Konoka not so much. _I guess they're seen better._ I told them to follow me to the door. When I was standing in front of the door I rang the doorbell. The footsteps got close to the door. When it opened a young woman with dirty blonde hair, freckles, brown eyes stood at the door. She wore a white tank top, grey short shorts, and slippers. The look on the her face seemed like she was happy to see me. "Hi, Lily-onee-chan."

"Sammy! Oh my gosh! You're back!" She got me in a tight bear hug, I was being suffocated by her chest. Lily is Angel and Star's older sister. She has powers, but I never found out what they were since she said she wanted to live a normal life. "I missed you so much!" She turned her attention to everyone behind me. "Oh, you must her classmates. Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Rose."

Setsuna, Konoka, and Asuna bowed and introduced them self's. Evangeline was a little embarresed to do it though, but she did end up doing it. Lily let me go. _Ah! Why is it always me?_ Lily went back inside and I invited everyone in. I told them to leave their bags by the door for now. We went to the living room to just relax.

"So, where's this sensei of yours," asked Asuna. I looked around the house. I scratched my head.

"I guess he won't be here until tomorrow. So, for right now we can just relax." I closed my eyes and sat back on the chair. _I'm home._ Sadly my relaxation time was ruined from the door being slammed open. I turned around on the couch to see who it was. It was Angel and Star coming home from which I'm guessing school. _Wait….school? It's today a Sunday?_ I looked at my phone to see the date. It said it was Monday. _It took us a day to get here? Maybe I shouldn't tell them._ Angel looked over to where we were and a smile appeared on her face.

"Sammy! You're home!" She ran over to the couch and tackled me down. _Not another chest hug! Anymore and I'll get a nosebleed overflow._ We were on the floor, with Angel on top of me saying how much she missed me. Star just greeted everyone as if it was normal to see this happening.

_Actually that is how it is here. I'm always the one to either get hugged, tackled, hit, kicked, punched, and now kissed. The only thing that ever goes through my mind is why isn't luck ever on my side. All these weird things happen to me. I've got a feeling that it's just started to happen when we got here. I just hope I can see sensei and go back to Marhora. I actually like it there now. Thanks to everyone…..not to mention that I like someone from there. I just need a little more time to figure out how I really feel. Even if it's weird, this is still my life…and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

_

**Sammy's back in here home, Darklight! What exciting things will happen while they're there? Will Sammy be able to seal here demon away again? You'll have to wait and see on the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Remember to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Home Sweet Home**

I was back home in a small town called Darklight. I was in the Rose's household, relaxing in the living room. Sitting next to me was Angel and Star, in front of me was Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, and sitting in the single chair was Evangeline. Everything stayed quiet while we were all there. _This is awkward. _I noticed Evangeline kept staring at me. I looked to my sides to see the twins staring at her too. _I forgot, they haven't met._

"Um, Angel….Star that's Evangeline A.K. McDowell, she's been training me on how to use my powers." They got up and bowed.

"Nice to meet you Evangeline-san, I'm Angelina Rose."

"I'm Star Rose. Wait, Evangeline? That name sounds familiar. Doesn't Angel?" Angel placed her finger to her chin.

"It does. I know! You're Evangeline the shinso vampire!" Setsuna, Asuna, and I were in shock when she said that out loud. _Oh crap._ Evangeline seemed surprised her self.

"How did you know who I was?" Angel and Star laughed a little bit to them self's.

"Our father was a good friend of the thousand master," said Angel.

"He went with him on some of his journeys. He told us that he had met a little girl who was a vampire," said Star.

"Also that she seemed to like being around the thousand master a lot. So, that little girl must have been you." Evangeline got a dark blush on her cheeks from what Angel said about her and Nagi. I was trying to hold back some of my laughter.

"Alright that was me, but I didn't like him that much. Even so you two said that your father was friends with Nagi?" The twins nodded in response.

"He only met Nagi thanks to his good friend," I interrupted.

"My sensei, Spirit." That when I remembered when all of us went in to my memories. While we were there Setsuna and Konoka said that Konoka's father showed up. _I guess I should ask him when he comes to help me with the seal. _That's when Konoka spoke up.

"Um, Sammy-kun, where are we all going to sleep?" _I completely forgot about that._ I scratched the back of my head.

"Well," that's when a great plan popped into my head," Ha, well you and Setsuna can sleep in the guest room. Asuna and Evageline can sleep in my room and I'll just take the bed in the attic. Does that sound good?"

"Yay! We get to share a room again Secchan!" Setsuna had on her trademark blush.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna looked over to me. "You said that on purpose didn't you?" I just nodded with a big smirk on my face. I cupped my hands around my mouth so only Setsuna could see my words.

"You're welcome!" Her blush got darker. I looked over to see Evangeline and Asuna just staring at each other again. _Maybe I shouldn't have roomed them together. _"Asuna, Evangeline are you two okay with rooming with each other?"

"Hell no!" I fell flat on my butt from their sudden out burst.

"Why would you room me with a chibi vampire?"

"Look who's talking nimrod," said Evangeline. _Here they go again._ Their argument just went on. _Besides, if I roomed with one of you something might happen to me. _Lily came in the living and decided to join their conversation about the rooms.

"Well, Sammy does sleep walk," _oh no,_ "You guys didn't know that?"

"Sleep walk?" Setsuna asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I remember once she snuck into my bed and embraced me all night! She kept saying 'Onee-chan' in her sleep! Ah, so cute!" I could feel my cheeks heat up from embarrassment. _Give me a break!_

"Lily-onee-chan! Don't say embarrassing things like that!" Everyone laughed at my reaction.

"I'm not the only one you've snuck into bed with right, Angel, Star?" The twins got dark blushes on their cheeks. I turned to them to see if it was true.

"Well, you see. A few days before you left you got into my bed and hugged me tightly. In your sleep you said 'I'll protect you even if it costs me my life'. I decided not to do anything and let you sleep." Star just looked away from me with her arms crossed. Angel began to figiting with her fingers.

"When you snuck into my room the before you left you did the same thing, but you said something else. You said 'I'll never forget our promise' and….kissed my forehead." Angel just looked down with a blush from ear to ear. _I did that? Maybe that explains why I had a major headache that day._ Lily then handed me something.

"Here, Scott came to drop it off, but you had already left. He said that you might need this while you were there." She grabbed my hand and put something on my wrist. I looked at my wrist to see a charm bracelet with a music note as a charm. "Also, that every time you discover something new you get new charm. Oh, you kids and your imagination." _ Onee-chan, you're still in high school your self._ _Do you really not like your powers that much?_ I looked back to my charm, _I wonder what it does?_

"_There is no way anyone is going to sleep with Sammy." Hey, what the hell? Was that Angel?_ I looked over to the living room to see what everyone were doing. That's when I noticed Evangeline, Asuna, Star, and Angel were all staring at each other. _Was that her thoughts?_

"_I have to get in the same bed as Sam. If I do then I can finally be her first before anyone here." _That voice sounded a lot like Star. _What did she mean my first?_

"_If I get in the same bed as Sam then we'll being embracing all night? I guess that wouldn't be so bad, no! I can't think like that. Maybe this can be my chance to get close to her." _ I was pretty sure that was Asuna's voice.

"_In the same bed as that hanyo? Ha, I guess that wouldn't be so bad. Not to mention we'd spend the night together. Gah, my head is aching." _That's Evangeline of course. _The charm must give me the ability to read thoughts._ Did she say she has a headache? I had completely forgot about her curse. I went up to Evangeline and stuck out my neck.

"What are you doing Sam?" _I just noticed she was has been calling me by my first name._

"It's about time for you to drink, you are feeling dizzy right?" She started to blush again.

"I guess it is…" She placed her hands on my shoulders and stood on her tip toes. I got down a little so she wouldn't have a hard time. I felt the sting on of her fangs go in to my neck. This time I felt a lot less pain, maybe she was tiring to be gentle with me. _I highly doubt that. _She then let her grip go. She licked all of the remaining blood of my neck.

"Ah, E-Evangeline don't do that!" Evangeline just gave me a small smile. Asuna and Star seemed pissed for some reason. Angel looked as if she was shocked.

"Did she just suck your blood," asked Angel. I nodded in response. _How I'm I going to explain this?_ That's when I heard the door bell being rang. I walked over to it so I wouldn't have to explain why that just happened. When I opened the door to see who it was, it was a girl that looked about my age. She had long blonde hair, emerald eyes. She wore the same uniform as Angel and Star. It was a navy blue blazer with the school's crest, black short sleeved dress shirt, navy tie, navy skirt, and blue vans. She got a really big smile her face when she saw me.

"Sammy, you're back! It's nice to see you again, I have a welcome home present for you then!." She put her arms around my neck and leaned in. She kissed me on the lips. All I did was place my hands on her hips with my eyes wide open. After a few seconds the kiss ended, I probably had a confused look on my face.

"Emily-san? What are you doing here?" She still had her arms around my neck. Emily was a friend from school. Ever since I've met her she's always seemed like she's liked me more than a friend. She's never kissed me before too.

"I just had a feeling that if I came here I'd get really happy. I did. So, was I finally your first kiss?" I laughed a little bit to my self.

"A little to late for that, Emily-san." She didn't listen to me, instead she turned her attention to everyone in the living room.

"So, you're saying someone stole my fiancé's first kiss?" Everyone turned around because of what she said.

"Your what?" Both Evangeline and Asuna said in unison. Konoka and Setsuna seemd surprised too. The twins looked annoyed from what I could see.

"Sammy's not your fiancé," said Angel, "Don't you get that?"

"Oh, and about her first kiss. The girl with the bells was the one who toke it," said Star. _Did you really have to tell her?_ Asuna looked from Star to Emily with a confused face.

"I'm sorry, but why did you call her your fiancé?" Emily tightened her grip around me.

"She is my fiancé! I've fallen for Sammy Rose ever since we were kids. " Everyone then looked over to me. _How should I explain this without any misunderstandings? Oh, what I'm I saying. I've only been home one day and now this happens to me. I'm actually not surprised._

_

* * *

_

**Sammy has a fiancé? Who will sleep in the same bed as Sammy? What will Asuna and Evangeline do? Will Sammy find out more stuff with her charm? What kind of connection does Spirit have with the thousand master? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Awake**

"What did you mean by fiancé?" Asuna waited for Emily to answer her question. Evangeline looked like she wanted to hear her answer as well. Angel and Star seemed very annoyed by the situation. Konoka and Setsuna were a little surprised. Emily on the other hand was completely calm about everything.

"Sammy is my fiancé! I fell in love with Sammy when we kids, so we've decided to get married. I was hoping to be her first kiss, but looks like someone beat me to it." Asuna got a dark blush on her cheeks. Emily still had her arms around my neck. _Maybe I should tell my part of the story._

"_You_ decided you wanted to make your fiancé. Also, this is all because I saved her once when we were eleven. These thugs were following her around, so I decided to give them a piece of my mind. I walked her back to her home to find out she was the daughter of the academy's dean." Evangeline now seemed very irritated.

"That doesn't explain why you're engaged." I scratched my cheek, _I was getting to that part._

"I told her father all about what happened, then he decided I'd be fit to marry his daughter even if the same gender. Emily of course went along with it. Ever since then every time she sees me she always calls me her fiancé. Even though I already told you that we're too young!" Emily laughed a bit and peeked me on the cheek.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can get you to fall for me? I remember you saying something about me when Scott gave you that truth serum. Now what was it you said, 'Even though she might get on my nerves she's still pretty cute,' right?" My cheeks began to heat up fro remembering that day. _Curse you Scott and your stupid inventions!_

"I was simply giving you a compliment. " I could see she wasn't happy by my statement. She leaned in again and this time she made the kiss longer. She then began to push her tongue in, _she's making me do a deep kiss!_

"Mph! Mmmppphhh! Empily-sahn! Stohmp!" My screams were muffled my her tongue. I was turning beet red. _This is longer than my kiss with Evangeline! _ Emily ended the kiss with a trial of saliva between us. For some reason I felt very dizzy.

"Was I at least your first deep kiss?" I was so dizzy from what just happened that I couldn't talk. Evangeline then spoke up.

"I'm afraid I was the one who beat you to that. Looks like you won't be her first in anything." Emily turned a dark shade of red.

"_I can be her __**first**__, but we're still to young for that. There has to be something that no one else had done. Wait, I've got it!" _Emily grabbed my hand and pulled it towards her chest. _What is she doing?_ She placed my hand on one of her breast and forced me to squeeze it. A moan came out of Emily from the touch. _She making me….feel her…breast! If this keeps going on like this then I'll have a nosebleed over flow!_

"What do you think you're doing," screamed Angel, Star, Asuna, and Evangeline in unison. All four of them got me from my collar and yanked me away Emily. That was a little surprising to see all of their reactions. I mean Evangeline was even pulling me away.

"Well, that had to be her first time doing that with someone. Not what I expected, but it was good enough. Hehe, I'll see you later my _Sammy._" Emily walked to the door, walked out and closed the door. While I was being held by four different girls, I could feel blood drip from my nose. _Not surprised there. _

"Ah, Sammy your nose is bleeding!" I got up from their arms. Then something touched my nose. It was Konoka who held a tissue to my bleeding nose.

"Honestly, you should really be more careful Sammy-kun." Konoka rubbed the remaining blood off. She then got my hand and pulled me up stairs. "Which one is the room you're sleeping with?" I pointed to the stairs at the end of the hall. She pulled me all the way to the stairs again. "I want you to go up there and lay down, okay?"

"Y-yes, Ojou-chan!" She scolded me about the name, but was happy that I listened. As I went up the stairs and opened the door to see the bed at the corner of the room under the sky light. _I'm so happy that I picked this room! Now, I can see the stars._ I walked over to the bed. I took Konoka's advice and lied down on the bed. I was getting very sleepy for all that's happened to day.

_I guess taking a break won't kill me._ I closed my eyes and went off the my sleep.

"Ugh…toilet." I was still half asleep. I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs to the bathroom. As I finished I looked at the clock that was hanging in there. It was three in the morning. _Wow, that was quick. I guess I should get back to bed._ I walked out the bathroom and went to the nearest room. I went to the bed to fall asleep as soon as I got in it.

* * *

I tossed and turned in the bed. That was until I felt something next to me. Like someone was holding me in their arms. I lifted my head up to only feel something go against my lips. I opened lust a bit to see Evangeline in front of me. She had her eyes wide open from the kiss. I quickly sat up and began to apologize.

"Evangeline! I'm so s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to do th-," I stopped at that word because I felt something soft under my hand. When I squeezed it a moan came out. _I'm dead…._ I turned my head to see Asuna on the other side of the bed with my hand on her breast.

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing!" Asuna smacked me across the head. I quickly got out of the bed and out the door. I could hear Evangeline laughing in the room. I walked down stairs to the kitchen to at least get toast with jelly. When I got down I saw Angel and Konoka making breakfast. I didn't enter the room when I saw them. Instead I went to the guest room to walk up Setsuna.

"Setsu! Setsu wake up! Konoka is making breakfast!" Her eyes opened when I mentioned Konoka. We then both went down the stairs to the kitchen. Setsuna was hugged by Konoka while I was by Angel.

"Good morning you two!" They both said in unison and went back to cooking. _I guess they became good friends._ Setsuna and I went to sit at the table.

"_At least Kono-chan wasn't awake when I tried to kiss her."_ I spit out all the orange juice I had in my mouth.

"You what!" Setsuna seemed surprised from my sudden out burst. _Ah, crap I read her mind._

"Wait, don't tell me you…how much did you hear?" My hand started to shake.

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hear that you almost kissed K-," she placed her hand on my mouth.

"Ssshhh! Don't say that out loud you baka!" She put her hand down from my mouth.

"Sorry, but did you really try to kiss her," I whispered to Setsuna.

"Um, yeah. It's just I saw her sleeping face and I couldn't control myself when she started to get closer to me." I patted Setsuna on the back.

"Don't worry, I woke up to two people who are probably going to kill me. Well, I think one of them wants to suck me dry." Setsuna seemed confused from what I said. Then a smile formed on her lips.

"You didn't," I nodded, "Ha, I feel so sorry for you." _I don't think you should be saying that._ I then heard someone say something as they came down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone!" It was Star in her black tank top, white girl boxers, and slippers that had dogs on them. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She sat on my lap.

"Good morning Sammy! I need an energy boost!" She then leaned in and kissed me. _Oh come on! How many times I'm I going to get kissed?_ Star pulled back and then went to her seat at the table. "Yep, I'm more awake now."

"Star! Please don't do things like that to me!" Star just gave me a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up. Setsuna was laughing a bit about my reaction.

"Okay, breakfast is ready!" Angel and Konoka put the plates on the table. They then took their seats. That's when Evangeline and Asuna came down the stairs arguing.

"You move way too much in your sleep, you know that!"

"At least I don't hog all the sheets!" They came to the table and took seats. We all began to eat breakfast. Until Lily came down with a big smile on her face.

"So, who ended up in the same bed as Sammy?" Almost everyone turned a shade of red. Evangeline and Asuna were the ones who had the darkest blushes. "I see, aren't you two lucky?" They ignored Lily's comment and ate their breakfast. I was done with mine and noticed that Setsuna was done too.

"Hey Setsu, you want to go train in the backyard?" Setsuna nodded. We went to the back door .The backyard was pretty big, it had a pool, it almost looked like a field. Setsuna took out her yunag. I did the same and released a little bit of my power. _I know I shouldn't be doing this, but it's only for a little while._

Setsuna then charged at me with her sword. I quickly dodged her sword with my arm. It went in deep, but it was nothing bad. I punched her in her stomach. She just dodged the punch and flew with her wings. Right when I was about to lunge at her someone punched me across the face.

"What the hell!" I flew across the yard and hit my head hard. I lied on the gound, the person who hit me walked towards where I was. He got me from the collar. I was able to seal his face. He had green eyes, brown shaggy hair, and the ears and tail of a fox. He wore a white shirt, blue hoodie, regular jeans, and black vans.

"We never got to finish our fight. Now, I'm going to finish this." He tossed me across the yard again. He then showed up behind me. He kicked me up to the sky only to kick me down again. I couldn't move from all the pain going through my body.

"B-Ben…" He then started to form something in his hands. It was blue, circular, it seemed to have a lot of his aura. _I have to use my power. If I then I can fight back, but the seal will make me go out of control. What should I do?_ He lunged at me with the blue orb in his hand.

_What am I going to do?

* * *

_

**Will Sammy use her powers? Who exactly is Ben? Will Setsuna step in? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter on The Wolf and the Crow. That was a quick update, huh? Lucky you guys. Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls. Wofhanyo out~!**


	17. Chapter 17

**An Old Friend**

Ben was coming straight at me with the orb in his hands. I was in a crater in the ground. He was coming at me fast. _What should I do? I can't dodge or use my powers at full throttle._ I closed my eyes just waiting for the blow. That was until I heard the sound of bells and wings flapping.

I opened my eyes to see Asuna and Setsuna in front of me. _Asuna…Setsuna…_ Setsuna then lunged at Ben with her yungai. Asuna then turned around to face me. She stuck out her arm. I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up.

"Are you okay," she asked. I nodded my head and held my left shoulder. _Damn it! That was actually a very effective hit. _"Who is that guy?" I looked up to see Setsuna going all out on him. Then she pulled her sword back ready to stab him. _Wait…_

"Setsu! Wait, he's my friend!" Setsuna stopped from what she heard me say. She looked at me as if I was crazy. Asuna was doing the same look too.

"What kind of friend attacks you like that!" Asuna seemed pretty mad. _Yeah, how should I explain this?_

"I only did that to see if she got stronger." All three of us turned our attention to Ben. He slowly got to the ground. Setsuna came as well and hide away her wings. "Looks like you're even weaker then when you left." I puffed out my cheeks.

"I didn't fight back because my seal is broken. So if I went all out you'd be dead right now!" Ben just laughed a little to himself.

"Ha, oh you were being serious? Is that why you're here," I nodded, "Hm, so who are these two?" Ben pointed at Setsuna and Asuna.

"Oh, they're my friends from Mahora. Ben, this is AsunaKagurazaka and Setsuna Sakurazaki." Asuna and Setsuna bowed. Ben did the same.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Benjamin Hughes. I've been friends' with Sammy since we were ten. We also have one thing in common, we're both hanyos!" _I don't get how he can say that like it's a gift._ Setsuna looked shocked.

"Ben," he turned to look at me, "Actually, Setsuna here is just like us, but half crow." Ben formed a smile on his face. He got my hand and Setsuna's together.

"Awesome! A new member has been added! Setsuna-san, if it's alright with you I'd like to spar sometime, okay?" Setsuna looked over to me. I just waved my hand to her to just say yes to him. Setsuna nodded.

"I won't mind," Setsuna grabbed my arm, "As long as I can fight with Sam by my side." _Setsuna?_ Ben got an even bigger smile on his face.

"Alright! Ah, I forgot to mention sensei said for you to go meet him at the usual place." Ben waved good-bye and ran off. He vanished in the matter of seconds. Asuna patted me on the shoulder.

"You want us to go with you?" I shook my head.

"No, it would be better if you guys stayed here. Keep an eye on things. I guess I should go, don't tell the twins where I went." Asuna's grip got tighter. "Don't worry, I'll be back." She let me go. I walked a little to the front. _She really does care for me, they all do. That's really surprising. _I grabbed the plush toy and muttered the place where I want to be. I closed my eyes and waited until I felt it was right to open them.

"You made it." I opened my eyes to see my sensei in front of me. I was in a large forest next to a waterfall. _It's been so long. I really did miss this place._ I looked back to sensei. He had spiky grey hair, dark golden eyes, and very muscular. He wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black dress pants, and was barefoot. "Nice to see you again, my young disciple."

"Same here, Spirit-sensei." He got a small blush on his cheeks.

"How did you find out my name?" I laughed a bit.

"I went into my memories. I needed to ask you what's your connection with Eishun-sama?" He crossed his arms.

"Eishun and I were good friends back then, but ever since the thousand master disappeared… The last time we talked was when we found you. We talked once not long ago about you becoming Konoka's second bodyguard. I agreed with it and that's how you ended up in Mahora. Now, lets work on that seal, shall we?"

"Wait, so you've met Negi's dad?" His face got serious all of a sudden.

"He's the one who helped with your seal." I froze. _I'm not only connected to Konoka, but Negi? This is just getting weirder. _"We'll talk more later, for now let's work on your seal." I nodded and walked over to him. He placed a hand to where my scar was. "I'm going to have to release all of it so I can make a new one, okay," I nodded, "Ookami, release!"

I felt my heart pound hard against my chest. I got down on my knees from all the pain. My hair started to get red at the tips, my ears and tail as well, my nails grew longer, my teeth turned to fangs, and my eyes turned a bloody red. My skin was replaced with darkness. I stood on all fours as a real wolf. _I swear, every time it's different._

"Dark and light," Spirit chanted, "Seal this demon away into this girl's scar and star pendent!" A red circle appeared beneath my feet. My scar began to burn like hell.

"Ah!" I screamed out in pain as the seal was being made. When I was almost back to normal the demon howled. I was back to normal, but all my energy was gone. Spirit came over and helped me up.

"You won't be able to use your powers for a few days, if you do then your seal will break immediately. I want you to go easy for a while, okay?" I nodded. I started to cough up some blood. _Crap, I forgot my condition. _I slowly got up by myself. I looked over to Spirit. He began to talk.

"I want you to make a pactio with Konoka." I fell back down on my butt.

"W-what? I can't do that!" _If I do that Setsu will hate me. I've also got a feeling if I do that a lot of people will hurt me. _"I'm her bodyguard!" Spirit laughed out loud. "What's so funny?"

"Fine, but you're going to have to make Setsuna-kun and Konoka-chan make a pactio first, that was what you were thinking right?" _Sort of._

"Trust me, a lot of people have been trying to get those two together! What makes you say I can do it?" Spirit pointed to my charm bracelet. I looked at it to see a new charm. It was a heart with a arrow throw it.

"That allows you to make people fall for you or confess their true feelings. It can also make other people confess to each other. I'm sure with the help of that you can do it."

"I g-guess…. Either way I'm still going to have to do it at the right time, just when is that going to happen with these two?" I mean these two always show their love for each other, but they never notice it. I guess it's up to me.

"Good luck, Sam. If anything happens make sure to contact me. I'll see you soon." I waved good-bye to Spirit. I took out the push doll and told it to take me to the Rose's household.

I was in the bathroom. _Well, that's good enough._ I heard the shower was on and there were clothes neatly folded on the sink. I noticed that I've seen those clothes before.

"Is someone there?" That voice was Angel's. _I'll be dead if she sees me in here._ I went out the door as fast as I could. Good thing no one was there when I got out or they would have gotten the wrong idea. I walked down the hall to my room. My room was pretty plain, it was full of manga and animes, Sherlock Holmes books, and a bunch of CDS. I laid on the bed for a while thinking.

_I met up with Ben today. I renewed my seal. Found out I had connections with Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi. Not only that, but I have to find a way to get those two to form a pactio. Ah, exactly how am I going to do that! _That's when I heard the door opening to my room. I sat up to see Angel at my door. She was wearing a pink tank top, white short shorts, and white bunny slippers. Her hair was all wet from just coming out of the shower.

"Sammy, when you'd get back?"

"About a few minutes ago, where is everyone?" Angel scratched her cheek.

"They wanted to see the town so they all left. I really need a shower, so I stayed behind." For some reason my heart wouldn't stop pounding. Angel walked over to the bed and slipped.

"Angel, watch out!" I got her by her hand and we both landed on the bed. I was on top of her with my right leg between her legs. Her face got a big blush. I think mine did the same. My heart pounded even faster then before.

"Sammy…." Angel closed her eyes, put her arms around her neck, and puckered her lips. I was shaking because I was nervous. "Please..kiss me..."

"Angel…" _She wants me to kiss her? I can barely even move._ I slowly leaned in to her. I closed my eyes as I got closer. My heart was beating like a drum. _Angel…_

_

* * *

_

**What will happen between Sammy and Angel? Will Sammy be able to get Setsuna and Konoka to make a pactio? Will Sammy be able to keep her seal sealed? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Another quick update, man I'm on a roll here. Make sure to tell me what you think should happen in the story. Thanx to everyone to have been reading and reviewing! Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A Deal**

"Sammy please…kiss me." I was on top of Angel on my bed. Angel started to pull me down. Her arms were wrapped around my neck. I was so nervous that I didn't know what to do. I slowly leaned in.

"Angel…" Her eyes were closed and she had a blush from ear to ear. I was probably red all over. I closed my eyes waiting for the contact to happen. That was until I heard something.

"We're home!" That voice sounded a lot like Star's. We both then opened our eyes and looked at each other for a minute. I quickly got off Angel. I sat on the other side of the bed. Angel slowly got up too.

"_What was just about to happen? I almost got Sammy to kiss me, but why did I want that?"_ I looked down to my charm bracelet. _Maybe it was my new charm? At least I found out it works._

"I think we should go down stairs?" Angel nodded so we went out of the room. As we went down the stairs I saw Asuna, Konoka, and Star with shopping bags in hand. Setsuna and Evangeline seemed wiped out. _I just remembered, I have to ask Setsuna!_ I ran down the stair and got Setsuna's wrist and pulled her the back yard.

"Why did you all of a sudden pull me out here," asked Setsuna. I took in a deep breathe.

"You love Konoka, right?" Setsuna's trade blush appeared.

"Why are you aski-"

"Just answer me!" Setsuna took a step backwards.

"Y-yes, I do." I sighed, _why is it so hard for her to just say yes?_

"Alright then, you're going to confess to her." _I know I'm being a little to straight forward, but she can't do it by herself._

"Nani! I just can't confess!" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Why are you so negative about self! Yes, you can't just go right up to her and say it, but you can still do it!" Setsuna's head fell.

"I just can't, I'm not worthy to have feelings for a person like her. I'm a disgusting half breed." _That's it!_ I walked over to Setsuna and punched her. She didn't move from where she was standing. She looked at me with a shocked face.

"Can you hear your self? Not worthy? A disgusting half breed? You know you're not the only one!" I grabbed her by her collar. "You're allowed to do what ever you want! You can feelings for who ever you want! You know Konoka doesn't think about you that way! No one does! I'm just like Setsu! I know how you feel, but you let those thoughts win." I let go of Setsuna.

"I'm her protector! Such feelings can't be allowed! I know you and I are the same, but that can never happen between Ojou-sama and I."

"That's what I'm talking about! You think you're just her protector, but you're her best friend! I'll help you. I promise I will." I held out my arm waiting for Setsuna.

"Thank you, Sam." Setsuna grabbed my hand. "I know you will." Setsuna then got a smile on her face. I could feel one form on my face. We let go and sat down on the grass. Setsuna put her hand on her cheek.

"That really hurt you know."

"Sorry." We laughed about our little argument.

"Still, how are you going to help me with Kono-chan?" I pulled up my hand and showed her bracelet.

"I got a new charm that can make people say how they feel about you. Trust me, it works." I remembered when Angel and I were in the bed just a few minutes ago._._ I felt a small blush appear on my cheeks. _I learned the hard way._ "I can just use it on you when you're near Konoka. Are you alright with that?" Setsuna thought for a little while.

"I guess, but you can't use it at a random time. Wait, do you even know how to use those?" I looked at my bracelet.

"Honestly, no, but I can try. Now all we have to do is wait for the right moment when you two are alone and I can use it." Setsuna nodded.

"So, did you reseal your seal?"

"Yeah, but I can't really use my powers for a while. I'm pretty much human for the mean time."

"What if Eclipse comes back to attack?" _I forgot about him._

"Then I'll use my powers. I'm sure that I won't go out of control. Let's go back inside." Setsuna nodded and we went to the living room where everyone was. I went over to Evangeline. "It's that time again." She pulled me down on to the seat between her and Asuna. She got my hand to only bite my finger. I could feel her sucking the blood out. _Is it weird if I've gotten use to this?_

"Sammy," I turned to see a shirt in front of my face, "I bought this for you." I got the shirt with my free hand. I saw that is was Asuna who had given me the shirt. On the shirt in had a chibi wolf on the right side corner, it was grey, and under the wolf it said my name.

"I love it! Thanks Asuna!" She got a big blush on her cheeks. I saw that Konoka had bought Setsuna the same thing, but her's had a crow on the corner.

"See Secchan, now you and Sammy will be matching!" Setsuna looked over to me. I just gave her the thumbs up. _That's what I expected from Konoka-ojou-sama!_ Evangeline stopped sucking on my finger. She then reached for something that she had in her shopping bags. _I didn't know she liked shopping?_

"Here," she placed something in my hand, " I saw this and thought of you." I looked at my hand to see a phone charm of the cersent moon. I looked at Evangeline to see she had a big blush. She turned a way from me.

"Thank you, Evangeline." She turned back to me only to smack me across the head. "What was that for?"

"It's Master to you, Wolf." _She's back to normal._ I nodded and rubbed the spot where Evangeline had hit me. That's when I realized the twins weren't here.

"Where's Star and Angel?"

"They went to the backyard when you two got back," said Konoka. I could feel like something wasn't right. I got up off the couch and walked to the back door. When I opened it I saw Eclipse grasping Angel by her neck. Star was being held by Mark.

"Hello, Ookami." I saw Angel open her eyes a bit. When she saw me all I could hear her say was my name with all the breathe she had.

"Sam," screamed Star, "Run it's a trap!" I didn't listen to her warning. I ran up to Eclipse out of anger. I pulled back my fist ready to hit him square in the face. That was until I felt a sharp pain on my side. I was stopped by a sword in my side. In front of me was a tall guy with dark skin. He wore the Mahora High School 's uniform. I saw that he had Eclipse's contract symbol on his neck. _Another one?_

"Good job, Ko." Ko just nodded and pulled the sword out of my side. I screamed out in pain. I began to cough up blood. _Damn it! My condition is getting worse! _"Yami, you know what to do." Yami appeared before me. She placed her hands on my cheeks. She slowly started to pull me towards her.

"Forgive me, but I have to do this Sammy." _Why is she apologizing?_ She closed her eyes and our lips met. For some reason my body started to aching with pain. When Yami backed away from me she said something.

"Release from within." Then I felt like a thousand bolts of thunder was going through out me.

"Ah!" The pain was unbearable for me. Blood was pouring out of my new wound. The shocks that went through my body eventually stopped. I fell backwards. I was paralyzed from the neck down. _What's happened to me?_

Eclipse let go of Angel and she fell on her knees. Mark let go of Star too. They tired to run over to me, but it seemed like they were trapped in a barrier. Eclipse then began to walk over to me. He grasped me by the back of my neck and pulled me up to see him face to face.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for those two, yet, but I must tell you. You are a very confident girl if you think you can help them." He showed me Ko, Mark, and Yami. Yami seemed like she wanted to cry for some reason. Mark turned away from me. Ko just looked down. "Once they've made the contract with me they can't end it unless they're dead. I doubt you can do _that_." I could feel myself getting angry at his words.

"I-I can," Eclipse looked shocked to see that I could speak, "I always keep my promises. They deserve to have f-freedom." Eclipsed laughed at my statement.

"How about we make a deal. The Mahora festival is coming up, that means the tournament is also going to be there. I'll be in the tournament and so will they. If you win at the finals, then I will set them free and you have to do something for me."

"If I lose?" His smile got bigger.

"Everything will be the same, but I'll get one of your friends too. I think it's between the two princesses and that other hanyo." I gritted my teeth.

"Don't you dare! I swear if you go anywhere near them I will kill you!" He punched me across the face. I coughed more blood.

"Ha, you kill me? You can't even use your powers. Not to mention your little illness is getting to you. Maybe I'll just take the twins if you lose." I banged my head against his. I felt a ton of pain from my forehead. _That wasn't a smart idea. _

"If you go anywhere near my friends, I will find you and kill you myself if I have to." Eclipse through me across the yard. I fell on my back and the pain got even worse. I saw Ko, Mark, and Yami just starring at me. I lifted my hand with a thumbs up. "I promise to f-free you guys! No matter what it takes!"

"We will meet again at the tournament," said Mark, "That's where we'll meet! This time I won't hold back!"

"Thank you Sammy." _Yami…_ Ko, just looked away from me. _I have to find out why you're with him too. _

"Yes, we shall meet again, _Wolf_." Eclipse then started turn to ash and was blow away by the wind. "Don't let the darkness overwhelm you though." He vanished as the others did the same. I could feel my eyes getting heavier. I had my hand over my wound. _I'm losing a lot of blood. Now that my powers are sealed I can't heal myself quicker. Doesn't matter, as long as they're alright._

"Sammy!" I heard footsteps coming closer towards me. "Sammy please wake up! Sammy!" I could feel the pain slowly go away. My breathing stopped. My thoughts were paused. All I could hear was the things around me.

"Sammy!" After that one word, I just faded away in a deep slumber.

* * *

**What will happen to Sammy? Will she wake up? Why is Ko apart of Eclipse's group? Will Sammy be able to keep her promises? What darkness was Eclipse talking about? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow. If you want to know who Ko is read Final Grander FG by Theartist213. Make sure to read, review and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Darkness**

"Wake up Sam." I opened my eyes to find myself in a dark place. I sat up to see that where I was only pitch black, but I could still see myself. I was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a red tie, black cargo shorts, my star pendent, and was bare foot. My hair was loose too. _Huh? Where am I? This place seems familiar._

"It should. You've been here once before." I turned around to see a girl looked like me. She had black hair, red eyes, and had a serious look on her face. She wore black blouse, black skirt, and was bare foot.

"Demon? What I'm I doing here?" She laughed a little to her self.

"You don't remember? When Yami kissed you, darkness entered your body. Honestly, I want the darkness to control you. That way I can have your body." I could feel anger swell up in me.

"Angel and Star? What happened to them?"

"You saved them. Don't worry about them now while you're on the verge to dying." I took a step back. My eyes widened from what I heard.

"Verge of dying? Is that why I'm here? Am I dead?" She shook her head.

"No, well not yet. Not if you release your seal on me." _That's why I'm here._

"No. I can't do that. You'll just go out of control." She gritted her teeth.

"You don't understand! If you're dead then so am I! You know you can't live without my power!" I looked down and clenched my fists.

"I do understand that, but I just can't release you. Even if it means I'm going to die." I looked away from her. My nails dug deep into my palm.

"Fine, how about we make a deal? If you live through a week with out using me, not on the verge dying, and control the darkness then I'll let you use my powers and get rid of the darkness. Does that sound fair?" I walked a little forward.

"I guess, but if I'm on the verge of dying again? What happens then?"

"I'll save you and I get to have control of the body whenever I want."

"What!" She just had a sinister smile on her face. _She's not going to give up. _"Fine."

"Alright then! All that's left is for you to wake up and that should happen right….about…now!" Everything started to shake for some reason. I fell off the edge of the floor. As I fell all I saw was my other half just waving at me.

* * *

"Ah!" I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. My upper body was covered in a gauze and my head as well. I had a bandage on my left cheek too. I was only wearing my shorts as the gauze covered my upper body. _I'm alive. That's a relief._ Then the door opened.

"You're awake." It was my friend Scott. He had blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and always had a smirk on his face. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt, regular jeans, and blue sneakers. He walked over to the bed. He sat right in front of me. "You sure took a beating."

"Why are you here?" He looked surprised that I had asked that.

"What? I can't worry for my best friend," he joked. I just gave him an annoyed look. "Okay, I did a check up on your body that's all. I heard what happened from Tyson. He told me to come and check if anything was wrong with you." I scratched the back of my head. _Tyson was here_? Tyson is Angel and Star's brother. He's taller than me, has black long hair that he puts into a ponytail, and blue eyes.

"Tyson was here? Where is he now?" Scott just sighed.

"He went back to train again. I don't think he'll be back for a while like always. He still needs to know how to control his fire ability. Don't worry about him he can take care of him self. Still he was right to make sure to check on you."

"Why do you say that?" He looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"There was a great amount of darkness in your heart." _W-what? My heart?_ I froze from what I just heard.

"Do the twins know about this?" He shook his head.

"No, I've only told you. This can be serious though Sam. If we don't do something about that you can…." His words trailed off. I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, you know me. I can handle anything!" He got a smile back on his face. He noticed that I was wearing the bracelet he made.

"I see you've got three charms already."

"Yeah, wait three?" I looked at my wrist to see what looked like a cloud charm. "Huh, I got a new one, I wonder what it does though." Scott got a good look at it.

"Let's find out." He grabbed the charm. All of a sudden everything started to get blurry. Scott and my body's looked like they were see through. We were somewhere else. _Hey, this seems like Mark's store. How'd we get here?_ I was standing with Scott next to me.

"Yami, make sure to sweep up before we close." Mark was at one of the shelf's checking inventory. He wore a black shirt that had a green line in a grid pattern, black jeans, and boots.

"Okay Mark." Yami came from the back room of the store with a broom in her hands. She wore a black muscle shirt, red and black plaid skirt, and black hi-tops. She was walking straight towards us. I was going to try and talk to her, but the strangest thing happened. Yami walked right through me. _What the hell?_ She began to sweep near the counter.

"Scott did you see that?" He nodded.

"Yeah, it looks like we can see them, but they can't see us. I believe this charm allows you to see what happens in other peoples lives."

"That could come in handy, I still need to know how to use it though. Thing is why are we here?" Scott just shrugged.

"Maybe this is something you have to see." I looked at Yami and remembered what happened when I saw them. I touched my lips for a second. _Yami was the one who did that to me, but then why was she apologizing?_

"Mark?" Mark stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Yeah?" Yami stopped sweeping and just looked down.

"Do you really think Sammy will be able to help us now with the darkness in her?" Mark walked over to Yami. He placed his hand on her head.

"I'm sure that she will. Why do you ask?" Yami looked up at him.

"What if she loses at the tournament or even worse…the darkness really does control her? Then we'll never be able to live normal lives! We'll just be mindless puppets for Eclipse! It will be all my fault! " Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Yami…" He got her in an tight embrace. Yami seemed surprised by his sudden action. "I know Sam will help us. She's going to keep her promise to us. You have to have faith on her." Yami hugged him back and began to cry even louder. "I know she will."

Everything got blurry again. Our body's turned back to normal. We were back in my room. I was still in my bed sitting up and Scott was sitting in front of me. _Yami…Mark…I will keep my promise. Don't worry._

"Eclipse has more in his group now? He just doesn't know when to stop. Well, are you sure you'll be fine?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I can handle a little bit of darkness."

"What about your condition?" _I keep forgetting about that!_

"So I'll lose a little bit of blood here and there, I'll live." Scott patted me on the back.

"You haven't changed a bit since you left. Well, what are you going to do now?" I got out of bed and stretched.

"First I have to find out when the Mahora festival is and train my butt off." Scott laughed at my statement.

"Are you going to enter the tournament?" I looked at Scott.

"How do you know about that?" He got up off the bed.

"Actually sensei wants me, Ben, Tyson, Gwen, Star, Emily, Kay, and Shadow to enter the tournament. You didn't know that?" I shook my head no. _At least Angel won't be fighting. I can't believe he didn't tell me he was making almost everyone enter! _

"This isn't good. Scott, Eclipse's group is going to enter that tournament! It's going to be dangerous!"

"What are you talking about? We've all fought him at least once. I mean even your friends from Mahora are entering, so why can't we?"

"I guess you've got a point, but-"

"Nothing's going to happen." I tried to talk to him, but he kept saying everything would be fine.

"As long as no one gets seriously injured."

"Sweet! Now we can all hangout like the old days!" Scott put his arm around my neck and started to give me a nuggie.

"You're saying that as if it's been years!" We both laughed for a while. I went over to my closet and got the shirt Asuna gave me. Scott got a big grin on his face.

"Where did you get that?" I could feel a small blush on my cheeks.

"Well, you see Asuna got me this. No big deal." Scott smacked me across the back.

"Asuna? Do you mean that red head down stairs," I nodded, "Wow, my little Sammy is growing up and has a girlfriend." I popped from hearing him saying that Asuna was my girl friend.

"She's not my girlfriend and I'm not you're little Sammy!" He started to laugh really hard from my reaction. "Jerk."

"I was just kidding! Still, you like her, right?"

"I guess…" He gave me a confused look.

"I always thought you loved Angel, but I guess I was wrong."

"I loved A-A-Angel? What made you think that?"

"For starters, it's pretty clear you two like each other. Second, you'd protect her when ever she's in danger. Third, you always get nervous when you're around her. Fourth, you always worry about her. Do I need to go on?" I scratched my cheek.

"N-No. I honestly don't know if I do love her or someone else?" Scott's eye began to twitch.

"You're clueless when it comes to love." _You're probably right. Wait that reminds me! I have to get Setsu and Konoka together!_

"Scott, show me how this charm works! I have something really important to do."

* * *

**Will Sammy be able to control the darkness from overwhelming her? Will Sammy be able to handle it for one week? How will the tournament end up? Will Sammy get Setsuna and Konoka together after all? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Thanks to all my readers! Sorry if this seems a little rushed and all. I just got this idea the other day and really wanted to get it done. Also, I've decided that when this story gets a 100 reviews, you guys will get a confession! Thing is I'm not going to tell you who will be confessing to who. Sorry about that. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back to Mahora**

"That's all you need to know on how to use your charms. You think you've got it down?" Scott has finished showing me on how to use my charms. _I can't believe all I had to do was say one word. I'm an idiot!_

"Thanks Scott! I owe you one!" I walked up to the door and held the handle. I looked back at Scott. "Are you just going to stay there? Come on!" He sighed when he got off the bed.

As we walked down the stairs I heard Evangeline and Asuna having another arguing again. We walked over to the living to find everyone there. I meant everyone. The first person I saw was Ben. He was wearing a grey shirt that had a blue line in a plaid pattern, regular jeans, and grey hi-tops. He came up to me only to give me a nuggie.

"Hey there Sammy!" I got out of his grip. I walked forward to his brother, Shadow. He had looked a lot like Ben, but he had black hair, hazel eyes, and was very pale. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, grey shorts, grey vans. He had a small smile on his face surprisingly.

"Nice to see you're back, Sam." He gave another smile. I could feel a blush on my cheeks. _Why am I blushing? It's just Shadow. He has gotten really hot…what am I saying? _I looked away and kept moving forward.

Next I saw my good friend Gwen. She had red hair, green eyes, and freckles. She wore a purple blouse, dark skinny jeans, and purple flats. She got me from the shoulders and pulled me in. I was being suffocated yet again by a girl's chest. "Sammy! You're even cuter since the last time I saw you!"

"Gwehn! Pleafhse lepht me gofh!" My words kept coming out muffled. I felt someone else grab me by the wrist. I was then pulled away from Gwen's chest. I turned around to thank who saved me_, I rather be back in Gwen's arms then hers._

"Get your hands off my fiancée!" It was Emily who had saved me. She held on to my arm. She wore a pink v-neck shirt, pink skirt, and pink hi-tops. She go so close to me I could feel her breast against my arm. _Why me?_

"E-Emily, can you please let me go?" She looked up at me with a mischievous smile. She then began to pucker her lips and lean in. "What are you doing?"

"If you give me a kiss then I'll let go." I felt a really dark blush on my cheeks now. She kept coming closer to me. I was just frozen from everything that happened just now.

"Sammy!" I heard two voices scream in unison. I turned around to see Angel and Star glaring at me. Star walked over to pull me away. Emily puffed out her cheeks.

"Star, Sammy's my fiancée! You can't just take her away!" Star laughed at her.

"You forced her! It happened so quick that she couldn't say no." The two then started an argument about me being Emily's fiancée. I got out of Star grip and walked over to where I saw Asuna sitting on the couch.

"Asuna, why are all my classmates here?"

"Something about the Mahora festival. That their all here to enter the tournament." _They were being serious?_

"Oh, right. Are you going to be in that?" Asuna nodded.

"Yeah, it was fun last year. I can't wait to see what happens this year. Now that you're here." She got a small blush when she said that. I think the same thing happened to me. I scratched the back of my head.

"Asuna… I promise this is going to be a great festival! Count on it!" She replied with a smile. Everyone then turned their attention to me for some reason.

"Well," asked Gwen, "When is this festival going to begin?" I looked over to Asuna.

"It starts in two weeks actually." All of my friends got smiles on their faces.

"I guess we're all going to have to0 train our butts off," said Ben.

"If you guys get hurt I'll just heal you," said Angel. I looked around for Evangeline. _It is about time for her to drink._ I saw her looking out the window. I got up and stood next to her.

"What do you want Wolf?" I put out my hand in front of her.

"Come on, drink up. You're probably craving for my blood," I joked. She got my hand and bit my index finger. I turned my head to see Setsuna walking over to where I was.

"Hey," she said, "I think it's about time to go back." I nodded.

"I think you're right. Let Evangeline finish and we'll leave. I also have to say good-bye to everyone." Setsuna left to get the luggage. I waited to for Evangeline to finish. When she finally did I got the plush toy out of my pocket. I told her to got to the middle of the living room. Evangeline actually listened to what I said and did it. _Huh, what do you know? Just a little blood and she did what I said._

"Guys," everyone I knew turned, "I'm going to go back to Mahora now. I'll see you all at the tournament." Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Evangeline, and I got in the middle of the room.

"Angel," said Konoka, "Let's hangout when you guys come over, okay?" Angel agreed. _Those two became good friends, huh? That's good to know._ I held out the plush toy and thought about Mahora.

"Sammy." I looked at whoever was calling my name. It was Angel. "Please take care. You have to remember our promise." I gave her a warm and mellow smile.

"I will always keep that promise." She got a really dark blush, but seemed happy to hear me say that. As I imagined being in Mahora, the last thing I saw was all of my friends together for once. _We'll see each other very soon._

_

* * *

_

Before I knew it I was in front of Mahora's gates. Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka seemed happy to be back. Evangeline….I really couldn't tell if she was happy.

"We're home," said Asuna. We all walked back to our rooms. Asuna and Konoka went to their room as we did the same. As we went in side I went straight to my bed to lay down. Setsuna rested in the couch.

"So," I asked, "You ready to enter the tournament?"

"I guess, but we're still going to have to train for that. I mean all your friends are going and they seem pretty strong." I nodded in agreement to her statement.

"True. Ben is like us, he probably won't hold back. Still don't people have to fight together to enter first?" Setsuna sat up.

"Yeah. We can go in together! That'd be cool, right?"

"Hell yeah! Then it's planned, we'll fight together." We both laughed. We sounded like little kids getting excited over something unimportant, but this is important.

_If I don't then Yami, Mark, and that Ko guy won't be freed. I have to get stronger! No matter what I have to keep my promise. _ That's when I remembered Ko in the Mahora High School uniform. _I'll go looking for him tomorrow after school._ I looked at my phone to see the date. It was Tuesday, nine-thirty at night. _I guess we took a while to get here._

I put my hands behind my head and thought for a while. _I have to get someone to train me, but I can't tell Evangeline that I'm human now. She freak out or scold me for telling her about the deal. There has to be someone that can do it, right?_

I felt like someone was out side of the dorms. I sat up on the bed. _Whoever I'm sensing they're really weak now. I'll go check it out._ I told Setsuna that I'd be right back, she just said fine. As I was near to the exit I saw a woman that was injured. She had flaming red hair, she was petite, big chest, and was wearing a white sundress. She seems around sixteen years old to me. I quickly ran out to help her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" She looked up at me. As soon as she saw me she fell into my arms. I was so happy I was still strong enough o hold up someone. I then heard her say something before she completely passed out.

"Sammy…I finally found you." _How does she know me?_ I carried her bridal-style up to my dorm. As I did that one thought went through my mind.

_Who exactly are you?_

_

* * *

_

**Will Sammy be able to train now with her powers sealed away for a whole week? Who is this strange girl and how does she know Sammy? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Sorry it took me so long to update and if it's too short. I can't wait to get 100 reviews, then I can write who confesses their feelings. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Tell me what you think should happen in the story. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Feelings**

As I laid this girl who fell into my arms on my bed, I could see that she seemed very worn out. I sensed an aura coming from her though. _Whoever you are, you're not human that's for sure._ She was now peacefully sleep on my bed. I noticed that Setsuna was already asleep as well. _Good, then she won't be scolding me for bringing a total stranger in the dorms._

"I guess I'll just sleep on the couch for the night. I'll explain it to Setsuna in the morning." I changed in a black muscle shirt and red pajama pants. I got an extra blanket from the closet. I laid down on the couch for a while until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Sammy-kun wake up." I was being shook by someone. I opened my eyes just a little to see that it was Setsuna. I sat up on the couch and scratched my head.

"What's up?" She seemed very annoyed at me for some reason.

"Well, for starters there's a girl sleeping in your bed." I looked over to my bed to see the mysterious girl. _I forgot about her! _

"I sensed a very weak aura when I went out yesterday. When I was at the door of the dorms I saw her in pain. I went up to her to ask if she was alright, but she passed out in my arms." Setsuna tapped her foot.

"So you brought her back to our room?"

"I couldn't just leave her there! Besides, I think I know her. More like she knows me." Setsuna looked from her to me. I got off the couch. I walked over to the sleeping girl.

I got a good look at her. _She doesn't look familiar to me, so how does she know me?_ She started to toss and turn. Her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes were a bloody red. They weren't scary though. I could see kindness in them.

"Huh? How did I get here?" She looked around the room. When she looked at me she seemed surprised. I decided to explain.

"I brought you here. You sort of passed out. You should be fine now though." She got out of my bed. She got really close to me for some reason. As if she was trying to remember something. She then snapped her fingers.

"That's it! You're Sammy Rose!" She got me by the shoulders. "I finally found you! Now you can help me get my revenge on Eclipse." _What?_ I took a step back.

"How do you know who Eclipse is?" She looked away from me.

" He took Mark away." _Mark?_ I shook my head.

"Sorry, but who are you," asked Setsuna. She looked at me straight in the eyes.

"My name is Viridiana Frey. I trained Mark since he was twelve up until he turned eighteen." _Did she say?_

"You're related to Mark, because your last name is Frey." She laughed a little bit to her self.

"No, I just like saying that's my last name. It's really Samhain." _I would introduce myself, but it seems like you already know me. _

"Well, what are you doing here Viridiana-san? You said something about getting revenge and that he took Mark away?" She nodded.

"Yes and I want your help to get him back. Please, I'll even train you!" She grabbed my arm. I looked over to Setsuna. She just shrugged.

"Fine, I'll help you. In return you need to train me for the tournament. Deal?" Viridiana screamed in glee.

"Yes! Wait, what tournament? Is that where you plan to fight him?" I nodded. Setsuna seemed confused now.

"Hold on, so Eclipse is going to be in the tournament? Why didn't you say anything?" I could feel a sweat drop from my head.

"If I did then you all would worry about it, now back t-ah!" Setsuna had smacked me across the back of the head. "What the hell?"

"Eclipse is going to be entering the tournament and you just stood there saying nothing! If he's entering then so are his puppets. I swear." I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry. Either way I know we can win! Anyway, Viridiana you're willing to train me right?" Viridiana nodded. "We'll start training tomorrow then! Right now we have to go to school." Setsuna and I went over to the closet to get our uniforms.

Within a few minutes we both finished changing. I wore my uniform with my star pendent, converse, and my hair loose. Setsuna wore it like she always did. As we were about to head for the door I turned around to Viridiana.

"We're going to school, so you wait for us here. If you're hungry there's food in the fridge." Viridiana nodded and waved goodbye as we went out the door.

"Hey, we have like thirty minutes before class starts so I'm going to walk around, okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to met up with Ojou-sama. Don't be late!" Setsuna ran down the hall to Konoka's room. As I went through towards the doors.

I decided to walk there instead of taking the train like everyone else. _Honestly it's more beautiful walking there._ As I was almost near the academy I saw someone very famillair.

"Sammy!" It was Asuna who was a little ahead of me. I jogged over to her.

"Hey, Asuna. Why aren't you with Konoka?" She got a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I just felt like walking that's all. Wanna walk the rest of the way together?" I nodded happily. As we walked we were passing the cherry blossom trees. _Wow!_

"The cherry blossoms are so beautiful!" Asuna agreed with me. That's not what I really wanted to say though. I wanted to tell her she looked beautiful with the cherry blossoms flowing in the air. I could feel my cheeks heat up. _I can't believe I was close to saying that._

"Have you ever seen cherry blossoms before?"

"Once, when I came to Darklight. It was the most the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Now I get to see it again." Asuna got a smile on her face.

We were getting close to the entrance. As I tried to walk Asuna held my hand. I turned around to see she was as red as a tomato. It looked like she was shaking too. "Asuna, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Asuna shook her head no. "Then what is it? Tell me or I won't stop worrying." She let me go. When she looked up to see me eye to eye, her eyes seemed different. _Asuna?_

"Sammy, I need to tell you something." I walked up to her,

"What is it?" Her blush got darker. She kept shifting her eyes back and forth.

"The truth is…" The wind got stronger. Her hair was being blown with the wind and the cherry blossoms. My heart started racing for some reason. _What's this feeling I'm having?_

"The truth is I'm in love with you!" Asuna screamed at me. I was completely frozen.

I was pretty sure that I had popped. I was probably redder than I've ever been before. I couldn't breath from shock.

_Did Asuna just confess to me?

* * *

_

**How will Sammy react to Asuna's confession? How will training go with Viridiana? How will everyone else react to this sudden confession? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow. There you guys have it! Like I said you guys got a confession! Thnkx to all my reader and reviewers! Sorry if it was short though. I got a 100 reviews! Whoo hoo! The next chapter will be one to read! Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Am I Really In Love?**

I was standing in the middle of the road. The wind was blowing hard. Cherry blossoms were along with the wind. Asuna was standing right in front of me. She looked beautiful with the wind and the cherry blossoms flying past her. _Did Asuna just confess to me?_

"Asuna…" I was probably redder than I've ever been before. Asuna looked nervous too. My words didn't want to come out. That's when I heard someone on their way towards us.

"Asuna, Sammy! Wait for us!" It was Konoka who was the one calling us. Setsuna was being pulled by her. At that moment I just turned around and ran. I ran through the front doors of the academy. I couldn't stop.

_I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I just answer her? Is it because I don't know if I'm in love with Asuna? Ah! I'm so confused!_ I closed my eyes as I ran up the stairs. When I went out one of the doors I felt the wind hit me. I opened my eyes to see that I ran all the way to the roof. I walked over to the ledge of the roof. I could see all the campus.

"Why couldn't I just answer?" I put my head down in shame. That was until I felt that someone was behind me. I turned to see there was no one there. _I'm over reacting a little_. When I turned back I saw red eyes staring back at me. I took a few steps back from shock. The person who was standing in front of me was my other half.

"You could answer because you're weak." She had coal black hair, red eyes, and pale white skin. She wore the Mahora uniform, but it was black instead of the maroon color it was. She had on a creepy smile.

"Why are you here?" She laughed a bit to herself.

"I felt like replying to your question. Besides, no one else would." She sat down on the railing.

"How can you even be here?"

"The darkness allows me to talk to you as I please. Don't worry only you can see me." I felt my heart pound hard against my chest. I gasped at my chest at pain. "That must be the darkness too."

"I'm not weak. I'm going to win that deal." She got off the rail and grabbed my wrist.

"Looks like you have two new charms. These will come in handy, trust me." She then vanished into thin air. I looked at my wrist to see that she was right. On my bracelet was a charm that had two curved lines on the side with a line through the middle. The other one had a small clock. _I guess I got theses from finding out all if that. I wonder what they do though, wait doesn't this one mean…_

"Truth." The charm with the curved sides glowed bright for a few seconds. I felt a little spark in my chest. _What was that?_ I shook my head and decided to walk back to class. I got to class with a minute to spare. I took my seat. Then I felt someone nudge my arm. I turned to see Setsuna sitting next to me.

"Why'd you run off like that?" I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I was surprised." I placed my hands over my mouth. _Why did I just say that?_

"Surprised by what? What happened between you and Asuna?"

"She confessed to me." I covered my whole mouth after I said that. _Why can't I shut up? Wait, the charm! It's making me say only the truth._

"What?" Setsuna's eyes widened from what I said. I waved my hands back and forth like a crazy person. Everyone looked over to us. Even Konoka and Asuna did. _Crap._ I punched Setsuna from under desk to her stomach. "Ah!" I put one of her arms around my neck.

"Sensei," Negi looked at me, "Setsu's in pain. I'm going to take her to the nurse's office." I walked over to the door and ran out of the room as fast as I could. _I wasn't lying that she was pain._ I took her to our room so that way no one could hear our conversation.

When we got there I saw Viridiana sleeping on my bed again. I placed Setsuna on the couch. She then smacked me across the back of my head. "Why did you punch me?"

"It was the only way, so we can talk in private. I'm sorry about that too." Setsuna just shrugged.

"So, Asuna really confessed to you? What did you say?" I put my head down.

"If you don't remember, I ran away." Setsuna seemed surprised to hear me say that. "I didn't mean to! I was just confused, I mean all that happened so suddenly! Asuna probably hates me now." Setsuna patted me on the back.

"No, no she doesn't. She's probably confused that you ran away." I nodded. "All you have to do is answer her." I looked at my bracelet.

"Besides, I can't lie to her now." Setsuna tilted her head to the side. "I got this new charm that makes me say only the truth. Why do you think I told you all that?"

"I just thought you wanted to be honest. Looks like I was wrong." Setsuna got off the couch. "Come on. You need to talk to Asuna."

"But, school's not over yet. Everyone thinks you're in pain." Setsuna sat back down on the couch.

"You're right." I looked at my bracelet. I saw the new clock charm I had.

"If only time could fast forward." My new charm then glowed very bright. Setsuna looked at me.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out!" I grabbed Setsuna's hand and then everything turned white with one big flash.

* * *

"Hey, you guys are back!" I opened my eyes to see we were in our room. Viridiana was fully awake. She was eating an instant ramen. _What just happened?_

"Viridiana-san, how long were we gone?" Viridiana placed her finger to her chin.

"About a few hours. It is after school right?" Setsuna and I looked at each with confused looks on our faces. I looked at the clock on the counter to see it was really after school.

"Setsu," Setsuna turned to me, "I think we traveled in time?" Setsuna's jaw dropped. I felt like my head was spinning. _I guess we really did._

"Traveled in time? You guys are crazy! There's no such thing as time traveling!" Viridiana laughed at us. That's when the door opened, in walked in Konoka. She seemed worried.

"Secchan!" She glomped Setsuna and they fell to the floor. "Secchan, where were you? You weren't in the nurse's office! Are you still in pain?"

"O-O-Ojou-sama! I'm alright!" They just stayed on the ground arguing that Setsuna wasn't okay. _I'm just going to leave them be. Wait, Asuna!_ I turned to the door and ran out. I ran to Asuna's room. When I opened the door, there she was sitting on the couch. It looked like she was crying.

"Asuna?" She looked at me with her pink puffy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I walked over to the couch and sat next to her. She looked surprised from my sudden action.

"I'm here to answer you. I also want to apologize for running away." Asuna looked away from me. Tears still running down her cheeks.

"I'll understand if you say no, I'm okay with that really." _I'm not._ I grabbed her hand. She turned around to face me. "What are you doin-ah!" I pulled her in for a hug. "Hey, let me go!"

"I never said no." She stopped trying to get out of the hug. I slowly let go and looked at her. She seemed even more surprised.

"W-what?" I placed my hand on her cheek. I slowly started to lean in to her. I stopped when our faces were only an inch away from each other.

"I love you." Asuna's tear still flowed out. She had a very dark blush on her cheeks. "I love you Asuna. I mean that with all my heart. So, please stop crying." The tears didn't stop. I could tell those weren't tears of sadness, but of happiness.

"Sammy…" I began to lean in again. Asuna closed her eyes as I leaned in. I could feel her breath hit me. I slowly closed my eyes too. Then we finally kissed. That was the kiss that made me realize my love for her was real.

_I'm really in love…with you Asuna.

* * *

_

**Sammy has answered Asuna, how will things turn out for them? What will happen with Sammy's new charms? What will happen with Viridiana's training? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! There you guys have it! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I had. Thank you to all my readers! Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out~!**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's a Secret**

I was laying down on the couch thinking about all the stuff that happened yesterday. It was only a few minutes before the alarm went off. I had my arms behind my head as I thought.

_I can't believe it. I confessed to Asuna and…and.. _I was really sure that my whole face had turned a very dark shade of red. _I kissed her! I really kissed her! I still can't believe I told her how I really felt, ah! Wait, does this mean we're going out? _ I began to roll around on the couch. I covered my face with the blanket.

"What are you doing Sammy-chan?" I stopped and looked to my side to Viridiana staring at me. I was rapped around my blanket looking like a crazy person. I quickly sat up.

"V-Viridiana-san! How long have you been there?" She got a small smile on her face. She turned and sat next to me. _What is she doing?_

"You get easily flustered don't you?" I felt my blush get bigger and darker.

"W-what do you mean?" She placed her hand on my cheek. "Viridiana-san?" She then placed her other hand on my thigh. _Eh?_

"Hehe, you look just as cute as Mark as he blushes." She sat up. I was still a little surprised after what just happened.

"T-that's right, don't you like Mark?" She nodded in response. She then turned her head towards me. He bloody red eyes glowing.

"Yes, I love him very much. Just that you remind me so much of him." She patted my head before she looked away again.

"_I just wish I could see him again." _I felt a small smile appear on my face.

"Don't worry," she looked at me, "I promised I'd save them. I always keep my promises to everyone. I'm going to win that tournament no matter what!" Viridiana looked at me with a gentle look in her eyes.

"Thank you Sammy-chan." She got off the couch and handed me a pair of clothes. "I think we should begin your training." I nodded.

I changed into a black long sleeved shirt, black and white checkered shorts, and black running shoes. I also put on my star pendent just in case.

Viridiana and I walked over to the part of the woods where no one would see us. I looked over to her. She was wearing a sailor's uniform. _Why is she wearing that?_

"Alright! Let's see how much pain you can withstand." She opened her hand and put it towards my direction. It then started to glow blue. "I wonder if you can withstand lightning." Then before I could notice it a lightning bolt shot out her hand. It was to late to doge it when I turned around.

"Ah!" The bolt hit me directly in the chest. I stayed standing from being paralyzed of the shock. Viridiana came walking towards me. She still had her hand held out ready for the next blow.

"Looks like you can't withstand it." Her hand's glow soon faded. "That's all for now Sammy-chan. We'll try this again after school." Viridiana walked away back to the dorms.

"Hey, hold on! What about me? I'm still paralyzed!" She didn't turn around. _She's seriously just going to leave me like this? Ah, I hate no being able to use my powers! _That's when I heard someone coming towards me. "Who's there?"

"I didn't think I'd find here like this." The voice clearly belonged to a guy. He walked in front of me. He was tall, dark skin and a mark on his neck. He wore the Mahora High School's uniform. He also had gauze wrapped around his arm.

"You're one of Eclipse's members." He gave me a really cold look.

"My name is Koyo Taku. I just want to talk to you." He touched my shoulder and I wasn't paralyzed anymore.

"How did you do that? Magic?" He nodded. "So, what do you want to talk about Ko?" He held on to his arm.

"Do you actually think you can win against him? I mean Eclipse."

"Of course! I've beaten him before!" Ko shook his head.

"Before, yes you have, but I mean now. He's getting stronger with the darkness." I felt my chest ache in a little pain.

"I am going to beat him. I'm going to keep my promise to all of you." He looked away from me.

"What about the darkness within you?" I felt chills go down my spine. "Aren't you having trouble with that?" I nodded.

"Yes, I am, but I won't let that stop me from keeping my promise. Even if the darkness over whelms me I'll never give up." Ko sighed. He then placed his hand on my head. He began to pat me. I felt a small blush on my cheeks.

"You're one strong kid. Alright, I have faith in you, Sammy." He then walked back to the high school. _Ko…thank you. I don't know what you're reason is for joining Eclipse, but you're not a bad guy. I hope we get to be friends and fight in the tournament.

* * *

_

I was changed and ready for school. I was walking towards the building until I saw Setsuna and Konoka ahead of me. I ran up to them.

"Sammy, good morning," said Konoka with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning Ojou-chan. Where's Asuna?" Konoka giggled at my question. Setsuna got a small smile on her lips. _Huh? What's so funny?_

"Of course you'd like to know where you're girlfriend is." I knew then I had popped from what Konoka said. I started to wave my hands around like an idiot.

"O-O-O-Ojou-chan! It's not like that! Is it? Ah, either way!" They both laughed at my reaction. Setsuna patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Asuna is probably already in class waiting to give you a good morning kiss."

"Yeah I guess she i- hey!" They laughed even harder. "Man, you guys and your jokes."

* * *

We finally made it to the classroom. I went straight to my desk. I was really nervous to see Asuna after what happened. _What do I say to her? _That's when someone hugged me from behind. I turned my head to see it was Asuna. She had a small blush on her cheeks.

"Good morning, Sam." She squeezed me tighter. I could feel her breasts against by back. My face was probably many shades of red.

"G-g-good morning, Asuna. " That's I heard Ayaka say something.

"Get your arms away from Sammy you monkey!" I could tell Asuna got angry from being called a monkey. She was about to scream right back an insult, but I got up from my seat.

"Don't worry Ayaka-san. Actually to tell you the truth I really don't mind. Thank you for worrying though." Ayaka looked pleased that I had thanked her.

"No p-problem." She went back to her seat. I turned to see Asuna with a confused look on her face.

"What? I can let my girl get her self get in to trouble, right?" Asuna got even darker blush on her cheeks. She looked away from me.

"Baka, don't say stuff like that." I laughed a little bit to myself. "What's so funny?"

"I was kidding. You don't have to get all flustered." She bonked me across the head. "Ah!"

"You idiot, don't say stuff like that." We both laughed at what just happened. Asuna stopped laughing and just stared at me. "Do you regret saying you love me," she whispered. I felt my eyes widen shock.

"I love you Asuna, that will never change," I whispered back. She got even redder. "So, does this mean we're a couple?" Asuna looked away from me and nodded.

"O-of course it does you b-b-baka," she whipered, "But no one can except Setsuna and Konoka, okay?" I nodded.

"It's a secret."

_At least I found out that we're a real couple now. Now all have to do is get those other two together, that's going to be a tough job, but I have Asuna. I'm so happy I have Asuna. I also have to worry about the darkness. I guess I can ask Chachamaru to scan me to see how far it's gone. Let's just hope it hasn't spread out too much.

* * *

_

**What will happen with Sammy and Asuna in the future? Who was Sammy talking about getting together? Has the darkness spread out more since last time? You have to see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! I also have one announcement, this isn't Wolfhanyo. My name for now is Wolfy and I'm taking over this story.**

**Wolfhanyo: Hey, what do you think you're doing?**

**Wolfy:I'm taking over you're story and there's nothing you can do about it! So, if you guys noticed anything different in this chapter it's because I added my own little touch to it. **

**Wolfhanyo: What do you plan on doing to my story?**

**Wolfy: I'm going to add a little something of mine to it, don't worry it won't be so bad. Until next say good bye to Wolfhanyo and hello to Wolfy! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Kidnapped Sammy **

It was early in the morning and class was just about to begin until Negi had an announcement.

"Alright everyone we have to choose what we're going to do for the Mahora Festival. Does anyone have any ideas?" Hands shot up into the air. I left mine down since I really couldn't think of anything. Negi began to write down every idea that was said. On the board were Maid Café, Haunted House, Class Play, or a Concert.

"Now let's vote." As everyone was voting I was just thinking about the ideas. _A Maid's Café? I wouldn't mind wearing one of those but…_ I looked over to Asuna. She was talking with Konoka on which idea was better. _I guess I wouldn't mind seeing her in one too. Wait, baka! Baka! Don't think like that!_ _Well, I doubt we can do a Haunted House with a ten year-old teacher. A class play would be weird and I can't memorize anything. The concert I don't think we can pull off._

In the end it was the Haunted House. We all then decided on our shifts for our jobs. I was going to be the werewolf. _Of course I am._ Setsuna got the role of the scarecrow. _Not surprised there._

"Now that everything is settled how about we take the rest of the day of and begin working on the Haunted House tomorrow?" The whole class agreed as Negi dismissed us. I got my backpack and walked up to Evangline.

"Hey, Master is there going to be training today?" Evangeline stopped and looked at me. She then gasped the collar of my shirt.

"Of course there is Wolf! Get to the resort for extreme training!" She let me go and walked off with Chachamaru. _What's her problem?_ That's when I felt a pair of hands around my waist. I quickly turned around to see Asuna.

"A-Asuna! Hey," I said as I scratched my cheek.

"What was that about?" I looked back to see the small vampire gone.

"Um, just asking Master if there was training today and of course there was." Asuna laughed a little bit to herself. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's just that you look cute when you get all scared." I felt my cheeks heat up. _That's right, we're a couple now. _Asuna came up to me and grabbed my hand. "Shall we, my _Wolf_?" I was surprised from her sudden action.

"After you milady." We laughed at the way we were talking. We were walking over to Evangeline's resort. That was until a bunch of guys in black suits came out of nowhere.

One of them had blonde hair, wearing a blue tie with his suit, and didn't have shades to cover his blue eyes. "Are you Sammy Rose?" I stood in front of Asuna just in case.

"Yeah, that's me." The man then took out a photo from his coat pocket. He looked from it to me. He then nodded his head. The other guys came walking towards me.

"Make sure you only take her." _What's going on?_ Two of the men in black got me by arms and other two by the legs. Asuna was being held back by one the men in black.

"Sam!" Asuna kept screaming my name. I was being taken to a black charger.

"Asuna, don't worry about me! I'll be fine! I promise to come back!" After I finished saying that then men through me into the car. I fell in with a loud thud. When I opened my eyes I saw the blonde haired man in to car too. He was sitting across from me. "Where are you taking me?" He looked at me.

"We're taking back to Ojou-sama." _Ojou-sama?_ "Do not worry, we're simply taking you to the mansion." _Mansion? _

"Wait, who exactly is your Ojou-sama? Do I know her?" He laughed at me.

"Of course you do." _You can't tell me her name? Sigh looks like we'll just have to wait and see._

* * *

The car finally arrived at the estate. _Suge!_ The house was at least three story's high. In front of it had a beautiful garden. It was filled with many flowers. The car then drove around to the front door. The side door opened all of a sudden. I was then pulled out from my seat and into the mansion.

"Wow," was what I said when I saw the inside of the house. There was painting, flower vases, beautiful carpets, and portraits of the masters. One face was familiar to me. "Emily-san?"

"Yes, that is our Ojou-sama," said the blonde haired man. I just stood there in shock._ If it's Emily then I must be in some big trouble. Wait, maybe I can read his thoughts!_ I held on to the mind reading charm and looked at the man.

"_What is she doing? Well, it doesn't really matter now. I have bought her here that was all I was suppose to do. I hope Ojou-sama well be happy._" I sighed and turned around.

_Nothing._ That's when I heard someone coming down the stairs. When I looked up I saw a young women dress in the most beautiful attire. She had long blonde hair with emerald eyes. She wore a white sundress with golden roses on the sides, and golden flats. When she noticed me a smile was visible.

"Sammy! You finally here!" She jumped from the rest of the stair in to my arms. All I did was open my arms wide, _it's not like I was going to let her fall._ She placed her arms around my neck.

"Emily-san, it was you who kidnapped me? Why?" She laughed at me.

"Because silly, we're going to have our wedding!" My jaw fell and my eyes widened. I think I even started to shake.

"W-wedding? What wedding?" She slowly got out of my arms and walked forward.

"Our wedding silly! Oh, thanks for bringing her Onii-chan!" I scratched the back of my head. That was until I realized what she just said.

"Onii-chan?" He bowed and then began to speak.

"My name is Riku Hato." He then bowed. _I didn't know she had an older brother. They look nothing alike!_ Riku then walked up to we and grabbed my hand. "I will show you to your room, please this way." He pulled me up the stairs. We then got the front of a door. When the door opened I saw that the room seemed pretty normal. He then pushed me in.

"Wait, Riku-san! You're okay with this? Seeing your little sister getting married to a person like me?" He turned around and I noticed something. His eyes were lifeless.

"If that is what she wants." He got the handle and closed the door. I could hear him locking it from the outside. I just went over to the bed.

I lay down with my hands behind my head. I looked up at the ceiling.

_I'm getting married….I can't believe this. I'm getting married to Emily. What am I going to do? I need to stop this as soon as married means my life is over! There is no way I'm getting married!_

* * *

**What will Sammy do? Will the wedding go on? Is Riku really okay with this? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Just a reminder these characters are OCs and only OCs. This is also Wolfhanyo, just to let you guys know Wolfy….will be helping me with my story's. Well, make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! Wolfhanyo out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Realization **

It was already nighttime and I was locked in my room. I was laying down on the bed thinking about what's going to happen. _I'm getting married to Emily. Ah! Why now of all times! I just got with Asuna and this happens! So not fair!_ I sighed and closed my eyes ready to sleep. That was until a hand covered my mouth. I quickly opened my eyes to see a dark figure in front of me. "Mph!"

"Shut up you idiot! I'm here to help you," the figure whispered. I recognized the voice. I shook my head and his hand was retracted. He was a black shirt with a blue line in a grid pattern, black jeans, and boots.

"Mark? Why are you here to help me?" He laughed a little bit to himself.

"Eclipse never said anything about helping you, right? Besides I was on my way to talk to Koyo and I saw what happened to you. You're lucky I'm even here." I nodded.

"Thanks. But, how are we going to get out of here? The door is locked and not to mention there are probably guards all over the place." He flicked my head.

"Baka, I got myself in here and I think I can get us out."

"If you say so. Let me change, okay?" I got out of bed, got my clothes, and went to the bathroom. I put on a white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, and my star pendent necklace. _"_What the hell! These aren't my clothes!" Mark opened the door quickly.

"What's wrong?" He noticed the clothes I was wearing. "What's with the suit? Wait, aren't those for a wedding?" My jaw dropped.

"Yeah, for _my _wedding." Mark just froze.

"Your wedding? What do you mean?" I explained to him everything about me being Emily's fiancé. He just stood there surprised. "You're getting married? Come on then! I'm pretty sure you don't want to get married!" He grabbed my wrist.

"Like I said, there are probably guards everywhere! The wedding is tomorrow too!" He got me by my other wrist.

"I know there's someone you really love, right?" I stopped trying to get out of his grip. I looked at him. He seemed serious. "It's Angelina Rose, am I right?" I felt my cheeks heat up. My eyes began to widen.

"Angel? What makes you say that?" He bonked me across the head.

"I've saw the way you two are with each other, remember when Yami put the darkness in you at your house? I saw the way you got, you got really over protective towards her. That's your love for her, right?"

"Um..I..Angel?"_ He doesn't know about Asuna and I, doesn't he?_ I felt my cheeks heat up even more.

"Am I right?" I shrugged. _Is that really how I am with Angel?_ I grasped at my heart. It was pounding hard against my chest. _Why's my heart pounding so hard?_

"I honestly don't know…" Mark seemed surprised. He then pulled me out of the bathroom and towards the window. I followed while deep in thought. I was completely spaced out. All I could think of was my feelings towards Angel. _Is it love?_ Mark bonked me across the head.

"Is there anyone in there?" I tried to snap out of it.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought. Did you really think I was in love with her?" He stopped and looked at me surprised.

"Huh, about you and Angelina? It just looks like it. That's what love looks like to me, though. Was I wrong?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." He patted me on my back.

"Don't tell me you're going for Asuna. I see that you to like each other, but it are a lot more different than what you have with Angelina. Well, I did just find out what love is." I was surprised to hear him say that. I felt a small smile on my face.

"You love Yami-san, right?" He all of a sudden got red. He started to wave his hands back and forth.

"Ah! H-how did you?" I laughed at his reaction. _So, that's why everyone laughs at my reactions._

"I sort of…saw you two at your shop. You were comforting her because she thought it was going to be her fault that the darkness was in me." I patted him on the shoulder. "Honestly I'm glad she fell for you, she was better off in love with you than me. I don't quite understand why they fall in love with a person like me, all I do is cause pain." I felt some tears in my eyes.

"Sam…don't say that." I shook my head.

"But, at least she can be with someone who can make her happy. Take care of her." He nodded.

"Sam, you're a great person! You don't just cause people pain, but happiness, understandable, acceptance, friendship, and most of all love. That's why they fall for you."

"Maybe…maybe that's why. I wonder why Emily likes me so much?" He got a small smile on his face.

"She must really love you to want to marry you. Don't tell me you never asked her. Wait, what are we doing let's go! I know you don't want to get married." He opened the window and a small breeze came into the room. He grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." His eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"If I leave then she'll just hate me or they'll most likely come get me again. Either way, I at least have to know why!" He just stood there and smiled.

"Right." The door then opened. Mark quickly pushed me into the bed. He came in with me. He hid under the covers. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. The person walked up to my bed.

"Sammy. Sammy wake up." I opened my eyes to see Emily there. She was wearing a pink silk robe. She sat on my bed. I sat up.

"Emily-san? What are you doing here?" She looked at me. I saw that her eyes were pinky and puffy. _Was she crying?_ "What's wrong?"

"Do you want to m-marry me?" I was surprised to hear her say that. I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Why are you asking me?" She then held on to my hand.

"I…I love you. I really love you." I felt a dark blush on my cheeks. _This can be my chance to ask her._

"Why? Can you tell me the reason why you're in love with me?" She looked shocked to hear me ask her that. I saw her blush get darker. I then felt a hand grab my ankle from under the covers. _Crap! I forgot about him!_ _Hold on Mark, this will end soon...I hope._

"Sammy, you're the bravest person I know. Not to mention the day you saved me…you treated me like a normal person. Not the dean's daughter, but a regular girl. I thought to myself, I want to be close to this person." I felt my blush darken even more.

"Emily…" She held on tighter to my hand. Tears still falling from her eyes.

"So, do you really want to marry me?" I shook my head.

"I honestly don't, it's not that I don't like you, but we're to young to get married. I know you don't want to do this too, right?" She nodded.

"Daddy was the one who said we should do the wedding. I told him I really didn't want to, but he didn't listen. I was happy though. He told me that you agreed, but looks like he was wrong. Sammy, I want you to love me because you do. And I'm going to make you fall for me the way I should have in the first place." A smiled formed on her face._ So, it was her dad. That nut job! How could he do something like this? I'm not surprised though. _She then placed her hands on my cheeks. She then started to lean in. _Wait!_ Then our lips made contact. My eyes were wide open, while hers were closed. She then backed away from me. Her smile was now big and bright. "Go."

"But-" she quickly cut me off.

"Go before I change my mind!" I quickly got out of bed and pulled Mark out from under the covers. Emily was surprised to see him there, but she still had that smile on her face. Mark and I jumped out of the window.

* * *

We then walked our way back home. "So," said Mark, "I told you so." I growled at him.

"Well, looks like you came out here for nothing. I ended up being let go. Still thank you." He got a small blush on his cheeks.

"No problem. Well, you ready for the tournament?" I shook my head.

"Yeah, but I still have to do training." He agreed with me.

"Same here." We then joked about everything that happened today on our way home. It still made me think though.

_What are my feelings towards Angel? Every time I'm near her my heart won't stop pounding, but I get the same way with Asuna. Is it love? Ah! Why do I have to be such an idiot when it comes to this stuff! Damn it Mark! Now I won't be able to stop thinking about this! Why does everything have to be so confusing? Well, at least I'm not getting married…what am I saying. This will probably happen again. Like always, luck is never on my side. Especially when it comes to love.

* * *

_

**What will happen when Sammy gets home? Will Sammy realize her feelings? Is the wedding really off? You'll have to wait and see until the chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and what you think should happen later in the story. **

**Wolfy: You're not going to tell, aren't you?**

**Wolfhanyo: Ssshh! They can't know what happens! That's why I do the paragraph there!**

**Wolfy: Still…either way I'll give you guys a little hint.**

**Wolfhanyo:Wait, hold o-! (Is tied up in the corner) Mph!**

**Wolfy: Now where was I…right! The hint! Okay, later in the story you guys are going to be very disappointed. I can't tell you what happens, but it's about Sammy's feelings. **

**Wolfhanyo:Mph? Pmph!**

**Wolfy: That's right boss. And you can't do anything about. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! This is Wolfy and-**

**Wolfhanyo: Mph!**

**Wolfy: Signing off!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here We Are**

I was walking with Mark to Mahora Academy. We were close to the dorms. I was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, black shoes, and my star pendent necklace. Mark had just helped escape from my almost wedding. _Thank Kami it was an almost. I don't know what would have happened if that happened. _

"Hey, we're here." Mark pointed to the dorms. I started to walk up the stairs to the doors, that's when I remembered Viridiana is in my room. _Hold on a minute._

"Mark, would you like to come up?" He looked at me surprised. He got a small blush on his cheeks. He then began to wave his hands around.

"W-what? What for?" I tried to hold back my excitement. _Viridiana and Mark are going to be so happy when they see each other!_ I could feel a big smile on my face.

"It's a surprise." Mark's blush got darker. I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the building. We walked up to my room. I opened the door. "Wait, out here." He just looked confused. As I walked in I saw Viridiana on my bed fast asleep. I couldn't blame her, it was three in the morning. I walked up next to the bed.

"Viridiana," I whispered, "Wake up. I have something that you will love." She twisted and turned. I kneeled down next to the bed. "Come on, wake up." I saw her eyes open slowly. She turned to look at me.

"Sammy-chan, what is it?" She then sat up on the bed. She was wearing a very large t-shirt that was black to sleep. I got her hand and pulled her out of the bed towards the door. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Trust me, you're going to love this!" I put her in front of the door and made a gesture with my hand to open it. Viridiana looked very confused, but she still opened the door. When she turned around to see what was on the other side. Mark's eyes began to widen.

"Vi? Is that really you?" Viridiana jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mark!" Mark got a small smile on his face. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her. I could tell Viridiana was crying out of joy, Mark looked like he wanted to cry, but was holding back the tears. "Mark, I finally got to see you." She then held him at arms length. "You look so strong now. How have you been?"

"Vi! How did you escape from Eclipse? How did you get here?" Viridiana and I explained everything that happened. Mark was surprised to hear all about it. "Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't know where you were, not to mention I was sealed away into the darkness. I thought if I went to Sammy-chan I could her help to save you." Mark seemed very happy to her.

"It doesn't matter now, I finally found you. That's all that matters." Mark then looked over to me. He walked over to me and placed his hand on my head. He then patted me. I could feel a small blush on my cheeks. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me now," I gripped my fists, "Just wait until I save all of you." His smile got even bigger.

"I know you will." I patted Viridiana on the shoulder.

"You should go with him to his bookstore, so you two can catch up." Viridiana looked from Mark and me.

"Is that okay?" Mark nodded agreeably.

"Of course. Actually I want you to meet someone." Mark's face turned many shades of red. _Ha, he really loves Yami that much._

"Okay! We'll train again soon Sammy-chan! Bye-bye!" Mark and Viridiana then walked off having a conversation about what happened to them. I closed the door and walked over to the bed. _At least Setsu didn't wake up….wait a minute. _I climbed up the ladder to her bed. She wasn't there.

"Setsuna?" I jumped off and looked around. I looked everywhere in the room, no sign of her. _Where did she go? It's three in the morning, where would she go? _I walked out the dorm. I decided to go to Konoka and Asuna's room. I knocked on the door only to be answered by a very sleepy Konoka.

"Sammy? Oh my god!" Konoka glomped me and we both fell. I hit my head against the wall. She then looked at me. "Where were you? We were worried sick!"

"Um, I was kidnapped, but I managed to get away. Wait, did you say we?" Konoka nodded and pulled me into her room. As I went in there was no Asuna and Negi.

"Asuna, Negi, Setsuna, and Chachamaru went looking for you. Asuna got worried about you, so we decided to look for you. I eventually got tired and came back. I have to call Secchan to let her know you're here."

_I understand Asuna, Negi, Setsu, but Chachamaru? Evangeline probably made her look for me. _"They're still searching? It's three-thirty in the morning, how could they?" Konoka patted me on the back.

"Because we're your friends." I felt my heart pound hard against my chest. _My friends? That's right, I have friends who care about me. _I could feel tears stinging in my eyes. "Sammy, what's wrong?" Konoka was already done talking on the phone. I rubbed my eyes.

"Thank y-y-you." She seemed surprised to hear me say that. That's when the door opened quickly. In came running Asuna and behind her was Setsuna, Negi, Chachamaru, and Evangeline. Asuna and Evangeline seemed relived to see me here. Negi and Setsuna sighed, while Chachamaru just got a small smile. I could still feel the tears stinging in my eyes. They all seemed surprised to see me like this. "Thank you g-g-guys, I'm so happy to know I have you as f-f-friends." Some tears fell down my cheek. Asuna kneeled down next to me. She then got me in a tight embrace.

"You idiot." I hugged her back. Everyone seemed happy now.

"I'm happy to be home. I told you I'd come back." Asuna and Evangeline bonked me across the head hard. "Ah! What was that for?" They both looked at me annoyed.

"You had us all worried, Wolf! Where were you?" I rubbed the spot where they hit me.

"You see, it was Emily who kidnapped me." Asuna and Evangeline seemed pissed off now. "We were going to get married…" Everyone froze.

"Married? You got married?" Evangeline and Asuna asked me. I waved my arms around like a crazy person.

"No! I mean, I almost did, but she let go. Mark came and helped me out of there. I was let go, but he still helped. That's how I got here." Negi tilted his head with his index finger on his chin.

"So, you're not married." I sighed, _how many times do I have to explain this?_

"No, I am not married!" _For now that is… With my bad luck and me you can never know what's going to happen. _"Understood?" They all nodded. "Good, now it's three-fifty in the morning and I think we all need some sleep. Thank you all for trying to look for me, I appreciate it." Konoka and Negi walked over to their beds and fell asleep. Evangeline just scoffed at me and walked off with Chachamaru by her side. Setsuna said she was going to head first to the room. There I stood in the doorway with Asuna.

"I'm happy that I found you." Asuna hugged me and I hugged back. I then held her at arms length.

"I keep my promises, remember?" She laughed a little to herself. She then wrapped her arms around my neck. She leaned in. Then the contact was made. I felt my heart pound hard yet again against my chest. Then a picture of a girl with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, white skin, and was wearing a pink sundress. She had a beautiful smile on her face. _Angel?_ I broke the kiss first. Asuna seemed surprised by my actions.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head. I felt my head pounding as well. My heart sounded like a snare that would never stop. I saw that Asuna seemed worried. I gave her a small peck.

"Nothing, just sleepy. You should rest too. I'll see you tomorrow, good night." I closed the door behind me and walked back to my room. As I tried to open the door I started to cough. My throat was burning. I covered my mouth with my right hand. When I looked at my hand there was small droplets of blood, but it seemed dark red. _What's wrong with me?_ I closed the door. I quickly changed into a black muscle shirt, black and white checkered shorts, and my hair loose.

I felt even more tired than usual. I then laid down in bed on my stomach with my head to the side. I got a small cold chill against my body. I pulled the covers over myself. My head and heart were still pounding hard.

_What's happening to me? Why am I in so much pain? It can't be, could it be the darkness? _I closed my eyes and tried to relax. That's when I heard a voice in my head.

"_Light is very weak within you, the darkness will take control soon. When that happens I can finally have my own body. Then it will be like you never existed." _Even more chills went down my spine. I eventually fell asleep. With only one thought in my mind, _what's happening to me?

* * *

_

**Who was the voice in Sammy's head? Why was Sammy in so much pain? Will Sammy understand her real feelings? You'll have to wait and see until the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! **

**Wolfy: Only half a week until the tournament! **

**Wolfhanyo: Yep, I wonder what the gang will go through during it? Look like we'll have to wait and see.**

**Wolfy: Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! This is Wolfy and-**

**Wolfhanyo: Wolfhanyo… why do we always have to do the this!**

**Wolfy: Cause it's cool! Signing off!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Training**

I was in the pitch-black room again. Standing right in front of me was my other half. She had a short-sleeved black dress shirt; black cargo shorts, and was barefoot. Her was black like mine, but it seemed darker. Her bloody red eyes were less dull then last time.

"Here we are again." She gave me this sinister smile. I was wearing a white shirt, grey cargo shorts, star pendent necklace, and was barefoot. My hair was down with my bangs parting to the left. I felt very weak for some reason.

"Why am I here?" She just laughed at me.

"You feel weak don't you? That shows that the darkness is winning." I shook my head.

"No. I won't let it." She laughed even more at me. She walked closer to me. I took a few steps back.

"You need to understand you can't live like this. The darkness is what's keeping you alive." I placed my hands over my ears.

"No! I don't care!" I shook my head. I closed my eyes. That's when I felt someone near me. I opened my eyes to see bloody red ones starring right at me. When she smiled I could see her fangs.

"Here, let me help know how it feels to have the darkness within." All of a sudden her hand was on my face. Darkness was swelling out of it. It was trying to cover my whole body. I felt every part of my body go cold. My eyes began to widen from fear. I couldn't breathe.

* * *

I gasped for air when opened my eyes to realize it was all just a dream. I placed my hand to my head. "A nightmare?" I looked at my hands they couldn't stop shaking. I felt this cold chill. The clock said it was five in the morning. _I have to get up at this time anyway, might as well._ I got out of bed.

I changed into dark brown cargo shorts, a black under armor shirt, a pair of grey sneakers with a red star on the side, and my star pendent necklace. I got my phone then went out the door trying not to wake up Setsuna.

I walked over to Evangeline's cabin. I knocked when I reached the door. The door was opened by Chachamaru wearing pajamas with kittens on them.

"Oh, Sammy-kun are you here to train?" I nodded. She stepped aside so I can walk in. I walked straight to the basement. I went right into the resort. I walked over to the biggest space I could find.

"Alright." I took in a deep breath. I tried to focus my powers. "Kurai tsume." My right hand glowed with darkness. I pulled my fist back. _All I have to do is punch that rock and break it. I'm pretty sure I can do that._ There was a boulder right in front of me. I ran it full blast. "Ah!"

As soon as my fist made contact with the rock my fists overflowed with the darkness. The rock shattered into pieces. I grab my wrist with my free hand. "Okay, you can stop now!" It never did, it kept swelling out. My hand couldn't stop shaking. "Crap. What am I suppose to do?" My heart was pounding hard against my chest. Everything was turning blurry.

"Do you need help, Wolf?" I turned to see a blurry vision of Evangeline. She was wearing a black Lolita dress and a big red bow on her head. She began walking towards me. I felt her hand touch my out of control one. "Gensho gensho." My hand slowly started to turn back to normal, so did my vision and heart.

"Thanks Master. How did you know I was in a little bit of trouble?" She laughed.

"We're partners aren't we?" I saw a dark blush appear on her cheeks. I felt mine heat up too. I scratched the back of my head.

"Master, why do you like me?" Evangeline popped from my question.

"W-w-w-why are you asking me all of a sudden?" She kept stuttering every time she talked. I walked closer to her. She looked away from me. "I don't just like you," she whispered, "I…mph mmph." I leaned on closer.

"Huh? What did you say?" She puffed out her cheeks. She then rested her head on my chest. _Evangeline? _

"I love you…" I froze. My heart speed up. Evangeline gripped at my shirt. "Is that what wanted to hear?"

"Why?" She gripped even harder. I looked down to see her blush was even darker. She let me go and turned away. I saw her grip her fists.

"You're different, you are different from anyone else I've ever met. You're not afraid to be around me. Just like _him._" I stepped a little closer to Evangeline. _Him? Does she mean Nagi?_ I placed my hand on her shoulder. When she turned around I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I quickly got my handkerchief from my pocket and wiped it off. "You treat me like a normal person." My eyes widened a bit. _That's what Emily said._

"I remind you of the Thousand Master, right," she nodded, "Doesn't Negi look more like his father than I do?" She grabbed my hand.

"Yes, he does resemble his father, but you just remind me of him. I don't know why. Every time I see you my heart races the same way it did when I saw Nagi. I have the same feelings… you understand?" I nodded my head. I knew exactly what she was talking about. My heart was racing as well. The same way it does around Asuna and Angel.

"Thank you Master." She looked surprised to hear me thanking her.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you told me how you really felt and I know that must have been hard." Her blush came back. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I had blushed from just see her do that. "W-what are you doing?" She opened her eyes. She looked a little annoyed.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss me. I think I at least deserve that, right?" Then I knew I had popped. Evangeline closed her eyes again. _She did confess to me...maybe she does deserve it? What will Asuna think? Man, I hope no one ever has to find out about this._ I sighed and shrugged. I grabbed Evangeline's shoulders. I began to lean in. I closed my eyes until I felt the contact being made. For some reason it felt different from the other times we've kissed. It felt better.

Evangeline put her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her hips. _This feels…normal for some reason._ That's when a picture popped into my head. There was Asuna and Angel were smiling at me. I opened my eyes and held Evangeline at arms length. She looked surprised from my sudden action.

"What's your problem?" I shook my head. I let her go.

"I don't know why I just did that… when I kissed you it felt so right, but so wrong at the same time." Evangeline tilted her head looking confused. "I mean, we shouldn't be doing this. I'm-," she interrupted me.

"You're in love with someone else, let me guess, Asuna?" My heart pounded again. I shrugged.

"Maybe." Her eyes began to widen. She was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Don't tell me, you don't know who you're in love with?" I felt my cheeks heat up. I looked away from her. "That's it, isn't?" She stopped laughing and talked seriously.

"Yeah, I'm sort of confused, nit to mention when we kissed just now made it even worse." She got a small smile on her face. She walked up to me. She then placed her index finger on my chin. _What the hell?_ She looked up at me.

"That means I still have a chance, right?" My cheeks got warmer. I tried very hard not to look her in the eyes.

"M-maybe?" she retracted her hand from my chin. She turned away from me. I knew she had a sinister smile on her face.

"I didn't forget about our date." My eyes widened. I felt shivers go down my spine. My hands started to shake.

"H-huh?" She turned her head to get a glance at me.

"I know you know." I gulped.

"Okay, I remember about the date…just thought you wouldn't remember." I scratched the back of my head.

"We're going on a date during the festival." That's when I remembered what Negi told me about the last day of the festival. The way Evangeline gets her full powers back. _Whatever I do make sure that date isn't on the last day! _It looked like she knew what I was thinking. "Don't worry it won't be on the last day, but if you get me mad it just might be." I felt myself shaking.

"Well, how about when we both aren't competing in the tournament we can go on the date, okay?" I saw her smile get brighter. She nodded.

"Alright then. It's decided, now I think you should stop training for the day, your powers aren't quite stable. Go get ready for school." She then walked away into her and out of the resort. I looked over to one of the clocks in the resort. It said it was seven.

"Ah, man! I'm going to be late!" I quickly got out of the resort and straight the dorm. I opened the door. I went straight to the closet for my uniform. I changed as fast as I could. I let me hair down. I got my backpack and ran out of there.

A lot of thoughts went through my head. _Evangeline confessed to me and we kissed. Wait, doesn't that mean I just cheated on Asuna? Crap! Well she'll never have to find out about that. Man now I feel like a big jerk. I mean it's not like I wanted to kiss her, but it felt right for a short moment. I wonder how the date will go? I have a bad feeling about it though. I have to get my feelings straight somehow. If I don't things are going to get more complicated. Why is it when it comes my love life it always has to end horribly wrong?_

* * *

**Wolfhanyo: Will Sammy's powers be under control? What's going to happen with Evangeline and Sammy? Will Asuna find out? How will the date go? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow. **

**Wolfy: One more day until the big tournament! Trust me you're going to be surprised with who's entering it. For now make sure to read, review, and answer the polls! This is Wolfy and Wolfhanyo signing off!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Relaxation**

It was a Sunday morning and I was on my way to back to the dorms with Setsuna. We were beaten up pretty bad from Chachamaru, she didn't go easy on us. Evangeline didn't want her to though. I turned to Setsuna.

"Hey, that was some rough training, huh?" Setsuna put her hand to her head. She was just as wiped out as I was.

"Evangeline sure didn't want to go easy, especially on you. Chachamaru almost ripped off your arm." I scratched at my bandaged cheek. _Maybe since she confessed to me she feels like she can be herself around me now. _

"Yeah, but at least we're still alive." Setsuna agreed with me on that one. I then looked at myself. I was covered in dirt and some blood. My clothes were ripped up too. Setsuna looked the same.

"Hey we should head to the bathhouse, I think we need to clean up." I nodded. We went over to our room to get some clothes. When we were done we went to the bathhouse. We walked into the changing rooms. I put my clothes in the basket while I changed out of my tattered clothes. As I changed I thought about how I've never been here. _I always use the shower in our room; I never really thought I'd end up going here. I guess it won't be so bad._

I was done changing and wrapped a towel around myself. I turned to see Setsuna with a towel wrapped around her too. I walked towards the door to the bath until Setsuna spoke up.

"Hey, I'm going to the sauna. I'll come back in a little bit, okay?" I opened the door and turned around to her.

"Yeah, I'll be here." Setsuna turned around and left to the sauna. I turned back to the bath. When I walked in I saw that the place was huge, it even had palm trees in it. _I'm not surprised though this is Mahora. _I toke off my towel then got in the water.

I simply lay back and relaxed. It felt great to just to be like this. I was laying against a rock. My muscles didn't feel that sore anymore. My bruises and cuts lost their pain. I closed my eyes with my head back. _This is so relaxing! I never thought taking a bath would be this good! I should do this every time I come back from training._ I happily sighed. That was until I felt something on my head. I patted my head. I felt fur.

"No way! My ears are back! Wait," I then looked in the water to see my tail, "Suge!" I happily screamed. I then placed my hand over my mouth. I was a little surprised to see that I had my ears and tail back, mostly happy. "It's good to have you guys back." I felt a smile form on my face. I sat back down.

That was until I heard the door open, I heard the sound of bells. I turned around to see Asuna covering her body with a towel. I felt my cheeks heat up. I didn't know what to do, but panic. She then spoke.

"Is someone there?" I tensed up. I saw that she was getting into the water, it seemed like she couldn't see me. So I dived underwater. I swam to the back of the rock and hid there. I then put my head above water to get air. I heard the water moving, it got closer and closer until it stopped.

I grabbed on to the top of the rock to from above. When I popped my head over it I saw Asuna resting against the same rock. "Wow, this is so relaxing!" I jumped back behind it before she could even look up. My face was probably turning all kinds of red. My heart was pounding hard. I grasped at my chest. That's when I thought of something.

"_Asuna?"_ I decided to talk to her through thoughts.

"_Hey Sammy, how'd training go?" _I gulped at the thought of Evangeline laughing evilly.

"_Worse than what I thought, Evangeline made Chachamaru go all out on Setsuna and I." _I heard her gasp.

"_Are you alright?"_ I felt a small smile on my face. I turned my head towards where she was.

"_Yeah. I'm alright, a thanks for worrying for me, Asuna." _I knew she was blushing that cute blush she always gets. For some reason I had the urge to just walked from behind the rock and kiss her. That was until I remembered we were both naked. _That would be awkward! I'm not that brave either!_

"_Of course I'm worried! You're my girlfriend!" _When she had said that I had popped. My urge to kiss her grew. I stood up behind the rock.

"_Asuna, can I kiss you?" _I felt the water move. Asuna must have gotten surprised from what I said.

"_How are you going to kiss me? We're no where near each other." That's what you think._ I clenched my fists and took a deep breath. I walked towards where she was. I just stood on the side of the rock. I decided to do a little prank on her.

"Asuna." She turned side to side trying to find me. She was walking close to where I was.

"Sammy? Where are you? How'd you get here?" I stayed still; I thought I should let her find me. The water moved even more. I then stood straight. That's when she bumped into me. I grabbed her shoulders. She closed her eyes and then opened them to have a surprised expression on her face. Her face was bright red, so was mine. I really didn't want to look down. "Sammy?" Asuna then noticed I was naked and covered her eyes.

"It's okay, we're both girls dummy." She shook her head.

"I know that," she took her hands away from her eyes and it seemed like she was trying to cover herself.

"I've never seen you so embarrassed, because that's usually me." I laughed a little bit to myself. Asuna seemed annoyed. She then placed her hands on my cheeks. She leaned in. My cheeks probably got redder. Then we kissed, it felt just like the time I had kissed Evangeline. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it. That was until I opened my eyes when we parted and looked down. I felt something coming from both my nostrils. Asuna put the towel to my nose.

"Are you okay?" I shook my head and looked away from her. She got a smile on her face. "I was embarrassed?"

"Sorry." She laughed at me. "Maybe I should get out now." Asuna thought I should do exactly that. We both walked out with towels wrapped around us. Asuna looked around the changing room. "What's up?"

"I thought Konoka would be back from the sauna by now, but I guess not." As I put on a white t-shirt and grey skirt it felt like I was forgetting something. _Konoka is in the sauna? _That's when it hit me.

"Setsu," I whispered. I didn't know whether to help her or just laugh my butt off. I decided to let them be. It's not like she in trouble or anything. I shook my head and finished changing. That's when I heard something coming from the where the sauna was.

"Set-chan!" I quickly finished changing and ran towards the scream. Asuna was right behind me. When I reached the door I saw two people behind it. I slowly opened the door to see Setsuna's head resting on Konoka's lap. There was blood coming from her nose. I tried very hard to hold back my laughter. Konoka turned to me. "Sammy! Something's wrong with Set-chan!"

I walked over to her and kneeled down. I patted Konoka on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I think she's been in the sauna for a little longer than she thought she would." Konoka understood what I meant, but I knew why she had a nosebleed. _Poor Setsu. _I out Setsuna's left arm around my neck and my right arm on her waist. I carried her to the dressing room. Asuna stayed with Konoka. Then her eyes opened slowly.

"What happened?" I turned to her.

"You passed out in the sauna. Mind explaining why?" She got out of my grip. She walked over to her clothes. Her trade make blush on her face. She put on her underwear.

"I just got a little d-dizzy." I snickered. She looked at me a little annoyed. She put on a black muscle shirt and white shorts. She sighed. "Alright, I passed out seeing Kono-chan na…nak…naked." That's when I busted out laughing. Setsuna still looked annoyed and mad. W

We walked out of the dressing room while I was still laughing. I wasn't laughing at Setsuna because I thought it was funny, but because I knew how she felt. I stopped laughing and looked at her. "Sorry, but I know how you felt. I was stuck with Asuna in the bath." She looked surprised.

"What did you do?" I scratched the back of my head.

"I hide behind a rock, but I ended up facing her. I saw her…naked and the nosebleed happened." Setsuna laughed at me. She stopped and patted my shoulder.

"Is it me or do we both just have bad luck when it comes to this stuff?" I nodded.

"I know, right?" We both laughed at our bad luck. We then reached our room. I opened the door and walked straight to my bed to lay down. Setsuna sat on the couch.

"Tomorrow the Mahora Festival begins. You ready?" I didn't know what to say.

"Well, I guess I am." Setsuna turned to me.

"What do you mean 'I guess'? I'm confident that you're going to win against Eclipse!" She got a smile on her face. I sat up straight.

"Thanks. I'm going to keep my promise. That reminds me I need to make a call." I got up and got my cell phone off the counter. I looked for Scott's number. I heard the phone ring as I called. Then someone picked up.

"Sam! What's up?" I sat back down on my bed.

"Hey, you're going to be in the tournament, right?"

"Yes ma'am! Most of us are going to be in it." I was happy to be on the phone with him. Scott was my best friend. He was always there. Even though most of the time it was he's fault that I got in trouble.

"When are you guys coming over here?" He laughed a little bit on the phone.

"Why? Do you miss us?" I felt my eye twitch.

"Idoit! Answer the question."

"We're all coming over tomorrow in the morning. Actually I have a new invention for you when I see you. Sorry, but I have to finish it. Talk you later!"

"Hey, hold on!" He hung up. I pressed the end button. Setsuna looked at me.

"What happened?" I sighed.

"Nothing. Well, I think we should just relax and get rested up for tomorrow."

"Un." I lay back down again. Thoughts went through my head.

_Tomorrow's the beginning of the tournament. I'm ready for anything that's coming my way. Wait, did Scott 'we're all coming over'…what did he mean by 'all'?_

* * *

**Wolfhanyo: Has Sammy realized her feelings? What really happened between Konoka and Setsuna? How will the first day of the Mahora Festival? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter.**

**Wolfy: What did you all think of my work? Yep, it was me that made this chapter. I thought you guys could use some comedy and romance. Now it's time for the tournament! This is Wolfy with Wolfhanyo signing off! **


	29. Chapter 29

**It Begins**

I had just woken up and was getting changed. I put on a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, red tie, grey skirt, grey sneakers with a red star on the side, and my star pendent necklace. I wore my hair loose with my bangs covering my forehead and a little bit of my left eye. I got my pactio cards from the dresser.

"You ready?" I turned to see Setsuna wearing her usual side ponytail. She wore a short-sleeved white shirt, moron tie, moron skirt, and brown shoes. She had her pactio card and a wooden copy of his sword. She was waiting by the door.

"Let's do it!" I lunged my hand in the air. I opened the door and we walked out. We were on our way to the Mahora Festival. I was very excited, I couldn't wait to be in the tournament. "What's it like Setsu?"

She turned to me. "It was great last year. I think it's going to be better now that you're here." I had a small blush on my cheeks. I scratched the back of my head.

"Hehe, you think so?" Setsuna nodded. I we talked about how we thought the tournament was going to be. Before I even noticed we were already at the the booth to sign up. Sitting at the booth was Sayo, but she wasn't a ghost. She still had her white hair and red eyes though.

"Sammy-chan, Setsuna-san! Are you two here to sign up?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Setsuna seemed surprised.

"Sayo-san? How did you?" I pointed to her body. She laughed a little bit at my reaction.

"Satomi made this body for me. Well, if you guys want to get in here's the sign up sheet." Setsuna was signed up first. I saw there were already people signed up for the tournament. I took the pen and signed as well. _Looks like it's going to be some great fights. Very few people signed up though._ Sayo got the clipboard. "Alright, you guys were the last ones. So, all you need to know is that tournament's first match starts in like thirty minutes. That will give us enough time to set up the fights. Also there will be no group fighting do to the lack of people."

"Aw, I was looking forward to that," I whined. Setsuna patted my back. Sayo looked at me.

"Don't worry I guarantee it's going to be fun." After she finished she walked away to go make the lineups.

"Well, I guess I should call Scott to see if they're here." I got out my phone. Setsuna said she was going to go look for Konoka and Asuna. I then pressed the talk button.

"Sammy? Hey, where are you?" I looked around just to make sure he wasn't going to scare me.

"I'm in front if the tournament area. Did you guys sign up?" Scott scoffed.

"Of course we did! Wait, hold on we'll be right there!" He then hung up the phone. I pressed the end button. I just starred at my phone. _I hate it when he does that. Still I wonder who came. _That's when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Before I could turn around I was grabbed from all sides.

"Ah!" I fell face front to the floor. My head was pounding from fall. I opened my eyes to see Angel and Star were the ones who tackled. Angel was wearing a white dress shirt, over it was a pink sweater, grey skirt, and red flats. She had her brown hair down with her bangs parted to the right. Star was wearing a sleeveless blue vest, black skirt, and black converse. Her hair was down too, but her bangs were to the left. I sat up.

"We finally found you," said Angel. I looked up to see everyone. The first person I saw was Ben giving me a big smirk. Second was Scott who looked like he wanted to laugh. Third was Gwen who looked happy to see me. Fourth was Shadow, he looked very calm. Fifth was Emily, she seemed very mad. _I wonder why?_ I got up and pulled the twins up with me. They seemed surprised that I was strong.

"Wow," said Star, " Somebody's been working out." I got a small smile on my face.

"I've trained my butt off for this!" Ben patted my head.

"That's what we expected from our little Sammy!" I felt a blush on my face. I got his arm off me.

"_Little Sammy_? Seriously?" Everyone laughed at that. I was still happy to see all of them here. Gwen looked at me.

"So do you like here, Sammy?" I knew that my smile got bigger.

"It's great! It's a lot better than I thought it would be. Oh, you won't believe this my teacher is a ten-year old!" Everyone seemed surprised, well everyone except Gwen.

"You mean Negi?" I looked at her.

"How do you know Negi-sensei?"

"Every mage knows that boy. Trust me I've heard a lot about him. Like last year he was close to winning this tournament." My eyes widened.

"Really, well there's no way I'm going to let him do that!" Everyone laughed at my childish behavior. "So, all of you are going to be in it? Even you Angel?" Angel looked at me.

"N-no! I'm only here to heal anyone if they get hurt." Star walked up to me.

"But I am!" I was a little surprised to hear that. I grabbed her hand. She seemed shocked form my sudden action.

"If you get hurt I won't forgive myself. Why do you want to be in Star?" She got a blush on her cheeks.

"Cause, I wanted to be able to fight you. To show you how strong I've gotten." I felt my cheeks heat up. I patted her on the shoulder.

"I hope that happens." She looked happy to hear me say that. Then someone coughed. I turned to see an annoyed Emily. I didn't have a good feeling about the way she was looking at me. She walked up to me and pecked my cheek. I was sure I had popped. I placed my hand over where she kissed me. "E-Emily?"

"Just a little something for good luck. For both me and you." I just nodded because I was still surprised from what she did. Then a voice that sounded very familiar came out of the speakers.

"Alright everyone who's participating in the tournament please come to the locker rooms." I recognized the voice to be Kazumi. _Why is she here?_ Emily and Star then pulled me into the arena to the locker rooms. I turned to see Angel.

"Ang! Go find Konoka!" She nodded and walked off. I turned back to see we were close to the locker rooms. We were the first one in. Then walked in Asuna and Setsuna with Negi and some dog eared boy who looked like he was Negi's age. Then four other people walked in wearing black cloaks. Kazumi then walked in with a clipboard in hand.

"Okay, the first ones up are Kotaro Inugami and Sammy Rose!" I took a deep breath. I walked up to the door leading to the arena. The boy who was with Negi walked up to the opposite door, _he my opponent? This feels like it's going to be fun. _Kazumi then walked out through the middle. She introduced both of us. I looked at Kotaro.

He wore a boys school uniform with the jacket open. He had black spiky hair. He looked at me with thumbs up. I smiled back at him as a reply. He walked out first while his name was being called. Before I went out there I turned around to see everyone. They just gave looks that said good luck. I nodded and walked out the door.

When I walked out the door I saw people everywhere. They were all cheering. "Our second contestant, is 4-A's very own Sammy Rose!" The crowd cheered louder. I just gave a small smile and waved. I looked at Kotaro. I waited for Kazmui to say when.

"Alright guys, begin!" Kotaro made the first move by lunging at me. He pulled his fist back. Right when he was close to me I used my agility to get behind him. He looked surprised. I hit him with my elbow. He was sent flying, but he got back on his feet.

"You're good, but let's see if you can handle this!" He charged at me again, that was until I saw seven of him lunging at me. _Clones, huh?_ I crouched down then kicked my legs up. I hit two of him. Next I punched two more, one in the face and the other in the stomach. Three were left.

One disappeared and reappeared above me. I moved out of the way, only to punch him in the back. I then ran to the other two. I kicked one in the gut, it turned out to be another clone. _So that means you're the real one!_ I turned to see him with a dark ord in his hand. "Garyuu Inugami-ryuu. Rouga sou-shouda!" It hit me right in my torso. It stung a bit, but it really didn't hurt. I looked down.

I felt my ears and tail pop out. He seemed even more surprised. I felt a smirk on my face. "Let me show you what I can do." I punched him on the chin. He fell backwards and just stayed there. "Kotaro?"

He moved his arm back and forth. He grunted from the hit. He opened his eyes to look at me. He slowly got up. "You're a ookami? That's a new one. Well, I'm not going down yet!" He lunged at me again; he was aiming at my chin now. Right when he was close enough I kneed him in the stomach. He coughed out some saliva. He fell to his knees.

"Sorry, but I can't lose. I made a promise with someone that I have to keep." He got a smirk on his face. He then spun around and tripped me with his own legs. I fell on my butt. He jumped up only to kick me into the ground. A huge hole was caused from the kick to the ground.

"Ha, looks like you won't be able to keep it." My ears twitched. I clenched my fist. I opened my hand and faced it towards him. It started to flow with darkness. It shot out to Kotaro. Hit him straight in the chest. He flew backwards.

"Ah!" He fell hard to the ground. I slowly got out of the hole to see if he was alright. I walked up to him. His body was open with his head to the side. Kazumi walked up to me and held up my arm.

"The winner is…Sammy Rose!" I still looked at Kotaro to see if he really was alright. He then slowly sat up and put his hand to his head.

"How did I lose?" When Kazumi put my arm down I walked over to him. I held out my hand. He took it and I helped him up. He got a smile on his face.

"Like I said, I have to keep that promise." He patted my back.

"I understand. It was a great fight anyway!" He laughed with each other. We walked over to the doors. I was tackled yet again by people. This time it was Asuna and Konoka.

"Sammy," said Konoka, "You won!" Asuna smacked me across the back.

"I knew you could do it!" I looked to see Setsuna and Negi giving me big smiles. I replied back with a smile of my own. Scott came up to me.

"Nice one Sammy!" He then pulled something out of his pocket. "Here a little reward." He threw it at me. I caught it with my right hand. I opened it up to see a black and red plastic board with no wheels. It had the red lines going down in a grid pattern with the black for the outlines. I gave Scott a confused look. "It's a hover board! All you need to do is say 'board' and it will turn full size." I looked back to it.

"Board?" It then started to grow into a full sized board. I put it to the ground and got on it. As soon as I got on it started to hover. I was very excited to be on it. "Woah, thanks Scott!" I got off it and said board again to make it shrink. I put it in my pocket.

I heard Kazumi announcing something outside in the arena. "Alright due to the last fight we will take a while to fix the arena for the next fight." I then turned back to see the results on the wall. The next fight was Asuna and Emily…_wait, what? That's not good!_

I looked over to see Asuna talking with Star while Setsuna, Angel, and Konoka had their our conversation. Emily was talking with Gwen. _Do they know whom they're fighting against? _I looked back to the results.

After that it was Star and…._Yami?_ I turned back to see the four people in cloaks talking to each other.

_No way…it can't be. _One of them looked up and all I saw were bloody red eyes starring at me. My heart pounded hard against my chest. _Eclipse?_

* * *

**Wolfhanyo: How will the rest of the tournament go? Who will Sammy cheer on in Asuna and Emily's fight? What will Sammy do now that she found out Eclipse and his gang is here? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! **

**Wolfy: Whoohoo! Sammy won her fight! Now I have an announcement! **

**Wolfhanyo: Oh no, not again Wolfy!**

**Wolfy: Don't worry boss, this time I'm sure you'll like it. Now I'll let my friend do the rest.**

**Wolfhanyo: Friend?**

**Sammy: Hey everybody! Sammy here to continue Wolfy's announcement! Now during the time of the Mahora Festival you guys will get the chance to ask any of your favorite character questions. All you have to is write your question on your review. Even Wolfhanyo and Wolfy.**

**Wolfhanyo: Wait, aren't you just an OC? How are you able talk?**

**Sammy: Good question. I'm not the only one you know.**

**Setsuna: Me too, actually all of us can talk now. **

**Wolfhanyo: Wolfy!**

**Wolfy: Oops! Well it's time for me to run. This is Wolfy-**

**Sammy: and Sammy!**

**Setsuna: and Setsuna. **

**Wolfy: Signing off~!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I'll Cheer You On!**

I had shivers go down my spine. The four people in cloaks kept staring at me. Only because I knew who they were and I knew who they were. My heart pounded hard against my chest. I felt a little weak. _I'm all right, nothing's wrong with me._

"_Stop lying to yourself."_ I turned around to see Ben talking with Setsuna. I scratched my head. _Who was that?_

"_You still have to ask yourself that?" _I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see red eyes looking straight at me. It was my other half. I didn't move. My mouth opened and closed. Ben noticed what I was doing.

"What's wrong Sam?" I shook my head and walked to the door.

"Nothing, just going to get some air." I opened the door and walked out. I leaned against the door. My other half was standing in front of me. "What do you want now?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to congratulate you on the win, so you really think you can handle the darkness now with your powers back?"

"I know I can." She snickered.

"I saw what happened at Evangeline's resort, I doubt you can when you face a stronger opponent." I looked at her.

"I don't care about what you think. I'm going to control it." The door then opened. Behind it was one of the people wearing a cloak. They shut the door behind them. Then the hood fell off. When he turned around I knew whom he was. "Ko?"

"Hey Sammy, how's it going?"

"Um, good I guess, you're competing too?" He nodded. He pointed to the roof on the rooms where everyone was.

"Can we talk? Up there?" I looked at where he was pointing.

"Sure." I jumped up to the roof, Ko was right behind me. I sat on the edge so I could see the next round. Ko sat next to me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're able to see your other half, aren't you?" My eyes began to widen. I looked at him.

"H-how did you know?" He just starred the arena.

"I was right? Then that means…" His words trailed off.

"Ko, what does that mean?" He shook his head. He turned to me.

"The darkness is winning." I was shocked from what he said. Then I heard Kazumi making an announcement.

"Alright, everyone time for round two! Next up we have Emily Hato from Darklight Academy!" Emily walked out wearing a white dress shirt, a pink sweater over it, grey skirt, black knee high socks, and pink shoes. She had her long blonde hair loose and her emerald eyes seemed brighter. She waved at the crowd with a gentle smile. _Why did Kazumi say what school she was from?_

"No way." I couldn't move. I couldn't believe what he said. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, the same thing happened to me." I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He sighed.

"I was able to see my other half too. When Eclipse inserted the darkness in me I went throw hell. My powers went haywire. I hurt people that were innocent." I grabbed his hand.

"Ko, is all that going to happen to me?" He looked away from me.

"I don't know, but from how much was inserted into you it can probably get worse." Kazumi spoke up again.

"Next we have 4-A's very own Asuna Kagurazaka!" Asuna came out wearing a maid costume. She seemed pissed.

"Asakura! What the hell? Not again!" Kazumi just laughed and ignored her. Actually to me she seemed really cute in it. But I couldn't focus on Asuna now, no matter how much I wanted to.

"This can't be happening…there's no possible way that can happen." I felt myself shaking. My heartbeat was loud. He nudged my shoulder.

"There's only one way to stop all that from happening though." I grabbed his hand even harder.

"Please, tell me." It seemed like he really didn't want to tell me.

"You have to accept it." I froze. All I heard was the crowd cheering. I looked to see Asuna and Emily fighting. Asuna smacked Emliy on her side with her fan. Emily was sent flying a few feet until she stopped.

"You're very good Asuna-san, but I have something up my sleeve." Emily clenched her fist and moved it back. She then put it out at arms length. The wind got stronger all of a sudden. I saw that Asuna was blown away by the wind. She fell to on her back.

"No." Ko turned to me. "I will not accept it, even if that's the only way." Ko laughed at me. "Huh? What's so funny?" He held on to his stomach.

"For some reason…I knew you would say that." He stopped laughing and got a smile on his face.

"Ha, well you thought right. So, your like me?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you see my arm," he lifted his arm up so I could see it, " It's my demon arm. I'm still learning how to control it. You and I are the same, I guess." I felt a smile on my face.

"It looks like it. Well, now I'm going to cheer on two of the many people who are precious to me." Ko looked at the arena. I looked to see Asuna and Emily actually having fun.

I saw them throwing punch and kick on after another. Emily palmed Asuna on her chin. Asuna took a few steps back. Emily then launched at her. She then punched at her chin again.

Asuna was sent flying up. Emily put both her hands down and she was sent up towards Asuna. Emily then caught up with her. Asuna's eyes were closed. Emily pulled her left fist back ready to hit her. That's when I saw Asuna opened her eyes quick.

Asuna swung her fan sword back. It was then swung forward to hit Emily right on her shoulder. It sent her flying down with Asuna right behind her. Asuna then got close enough to put her foot on Emily's stomach. When they reached the ground Emily grabbed Asuna and pulled her down with her. They both hit the ground with their sides.

All I saw was smoke fill the air. I couldn't see Asuna and Emily anywhere. The smoke faded, there laid on the floor was both of them. They were both curled up. None of them moved. "Asuna! Emily-san!" Kazumi walked up close to them.

"Looks like both are competing contestants are down, I'll count to ten to see if one of them gets up." She began to count. They still didn't move. I had the urge to go down there and wake them up. Ko must have noticed what I was thinking because he grabbed my hand. I turned to him.

"Watch." I was confused from what he said, but I still turned around to see both of them slowly getting up. I felt relived to see them trying so hard to get up. They both got up at the same time. Emily held on to her arm while Asuna limped a little. They looked at each other.

"Ha, you'd think I'd give up with that little deal of ours," said Asuna. Emily laughed.

"Of course I didn't." She lifted her hand up in a fist. "How about the last punch or kick?" Asuna laughed a little and she agreed. They got into position.

Then they launched at each other. Asuna pulled her fist back while Emily got her leg ready. When they got close enough Asuna hit Emily at her left cheek, Emily kicked Asuna at her chest. They both flew backwards. They then landed on their feet. They looked at each other. Asuna fell on one knee. Emily got a small smile on her face.

"You win." Emily fell forward to then be knocked out. She wasn't moving, so I guess she was. Kazumi counted down from ten.

"Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four," I looked at Asuna to see she seemed happy, "three, two, one! Asuna wins!" The crowd cheered her on, along with me. I saw Gwen go the arena to help Emily to the infirmary. Asuna walked over to Setsuna and the others.

I felt a smile grow on my face. "So, now that that's done. Will you let go of my hand?" I turned to see I still had Ko's hand in my grip. I quickly let go with a blush on my cheeks. Ko laughed.

"Well, I'd b-better get down there to congratulate her." I jumped off the roof and opened the door. "Asuna!" She turned around with a smile on her face when she saw me. When I got close to her she got me by my cheeks. Then leaned in. Before I knew it our lips met. I knew I had popped from the sudden action. I left my arms wide open. Asuna then ended the kiss.

"Hehe." I felt my blush get even darker. I scratched my cheek.

"What was that f-for?" She fidgeted with her fingers look guilty with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well, Emily and I made this little bet and we said whoever would win can kiss you…" I was surprised from what she said. I felt a little shocked and…happy.

"Good thing you won," I whispered to myself. Asuna leaned in again.

"What was that?" I waved my hands back and forth.

"N-nothing!" Asuna shrugged and walked back to Negi and Setsuna. I sighed calmly. That was until I felt my phone vibrate. I got it out of my pocket to see the crescent moon charm Evangeline gave me. I saw that I had a new text message. _From Konoka?_

"_Sammy, can you please come over to the café to meet me? I need a favor."_ I looked over to Setsuna, it seemed like she didn't get anything from her. I pressed reply.

"_On my way!"_ I walked out of the room and straight to the café.

_Well, this is new. Konoka barely calls me for anything ever since I became her bodyguard. I wonder what it is that's so important?_

**Wolfhanyo: What will happen with the darkness within Sammy? What is it that Konoka needs for Sammy to do? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow.**

**Wolfy: Question time! First one up Setsuna!**

**Setsuna: My questions are from Amychan3638. What did I think of what Evangeline said? At first for a little while I thought she was right, but in the end I realized being with Konoka has made me stronger, I also have new friends, and great memories.**

**Konoka: Aw! Secchan! (Tackles Setsuna to the ground)**

**Setsuna: Ojou-sama!**

**Wolfy: Next is Sammy!**

**Sammy: My questions are from Narutoal2. The reason I'm going out with Asuna is because I have strong feelings for her also like I do for Angel.**

**Scott: Practically every girl in here…**

**Sammy: Hey! (Cough) As for the second question, I've been putting a lot of thought into that, so there might be a possibility. **

**Wolfy: Those are all the question for today. Make sure to ask your favorite character questions!**

**Wolfhanyo: Make sure to read, review-**

**Wolfy: Ask questions!**

**Wolfhanyo: That and answer the polls. And we're signing off~! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Lovebirds**

I was walking towards the café to meet up with Konoka. Right when it came into my view, I saw Konoka and Angel sitting down drinking tea. I walked up to an empty seat in between them. I looked at both of them. Angel had a bright smile on her face, while Konoka had a small blush in her cheeks.

"Okay, what is you need Ojou-chan?" Konoka looked at me then turned her attention towards Angel. Angel nodded and began to speak.

"I got Konoka-chan to agree to a pactio with Setsuna-san!" I almost fell backwards, but I held on to the edge of the table. I just couldn't believe what Angel just said. _I've been trying to get Setsu to confess ever since we left Darklight, but she got Konoka to do a pactio in one day? She's amazing. _I put my hands behind my head.

"That's great! Now all we have to do is Setsu to agree also! I'll go get her now!" As I got up from my seat I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to see it was Konoka who grabbed me. He head was down and I couldn't see her eyes from the shadow of her bangs. "Ojou-chan?"

"I w-want to ask her myself Sammy." She let me go. _She wants to ask her…herself? _It took me a while, but it finally sinks in. _Oh! _I feel a smile on my face. I pat Konoka on the shoulder. She looks up at me.

"I understand completely." She then gets a bright smile on her face. That's when she gets this look on her face as if she just thought of something. Then she looks at her purse. She grabs it and opens it.

"Chamo? You in there?" I tilt my head in confusion. Before I know it Chamo pops his head out of Konoka's purse and yawns. Konoka seems glad to see him. Chamo then climbs up on her shoulder.

"What do you want, honey?" Konoka gives him a small bonk on the head for the name, but then whispers in his ear. Chamo gets a really big grin on his face. "Alright, now we're talking!" Konoka walks up to me and pulls me away behind the café. Angel just seemed confused from the sudden action, so was I.

"Ojou-chan, what's going on?" Konoka just giggles. Chamo had the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face

"If I do a pactio with Secchan then you have to do a pactio with someone too." I scratched my cheek.

"Like who?" Konoka held on to both my hands.

"Like, Angel!" I froze for a moment. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"H-huh? Make a pactio with A-Angel?" _I guess I wouldn't mind, but what would Asuna think? Oh my Kami, what would Asuna think? I mean I love her and have feelings for Angel too. What am I saying! I have feelings for so many people! Ah! Oh Kami what should I do?_ That's when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I jumped. "Ah!"

"Sammy? Konoka-chan? What happened you guys?" I waved my hands back and forth like a crazy person. Konoka spoke first.

"We were just talking about how to get Secchan to do this, right?" I nodded. Angel got a small smile on her face. She then got her phone out of her pocket.

"Ah! I completely forgot! It's Star's fight that's going on right now! Come on, Sammy, Konoka-chan." Angel grabbed on to my wrist and I grabbed Konoka's. We all run towards the arena. Right when we were going I was attacked by fan girls.

"Oh my Kami! It's Sammy!" I was shocked by the sudden attack. I felt hands where they shouldn't be. I was turning so many shades of red. My ears and tail popped out from being flustered. "You're so cute! I love your cosplay!"

"Wait! Please stop!" That's when I realized they weren't going to listen. So I turned to only one conclusion. "Someone help me!" I all I heard was the scream of the fan girls. I closed my eyes and imagined the worst. That's when I felt someone grab my hand. I was pulled out of the fan girl pit. I opened my eyes to see it was Mark. He was wearing a black shirt with a dark crescent moon in sliver sun, black and sliver cargo pants, black boots, black and sliver jacket with the same insignia as on the shirt on each sleeve and on the back had a howling wolf silhouette in it and crossing swords, black fingerless gloves and very extravagant black and sliver silk headband. For some reason this seemed very like him.

"Heya Sam. Having some fan girl trouble?" I sighed happily. We walked away from the fan girl pit before they realized I was gone. I looked up to Mark.

"I definitely owe you one." He got a smile on his face.

"No sweat. Come one I really want to see this fight, someone I care about is fighting." I agreed.

"Yeah, same here." That's when I realized what we both said. I looked at Mark and he looked at me. It seemed like he was thinking the same thing I was. Mark grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the arena. I held on to his hand.

When we reached the door, it was packed. Mark then put his cloak around me. He got down and whispered in my ear. "So, that won't happen again." I nodded. That's when I got an idea.

"Mark, the roof." It took a while for him to understand, but he finally did. We walked towards the edge. We jumped at the same time. While I was in the air I saw her. I saw Star fighting. Her clothes were tattered, her cheek was scratched, and she seemed exhausted. I turned to the right to see her opponent. She was wearing a black muscle shirt, red and black plaid skirt, black boots with buckles, and a black circle on her neck. _Wait, Yami?_ I didn't believe it. I looked at Mark and he seemed very worried. "Mark? Are you as worried as me?"

"Yeah, actually I am." I scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah, I don't know who to cheer for again…" Mark laughed at me. "Huh, what's so funny?" He stopped and looked at me.

"Haha…hpm…cheer for both." _Nice, trying to keep it cool huh? _

"I guess I should, but you're going to cheer for your _girlfriend."_ Mark popped after what I said.

"Hey!" I patted him on the back.

"I'm kidding! Besides you two are an item, right?" He shrugged. "What's that suppose to mean?" He looked away from me.

"I think she still has feelings for you…" I didn't know what to say after that. I put my hand to my head.

"There's no way that's possible, she likes you, not me." Mark shook his head.

"That's what's not sure of…" I shook my head. We both turned our attention back to the fight. Yami had just sent Star flying. Star landing on her feet and lunged back at her. Yami then got a dark orb in her hands. Right when Star was near her Yami struck her at her chest. Star stopped and checked herself, but nothing was wrong. Yami stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry." Yami put her open hand towards Star's direction. She slowly started to close her hand. _What is she doing? _That's when I remembered that this looked just like what she did to…._Setsu. No!_

"Star! Watch out!" I almost fell off the roof from my sudden action. Mark caught me by my tie. He pulled me up very quickly. He then pulled me close towards him. He put his arms around me.

"Are you okay, Sammy?" I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. _W-what's wrong with me?_ I nodded. I didn't look at him, but towards the arena. Star had just turned towards me. I looked at Yami to see her hand finally closed. That's when it suddenly happened.

"Sam-ah!" I seemed like Star was being shocked and I could see the lightening, it was black. Star fell to her knees. She held on to her chest. I could also she see she was coughing up blood.

I got up, "Star!" Mark put yet again his arms around me. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was strong.

"Sam, you can't just barge in there before it's over." I kept trying to get out of his grip.

"I don't care!" I looked back to the arena to see Star suddenly pass out. Yami put her arm down. I felt something swell up in me. I got out of Mark's grip and jumped towards her. Kazumi had just announced the winner to be Yami. When I landed I went straight towards Star. I saw Angel run towards her aswell. "Star?" She was completely passed out. I then pick her up bridal style and ran towards the infirmary. Angel was right behind me.

As I ran towards the infirmary so many thoughts went through my head.

_Please be all right Star! Please! I don't know what would I do if you got seriously hurt. I'm your bodyguard, I shouldn't have let you do this! I'm such an idiot! _I looked down at her. My eyes felt like they were stinging.

We finally got to the infirmary and I went in as quickly as I could. I put Star on one of the beds. I wiped away the blood from the edge of her lips. _What am I going to do?_

**Will Konoka get Setsuna to make a pactio? Will Sammy ask Angel to do a pactio aswell? Does Yami still have feelings for Sammy or is she really in love with Mark? Will Star be all right? You have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow!**

**Heya Guys and girls! Wolfy here! Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy and Wolfhanyo is out on a road trip with some friends and she won't be back for another few days. **

**Angel: Wolfhanyo actually said for me to tell you something.**

**Wolfy: Oh, go ahead.**

**Angel: Alright then, "Wolfy while I'm gone you'd better not do anything stupid! I swear if I get back and I find something wrong with the story I will go demon on you! Also I'm leaving the OCs in charge. So have fun~!" That's what Wolfhanyo said. **

**Wolfy: (shivers) Yikes, wait what? The OCs? What about me? **

**Konoka: Looks like you have to listen to us. **

**Mark: That sucks for you, huh?**

**Wolfy: No way this is happening!**

**Setsuna & Sammy: Way.**

**Star: Awesome! Okay Wolfy, how about you make yourself useful and get us something to eat. What do you guys want?**

**Ben: Ramen!**

**Sammy: I could totally go for some Ramen.**

**Mark: Same here. You heard the them, chop chop!**

**Wolfy: Hell no! I'm not getting you guys Ramen. You should listen to me, I helped create you guys.**

**Angel: If you won't listen then I'll just call Wolfhanyo up. (Takes out phone and starts dialing)**

**Wolfy: _I don't want to die yet! _Okay! Fine I'll go get your stupid Ramen. (Walks off to Ramen shop)**

**Konoka: Well make sure to read, review, answer the polls, and ask your favorite characters any questions you want! This is Konoka and everyone signing off~!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Lovebirds 2**

I was sitting next to a sleeping Star. She had a bandage on her cheek. She was pretty beaten up. I wiped away a loose strand of hair away from her face. "I'm sorry, I should have been there through the whole thing, but this never would have happened if I had never agreed to let you enter."

"Sammy." I turned to see Angel had come back. She walked to the bed. "I think I can heal her." She placed her hands over Star's chest. He hands started to glow white. I waited until something happened.

Then Angel placed her hands down. I looked from her to her sister. "Well, is she going to be all right?" Angel shrugged.

"I don't know, when she wakes up then that means she's all right. I don't think Yami's dark lightening would have a major effect on Star, since she does control darkness herself." I looked down at her again. "But, she should be all right." I sighed happily.

"Thank Kami." I looked up at Angel; right when I looked at her she looked at me. She gave me a bright smile. My heart skipped a beat. My cheeks heated up. I quickly looked away.

_Ah! I hate confused about my feelings! I can't even look her in the eyes! What do I do!_ I felt someone pat my shoulder. I looked to my side to see Angel right next to me. She put her forehead to mine. "W-what are you d-doing?" She laughed at my reaction.

"Checking your temperature, you seem to be all right, but why are you all red?" I stepped away from her.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" She walked even closer to me. I was already at the edge of the other bed. _I'm cornered! _"Angel…I'm sorry!" I ran right passed her and to the door. I kept running.

_Baka! Baka! Why can't I get things right! _I ran and I couldn't stop running.

"_The more you think about the worse it gets." _I stopped. I felt chills go down my spine. I grasped at my heart.

"I don't need your advice!" I could feel her presence. I closed my eyes for one second, but opened them again to see there she was. Her red eyes blazing, pale white skin, coal black hair loose, and fangs. She was wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue tie, dark brown cargo shorts, black sneakers with a blue star on the side, the exact opposite of my clothes.

"You've fallen in love so many people, you know that, right?" My eyes began to widen. I froze, _that not right, is it?_

"I guess…" She came up to me and grabbed on to my shoulder. She started shaking me.

"You know I'm right! You said so your self, you don't understand your feelings! How could you chose one person out of all of them! Tell me!" I moved her hands away from me.

"I know what I have to do! Just please, leave me alone!" I closed my eyes and clenched my fists out of anger. When I opened them again there was no one there. I was standing alone. I noticed I ran out of the arena area. I was happy there were no people out here. Not to mention I had Mark's cloak, so no one would recognize me.

_Asuna. I need to find her. I need to tell her the truth. _I got out our pactio card and put it to my head. "Asuna."

"_Sammy? Where have you been?"_

"I need to tell you something. Can we meet?"

"_Yeah, where?_" I thought for a moment.

"Somewhere private…" I could hear some one laughing in the background. "Setsuna?"

"_It's not funny baka! How about the dorms, I have to change anyway." Alone with Asuna in the room, ah! _I'm sure I popped from the thought. I shook my head.

"Alright. Meet you at your room."

"_Okay! See you there!" _I put the card down from my head. _I have to tell her the truth._ I walked to the dorms. I was walking very slowly. I didn't want to do this. Before I knew it I was near the dorms. I stopped. I just starred at the sky. _I hate this. So much._

"Sammy!" I turned around to see Asuna. She was wearing a white muscle shirt, grey skirt, and sandals. I walked to her.

"Asuna…" She stopped when she was close enough to me, but I didn't stop. I kept getting closer to her. I grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her close. I pulled her so close that I kissed her. She was surprised by my sudden action, but she went along with it. When we pulled apart, I had that feeling again. Not only did it feel right, but so wrong at the same time. Asuna opened her eyes and seemed worried.

"What's wrong?" I walked a little bit back. I clenched my fists.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand my feelings quite yet, but I love you. I know that. For some reason my heart keeps telling me other things when I'm with other people." I felt my eyes sting. My heart was pounding so hard. "Ah, I get so confused! I hate this! I hate being confused." Asuna came close to me.

"Then why are you saying you love me?"

"Because I do!" She seemed surprised by my outburst. "I just have so many feelings for so many people, that's why I'm confused. That's why-ah?" Asuna suddenly came up to and hugged me. I could feel the tears flowing.

"I love you, I'll admit that, but if you're in love with someone else, then… you should figure out your feelings and until then we should just be friends." I was surprised on how she agreed. When she let me go I wiped away the tears.

"Asuna…thank you…for understanding." I got an idea. I placed my right hand on her shoulder and with my left pushed away her bangs from her head. I leaned in and kissed her forehead. She got all red when I pulled away from her. She just looked away from me with a big blush on her face.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand, "Let's get back, Setsuna's fights probably over by now!" She started pulling me back to the arena. _This feels just like before we realized we had feelings for each other. I'm happy though, that you'd still like me._

* * *

Before I knew it we arrived at the arena. As we were about to enter I heard someone scream.

"Secchan!" Both Asuna and I stopped in our tracks.

"Setsu?" I ran through the crowd until I made it to the railing only to see a wooden sword struck Setsuna's side. She fell to the floor. Kazumi began to count down from ten. I looked at her opponent only to see it was Ko. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, grey cargo pants, and boots. When he was just standing there, I noticed something about him. His eyes seemed meaningless, but when he turned to me they came full of life. He got a small smile on his face when he saw me. _K-Ko?_

"One! The winner is Koyo Tahu!" The crowd cheers while Ko steps off stage. I see Konoka come to Setsuna's side with Negi helping her take Setsuna to the infirmary. I hear someone call my name.

"Sam!" I turn to see it was Asuna. I walk up to her.

"What's wrong?" Asuna grabs my arm. She starts pulling away from the people.

"What happened to Setsuna?" I start to pull her towards the infirmary.

"She was struck down. I think she'll be all right, but that's just me. Konoka and Negi carried her to the infirmary." When we reached to infirmary and I opened the door I saw Setsuna lying on the bed next to Star. Konoka was on her side. Negi was on the other side. Angel was on Star's side. I walked up to Konoka. "Is she gonna be all right Ojou-chan?"

"I hope so, that seemed like it really hurt." I could see small tears from in her eyes. "Secchan…" I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want Konoka to cry. I put my arms around her and held her close. She seemed surprised. Then she put her arms around me and started to cry softly on my shoulder.

"She's going to be okay, Ojou-chan." I could feel eyes glare at me. I knew those eyes were Asuna's and someone else's. I looked up to see Star was fully awake and just starring at me. Angel just looked away from me. I decided to use my charm to read their minds.

"_I know she told me that she had feelings for other people, but I didn't expect one of them to be Konoka!" _I knew that was Asuna.

"_How dare she do that right in front of me, not to mention in front of Setsuna-san! Oh man, I wonder how sis is feeling right now?"_ That was Star all right.

"_I didn't know it was like that between them, maybe that's why Konoka ran off with Sammy today at the café? Wait, why do I care? Am I jealous? No way am I jealous! At least I hope I'm not… Ah! Of course I'm not jealous, why would I be, because Sammy never held me like that? Of course not!"_

_Angel…wait! You guys are mistaken! I'm just comforting her! There's nothing going on between Konoka and I! I doubt she has feelings for me, I mean she has Setsu!_ I looked down to see Konoka was still crying softly and quietly in my arms. _I mean sure she's cute, but I'm her bodyguard and nothing more! I hope…_

"_I wonder what's wrong with the atmosphere here?" Negi? Even he can tell something's wrong._

"S-Star, you're awake, you feeling better?" Star just glared at me.

"Yep, much better now." _"No thanks to you!"_ I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. _No help from me? I'm carried you here, not to mention warned you! Ah, forget about it, not like she's going to hear me._

"Hm." I looked to see Setsuna moving. Her eyes started to open slowly. When she opened her eyes she looked at me. "Sam, w-what happened..." She was just looking at the girl in my arms. I could feel something horrible was going to happen. I slowly let go of Konoka, but she was still crying while holding on to me.

"Ojou-chan…Ojou-chan." I shook her shoulder, but she never turned around. Setsuna started to get a dark aura around her. I was so scared that my ears and tail popped out. Konoka noticed this and looked at me with puffy pink eyes.

"Sammy, are okay." She placed her right hand to my cheek. I felt a blush come on. I waved my hands back and forth.

"Setsu! It's not what it looks like!" Konoka noticed the name I had said and turned around. She got a bright smile on her face.

"Secchan!" Konoka jumped onto the bed with her. Setsuna got her trademark blush on her cheeks.

"Ojou-sama! W-wait!" She still glared at me for holding Konoka in my arms like that, but she was too busy with the princess right now to scold me. I walked over to Star.

"Star…" She looked away from me with her cheeks puffed out. "Angel…" She looked away too. _There's nothing going on between us!_

_Great, I told Asuna my true feelings, but now she thinks one of the people I love is Konoka, I mean I do love her, but not like that! I think… Ah! Of course I don't! Baka! Baka! Baka! Ten times baka! Sigh…thing is what am I going to do with the twins when they won't even look at me. How am I going to do the pactio now, wait, why am I even thinking of that! Gah! Sometimes I can be such an idiot when it comes to this stuff!_

* * *

**Sammy has finally told Asuna the truth, but is Asuna really okay with this? What was wrong with Ko? Is there something developing between Konoka and Sammy? Will Sammy get Angel to do the pactio? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow!**

**Wolfy: Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, I had got the idea for this chapter and just wanted to get it down before I lost it.**

**Konoka: I can't believe what you did!**

**Sammy: I know! **

**Konoka : Why did you make Sammy do that! Aw! I liked AsunSam!**

**Sammy: (trips and hits head) That was not what I was talking about.**

**Setsuna: Sam! **

**Sammy: Yikes! (Runs away)**

**Setsuna: Why you littl-huh?**

**Wolfy: Sorry you can chase her after you done answering the question. From Amychan3638, "Doo the pactio! You know you want to!"**

**Setsuna: (pops) Um...well...I'll think about it.**

**Konoka: Secchan… **

**Setsuna: Sorry, got to go! Got me a wolf to chase. (Runs off after Sam)**

**Ben: Well, those two get along very well.**

**Wolfy: Yep now make sure to read,**

**Konoka: Review!**

**Ben: Answer the polls!**

**Wolfy: And ask your favorite character any questions you want! This is Wolfy signing off~!**


	33. Chapter 33

**He Who Walks In Twlight**

I was walking back to the arena from the infirmary. I had to get away from the stare downs. _Sigh… All that happened from just holding Konoka? I hope no one hates me. I was just comforting her. I think I should just forget about it now and finally get to watch a fight. I wonder who's next? _I put on the hood of the cloak when I got near the arena. I squeezed through the crowd till I got to the railing.

"Now for the fifth fight of the tournament!" Kazumi came on to the stage wearing a red dress and heels. Everyone cheered. "First one up is Benjamin Hughes for Darklight Academy!" Ben walks out wearing a charcoal flannel shirt with the sleeves pulled up, tan shorts, and grey shoes. People cheered louder.

"Our next contestant is Mark Frey!" Mark walked out wearing the same thing he was wearing the last time I saw him. He seemed very serious. He looked around for someone. He looked in my direction; it looked like he was looking right at me. I turned to my side. I saw a girl with long dirty blonde hair, golden eyes, pale skin. She was wearing a black muscle shirt, red and black plaid skirt, black boots, and a black cloak. She looked to me.

"Sammy?"

"Yami?" Yami got a small blush on her cheeks and looked away from me. I looked to Mark. He gave a small smile our way. That's when I remembered what he said to me.

_I think she still has feelings for you._ I looked at Yami, it seemed like she really didn't want to look at me. _Yami…_

"Alright! Let the fight, begin!" They both just stood there. It was as if they were having a stare down.

"So you're the fox?" Ben just glared at Mark. His orange ears and tail popped out. "I guess that answers my question."

Ben lunged at him. He pulled his fist back and punched Mark right in the face. Mark didn't fall back. He just stood there. Ben retracted his arm back. There wasn't a scratch on Mark's face.

"That all you got?" Mark did an upper cut and punched Ben on the chin. It sent him flying, but he landed on his feet.

Ben ran up to him. Mark crossed his arms in front. As soon as Ben got near him, he disappeared. Mark put his arms down and looked around for him. That's when Ben appeared behind him. He elbowed Mark on his back. Mark was pushed forward.

Mark turned around quick and got Ben by his throat.

"How about I make this quick?" Mark punched Ben in his gut. He dropped him to the floor. Ben wrapped his arm around his stomach. Mark then kneed him in the face. Ben fell back. "Is that really all you have?"

"N-nope. Look up." Mark seemed surprised and looked up quickly only to be kicked in the face by another Ben. The other Ben made Mark trip by hitting his legs with his. Mark fell on his back. One of the Bens disappeared. The real one got up.

"That impress you enough?" Mark jumped up on to his feet. He turned around to face Ben.

"A little, but you'll never be as strong as _her._" Ben's eyes began to widen. He grit his teeth.

"You don't know anything about her." Mark got a smirk on his face.

"Really, I think I know way more about her than you ever will." Ben walked a step forward.

"Stop talking like you're her best friend. You know nothing!" Mark walked a step forward.

"Alright, tell me then," Mark walked closer to him, "Why does Eclipse want her and not you? I mean the only difference between you two is your gender and that you're a fox and she's a wolf. So, why her?" Ben just stood there. He froze.

"I…don't know." Ben looked down. He clenched his fist. Mark grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up by it. "I don't know why he chose her over me…"

"You want to know why?" Ben looked up at him. Mark then whispered something in his ear. Ben punched Mark in his gut and he was let go. Ben then punched him in the face.

"No way! That's not possible!" Ben lunged at him. He started throwing punch after punch. Mark just dodged them.

"I probably shouldn't have said that." Mark jumped up and kicked Ben in the gut.

"Ah!" Ben fell flat on his butt. Mark walked up to him.

"Look Ben, I don't want to go all out on you. Now, just hold still and I promise this will be painless." Mark slowly put his hand to Ben's head. Ben just stood still. _Ben?_

"Ben what are you doing! Get up!" Ben shook his head and smacked away Mark hand. Ben got up.

Then all of a sudden an aura was visible around Ben. It seemed like he was becoming a different person.

"Fokkusu no seishin!" Ben's green eyes seemed dull, his nails grew, and he acted like an animal. Mark got a small smile on his face.

"Well, it seems like the fox has awakened. More fun for me." _Huh? What's wrong with Mark? He's acting different._ I felt something grab my sleeve. I turned to see Yami holding on to me.

"Y-Yami? Are you okay?" She then hugged my arm. I felt a small blush on my cheeks. _W-w-what's going on? _

"I hate what he's done to us." _Huh?_ I looked at her face. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "Thanks to Eclipse every time we fight anyone or anything we turn into mindless puppets." She started sobbing quietly. I freaked out. _Ah man! She's crying! What do I do? _People started starring at us.

_I have no other choice._ I put my other arm around her and held her close. She seemed surprised.

"I'm going to keep my promise." I held her at arms length. Her tears stopped. She got a small warm smile on her face. I slowly let her go. She walked close to me. She placed her hands on my shoulders. She slowly got closer to my face. "H-huh?"

Her lips touched mine. Her eyes were closed, but I had mine wide open. I was surprised by the kiss. _This kiss, feels different from the rest._ When it ended Yami looked surprised she that she did that. She just looked down with a really big blush.

"T-thank you, Sammy." She held her hand to her lips and walked away. I just stood there stunned. I touched my lips. _What just happened?_ I shook my head. _Wait, what did I just do? She's Mark's girlfriend! Sam you idiot!_ That's when it hit me. _Did he see that?_

I turned back to the fight to see Mark was way into the fight. I sighed with relief.

It felt like my charm bracelet had more charms. I looked at it to see I was right. The new charm looked like a soul. "Huh? Is that suppose to be a…soul?" It flashed white in a quick second. "What was that?" I shrugged it off and turned back to the fight.

Mark seemed like he was tired, but Ben looked the most beat up. Blood ran down his face. Ben lunged at Mark again. As soon as he got close enough Mark got Ben by his head and kneed him. Ben coughed up blood.

Mark let him go and let him fall to the ground. Blood was flowing out of his mouth and nose. Mark just looked down at him.

"Aw, the poor little fox couldn't handle it. Too bad." Ben coughed a little and looked up at Mark.

"Let's see if you can h-handle this." Ben grabbed at Mark's ankle.

"Huh?" I saw Ben's hand glow blue.

"Fokkusushokku!" That's when I was able to see sparks of blue light all around Mark.

"Ah!" Mark screamed out in pain. It seemed like he was being shocked. He lifted his other leg and kicked Ben's head. Ben's head bounced off the floor and just stayed there.

His grip on Mark's ankle was released. Ben stopped moving. I gripped the railing. "Ben?" He didn't move. "Ben!" I saw his hand twitch. _That's a good sign. _Ben slowly started to get him self up.

Mark grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. As he held Ben up Ben's body seemed lifeless. Mark coughed very hard and blood was visible coming out of his mouth. "Nice move, but I'm afraid that will be your last. "

Mark's arm got covered with darkness. Small strips of darkness then attached to Ben's head. "Shokyo suru." Ben clenched his fists so hard that his palms were bleeding, he grit his teeth, and his eyes were wide open. The strips of darkness seemed like they were slowly going into his head.

When all the strips vanished into to him, Ben's body looked like it went numb. Everything just stood still. His head was dropped down. I couldn't see his eyes from the shadow of his bangs.

Mark threw his body forward. Ben landed on his back. Kazumi began the count down. Mark just looked down at Ben's lifeless body. I saw his lips move. I focused on what he was trying to say. _Damn it, I still can't hear. _My wolf ears popped out on my head and his words seemed clearer.

"Benjamin Hughes, the boy whose heart is filled with light. You both have been though the same thing, both your parents were taken away from you, forced to live with a curse, yet you manage to find the good in everything," Mark looked up at the sky, "While the other tries to make it right."

"The winner is Mark Frey!" Everyone cheered as Mark walked off the arena. Scott and Shadow came and helped Ben to the infirmary. _W-what? _I walked towards the infirmary.

I couldn't get Mark's words out of my mind. '_While the other tries to make it right.' _I started running. _Did he mean me?_

I made it to the infirmary and opened the door. I was moving to fast to see there was someone in front of me.

"Sam?" I looked to see it was Setsuna, but it was too late to stop. We bumped our heads together hard, as that happened I think we kissed. "Mph?"

"Mph!" We both fell backwards and everything went black.

_What just happened? Did I just kiss Setsuna_

* * *

**What did Mark whisper to Ben? Are Sammy and Yami getting closer? Will Ben be alright? Did Sammy and Setsuna kiss or was the hit to the head really that hard? You'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter of The Wolf and the Crow! **

**Wolfy: Hello everyone! I'd just like to say that we're close to 200 reviews!**

**Everyone: Yay!**

**Sammy: Yeah, I'm happy about that, but Wolfy where's Wolfhanyo? **

**Wolfy: She's still on her road trip. **

**Setsuna: Hasn't in been like a month? Is she seeing the world or something?**

**Wolfy: Hehehehe, m-maybe. Now if we get 200 reviews something big will happen in the story like when we got 100 reviews. Thing is I don't know what it's going to be yet, but it's going to be big!**

**Sammy & Setsuna: I don't think I like the sound of that.**

**Konoka: Yay! I can't wait!**

**(Door slams open and in walkes in Wolfhanyo)**

**Wolfy: Not good.**

**Wolfhanyo: Wolfy! How dare you lock me up in the basement when I got back!**

**Sammy: Oh, that's what happened. Not surprised.**

**Wolfy: (disappears) **

**Wolfhanyo: Oh well, I'll wait. Make sure to read, review, and answer the polls. This is Wolfhanyo signing off~!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm Too Young For This**

I felt someone nudging me awake. I could also hear someone saying my name. "Sam! Wake up this instant!" I slowly opened my eyes to see Setsuna at my bedside. I sat up and held my head.

"Ugh, what happened?" I turned to see Setsuna with a really irritated face. She also seemed…_smaller?_ I got off the bed to see we were still about the same size. "I guess that hit to the head was harder then I thought." That's when Setsuna smacked me upside the head. "What was that for?"

"Baka! Don't you notice what happened to us?" I tilted my head in confusion.

I looked up to see Asuna, Scott, Shadow, and Star starring at me.

That's when I remembered the reason I came to the infirmary. I nudged my way through them and ran to the other side of the curtain.

There he was lying limp on the bed. His head was covered in gauze and so was his entire torso. My eyes widened from the shock of seeing him that way. I walked slowly to his side. "B-Ben?" I grabbed on to his hand. "Ben, please wake up." I squeezed his hand. My eyes began to sting. That's when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see it was Scott.

"Sam, he's probably going to be al-" I interrupted him.

"He will be." I could feel the tears fall down my cheeks and the anger swell up in me. I turned back to Ben. That's when I saw him twitch from his eyes. "Huh?" His eyes began to slowly open.

"Sam?" A small smile appeared on his face. He placed his hand on my head and patted me. "You look just how you did when we first met." I got really confused when he said that. He soon then went back into his sleep.

"Scott, what is he talking about?" Scott scratched the back of his head. That's when I saw Setsuna standing next to the mirror.

"Take a look for yourself." I walked over to the mirror to see a ten year old standing there. She had black hair that went up to her shoulders, black eyes, black ears and a tail that were white at end, and she wore my clothing. I took a closer look to see that child…_is myself!_ I fell backwards only to be held up by Setsuna.

"Setsu? Why are you and I ten years old?" She sighed.

"I was about to ask you the same question." I couldn't believe that I had turned ten again and so did Setsuna.

"S-Setsu, how did we end up like this?" She got a small blush on her cheeks.

"I think it was the k-kiss…" I froze for a minute. That was until the image of Setsuna and I bonking heads popped into my head. Then I saw our lips had collided. I could feel myself blushing.

"How could one kiss make us ten?" Setsuna shrugged. That's when it hit me. _The charm! The charm that looked like a soul, but what does this have to do with anything? _

"Setsu, what were thinking when you were walking towards the door?" Setsuna seemed surprised from the sudden question.

"Well, I was thinking of when I came back to protect Ojou-sama. I think I was ten at the time…" Setsuna then looked like she knew what happened. "Let me guess, it was one of your stupid charms that turned us ten years old again because I was thinking about a time I was ten?" I scratched my cheek.

"I guess so." Scott came and looked at me.

"Well, the effects of the charms don't last long. Probably by the end of the day you two will go back to normal." I sighed with relief.

"See Setsu, nothing to worry about." Setsuna just crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Yeah," that's when the door opened only to see Konoka and Angel walking in, "Spoke to soon." They noticed us.

"Aw! Cuties!" They ran up to us and hugged us. Angel hugged me while Konoka hugged Setsuna. I just knew we were both beet red. _Do they know it us?_

"Who are these kids Scott?" Scott looked at both of us. Then his face lightened up.

"They're Sam and Setsuna." I slapped my forehead. Setsuna slowly started to lose her balance. I held on to her just in case. Angel looked at Sammy in disbelief. Konoka just squeezed Setsuna even tighter.

"So cute! To find out this is Set-chan is even better!" I couldn't tell if she was red from being held or from lack of oxygen. "Not to mention Sammy looks even cuter too!"

"Sammy?" Angel slowly let go of me. I looked up to her.

"Hi there." I scratched the back of my head. Scott walked up to both Setsuna and I. He placed his hands on top of our heads. My wolf ears twitched a bit from the sudden touch.

"I found out that when these two were younger their powers were more powerful, but uncontrollable. Now that they know how to control it maybe they can get stronger through this little experience."

Setsuna and I looked at each other then got the idea. _Not only is that a good excuse, but also it's actually true. Scott you genius! Thank Kami he can't read minds._

"_Yeah, want to rethink that Sam?" _I turned my head to see that Scott hadn't spoke since he explained what happened to us. _Don't tell me…_ "_It's exactly what you think and thanks for the complement Sammy-Wammy!" _

"What did you say?" Scott got a really mischievous smile in his lips.

"_You heard me Sammy-Wammy." _I clenched my fists and my ears were twitching from anger.

"Why you!" That's when I realized I was talking out loud. I looked to see Setsuna giving me a face that said 'what the hell' on it. "U-um, I just didn't know that that was his plan all along. Hehehehe." Konoka and Angel stood up with everyone else. That's when Shadow started walking towards the door.

"My fight is up next. I'll see you all in bit." I walked up behind him.

"I want to watch! Setsu let's go!" Setsu came up next to me with a small smile on her face. "Who are you fighting?"

"Um, I don't know actually." The three of us walked towards the arena. Shadow had to got into the locker room, so Setsuna and I got by the railing.

"I wonder if his opponent is strong," said Setsuna. I looked at her. I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry, Shadow's Ben's brother. He's even stronger then Ben and I combined. Since he is the other half of Ben." Setsuna looked at me confused.

"Other half? What do you mean?" I rested by the railing.

"I think we were around the age of thirteen when all of a sudden Ben's demon started to become so powerful that it was trying to take over him. The demon would get stronger and stronger while Ben was slowly giving in, but Spirit-sensei eventually separated Ben from the demon. That's how Shadow's here now. Back then he was more demonic and selfish. He's changed though. That's why they look a lot alike and have the same kind of demon power."

"I see. Wait, does that mean that could happen to you?" I hesitated for a minute. _Is it? I never thought about. Ben and I are alike, but different demons. Not to mention mine's supposedly stronger than his._

"It might be possible…" Setsuna looked a little worried.

" Sorry, I shouldn't have said that or even asked about it." I shook my head.

"It's not you're fault, you didn't know Setsu." Before I knew it Kazumi came out ready to announce the next competitors.

"Next up we have Shadow Hughes from Darklight Academy!" Shadow walks out wearing a black long sleeve shirt, dark grey shorts, and navy shoes with black in the middle. He walked to the right side of the arena. He just waved once to the crowd.

"The other fighter is Eclipse Michi!" Out came a guy with silver shaggy hair, red bloody eyes, and a scar ran down his left eye. He wore a black cloak, black shorts, skintight black shirt, white sandals that were open from the toes and the heel. He merely just looked at the crowd then looked away.

"N-No way," I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe it. _Shadow, he's going to fight Eclipse. This can't be happening, right? Maybe I'm just dreaming. _Oh, how I wished I were dreaming.

"Eclipse has finally made his appearance. Who would of thought he'd fight Shadow-kun, huh?" I nodded at Setsuna's statement. I squeezed the railing harder. I could feel my body shaking. There was no way I could watch this and just sit still.

"Setsu, I can't stay here. I can't just sit while one of my friends is fighting h-him." Setsuna looked at me. She noticed that I looked terrified from just seeing those two with in few feet away from each other.

"Sam, I think you should watch. I know I don't know Shadow-kun well, but I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry." I looked at her to see she had a small reassuring smile on her face. I nodded and tried to make myself stop shaking.

"Alright gentleman, begin!" They both just stood there staring at each other. Shadow spoke up first.

"Huh, so you decided to show up at the tournament. What, you wanted to know feels like to be defeated again?" Eclipse got a sinister smile on his face.

"No, I'm here to accomplish something and the one that shall be defeated will be you fox boy." I was able to feel it. I was able to feel their auras. They were getting stronger and bigger by the second. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

**What will happen in Shadow's fight against Eclipse? Will Sammy and Setsuna really be alright being ten again? What is Eclipse here to accomplish? You'll have to wait and see in the next The Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey all my readers! Sorry for the very late up date. I've been busy with school, music, and a bunch of other stuff that does not need to be mentioned.**

**Wolfy: Boss! Where have you been? We've missed you!**

**Konoka and Angel: (Glomps WH to the ground) Welcome back!**

**WH: Wah!**

**Sammy: Sammy here to answer a question from Yo-kun. I get a charm bracelet every time I found out something new.**

**Setsuna: I could understand why you said does she get charms from getting kissed.**

**Sammy: Setsu! **

**Setsuna: Just kidding!**

**WH: Well, that's all for today! Make sure to read, review, ask questions, and answer the polls. This is Wolfhanyo signing off~! Oh how I missed doing that.**

**Wolfy: Tell me about. Until next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I Believe In You**

Setsuna and I were standing near the railing while waiting for Eclipse and Shadow to begin fighting. They were just standing there staring at each other. That's when I realized the power surrounding them. _Their auras are getting more and more powerful by the second. I have a bad feeling about this._

"That reason you said you were here to accomplish, it has to do with Sam, right," asked Shadow as he looked at Eclipse with a dark gaze. Eclipse gave him the same look back.

"Ha, well it just so happen that it does." I froze for a second. _Me? _"Why? Do you plan on stopping me?" Shadow nodded.

"Anything that has to do with her is my business. I won't let you get anywhere near Sam. I'll make sure of that!" Shadow clenched his and gritted his teeth hard. I could feel a slight blush on my cheeks. I turned to see Setsuna trying to cover her smirk with her hand.

"So, it's like that?" I get even redder from Setsuna's statement.

"No it's not," I replied to her with a big blush. _It really isn't. I don't even know why Shadow even said something like that. Not that I don't like him or anything, wait did I just say that? I did, didn't I? My head hurts. _

"If you say so." Setsuna said as she looked back towards the fight. "Wow." I looked towards the arena only to be awed myself.

Shadow and Eclipse were having hand to hand combat, but way to fast for the human eye to see. I could only see flashes of them here and there. Each time I saw one Eclipse had either managed to hit Shadow or the other way around.

Every time there was a hit I could feel a wave of energy. After about twenty hits and blocks they stood back at their spots. There wasn't a scratch on them.

"Excuse me," said a person that was trying to get next to me, "I really can't see from the back is it okay if I stand here?"

"Yeah, I don't mind." I turned to see a girl that looked like she was ten, blond and brown hair that when up to her waist with her bangs covering her forehead, blue eyes, freckles, she wore a white dress shirt, grey vest with Darklight Academy's symbol on it, navy tie, navy skirt, and brown shoes. _Kasey? _I looked at her in shock.

Kasey is Angel and Star's younger sister. She looked a lot more like Lily than them though. She didn't really have powers, well not that I know of.

"Thanks, huh? Wait a second, do I know you from some where?" _Ah! She's going to figure out who I am! _I shook my head slowly.

"I-I-I-I don't think so, why do you ask?" She scanned me from head to toe.

"You look like someone I know, but she's older. I'm Kasey by the way." She extended her hand. I gladly returned the greeting.

"I'm S-ah," Setsuna nudged my shoulder, "I mean Spirit. Nice to meet you." We shook hands and she turned her attention towards Setsuna.

"Hi there, I'm guessing you two are friends?" Setsuna nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Setzuki. Pleasure to meet you as well." They shook hands too.

Well nice to meet both of you. Actually, can ask both of you a favor?" We nodded our heads.

"Sure," I replied. She grabbed my hands with both of hers. I got a small blush on my face.

"I'm sort of lost. I was trying to find my older sisters or my cousin, but I never found them. I thought Sammy-onee-chan was the one fighting that's why I came. I was wrong though. Please can you help me find them, I'll owe you guys one." I turned to my side to Setsuna. She just gave me a shrug. I looked back to Kasey.

_Help Kasey or watch Shadow's fight. Help your little cousin or watch Eclipse show his strength? _Of course I chose the right one. "We'll help you." She got the brightest smile on her face and hugged me. I could feel my face light up even more.

I knew Setsuna was laughing her butt off at my reaction once again. _Oh, just wait Setsu! _ Kasey realized what she was doing and let me go. She got a small blush on her cheeks.

"S-sorry, so can you lead the way?" I nodded my head furiously and grabbed her hand. I pushed my through the people. Setsuna was walking next to me while Kasey was on my side with our on hands together.

"Where do you think they would be? Your sisters I mean." She shrugged and looked around. She took out her phone and when she looked at it she looked happy to have seen what she saw.

"I got a text from Angel-onee-chan, she said she was at a concert of some sort. It's supposedly in the middle of the festival." I tilted my head in confusion. _Concert? _Setsuna then spoke up.

"I think I know where it is. Come on." Setsuna then walked ahead of us. I walked towards my direction and pulled Kasey with me. Kasey then turned towards me.

"You're the same age as me, ten, right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Kasey scratched her cheek.

"Well, you two act mature for your age. I just wanted to make sure." I looked towards her. _Wait, until you meet Negi. Well, it has been a while since I've seen her; I guess I should start a conversation. It would be a lot better if I were me though._

"So how are your sisters and cousin like," I asked. I just wanted to see what she'd say about me. _I know, I'm a bad person._

"Well Angel and Star-onee-chan are fraternal twins. They're completely opposite from each other in many ways. Sammy-onee-chan is one of the bravest persons I know. She's always over working herself for such little things. Like this one time when I was little I collapsed out of nowhere. Sammy-onee-chan was the only one there to help me. She started freaking out and then eventually calmed down and carried me to the hospital. I still can't believe she ran all the way just cause of that. I'm happy that she did though."

_I do not over worry for things! Okay…a little. I carried her all the way to the hospital? I don't remember that. "_Why were you happy," asked Setsuna.

"When the doctors got a hold of me they tested me and found out I had this rare disease that makes everything in your body stop. I guess you can say I was paralyzed or something. Wait; what was that the doctors said I go through when that happens? Ah, right! That's what it was. I sleep of some sort. A coma, I think it was called that." That's when I remembered what happened that day. The day she got her illness.

"She sounds like she's a really reliable person," said Setsuna. I looked at her and she gave me a big smile.

"She is. I remember when they told her about my disease she promised me that no matter what happens she's be there for me." Kasey started to blush when she said that. She squeezed my hand tight. I looked at our hands. _Kasey? I didn't know you thought about me like that. _

"Here we are, do you see your sisters or cousin, Kasey-san?" We both looked up to a crowd of people near a humongous stage. There was a guy going on stage with a guitar. For some reason he looked really familiar.

"Mark?"_ I didn't know he had musical talents? _As he went up on stage he got near the microphone.

"Hey guys, the name's Mark Frey. I'm here today to sing and play you song. It's called Sanctuary." He played a small tune on his guitar to make sure it sounded good then slowly started to pay the intro. "This is for you, you know who you are." _I guess he must mean Yami._

"In you and I, there's a new land

Angels in flight

I need more affection than you know

My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah

Where fears and lies melt away

Music inside

I need affection then you know

What's left of me

What's left of me now?"

Kasey began to squeeze my hand even more. "Spirit-san?" I looked towards her.

"Yeah?" She looked towards me with a soft smile on her face.

"What would you do…if you had to choose from having a plain ordinary that you've always had to having a completely new and different one?" I gave her a really confused look. _What is she talking about?_

"I guess, if it was for the better, I'd probably do it." I didn't want to ask her about that, so I just answered her. That's when I heard someone calling out her name.

"Kasey! We're over here!" We turned to see Angel, Konoka, Star, and Asuna all sitting at a table. Kasey let go of my hand as she started to walk over to them. That's when I felt something on my shoulder.

"Sam," I turned to see it was Setsuna, "My head is killing me." I could see she didn't seem will. That's when I got the pain also. I felt like my bones were growing by the second.

"S-Setsu…I think we're changing back. Ah!" The pain was getting unbearable. "We n-need leave. We can't change in front of all these people." Setsuna nodded and we ran as far as we could, until we were nowhere to be seen by anyone.

We were somewhere deep in the woods. _Wow, Scott was right. We are a lot faster in these bodies, but there no point in thinking that now! I feel like I'm going to die!_

Setsuna and I fell to our knees out of pain. I couldn't believe how horrible this pain was. _It couldn't have been like this when we were passed out, right?_ There was no way I could hold back my screams anymore. I laid my head back and screamed my lungs out while Setsuna grunted out her pain also. "Ah!"

* * *

**Who will the fight between Shadow and Eclipse? What was Kasey talking about when she asked Sam that question? What was Mark doing singing? Will Setsuna and Sam be all right? You'll have to wait see until the next Wolf and the Crow! **

**WH: That was a quick update, huh?**

**Wolfy: Not quick enough boss.**

**Angel: Hey, at least it's updated. **

**Wolfy: Right, sorry. Either way. Oh, right! Boss can I make an announcement?**

**WH: Sure, you've got like a minute before we're cut off. Better hurry.**

**Wolfy: Ah man! Well guys I'm planning on ma-**

**Setsuna & Sammy: We'll see you all next time!**

**Wolfy: (runs towards Sammy & Setsuna) Hold on!**

**Konoka & Star: This is Konoka, Star, and everyone signing off~!**


	36. Chapter 36

**This Can't Be Happening**

I could feel the wind hitting my face. I rolled over to get more comfortable. That's when I put my hand by my head. The thing I was lying on felt like…_grass? Huh, why am I lying on grass? _I opened my eyes to see that was really lying on grass with a sleeping Setsuna next to me. _Wait a minute…Setsuna? _

I sat up slowly to feel a cold breeze through out my body. I covered my chest only to feel some something strange. For some reason I could feel my bare chest. _D-don't tell me… _I looked down to see that I was completely naked. "Ah!"

Setsuna grunted in her sleep. I looked towards her to see something very uncomfortable. She was also bare. I felt my cheeks heat up fast. I looked away as fast as possible. I covered my mouth with my hand.

_W-wah, I just saw Setsuna…n-naked. Wait why am I getting all hyped up about this? It's Setsuna, you best friend, your partner, your roommate! There should not be any thing that should make me uncomfortable._

I looked back towards her only to see that her chest was now completely exposed. I froze and I knew I was beet red. My breath stopped. Just a minute ago she was hugging her chest and now this.

I did the only thing I could do in a situation like this. I tired to wake her up, but without touching her. I looked away once again. I extend my arm out reaching for her hand, shoulder, and face I didn't care just as long as it was something that could help me wake her.

That was until I felt something and decided this was my chance. I squeezed it enough to get a sound from her. Thing it wasn't a grunt or a murmur, but a moan. I turned slowly to see something very scary. My hand was on her breast. I quickly let go and just decided to scream.

"Setsu!" She was woke slowly and rolled on her side to look at me.

"What?" I was still blushing, but I knew I had to tell her anyway. Even if I get blamed for this, like always.

"Yeah, hey. I think we back to normal for the most part." She looked at me slightly confused.

"What do you mean by 'the most part'?" I looked away and pointed to her body. She slowly looked down to see what I was talking about. "What the hell? How?" I shook my head as a response. "I guess the clothes were to small."

"I guess so." _That sort of makes sense, okay not really. _I looked around to see that my plush self was on the ground and so was my miniature hover board. I also noticed that was still wearing my necklace and charm bracelet. I held the plush me in front of us. "I'll just take us to our room."

Setsuna nodded and held on to me. I imagined us in our dorm and we eventually ended up there when we opened our eyes after we just blinked.

I went over to my half of the closet and so did Setsuna. I put on some underwear and looked for clothes. I eventually put on a red sweatshirt that was big around the collar so it went to my shoulders, blue skirt with a red line across it, and some blue slip on shoes. I just let my hair loose and let my bangs cover my forehead.

Setsuna put on a brown sweater that was lighter around the torso area, brown skirt, black biker shorts, and some sneakers. She let down her hair for once. That's when it slipped out if me.

"Honestly, you look cute with your hair down." I immediately covered my mouth with both hands. Setsuna got a slight blush on her face. She scratched her cheek.

"T-thanks Sam. Well, how about we got meet up with Kono-chan and the others." She walked towards the door. _She didn't mind? Wait, why did I even say that? Was it because of what happened a little while ago? Sure I lost my breath, but only because that surprised me. Nothing else. I think…_

"You coming," asked Setuna from the doorway. I snapped out of my thought and followed her. "I think you should call Angel-san or Asuna-san to see where they are." I nodded.

I got out my phone and called Angel. _"Sammy?" _

"Angel? Hey where are you guys?"

"_Where are we? Where did you two go? I thought I saw you with Kasey, but she said they were some people that helped her get to us."_

"No, that wasn't u-us. We were in our dorm, we just turned back to normal." I could her people in the background.

"_Oh, that's good to hear. Well, we at Evangeline's cabin. For some reason Kasey wanted to some here. She just kept asking Konoka-chan and Asuna-chan if they could take her to her."_ I tilted my head.

"That's weird, okay we'll be right there."

"_Okay, see you soon." _I hung up the phone and looked at Setsuna.

"They're at Eva's cabin. Something's not right." Setsuna looked at me confused.

"We should get there fast then," I nodded and we ran towards Evangeline's cabin.

* * *

When we reached the cabin I reached for the handle to see it was open. We walked in to see they were all there in Evangeline's living room. Asuna, Konoka, Angel, Star, Negi, Kasey, Chachamaru, and Evangeline herself were sitting on the furniture. They all turned towards us. I saw Kasey standing in front of Evangeline.

"What's going on?" Evangeline shrugged.

"You tell me," answered Evangeline. I walked towards where everyone was. Setsuna went to stand next to Konoka. I on the other hand stood next to Kasey. She had a really bright smile on her face.

"Sammy-onee-chan!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I of course out of shock just stood there. She still had her arms around my neck as she looked at me. "I finally got to see you." I hugged back.

"Yeah. Finally." That's when I heard someone cough. I turned to see it was Evangeline. She looked like she was getting angry. I let go of Kasey and she did the same.

"Okay child, what is it that you wanted to see about?" Kasey walked up closer to Evangeline. She got close enough that they were a foot away from each other.

"Evangeline A.K. McDowell, I'm here to ask you something that my sensei has asked me about. He said that making this decision was a risky one, but I don't care at this point." Evangeline seemed completely surprised at Kasey's words and so was I. "This decision maybe a bad one, but I still have to ask you. Evangeline?" Evangeline stood up from her seat.

"Yes? Come on spit it out." Kasey clenched her fists and looked her straight in the eyes. _This isn't the little Kasey that was crying when I left. No, she's changed. I guess Spirit took her in as one of his students too._

"I want you to turn me into a vampire." That's when everything stayed quiet. My whole body went numb. Angel and Star got up and screamed.

"What?" Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi also seemed surprised. Evangeline looked like she was in shock too. I just stood there looking at Kasey just staring at Evangeline, waiting her answer.

_K-Kasey? Why…why would you ask something like that? Wanting Evangeline to turn you into vampire? _I didn't know why, but I felt something grow in my chest. It hurt a lot. I looked at my necklace to see it was covered with darkness for a second and then gone the next. I couldn't really focus on that now. I was too into what was happing.

"Turn you into a vampire," asked Evangeline. Kasey nodded. "Ha, Kasey Rose, right?" Kasey nodded once again. Evangeline sighed and scratch her head. "Declare yourself my new apprentice then."

* * *

**Why was there a strange atmosphere around Sammy and Setsuna? Why does Kasey want to be a vampire all of a sudden? Did Evangeline just agree to it? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey guys! Hoping you guys like the cliffhangers I'm doing now. Now, what was I going to do?**

**Wolfy: Um, you were going to let me say my announcement. **

**WH: Oh, right go ahead.**

**Wolfy: Okay, I've got this idea to make a story with short story's on what if's and things that you guys didn't know. But they're all going to still be starring Sammy as the main character. Unless I get a really good idea in one of the characters and you guys can have a say in it too. First tell me if you guys would like that or like to stick the original.**

**WH: That's all for now folks! Make sure to read, review, ask questions, and answer the polls. This Wolf Hanyo signing off!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A Shocking, Scary, and Confusing Day**

"I want you to turn me into a vampire." Everything went quiet. My whole body had gone completely numb. The twins had a big shock.

"What," they screamed in unison. Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi all seemed shocked. Even Evangeline seemed like she was in awe at that statement. I just stood there and stared at Kasey waiting for Evangeline waiting for her answer.

"Turn you into a vampire," asked Evangeline. Kasey nodded without hesitation. "Ha, Kasey Rose, is that right?" Kasey nodded once again. Evangeline sighed and scratched the back of her head. "Declare yourself my new apprentice."

That's when I snapped. "Wait, what?" I looked at both of them. "You're going to agree to this, Master?" Evangeline nodded slowly, but she looked away from me. I clenched my fists.

"Evangeline-san, don't you think that turning child into a vampire is a little much," asked Star. Evangeline turned towards us.

"I know that turning this girl into something like me would be a horrible thing, but the same thing happened with the boy over there. He was able to use my technique without dying. He's managed to become stronger too. Even so, this is something she wants."

Kasey got closer to Evangeline. "So, you'll do it?" Evangeline put her hand to her head and looked like she thought about.

"One condition, what's the reason?" Kasey looked a little surprised to hear her ask that. She looked down and began to answer her.

"Well, Sensei said this would make me stronger. Not to mention I could find out what my powers are. When you turn me not only will I become a vampire, but also my powers will finally be activated. At least that's what Sensei said." That's when it hit me.

_Spirit? He's the one who told her to do this? _ "Alright," started Evangeline, "Do you want to do this now or later?" Kasey looked up towards her.

"Now, while I'm ready." Evangeline nodded.

"I need to get something's ready then. You can come back in a while. Enjoy the festival while you're still human." Angel and Star took Kasey arm in arm out the cabin. Konoka dragged Setsuna out with her. Asuna also dragged out Negi. I stayed on the other hand. Evangeline noticed this and looked at me.

"What is it?" I gulped and decided this was my only chance.

"How, I mean how were you turned into a vampire? Did you get bitten?" Evangeline shook her head.

"I turned into what I am now by a spell. I was not bitten."

"How do you plan on turning Kasey then, the same way as you?" She shook her head again.

"I was planning on mixing my blood into her system. That's probably one of the ways that would be less painful. I could use the spell, but not even a great witch like me could pull it off. Not to mention if I hurt her a certain wolf would come after me, right?" I thought about it.

"I would've, only if you weren't my Master. You've been really great to me, a lot better than I thought you'd be. I appreciate that." Evangeline got a small blush on her face.

"Don't mention it." I laughed a little to myself about her blush.

"So, will it hurt her?"

"Yes, she will go through intense pain, but it will not be deadly. I assure that. I suggest you don't stay to watch though. It will be hard to see someone that is precious to you go through something like that." I looked at her. Her eyes were meaningless.

"Evangeline," I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her neck. _Hey, she was way shorter than me. Okay slightly shorter. _She got surprised at my actions.

"What are you doing?" I got down on one knee.

"I'll be not only your source of blood, but now Kasey's. I want you take as much as you want now. As a thank you, sort of." Evangeline got an even darker blush all of sudden. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her breathe, as she got closer.

"A-ah," was what I said as she bit my neck. I could feel the blood being drained from me. It was only a few minutes before she released me. She had blood at the side of her lip. "Ha-ha, cute." Evangeline looked at me confused.

"W-what?" I wiped away the blood with my sleeve. She got back her blush. I laid my hand on her cheek. She placed her hand on my mine. She looked at me with a questionable look. _Wait, what am I doing?_

I quickly let her go and looked away with a big blush on my face. "S-sorry. I don't know what came over me." She sighed.

"Too bad, I was just starting to enjoy that side of you. Maybe next time." I turned towards her to see she was grinning. _She's joking right? _"I'll see you later Sammy." _She was joking, right? _She left towards the basement. _No one is answering me!_

I decided that Evangeline was going to come and say, 'did you really believe me', but she didn't and so I left. I went towards the Academy since I should at least go to my shift at the haunted house.

When I got there Negi was standing there giving out flyers in a vampire costume and Kotaro in a big dog suit. They were giving out flyers. _Aw, they look so cute!_

"Hey Negi-sensei and Kotaro." They looked at me with big smiles.

"Hi Sammy-kun!"

"Hey there Onee-chan!" When they greeted me Ayaka came out wearing a vampire costume herself. _Ah, that explains it. _

"Sammy-chan! You're here! I actually have you're costume ready!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the haunted house. We went into a section where everybody would, what looks like, change. Ayake went into a closet to look for my costume. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

As I waited in walked in Akira. She noticed me. "Oh, hi there Okouchi-san." She greeted me with a smile. She was taller than me and was wearing a cat costume. I could feel a slight blush on my face. She noticed this and spoke up.

"You okay?" I nodded furiously. _Y-yeah! This has nothing to do with you being a neko, of course not!_ She looked around. "What are you waiting for?"

"Ayaka said she had a costume for me, so I'm waiting for her." Akira looked back out the door. She pointed towards the haunted house.

"You wanna check out the haunted house while you're waiting?" I shrugged and decided, _why not_? I followed Akira out of the room towards the attraction.

We were walking down what seemed like a hallway. "Wow, to think this is the class room. Not to mention this place even gives me the chills Okouchi-san. Brrr!" She looked towards me.

"You can call me Akira you know." I looked at her. She had a gentle smile on her face. I felt the blush on my cheeks again. I nodded. That's when I felt something grab my shoulder.

"Akira?" She shook her head with a terrified look on her face. _If it isn't her...then w-who is it?_ I was so scared that my ears and tail popped out. I slowly turned to see something terrifying. It was a witch. She had the hat and the cloak and not to mention her face-looked super scary in this light.

"Hehehe, hello my little Sammy," she said creepily. That's when I snapped.

"Aaaaahhhh! Wicked witch!" I ran off screaming. As I did I could still hear someone laughing really creepy. I ran until I bumped into someone. I fell on my butt. I looked up to see someone standing there.

It slowly turned towards me, when I saw whom it was I almost screamed. It was a scarecrow with a really creepy smile on its face. "Boo."

I got up and ran while screaming, "Jeepers Creepers!" I ran so fast that I didn't notice I made it to the exit. In front of me was Negi. He seemed surprised to see me like this. I stopped.

"Hey Sam, I see you had the same experience as I did." I couldn't stop shaking. Then I felt yet again someone grabbing my shoulder. I jumped.

"Calm down!" I turned to see Setsuna and Konoka wearing the same costumes I just saw. _Wait a minute! _

"You two were the ones that scared me?" They laughed a little to them self's. "Not fair!" I pouted.

Konoka patted my head, "So cute! Sorry Sammy, we didn't know it was you…at first." I crossed my arms. I eventually felt a smile on my face. _I can't stay mad at Konoka, Setsu not so much. _That's when a good joke hit me.

"Well, nice to see you two hitting it off with my fright." Setsuna got a dark blush on her face. Even Konoka did too. They caught a quick glance at each other, but looked away. I felt my eye twitch. _Gosh darn it you two! Just admit your feelings already! _

As I was thinking Ayaka called for me, "Sammy-chan? I have your costume here!" I shook off the thoughts and went towards the changing room. When I got there Ayaka was holding up the costume. "I see you have the ears and tail already, good. This will be a lot easier then." She handed me the costume.

As I stripped off my clothes I felt very uncomfortable for some reason. I turned to see it was Ayaka staring at me as I changed.

"Um, Ayaka?" She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me change, in private." She got a really dark blush on her cheeks. She quickly nodded and stepped out. I got the costume and as I put it on I realized something. _It feels breezy. _

When it was completely on I walked out the changing rooms to the front of the haunted house. There was everyone. _Might as well show my self, right?_

"Sam?" Said Setsuna as I walked out. Everyone looked at me in awe. That's when I noticed Angel, Star, and Kasey were there as well. The twins got dark blushes on their faces while Kasey got a bright smile on her's.

"Sammy-onee-chan! You look really cute!" I tilted my head in confusion. Konoka then glomped me.

"Same thing I was going to say!" I then looked down at the costume. It was a black kimono with a white sash. Not to mention it was short ad the sleeves were long. I had my hair loose with my bangs covering my forehead. I felt a blush get on my face.

"A-Ayaka?" She looked at me with a satisfied look on her face. "What am I suppose to be?" She laughed.

"Ho-ho-ho! A demon wolf of course! It suits you quite well if I may say so." Everyone sort of nodded at her statement. I sighed.

"I-if you say so," I said with a blush looking away. "So, what's my job?" Ayaka then handed me some flyers.

"You help the boys hand these out." I looked at Negi and Kotaro. _It's seems easy. _

"Okay." I went a little farther away from the haunted house. I had the pack of flyers held to my chest and my free hand holding out a flyer. The people passed by me, so I decided to do my job. "Please visit the haunted house!"

A couple passed by me. The guy was scolded for taking the flyer and calling me cute. Then this group of girls walks up to me.

"Can we take a picture with you?" I looked towards where Ayaka was only to see she was gone. I shrugged.

"Sure why not." They all got on each side of me as one of them took the picture with a phone. _Wow, I must look good for people to act like this._

When the girls' left I went back to handing out flyers I heard a familiar voice.

"Sammy-onee-chan?" I looked up to see it was Kasey.

"Hey. Something you need?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

* * *

**What will happen when Kasey is turned? Will Sammy be able to stand through it? Will Konoka and Setsuna admit their feelings soon? What does Kasey what to talk to Sammy about?**

**WH: Hey there everyone! I know what you all are thinking, what a twist!**

**Luckygirl: And confusing. We know.**

**Sammy: Wait, who are you?**

**Luckygirl:I'm what use to be Wolfy. Except I changed my name. **

**Kasey: I like this name better Lucky-onee-chan!**

**Luckygirl: Aw! Thank you. Now on to business. Make sure to review, read, answer the polls, ask question if you want too! This is is Luckygirl signing off!**


	38. Chapter 38

**My Decision**

I was standing in the middle of the hallway while Kasey was coming towards me. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well," she stood next to me, "I want to know what you think." I tilted my head in confusion.

"About what?" She looked up to me.

"About me…becoming a vampire." I was a little surprised to hear her ask me that.

"Oh… Well I don't really approve of it, but it's your decision. I can't stop you from doing it." I looked down at her to see something that almost made me jump. She had tears almost pouring out of her eyes. "W-wah! Wait, why are crying?"

"I just wanted to protect myself. I can't forget that time you saved me and you almost got k-killed." I patted her head.

"Don't worry. I've almost lost my life plenty of times." Then that made think. The time I saved Kasey. And the time I gave Eclipse his scar. _It is true. I always almost end up being killed. _I hugged her for that short moment. "I'm going to keep my promise." She looked up at me again.

"P-promise?"

"Promise to be there for you…no matter what." She let me go and smiled at me.

"Thank you. I guess I'd better get back to Angel-onee-chan and Star-onee-chan." I nodded. She walked away. _Ha, I guess she really hasn't changed, that much. _

"Sammy-kun!" I turned towards Negi.

"Yes, Negi-sensei?" He pointed at a now line at the haunted house. "Ever since you handed out flyers we're getting more people! Suge Sammy-kun!" I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head.

"It was n-nothing really." That's when I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped. "Ah!" There standing behind me was Mark. "M-Mark?" He smiled at me.

"Nice get up. You looked cute actually." I felt my blush darken. I shook my head rapidly.

"What's up?"

"Actually, we want to talk to you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me away. _We? Who are we?_

* * *

He kept pulling towards this café. There sitting down at a table was Viridiana, Yami, and Koyo. We walked over to that table. I sat in between Mark and Koyo. Koyo just kept staring at me.

"So, what's with the outfit?" I felt my blush coming back. Yami looked at me closer and so did Viridiana.

"Aw!" They both said in unison. I shook my head fast trying to get rid of my blush.

"Yes, I know what you all are going to say, but seriously why did you bring me here, Mark?" I turned towards him for an answer. He looked to the others.

"Well, Ko told us about the darkness and how you're seeing another you." I felt my heart ache for that moment. "Is that true?" I looked down, away from all their eyes.

"Y-yes, but I am fine now. Really." Mark lifted his arm up. He reached over for my necklace. "What are you doing?"

When he grabbed it something unexpected happened. My necklace got this dark orb around it and Mark's hand. It was black on the outside and red in the inside. My eyes got wide from the sudden shock. Mark then back away from it. The darkness stayed, but eventually faded.

"See," he said, "The darkness has grown since the last time I checked." I looked at him.

"The last time you checked?" He bit his lip. He slowly turned towards me with a guilty look on his face.

"Haha, well you see…I checked that time when I saved you from that rich girl. Um, Emily?" I nodded indicating that he was right. "I had a feeling that something might go wrong, so I checked."

"Wait," I spoke up, "Why are you all so worried about me? Shouldn't you all be happy that the darkness is winning?" Yami looked at me.

"Of course we're worried! We'd only be happy if we were under his control again." _Right, Yami said before that Eclipse would make them do everything he says when they're fighting. Like puppets, that's how Yami described it. _

"So, Sam, have you thought about what I told you?" I looked towards Koyo.

"What about?" He sighed.

"About accepting it."

"Oh! Um…well…" I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to lie that I didn't think about it. _I've only thought about it that time he told me and right now. It's just that, I don't think…_ "I can go through with it…" They all stared at me once again.

"If all three of us," said Koyo, "Can make it through that, then I'm pretty sure you can. Not to mention you have the great Evangeline to help you get through it. There's also Negi! He's been the whole darkness thing." Viridiana then got up and stood behind me.

"I'll also be there. We still haven't finished your training!" She patted my head. _That's true. I have all these people willing to be there for me. Wait, Master! Her fight! Oh no, Shadow and Eclipse's fight too! I completely forgot!_ I immediately got up.

"Eclipse and Shadow's fight…who won?" They all seemed shocked. I looked at Viridiana since she was right next to me. "Well?" She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Eclipse did. Shadow lost painfully." I felt my eyes get a little watery.

"What happened?" Mark got up as well.

"He did the same thing I did to Ben, but worse. Since Shadow has had darkness in him Eclipse made the darkness swell so much that it…might have injured some of his bones. I believe it was mostly his ribs, might have sprained his hand, and his heart." I clinched my fists.

"Is he alright?" Mark looked away.

"I asked Eclipse after he stepped off the arena and he said, 'I was holding back. He will not die. I was just trying to show him that the darkness within him will never leave,' so he's alive." I grabbed his shoulder.

"What about Eclipse? Did he get hurt at all?" Then Yami was the one to get up. She had her head down with her fists closed on the table.

"There was a deep wound in his leg where Shadow clawed him, but he healed. There were scratches and bruises, but that also healed. I sometimes believe that he really is immortal." _Yami, she really does hate him. _

"Don't worry. I was the one who gave him that scar. If I could do that then I'm pretty sure I can at least ruff him up a little." Yami gave me a small smile. I took out my phone to see the time. "Wah! Master's fight!" I started running towards the arena, until I heard footsteps at my side. I looked to see Mark and Koyo there. "What are you guys doing?"

"We wanted to see Evangeline in her fighting state." Koyo then turned to me to say something as well.

"Yeah, maybe I can get to know her after too." I looked at him confused. _Get to know her? Wait is he interested in Master? Huh, didn't see that coming._

* * *

We later arrived to see I didn't think to see so soon. I was already at the railing with Mark and Koyo standing next to me. I was awe to see Kay flying across the arena only to fall off and pass out from the massive hit to the head. I looked up from him to see her just standing there with her arms closed. _Evangeline…she seems…annoyed?_

Her facial expression did seem like she was bored. When Kazumi was done with the countdown Evangeline walked off to the locker rooms. Scott came out to help Kay to the infirmary. I looked to see the guys shocked.

"Hahaha, your faces!" They both turned.

"How's our faces funny," asked Mark. I rubbed away the tears from the laughter.

"Cause, you haven't seen anything yet!" Their eyes got even bigger which made me laugh even more. That was until Karma stepped up once again.

"It's Sammy!" I stopped laughing and turned around to see a bunch of girls. I think there were some from when I let some take pictures with me. The one that screamed had blonde hair and was wearing a shirt that had something very disturbing on it.

_It says ' The Sammy Rose Club'? Oh. My. God. Don't tell me they're fan girls? _The shirt said that and also had a picture of me with my ears and tail while wearing my uniform. _I'm officially scared now. _"Can I help you girls?"

The one with the blonde hair spoke up again, "Well, we're trying to join a club that's well about you. We're here to do our initiations." I felt shiver go down my spine.

"What would that be," asked Koyo. I turned to him and shook my head. _Why would you even ask?_

"It's between getting an article of clothing from her or getting a kiss with a picture for proof." She said that with a really innocent looking smile on her face. I slowly got behind the guys. _I don't like the way she said that. _"Now, mind coming here _Sammy?_" All the girls gave a look that had something I never seen in the eyes of a girl, well maybe noticed, but it was lust.

So, I did the only thing I could do at that moment. Run. I flew pass the guys and the mob of fan girls and their lustful looks. I could hear their footsteps behind me as I ran away.

_Why me? Why do these things only happen to me? _I turned at a corner to and stayed there waiting. The girls kept running in the direction I was originally going.

I sighed with relief. "Nice job." I quickly turned around startled to see Koyo standing there. He had a relaxing smile on his face. He slowly walked up to me. "You managed to get away." I nodded.

"Yeah, thank Kami I did." I lay on the wall. Koyo then got right in front of me. He put his hands on the wall by both sides of my head.

"I want to know." I gave him a confused look. _Does he mean about me accepting it? _

"I don't really know if I should." He leaned in a little closer.

"What if I were there for you. Making sure that nothing would go wrong?" My heart kept pounding hard against my chest. _I wouldn't mind that. Thing is, I feel different when I'm with Ko. I feel like I can…rely on him. _

"Really?" I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Really."I tightened my grip a little more. I looked at him straight in the eyes. I was surprised to see that he didn't turn away.

"Thank you, Ko. I appreciate…it…" My words slowly faded, as our faces got closer. I could feel his warm breath hit my skin. He stopped an inch away from my lips.

"I promise. To be there…for you." I placed my forehead to his.

"You won't die on me either?" I saw him get a small smile on his face.

"Of course not," he whispered. That's when it happened. Our lips meeting together, I held on tighter to him while he held me by my waist. For some reason, my heart was pounding harder then it ever did around him.

* * *

**Will Sammy be able to be there for Kasey when the time comes? Will Eclipse's gang and Viridiana be able to help Sam? Is Eclipse really immortal? Since when was there a Sammy Rose Club and who's controlling it? Wait, did Sammy and Koyo just kiss? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of the Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey there guys. I tried my best to update as soon as I can. I hope like what's going on so far.**

**Luckygirl: Now to answer question! **

**Scott: Yo-kun, Sam blushes with every girl cause of her perverted thoughts.**

**Sammy: No I do not! I blush cause I always see them in a random moment! **

**Scott: Mostly the thoughts. Like how she blushed when she saw Akira-san wearing the neko outfit. Did you see her thoughts? Perv-ert!**

**Sammy: Looks who's talking!**

**Luckygirl: Oh, theartist213 the tournament is not over, it's just that we wanted to focus on more important stuff. Kaien Kurayami, just give us some time and Mark and Viridiana will have their screen time. We're trying our best.**

**WH: Also, (cough) we're about to get two hundred reviews! I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading my story. Without you all I don't know what I'd done. I appreciate it!**

**Luckygirl: Come one boss! Do what you did last time with the one hundred reviews! **

**WH: Oh, you're saying that if I get two hundred something big should happen?**

**Whole Cast: Yes!**

**WH: All right then. I will! I'm just going to have to think of something no one would ever think would happen.**

**Koyo: Sort of like that kiss?**

**WH: Yes exactly! Now make sure to review, read, answer polls, ask question, and give some of your own thoughts. You never know, it might just help me. This is Wolfhanyo signing off~!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I Know Now**

I was walking towards the infirmary to check on Ben. To see if he'd finally woken up, but as I walked one thought went through my head.

_Why did I kiss Ko? I didn't mean to. I was telling him that I might really accept the darkness_,_ but then something came over me. We started getting closer and closer and then…we…_ I had just got a really dark shade of red. _Why did I do that?_

"_You two have a strong connection. I guess you could say demons attract other demons?" _I felt shivers go all over my body.

"What do you mean?" I turned to see the other me walking next to me. _Oh great, I'm getting use to this now. _

"_I mean that happened cause I'm the one that did it." _

"You? When did you get a hold of my body?" She laughed at my reaction.

"_I got help from the darkness, when you said you might accept it I got my chance to take over." _I scratched my head.

"Why did you do that? I mean, k-kiss him?" She laughed even harder.

"_Cause I knew I could rely on his demon to help me." _

_Wait, that's what was going through my head. She was able to do that without me even noticing. Damn, that means there isn't much time until…the end._ I stopped deep in thought only to see I had arrived at the infirmary.

"Half?" She looked towards me.

"_Oh, I have a name…of some sort. What is it, kid?"_ I just looked at the door of the infirmary. Away from those red piercing eyes.

"What will happen, if I accept it instead of fighting it?" She looked surprised to hear me ask that question.

"_Hmm, I don't know. I just know the more you fight it, the more I get control of your body, but if you accept it? That's something you'll have to answer on your own."_ I looked at her to see what she meant only to see I was standing alone.

_She disappeared again. I swear sometimes she seems like she hates being with me then she gives me advice like that. That is one bipolar demon. _

I opened the door and walked towards the beds. I had made it to where Ben had been, but the curtain had been closed. I opened it fast only to see Ben up and conscious.

"Sam?" I felt a big smile on my face. I knew that just then my ears and tail had popped out from happiness. I was so surprised and happy that I did something that I'd never do with any guy. I jumped and glomped him.

"Ben! You're awake!" He waved his arms back and forth from my sudden action. I looked at him only to see he had a big smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Ha-ha, you haven't changed much since you've been here, huh?" He patted my head as he said that. I let him go and sat on the bed next to him. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long. Your fight was before Shadow's and his ended already. The first of the last three fights of day should be starting now." He sighed and looked at his wounds.

"Damn, I didn't think all these things would happen in one day." I shook my head.

"Neither did I, but at least everyone's alright." That's when I remembered when Mark grabbed Ben by his head. Then the darkness entered him. "Ben, how do you feel?"

"Huh, me?" I nodded and looked at him. "I'm fine, wait is this about what Mark did to me?"

"Ben, he made something enter you. It looked like darkness!" He slowly got off his bed. I quickly got up to help him, but he shook his head signing that he could do that.

"I doubt it, remember you and I are some of the strongest people out there. A little doze of darkness can't win me over that fast!" I felt my heart ache again.

_Ben, if only I could tell you about the darkness now in my heart, but if I did it'll just cause chaos with all of us. Hell, my decision would be the thing that would make them all think I'm crazy. _

"Yeah, right that can never happen." He both laughed a little at that. Ben then went towards the nightstand and put on the shirt that was there.

"Alright, I feel much better now. Thanks to Star." I felt a small grin on my face.

"Hm, she healed you or did something _else _happen?" Ben turned a dark shade of red. _Hahaha, another person with a trade mark blush._

"It's nothing like that! She just learned a n-new technique on how to heal…" I tilted my head; _I've heard that before, but where?_

That's when the image of Angel kissing me when Setsuna was trying kill me and I got a blow to the head. She had kissed me because she said that how she could…_heal! Don't tell me!_

"She kissed you, right?" Ben then popped from what I said and took a step back from a little shock.

"How did you know that?" I felt my blush come back. I scratched my cheek.

"Ha-ha, long story," I was cut short by phone ringing. I got it out of my pocket. I saw that it was Asuna calling me. I quickly pressed the talk button. "Hello, Asuna?"

"Sam! You need to get here quick!" I held the phone at a distance because of the shouting.

"W-why?"

"The day had finally come for Setsuna! We're near the café! Get here fast," she then hung up on me. I looked at my phone waiting to see if it gives some sort of answer to what has come for Setsuna.

"Um, what just happened," I asked myself. I sighed; got off the bed, told Ben we'd catch up later, and walked out the infirmary.

I went straight towards the café only to see Asuna and three girls I didn't know, but looked strangely familiar. One had purple hair, in two braids with her bangs showing her forehead. The second one had short hair; most of her hair was covering her face. The last one was as tall as Asuna, wore glasses, had long hair with a horse lick. I didn't really mind that I didn't know them, but the fact that they were hiding in a bush.

"A-Asuna?" They all turned and Asuna waved for me to go over to her. I walked over and just stood there looking down at them. "What are you guys doin-ah!" The short girl and the one with glasses pulled me down while Asuna covered my mouth. "Mph!"

"Ssshh! Look over there," said the short girl. I looked through the small hole in the bush to see something I never thought I'd see. Setsuna and Konoka were sitting at the top of the hill laughing and actually hitting it off. _The day has come for Setsu!_

"Mph mmph." Asuna noticed she still had her hand on her mouth and pulled it away.

"Sorry, but see I told you!" I nodded and agreed with her. I turned back to the three girls I didn't know.

"Um, we're in the same class right?" All three nodded. The one with glasses spoke up first.

"I'm Haruna, nice to meet one of Konoka's cutie body guards. I swear she always gets the good ones." I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. I didn't know if that was a complement or an insult. _I really don't want to think about it too much._ I turned to the short one and the one with her bangs cover her face.

"I'm Yue," said the short girl and gestured towards the other girl, "That's Nodoka." Nodoka got a slight blush on her face and bowed towards me.

"Nice to meet you R-Rose-san." I laughed a little. _Ha-ha, she's the shy type, huh? It's kind of cute._ I patted her shoulder.

"Call me anything but that, Nodoka. You don't have to be so formal." She nodded. I turned back to the two lover birds on top of the hill. "So, how long have they been there?" Yue spoke up.

"Just a little while, apparently they've been on a date." I felt a smile on my face. _Way to go Setsu!_ I looked to see that from hill you could see the stage in which Mark was playing a while ago. That's when a thought hit me.

"Guys," they all turned towards me, "I've got a plan to set the mood, so one of them could confess or maybe both at the same time." I got out of the bush and headed for the stage. Asuna got up.

"Where are you going?" I turned with a big goofy smile on my face.

"I'm going to sing." I ran towards the stage and got there in no time. I went towards the back stage and tried to find who ever was in charge of this. To my surprise it was Sayo. "S-Sayo?" She turned with a clipboard in hand.

"Sammy-chan! Nice to see you here, something wrong?" I gulped.

"Can I go on?" She seemed surprised from my sudden question.

"Actually, you came right on time! You see there was going to be a band on next, but the lead singer got sick, you think you could fill in?" I looked behind her to see the band. There were two guys, one was the lead guitar and the other was the bass. The drummer was a short girl. Then the pianist was a girl too.

"I'd be happy to." Sayo screamed in glee and pushed me towards band members.

"Guys, I got you a singer!" They all seemed as if God had sent them a present from above. The drummer girl walked up to me. She nodded and the guys got even bigger smiles on their faces.

"Hell," said the drummer, "why not? You got a song that you want to sing kid?" _Kid? Um, I'm shorter than most of my friends, but you're shorter than me and you're calling me kid? _

"There is one," I leaned down and whispered in her ear the title of the song. She got a surprised look on her face.

"Why that one, that's like if you wanna confess to someone." I nodded.

"Exactly!" All four bands members raised their eyebrows. "Oh, no! It's to help my friend confess." After that came out of my mouth, it didn't really sound like I was telling the truth.

"Ha-ha, sure, Kid," said the guitarist. I growled at how they all started to call me 'Kid'. _As if it's my name. Whatever, this is just for Ojou-chan and Setsu. _

"So, can you guys play it?" They all laughed.

"Of course," said the bass guy, "We can play any song!" The drummer pushed me towards the stage and before I knew it I was already on stage in front of the microphone. In front of hundreds on people, that's when I felt someone tap my shoulder and it was the drummer girl.

"What's your name?" I looked towards her.

"Sammy Rose." She nodded and went towards her drums. I turned back around towards the crowd. That's when she started to announce something through her mic.

"Alright everyone! We're Chasing Dreams and we have a special guest singing for use us today! Sammy Rose!" The crowd cheered really loud. The band started playing the beginning of the song.

I looked up to see them there. Konoka and Setsuna with a look of awe on their faces. I smiled at them. I think Konoka noticed me, because she got a dark blush on her cheeks. Then I heard my cue coming close. _Show time!_

"_Heart beats fast,_

_Colors in promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_Watching you stand-alone_

_All of my doubts_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday…waiting for you," _as I sang this song I looked out towards the crowd, actually at a certain couple. They were both now standing up and Setsuna had her trademark blush once again.

Konoka even had a blush as dark as Setsuna's.

"_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more…_

_Time stand still_

_Beauty and all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me!_

_Every breath _

_Every hour had come to this_

_One step closer… _

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Along I believe I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I'll love you for thousand more!" _

As I sing towards the end, the one thing that we've been waiting for has finally happened. Konoka walked up to Setsuna, who was clearly apologizing for her feelings, and kissed her.

I started singing the chorus a little slower.

"_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid _

_I have loved you for a thousand years…_

_I'll love for a thousand more!" _

The song then speeded up to its original pace. I looked up to see Setsuna portraying in the kiss

"_Along I believe I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love for a thousand more…"_

The song slowly ends with the guitar and piano making it sound soothing. I looked up to see Konoka and Setsuna embraced in each others arms with their foreheads pressed together.

_Finally, I hope I helped at least a little, but I'm happy to see them finally together. _I spotted Asuna, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka all giving me the thumbs up. I felt my goofy smile come back.

_If only things could say this peaceful. _The crowd cheering for the band really loud interrupted my thoughts. I think they were even cheering for me too. I heard some people screaming my name. The band then walked towards me and wrapped their arms around my neck while some around my waist.

"Bow, Kid." It was the guitarist telling me what to do. I did what he told me and then we walked off stage. I started walking towards the café to see if someone was there. That was until someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see the drummer.

"Sam, if you ever wanna sing with us, you can look for us here for the rest of the festival, okay? I'm sure the guys would like to play with you again." I looked behind her to see them all smiling at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I think will sometime." I waved goodbye to them and walked off.

I walked towards to certain group of people that were just sitting at a table from the café. I walked towards them.

Mark looked up at me with a surprised look on his face. "What's up, Sam?" I took in a deep breath.

"I know now." They all looked at me with an even more confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean," asked Koyo. I got a small blush after remembering what happened not long ago between us. _It wasn't you; it was half that did that. Just tell then now while you have the chance. _I clenched my fists and looked at Mark, Koyo, Yami, and Viridiana."I'm ready to accept the darkness."

* * *

**Why did Half want to get closer to Koyo's demon? Will Ben really be all right and will he find out about the darkness in Sammy? Since when did Sammy have this musical talent? Wait; did she just say she wants to accept the darkness? You'll have to wait and see until the next The Wolf and the Crow!**

**Lucky: What a cliffhanger!**

**WH: Whoa, not even I saw that coming and I write this stuff.**

**Sammy: At least Konoka and Setsuna finally got together. **

**Konoka: Took you long enough!**

**WH: Sorry Konoka-chan, I never really got the chance to really think about it.**

**Konoka: It's okay, I'm glad to finally be with my Secchan! **

**Setsuna: (Trademark blush) O-O-O-Ojou-sama!**

**Sammy: It's time for one question for Setsuna!**

**Setsuna: H-huh? **

**Sammy: Yuki Kage asks why must you get the wrong idea when ever I try to comfort Konoka-ojou-chan? Hey, that is a good question!**

**Setsuna: W-well, I don't know… I guess I didn't like to see Kono-chan in someone else's arms. I mean I'm h-here. **

**Konoka: Secchan! (glomps Setsuna to the floor)**

**Setsuna: K-Kono-chan!**

**WH: Ha-ha, just wait Setsuna, there's still more to come!**

**Setsuna & Sammy: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Lucky: Ha-ha, don't worry guys I'm sure it's just a joke.**

**WH: Ha-ha, wait what was a joke? **

**Setsuna & Sammy: (gulp)**

**Lucky: Make sure to read, review, answer polls, and ask questions! This is Lucky signing off!**

**Konoka: (winks) Until next time~!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Problems Building Up**

I was sitting in a table and sitting with me was Mark, Yami, Koyo, and Viridiana. I had just told them something that they all probably never thought they'd hear me say.

"I'm ready to accept the darkness." Yami got up from her seat. She had a look of shock on her face.

"W-what? Sammy you can't be serious." I looked at her.

"I am. There's nothing I can do to stop it now that it's spread so far. This is my last hope of at least staying…me." Yami looked at Mark as if waiting for him to do something. He noticed her staring and got up from his seat as well.

"Sam," he began, "We're here for you. I'm positive you and Koyo there had a discussion about this already." Koyo and I looked up at the same time. I felt my blush come back and looked away. I'm sure he did the same thing. "Ha-ha, I thought so."

Viridiana got up from her seat and walked towards me. "Are you sure? This is a big decision you're making." I looked at all of them.

"I'm sure." Viridiana sighed and nodded. She took her seat. Mark looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"It's not going to be easy," said Viridiana, "But I'll be here to help you through it. I'm sure these three will be there too." I looked at them to see they had small smiles on their faces. I could feel one getting on my face.

I bowed to all of them. "Thank you." That's when I felt someone pat my back. I got up to see Koyo standing next to me, Mark on my other side, and Yami in front of me. "H-huh?"

"Sammy," started Yami, "We're the ones who should be thanking you." She grabbed my hands in between hers. "Since you are trying to save us." I felt a slight blush get on my cheeks.

"N-no, I would've done it anyway. Besides I made that promise didn't I? With being able to accept the darkness I'll be even more capable to do it." Mark and Koyo then both patted my head. I looked up to see that they looked like they wanted to laugh.

"You're still such a kid," they both said. _Still just a kid? What's that suppose to mean? I know you two are older, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like a kid._

"Alright," we all turned towards Viridiana, "We'll start with that once the first day is over. Agreed?" We all looked at each other and nodded. _I hope I won't regret this._

After I'd finished talking with Viridiana about everything I went back to my room to get changed. I opened the door and walked towards the closet for the third time today. _I've never changed so much._ I put on the t-shirt Asuna got me, some blue jean shorts, and since I'd left my shoes at the haunted house I decided to borrow Setsuna's brown boots. _Not like she uses them anyway. _I put my hair into a ponytail and my bangs covering my forehead.

I took out my plush toy from my pocket, but something fell out. I looked to see it was the miniature hover board. I picked up and looked at it. _Huh, come to think of it I haven't used this. Maybe now I can._ As I walked towards the door I heard something on the other side.

"Kya! This has to be her room!" I felt shivers go down my spine. I walked slowly on my tiptoes to the peephole on the door. When I looked through it I saw something horrible. There was a mob of fan girls outside my dorm.

I couldn't believe this. _I'm screwed. How am I supposed to get out?_ As I looked out the peephole someone peeked through the other side.

"Ah!" I jumped back and fell on my butt. Then someone on the other side began to to speak up.

"Sammy! We know you're in there!" I felt myself starting to shake. _C-crap. It's the fan girls from that time was with Mark and Ko. They're all probably here for their initiations._ They began to bang on the door.

I looked around for any other way out. That's when it hit me. _The window! _I ran towards it and opened it. I got my miniature hover board out. "Board!"

It turned into an actual sized board and hovered just outside of the window. I jumped on it only to almost loose my balance. "Let's hope I can do this."

I leaned forwardand before I knew it the board launched. "Whoa!" I was flying past everything. I could feel adrenalin take over me. Flying through the sky, it feels great.

I was high over Mahora. I passed the dorms and made it to the festival. From the height I was at I could see everything. I leaned back and the board stopped in mid air. I was right above the arena. Kazumi had just begun to give an announcement.

"**That's the end of the first day of the tournament! Many great fighters are going on to the next round! So, let's see the line up for tomorrow's fights!" **After she was done speaking a holographic list with the winners of the first showed up in the sky right in front of me.

I scanned the list for my name, until I found my name to be the first one. _Alright, I'm up against…Tahu…Koyo… _I almost fell off my board.

I ended up sitting on top of it with my legs hanging. I had my head buried in my hands. I couldn't stop staring at the list. "This can't be happening…"

_I have to fight against Ko tomorrow. No big deal, right? Not like he's going to try and kill me. Oh no. What if it comes to that? No. Stop. It won't. I just need to worry about this tomorrow. Take it easy for the rest of the day, but I can't really go home. _The image of fan girls attacking me makes me head ache. "Ugh."

"_Ha, I ended up fighting the boy. At least Koyo gets a chance to fight Sam before any of us do." _I quickly lifted my head from my hands when I heard that voice in my head. _E-Eclipse?_

I looked down to see him. He was looking up at the list with that sinister smile of his. I grit my teeth at him. He looked back down and started to walk away. I could hear his thoughts go through my head again.

"_Let's just hope Koyo can pull it off. If he doesn't then it'll have to be Mark or maybe even myself, well not even I want that. Hm, what's this now?" _ I looked at his direction to see he was staring at someone. I looked in the direction of his gaze to see whom it was he was staring at only to feel my heart drop.

"Konoka." It was Konoka that he was staring at. She was walking alone along the stands. Eclipse slowly started walking towards her. His pace got fast in every step. "Oh no." I stood up and leaned forward.

I tried to get to her as quick as I could. "Ojou-chan!" She looked up only to be surprised to suddenly see me.

"S-Sammy-chan?" When I got near her, I guess you could say I swept her off her feet. I had her in my arms in bridal style. I looked back to see Eclipse smiling at me. He then disappeared in a flash in between the crowd.

_Damn you. _"Sammy-chan?" I looked down to the girl now in my arms. We were up in the sky. Konoka had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Mind telling why you did that?"

"Eclipse was coming towards you and he seemed like he was up to something. Sorry if I startled you, Ojou-chan." She flicked my nose. "O-ow." She looked at me with her puppy eyes.

"It's Konoka. How many times do I have to tell you and Secchan?" I snickered a little.

'"A lot I guess." She laughed along with me. She wrapped her arms my neck.

"Thank you for worrying."

"It is my job to serve and protect you."

"Let's see if you can do your job." I looked up to see Eclipse in front of us. He raised his hand and the board stopped right in front of him. _H-huh? How did he? _"Now, to do what I was going to do." He pointed his finger down.

The board started to shake. "Konoka, Hold on." Her grip got tighter. Then the board suddenly gave out. We both fell at a fast rate. I held Konoka close to me. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. _Damn it, why couldn't have wings! _I hugged Konoka's head and angled us so when we landed that my back would break our fall.

Right when we got near the ground Konoka mumbled something, "Levito." When my spine was only an inch away from being probably being broken the most amazing thing happened, I was levitating in mid air. I was slowly put to my feet.

"K-Konoka, did you do that?" She nodded.

"I do want to be a mage you know." I nodded back at her. Then something scared me. She seemed frightened. She started to shake. She was looking in my direction, but not me. Before I could even turn I was smacked across the head.

"Ah!" I fell to the ground with a loud thud. I grunted in pain and I could feel the blood rush out of me through my new wound. I looked up to see Eclipse already had Konoka in his grasp. He had his hands on her shoulders.

"Now Ojou-chan, I'm only doing this cause of that half breed over there. You can blame her this, ha-ha, well that's if you _remember_." He placed his hand her head. Konoka seemed like she was in a trance.

"D-don't touch her…" He looked towards me. He laughed at me.

"What're you going to about it? You can't even take a blow to the head." He looked back to Konoka. His hand then glowed with darkness as her rested his hand on her head. Then out of nowhere a park of light came to his hand. He stepped back with it. "Ah, just what I wanted." Konoka collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What is t-that?" He walked over to me. He laughed a little bit more. When he got close enough he kicked me in the stomach. "Wah ah!" He did it a couple more times. I ended coughing up blood.

"Ha, right your condition. Well," he kneeled down towards me, "I'll tell you this. I'll give this back you when you fight me and win. Unless you give me something in equal value, but I doubt you have that." I looked at him.

"What's _that_?" He got up and took a few steps back.

"You'll find out soon enough." He vanished into thin air like he always does. _Damn him. That freaking hurt!_ I hugged my stomach. I grunted in pain as I tried to get up. I eventually did after the tenth try.

"Ugh," I turned towards the grunt next to me. Konoka was coming to. I walked towards her. I fell on my knees next to her.

"Konoka? Konoka, are you okay?" She opened her eyes and looked at me. As she did she slowly sat up with a confused expression on her face. "Thank Kami you're okay."

"Y-yeah, I feel fine, but can I ask you something?" I nodded excessively.

"Anything. I'm here for you." She looked at me with a look I've never seen Konoka do.

"Who's Konoka? Is that supposed to be me? What do mean you're here for me?" I shook my head. _This can't be happening. Not now._

"You don't remember…anything?" She shook her head slowly.

"S-sorry, but no. Is that bad?" I sat down from all the shock going through me.

"Oh, you have no idea," I whispered. _He took your memories._

* * *

**Will everything go right when Sammy accepts the darkness? What will happen between Ko and Sammy? Will Ko be able to fight as himself or as a puppet? What will Sammy do now that Konoka's memories are gone? What does Eclipse really want to do? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I hope this makes up for it.**

**Lucky: Well, I'm sure it will boss. That or you probably just pissed a lot of people off, like Setsuna for that matter.**

**Setsuna: Why now? After I confessed? **

**Sammy: It's okay Setsu. I'm sure it's all-apart of the plan to the story.**

**Konoka: Confessed? Confessed what?**

**Lucky: You'll find out later amnesia Konoka. Now questions!**

**Sammy: I'll answer them! Sandstone Dragon, yeah that's WH's mistake on trying to spell maroon. Moron mean idiot.**

**Lucky: Ha-ha!**

**WH: Watch yourself Lucky.**

**Lucky: Sorry boss.**

**Sammy: Now for the other question you asked. About Lucky's addition, not like mind, but she could really go easy on us when she writes on of the chapters.**

**Lucky: Then that'd be no fun!**

**Sammy: Yeah yeah, well make sure to read, review, ask questions, and gives us your thoughts. You never know, you could probably inspire the boss there. Ha-ha, this is Sammy Rose signing off~!**


	41. Chapter 41

**From The Beginning**

I was sitting in a chair in front of Konoka as she sat on her bed. I had managed to talk her into coming with me and giving me her key. I still couldn't believe what had happened not long ago.

"Okay, my name is Konoka…Konoe?" I nodded reassuringly. _Alright, I can do this. All I have to do is tell Konoka everything I know about her._

"That's right, now this is your dorm." She looked around this room.

"Dorm? As in school dorm?"

"Yeah, your attending Mahora Academy and your grandfather is the dean." She looked at me in awe.

"Really? The dean is my grandfather? Wow, I sound like a really important person." I laughed a little at Konoka because she was so impressed by that. She got a small blush on her cheeks. "W-what?"

"Nothing, now does any of that bring back anything?" She placed her finger to her chin and thought for a moment. She looked at me with a depressed look.

"Sorry, but no." I felt my stomach ache again. I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I was still aching from the beating a got from Eclipse. Konoka noticed me and looked a little worried. I gave her a small smile.

"Ha-ha, don't worry about me. Now, is there anything you want to know?"

"Y=yes actually, you never quite told me who you were…" I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. _I forgot to tell her my name…idiot!_

"I'm Sammy Rose, I'm actually your bodyguard." She seemed surprised after I said bodyguard.

"Bodyguard? Wait, is that cause I'm the dean's granddaughter?" I nodded, _ha-ha, well that's one of the reasons. I don't think I can tell her about magic just quite yet. _"So, your like my knight in shining armor, hehe." I knew I had turned super red. _Her knight? No way that's Setsu! Wait, I forgot about Setsu!_

_How am I suppose tell Setsu? I know she'll kill me for not doing my job right. Oh, what am I suppose to do?_ I placed my hands on my chest. The pain in my stomach did not compare to the aching in my heart. _Damn it, the darkness must be getting stronger…_

"Are you okay, Sammy?" I looked up to only see Konoka's face right in front of mine. I felt my blush come back. Konoka just stood there waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes, Konoka, I'm fine." She got a smile on her face and sat back down.

"Good, well what now?" I scratched my head, _I don't know. _My phone ringing all of a sudden interrupted my thoughts; I got it out of my pocket only to see it was Evangeline. _Oh great, what could Master want now?_

"H-hello?" I heard shuffling and a bunch of voices on the other side of the phone.

"Wolf, I need you come here this instant!" I held the phone away from my ear do to the screaming.

"What happened?" Evangeline seemed very annoyed on the other side of the phone.

"You should have told me!" I put the phone back to me ear.

"Told you what?"

"Get here and now!" She hung up the on me after she said that.

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath. I felt someone staring at me. I turned to see Konoka with her concerned look times ten. "It's okay, but do want to come with me? I need to check something out." Konoka nodded.

"I've got nothing else to do, I mean not that I can remember he-he." I felt a small smile on my face. _Even though her memory's been taken away she still acts the same. _I looked to the side to see my board still actual size. I walked up to it and got it.

"Well, we're going to a friend's house on my sweet ride," I joked. She laughed.

"A skateboard?" I shook my head no.

"Not just any skateboard, it can do something much more than riding on pavement." I walked towards the window and opened it. I threw my board out the window.

"What did you just do?" I just smiled at her reaction. I looked out to see the board hovering back up. I jumped on it. I turned to see Konoka in awe. She walked towards the window, towards me. I held out my hand to her.

"Ready?" She looked from my hand to me.

"Yeah," she grabbed my hand and pulled her towards me. Then we were off to Evangeline's cabin.

* * *

We arrived in no time. I stopped right in front of the door. I helped Konoka off the board first and I jumped off the board. It slowly started to shrink.

When it got small enough I caught and put it into my pocket. I looked back to see Konoka scanning the cabin. _Maybe she's remembering something_. "Konoka?" She turned towards me.

"Hm?" I walked up to her.

"Do remember something?" She shook her head again no.

"No, I just thought it seems like a really weird place for someone to have their home, don't you think?" She placed her hands behind her back and smiled at me. I sighed.

_There really is no other way to get her memory back, but to fight him. _I nodded and walked towards the door. When I opened it to see Chachamaru behind it. "Here to see Master?" I nodded. She stepped to the side and let us in. Konoka held on to my arm. I looked at her.

"Sorry, just got the chills." I nodded and walked towards the living room. There was Evangeline, Asuna, Negi, and Setsuna. Setsuna stood up from her chair.

"Sam, Kono-chan are you two alright?" Konoka's grip on my arm got tighter. She looked at me.

"Sammy," she whispered, "Who's that?" I felt my heartache even more. I looked at Setsuna.

"Setsu," I gestured for her to sit back down. She looked confused. "I'll explain everything, just sit." She did as I said and I walked Konoka with me.

"What happened Wolf, care to explain in detail?" I looked over to Evangeline to see she had a serious look on her face. I looked at all of them.

I looked over to Setsuna. I felt guilt hit me like slap to the face. "I'm sorry." She got up slowly.

"About what?" I shook my head.

"Konoka, you can let go. These are friends." Konoka slowly let her grip on my arm go. She looked over to Setsuna.

"H-hi." Setsuna slowly walked up to her. She placed her hand on Konoka's cheek. Konoka got a small blush on her cheeks from the sudden touch. Setsuna seemed as if she was relived for a moment. Until it happened, "What are y-you doing?"

"K-Kono-chan," I saw tears fall down Setsuna's cheeks. She retracted her hand away from Konoka. She looked towards me. "She doesn't remember me…"

I shook my head, "She doesn't remember any of us. I'm sorry Setsu he attacked us out of nowhere." She shook her head.

"There's no way you could've stopped him, he did beat you quite hard." I nodded, until I recognized what she just said.

"How did you?" She looked over to Negi. He got up form his seat and sighed a little.

"We were with Ben watching the last fight of the day, until he started to get these stomach pains and he even began to cough up blood. I asked him what's wrong, until he mumbled something under his breath. Your name." I felt shiver go down my spine. "He told us about how you two are connected in a way he couldn't explain. He didn't know he could feel your pain."

I nodded, "Ben and I are, but to I didn't know it was like that either." _I didn't know he could sense my pain. I'm going to have to talk to him later._

"Alright," Asuna started to say as she walked up to Konoka. Konoka seemed like she was a little hesitative. "Konoka, You and I are best friends and I'm going to help get your memory back one way or another." Asuna pulled her to the couch and started to explain a lot to her.

I looked over to Setsuna. Her eyes were pink and puffy. I walked over to her, "Setsu?" She looked at me.

"It's okay. _I'm _okay." I shook my head.

"No, no you're not." She shook her head as well. She looked at me with watery eyes. She walked closer to me and hugged me. "S-Setsu?"

"Why now? Why after I c-c-confessed to her?" She started to cry again. I held her close. "I t-told her I loved her after so long…" I pulled her closer.

"It's okay Setsu, let it all out." She did. Setsuna cried out everything, but I took her out of the room so everyone wouldn't see her like this. Hell, I never thought I'd see her like this.

I pulled her away to one of the rooms in the cabin. I sat down with her and tried to get her to calm down. _I'm sorry Setsu; I'll get back her memories. I'll make things better. I know what I have to do now. I have to fight Eclipse and win. _

**Will Konoka be able remember anything? Will Sammy be able to get back her memories? Will Setsuna be all right? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey guys! Quick update don't you think. Well, I think you all deserve this for the long wait of the last chapter.**

**Lucky: Of course they do! **

**WH: Right, now another announcement, Lucky care to take the honors?**

**Lucky: Sure thing Boss! We have gotten 200 reviews! And as promised something huge will happen in the next chapter, oh what you thought Setsuna's break down was the big thing? Nope, it's just so we could leave you all wanting more.**

**Sammy: Sort of harsh don't you think?**

**WH: A little, but its sort of what we're supposed to do Sam.**

**Lucky: Now make sure to read, review, answer polls, and ask questions! Also make sure to keep checking up for the next chapter. Who knows what's going to happen. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Day Two Begins**

I was in the dark room again. Expect from where I was standing there was light on me. I was wearing nothing but a white shirt, white skirt, and I was bare foot. My hair was loose as my bangs covered my forehead and some of my left eye.

"Hello?" No answer. _Huh, I thought Half would've popped up by now. _That's when the pain kicked in. My heart was pounding hard against my chest. "Ah!" I fell to my knees. The pain was unbearable.

"You're going to lose at this rate," I looked up to see her standing above me. She seemed serious for once. She was wearing all black, the opposite of me of course.

She knelt down next to me and began to speak, "It's already spread this far?" I looked up at her.

"W-what? So, it's s-spreading like a disease?" She shook her head.

"You can say that, but this isn't trying to kill you…more like overwhelm you." I tried to get up only to fall on my face.

"Why does it feel like it b-burns?" She shrugged. I gave her annoyed look. "Do you know anything about this," I screamed at her.

"I do, but I'm not so sure what he's trying do. Overwhelm you or make you…never mind," she got up and looked away from me.

"I don't get you, first you try to help the darkness win, but then you try to h-help me?" She turned her head to the side to get a look at me.

"I want to be free, but if it means being with that…_inhuman_ bastard then no. I'd rather be with you." I screamed out as the pain started to spread through out my body.

"Ah! Damn!" I grit my teeth, I could taste blood in my mouth, and it looks my condition was kicking in again. She turned to completely look at me.

"You," as she started to speak my vision to get blurry, "You need to shift…" Her words faded away as I feel unconscious._ Shift?_

* * *

I could still feel the pain. I felt my-self gasping for air. When I took in a deep breath I woke up find my self in my dorm. I was wearing my pajamas and was tucked into bed. "How did I?" I heard something shuffling in the kitchen. "Setsu?"

"You finally awake?" Setsuna came over from the kitchen and looked at me. Though something seemed different about her. Her hair was long and brown instead of short and black, she was wearing an apron, but she rarely even cooks, and her voice was different. My vision was still adjusting from just waking up.

When my eyes finally focused enough I noticed that it wasn't Setsuna standing in front of me. "K-Konoka?" She laughed a little at my reaction. She walked towards the bed or more like me.

"Asuna took off with Negi and Setsuna since her fight was first. I stayed here with you in case you woke up and you did." She sat on the bed right next to me. "Bad dream?" I shook my head.

"It was nothing," she didn't seem convinced that it was nothing.

"You're not really an open person are you?" She got up from where she was sitting and went back towards the kitchen. I got up from my bed to follow her.

"I guess not," I replied. She laughed a little at my statement. As I passed the counter I was hoping that Konoka was making me something, but she was just cleaning the dirty dishes we had in the sink. _Damn._

"Well, now that you're awake wanna go see Asuna's fight?" I nodded since there was nothing else to do. I walked over to the closet to pick out a pair of clothing. I got out a navy tank top, black and white striped hoodie, another pair of blue jean shorts, and Setsuna's boots once again. _I need to get my shoes back. _I let my hair loose while my bangs covered my forehead and some of my left eye.

Konoka smiled as we headed out the door. As we walked Konoka kept looking from me then turn away. I turned towards her. "Something wrong Konoka?" She got a small blush on her cheeks.

"Um…can I hold on to y-your arm? I m-m-mean I still don't know my way around so…" I felt my own face heat up. I scratched my cheek.

"I d-don't mind." She got her smile back and giggled as she held on to my arm. I knew I was as red as a tomato. Konoka held on to me with both her arms.

When we passed the dorms and got to the festival people started staring. I even heard some girls say, 'she's so lucky!' and 'since when were those two any item?' I didn't know whether they meant Konoka or me, but I didn't want to find out. _I feel like my heart is going to come out of my chest._

Eventually we made it to the arena after all the staring. I pushed through a crowd of people so Konoka and I could see the fight from up close. We passed by tons of people.

We got to the railing and when we got to it I saw something I didn't think I'd see. Yami was being controlled by Eclipse. She became his puppet, the one thing she never wanted.

Asuna seemed pretty beat up. Her right arm had a deep wound in it; her left side had a slash, and her right cheek was bleeding. She seemed very out of breath.

"She seems very wiped out," said Konoka. I nodded at the sight of Asuna in pain. My heart was aching again, but I didn't know if it was from the darkness or seeing someone I love getting hurt.

I looked over to Yami. Her eyes were blank and she moved like a shadow every time she went for a hit. Every step she took she showed up in another place.

Before I knew it when Yami took a step forward, she appeared behind Asuna. Asuna turned around just in time to dodge Yami's kick. Asuna jumped to the side and punched Yami in the side of her face.

"Finally got you at least once," stated Asuna. Yami slowly turned her head towards Asuna.

"Once and only once," she moved away Asuna's fist from her face and got her from her neck. She held her up.

Asuna was grasping at Yami's hand on her neck. Yami was crushing her esophagus. I could hear Asuna grunting from the pain. _Damn_.

The anger was swelling in me. _Yami wouldn't do this, she never would. That monster is controlling her._ I felt someone squishing my arm. I looked to my side to see Konoka shaking.

"Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"I feel something weird…" I looked at her face. She seemed scared. "Some strong aura near us." I felt shiver go down my spine when Konoka said that.

"Eclipse," I said under my breath. She held hold even more. I patted her shoulder trying to calm her down. _Even though she doesn't remember anything, she still feels the fear she gets from him. _

"I see you're doing fine Ojou-sama," said a voice right next to me. I knew who it was, so I didn't even have to turn towards him.

"Well, after the whole scene yesterday, she's doing better." He laughed a little. I turned towards him. "How about you, Eclipse?"

He was leaning on the railing looking towards the fight. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, regular jeans, and some worn out boots. His silver hair was covering most of his left eye which had the scar I gave him. He sighed and spoke up, "Great, now that I know a lot more from Ojou-sama's memories."

"What have you been learning with her memories?" He looked at me with his bloody red eyes. He smiled at me.

"Many things about you, your friends, her, her father, Spirit." I felt the anger bubbling in me. I felt my ears and tail pop out again. I was griting my teeth. Eclipse laughed at my appearance. "Calm down pup. I'm sure you don't want to make a scene in front of all these people and remember I'm controlling Yami there who's killing Asuna."

I looked over to the arena again. Asuna was fighting back against Yami as best as she could in her state. They were going hand to hand combat now, I guess Asuna got out of her grip or Eclipse made Yami let go so he could focus on me.

"Make her stop, she's going to kill Asuna." He shook his head.

"Only for something in return," he said while looking at Yami in the arena.

"Something in return? You took Konoka's memories! What else do you want!" He laughed once again.

"I can't tell you yet, but right now in order to save Asuna's life, I need your word that when you fight Koyo, Mark, or myself you must not hold back against us because we will try to kill you if you do." I felt confused.

"That's it? Promise you that I won't hold back, why?" He started to tap the railing.

"I can't tell you that yet, I'll tell you this though, it's going to help all of us. Now, give me your word." I looked back to the arena. Yami had Asuna in her grip again except she was on top of Asuna. Pulling back her hand, but there was something surrounding her hand. Darkness and she was aiming at Asuna's heart.

"No, please don't." He taped his finger again and Yami pulled back her hand more. Konoka was holding on tight to me.

"Sammy, what's happening?" I looked at her. I sighed with irritation.

"I'm going to make things better, so hold on a second." She nodded and turned back to the fight. Looked like she didn't want to hear into the conversation. _I guess Asuna must have really told her everything and she doesn't want to know more._

"What do you say, _Sammy_?" I glared at him.

"Fine, now stop her." He nodded and looked back towards the arena.

"Yami, you can stop now." Right when he said that Yami let Asuna go and Asuna kicked her off. Yami fell backwards. She didn't move.

When I looked at Yami lay there she was awake for just a few seconds. She mouthed some words to me. "Thank you." She then passed out in the next second. Asuna slowly got up. I saw Mark and Koyo run towards Yami. Kazumi spoke up as she came up the arena.

"Looks like Yami's down for the count, so Asuna's the winner!" The crowd cheered and even Konoka screamed out to her. I felt myself smile before I remembered that _he _was standing right next to me.

I turned to see he was already gone. I felt relief come over me. Konoka pulled my arm. I turned towards her to see she was trying to pull me somewhere. "I saw Setsuna and Negi walking towards the locker rooms, we should go with them."

I shook my head, "I'll meet up with you guys later, but you go on ahead." She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. As she let me go and started to walk away I remembered something. "Konoka!" She turned towards me

"Y-yeah?" I smiled at her.

"Call Setsuna, Secchan, I'm sure she'll like it." She looked at me and nodded. She ran towards Setsuna and Negi. She eventually caught with them. She seemed more like the Konoka that we use to know.

I felt something near. _Not again._ I looked back and started walking away from all the people. Out towards nowhere anyone could see me. I ended up on the roof on a random building. I turned my head slightly back.

"It's not Eclipse you know," I turned to see Viridiana standing there. She was wearing a blue dress with a white belt and some white heels. She kept looking at me.

"I know, but I needed to ask you something in private." She walked up next to me.

"Which is?" I looked at her. I grasped at my heart.

"Half told me I needed to shift and I don't know what that means, so I thought a vampiress at the age of eight hundred and fourty-two would know." She seemed surprised that I knew so much.

"She told you about the shift, of all the things and how did you know how old I was?" I shrugged.

"Half's pretty old before she got into my body and it seems like you two know each other, then there's Evangeline, and Mark. I mean him and me have become great friends." She got an even more surprised look on her face.

"Yes, _Half_, if that's what you call her, and I have gone way back. I can tell you her real name, if you want?" I scratched my cheek.

"I thought they'd just call her monster, demon, devil, and anything having to do with evil." She shook her head.

"She's not evil, she's just had a tough ride, but she gets angry quite fast when people don't listen. Like you." She sat on the edge of the building. I stood in front of her.

"Hikari, that's what her name is, well was." I looked at her with my eyes getting wider.

"Ha-I mean Hikari, told me that I needed to shift." She looked at me with a small smile on her face.

"She said something you weren't suppose to know yet, so I can't." I got even closer to her. I was only a foot away from her.

"Why?" She shook her head.

"You're not strong enough to _shift_." I shrugged.

"The darkness? What about that? It'll make me stronger. You said you'd help me accept it." She sighed and turned around towards the festival.

"Fine, but you'll hate it, just like she did." She turned around again towards me. "Your fight is next, when you finish I'll help you…shift." I felt a smile on my face

"Thank you, Viridiana. I'm sorry for all of this to be so sudden, but I need to get this pain away, the darkness." She shook her head. She placed her hand on my cheek. She just looked at me.

"You're becoming more and more like your parents and with a little Hikari mixed in there, ha-ha," she said with a small smile on her lips.

"You k-knew my parents?" She nodded. She placed her other hand on my other cheek.

"I did, I was there when you two combined, and I was there ever since the beginning. Your father was the one who made me promise that I'd keep an eye on you and I've been doing it." I felt my smile get wider. I felt my eyes stinging.

"V-Viridiana, thank you. For everything, I probably couldn't handle this all by m-myself," I knew I started to cry after I finished what I was saying. Viridiana held me close. She laughed a little.

"Ha-ha, I've noticed over the years that you've become a baby crier." I laughed and sobbed at the same time.

"After the f-f-fight, you have to tell me about my parents, about everything." She nodded.

"Of course, anything you ask I'll try to answer, now go and fight." I nodded and got near the ledge. I jumped off and went towards the arena. I was jumping off every building I could.

I stopped while I was on top of the gate to the arena. _I never thought Viridiana knew me all my life, wait does that mean Mark knew me way before Eclipse took him? I'll have to add that to the list of questions I'm going ask Viridiana. Now though, I have to focus on the fight and try not to get killed._

**What did Hikari mean by Sammy needing to shift? Why is Konoka acting that way around her? What is Eclipse up to? How will the fight end out to be? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of the Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: This one was a long one don't you all think? **

**Lucky: Well, we needed to do what we needed to do.**

**Sammy: Things are getting weird.**

**Konoka: Trying not remembering anything.**

**Eclipse: Ha-ha-ha, please tell me this is just the beginning. I'm actually having fun.**

**Sammy: Shut up you.**

**WH: Well, you can say that Eclipse, now make sure to read, review, ask questions, and who knows maybe we'll answer them.**

**Lucky: This is Lucky and everyone signing off~!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Don't Hold Back**

As I walked to the locker rooms to wait for Kazumi to call me out. I passed the lockers and got close towards the door; I could hear all the people cheering and screaming out there for it to start. _They must really want to see us fight until one of us can't stand it anymore._

I felt a little nervous to go out there, to fight Koyo in front of everyone, to fight him, as he becomes a puppet of Eclipse. _Trying not get killed is the one thing I really need to worry about._

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I slowly inhaled and exhaled to calm myself down. That was until I heard someone coming towards me. I opened my eyes quickly and turned out of instinct, only to see her, my other half.

She slowly walked towards me with a concerned look on her face, "Are you ready to face another demon?" I didn't respond to her question. "He might even be stronger than you, what if you get critically injured or worse...death."

"It won't lead to that." She looked surprised to see that a complete sentence had gotten out of my lips. She smiled and shook her head.

"How do you know that?" I looked straight at her, into those bloody red eyes.

"Ko and I would never plan on killing each other." She rolled her eyes at me and gave me her back. She turned her head enough to glance at me.

"That's what you think now, just wait for when it really starts." She looked away from me again and slowly started to disappear into nothing. I went towards the locker to change into some clothes so I could be comfortable during the fight. I changed into those clothes while I thought of what she said.

_When it really starts? What does she mean by that? _Kazumi announcing something interrupted my thoughts.

"**Are you all ready for the next competitors," **crowd went crazy when she asked that question, "**Nice to see you all are excited! Now first up we have Koyo Tahu from Mahora High school!" **

Koyo walked out wearing grey shirt with sleeves cut off, a brown pair of shorts, some black boots that went up to his ankle, and his black cloak. I could see that he seemed different…he seemed quite serious. _Ko? _

"**Our second fighter is class 4-A's very own cutie! Sammy Rose!" **I slowly walked out and the crowd started to cheer even louder than the last time I walked out. When I got to the middle I saw that Kazumi was getting a really big grin, while Koyo got redder by the second.

I heard guys from the crowd screaming comments at me, "Whoo hoo, nice outfit Sam," or, "Someone get a camera!" I tilted my head on confusion from hearing their comments.

"S-Sam," I looked up to see Koyo covering his nose with his right hand and pointing at me with his left, "Why are you w-w-wearing that?" I slowly looked down to look at myself, only to turn the darkest shade of red possible.

I was wearing a black bikini top, black white short shorts with a white belt and white stripes down the sides, black boots with a white buckle, and a black cloak with sleeves and stripes down the sides. Even my hair was into two ponytails, except my hair wasn't that long, so it was around my neck.

"B-black Rock Shooter?" That's when I heard the announcer trying to hold back her laughter. Then I noticed why she was laughing. _Really? _"Kazumi!"

"**Sorry, Sammy, but I couldn't resist! You look so cute anyway; even Koyo here can't stop staring at you."** I looked towards him to see that he still had a blush on his cheeks. He quickly looked away after he heard what Kasumi said. **"Alright, now back to business! The fight will start after you two shake hands!"**

Koyo looked back towards me and I did the same. We slowly walked towards each other. I held out my hand towards him, then he grabbed it and started to hand shake me. I thought I should say something before anything happens.

"Ko, thanks for being there for me all this time and you better not hold back!" He got very gentle smile on his face. He then spoke up.

"Like wise Sammy…I just wish it was really me that was going to fight you," he said under his breath. _Wait, what?_

"**Begin!"** That's when Koyo did the most unexpecting thing; he pulled me in only to punch me in the stomach. I coughed from the sudden pain. The grip on my hand got tighter and I was all of a sudden pulled up. _W-what's happening? _

I was tossed back to ground with brute force. Koyo let go of my hand and looked towards me. That's when I noticed his eyes looked meaningless, his expression was blank, _and he's not Koyo anymore. _

He kneeled down next to me and picked me up by my collar. I knew my ears had popped out since I could feel my ears twitching. He pulled his fist back ready to punch me square in the face.

As his fist got closer I grabbed it, pushed it away, kicked him in his gut and his got loose. When my feet touched the ground I jumped away from him. He looked towards me with his blank stare. He took one step forward, until he disappeared into nothing.

"Where did he go?" Before I knew it, I felt something blowing in my ear.

"Right here," I quickly turned only punched at the side of my face. I took a few steps to the side from the sudden attack. "You're holding back!" He then kicked me right in the spine.

"Ah!" I fell to the ground, but I just fell to my knees. When he got close enough, I put down my upper body and kicked him in his chin with both my legs. He only budged a little.

So I spun around with my hands and kicked him multiple times. That's when he grabbed me from my ankles. He held me upside down. He then kneed me right the gut. I knew I'd coughed but some blood. Koyo didn't stop though.

He kneed me at least twenty times without stopping. My vision was going blurry and being upside down wasn't really helping me. I felt Koyo let go of me. I dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"A-ah," that's all I managed to get out of me. I didn't have any power to pick myself up. I looked up to see Koyo just standing there looking down on me. He lifted his foot and placed it on my head. He started shoving my head into the ground.

"That's it," he asked, "You're going to give up so soon? Didn't we agree that if you held back, you'd die?" He then shoved my head in even harder. I couldn't feel anything anymore. The pain from his foot didn't even hurt anymore. I could also feel blood coming from both my nose and mouth.

_My condition is acting up, of all the times it had to be now? _He shoved my head in once more, but he used all his force this time. My head had left a giant hole in the arena. He got his foot off my head slowly.

I didn't move from where I was. I couldn't feel anything, but the blood leaving my body. Koyo kneeled down next to me. "That's really it? You're going to give up just like that? Get up Sam!"

_I knew Ko wanted me to go all out, but I can't move. _That's when I felt something sting in my heart. "Gah," I screamed out in pain. I knew what was happening and there was nothing I could do about it.

"_If you're not going to do anything about it, then I will!" _I could feel my ears and tail twitch for some reason and my body did the same. That's when I felt a horrible and strong aura surround me.

I thought that my heart beat was so loud that everyone else could probably hear it. I then picked myself up with my arms and legs slowly. My body was so much lighter then before, but I didn't feel like myself. _Well, that's because there was something trying to over me._

When I was fully up I noticed something's changed about me. My eyes had gotten lighter, like a golden color, my hair was turning grayish, my nails grew longer, I could feel my canine teeth getting sharper. I felt like I was…_turning into a wolf._

Koyo seemed like he had figured out something very confusing. He looked over to where the crowd was. I looked in the same direction only to see Ecipse and Viridiana just staring at me. Viridiana looked quite shocked to see me in this state, while Eclipse looked astonished by me.

"I told you," I could hear him say with my wolf ears, "This child has a lot in store in her, way more than you think." I looked back towards Koyo. He looked like was listening in the whole time to their conversation. I was about to walk up to him to really show him that I've gotten strong, but pain overwhelmed me.

All I could hear was a high pitch cry going through my head. I grabbed both sides of my head. "W-what's going on," I asked myself. That's when the pitch got louder. My now golden eyes had gotten some red lining around the pupil.

"_It's happening." _I felt my muscles aching and my head thumping. _W-what? "Just relax and accept it, it may not be permanent, but it'll do for now and it'll be permanent later when you shift completely." _

That's when I lost it. I lunged towards Koyo out of nowhere. I was right in front of Koyo for one second then behind him one second later. He was surprised to see me move so fast and I think me almost shifting had already had him in awe.

I pulled my hand back only for darkness to surround it. "Darkukuro!" I slashed him across the back. There were three large marks running down his back. His wounds were bleeding nonstop.

When I touched the ground, I jumped away from him. I was in a crouched down position, waiting to see what's be his next move. I was surprised to see something I didn't expect.

Koyo reached over to his bandaged arm and grabbed a loose end. He pulled on it only for it to start unraveling. I could see that his arm was different from the rest of him. His arm was black, his fingers seemed like sharper than there suppose to, then there was three red lines going down his arm, and I even saw scales.

He looked up to me with one of the most serious faces I've seen him do. "Alright, if you're going all out, then so am I!" That's when I could see his aura.

There was what seemed like a large dark blue aura barrier around him. He got into a fighting position. I just stayed where I was. I could also feel my red aura surrounding me.

I felt a small smirk get on my face, as I looked him straight in the face, "No holding back this time."

* * *

**What will happen between Koyo and Sammy? Are they really going to go all out? What did Eclipse mean by that Sammy has more in store in her? What's happening to Sammy? You'll have to wait until the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot happening in this past month, but I managed to work everything out.**

**Lucky: Oh, just tell them! It was Boss's birthday not long ago! So we had to go crazy! The rest of the month was because of school and many other annoying problems. **

**Sammy: It was Boss's b-day? Happy delated birthday!**

**Konoka, Angel, Star, and Emily: (glomp Wolfhanyo) Wolf-sama, happy birthday!**

**WH: W-wah!**

**Setsuna & Sammy: Now you know how we feel!**

**WH: Haha, sorry guys.**

**Lucky: Hehe, alright guys make sure to read, review, answer the polls, and ask queestions!**

**Konoka: You never know, it might helpout Wolf!**

**Setsuna & Sammy: (looking straight towards the readers while doing peace signs) Now the wolf and the crow are signing off~!**


	44. Chapter 44

**The Wolf and the Dragon**

I was crouched down in a fighting position, waiting for Koyo to make his move. Our auras were becoming visible. Mine was a dark red as Koyo's was dark blue with a red lining. We were both not ourselves any more. _At least I know I'm not._

I slowly stood up straight and looked at Koyo. He was just staring at me, waiting for me to make my move, while I did the same. Though when I took one step forward he launched towards and I did the same.

We went head on head combat. Throwing punches or kicks here and there, while trying to dodge at the same time. No matter how many times I got hit, it wouldn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

When we both tried to punch each other, but ended up meeting fists, we jumped back from impact. My breathing was getting heavy. Not to mention I was on all fours staring down Koyo.

_Ha-I mean Hikari, what exactly are you going to do? _My body slowly started to move to the side. That's when I noticed Koyo and I were circling each other. "Fight back of course."

"Akumu no yōna tōboe!" A high-pitched howl came out of my mouth. Koyo grunted in pain and covered his ears. I could see blood come from his ears. I stopped howling only to lunge at him.

I head butted him right in his stomach. I could tell it was a hard hit since he coughed some. Before I could get away and think of my next move, Koyo grabbed me with his demon arm.

He'd caught me from the hood of my cape. I tried to get away, but his grip was strong. As I tried to get away I felt really hot all of a sudden. I could feel sweat fall down my temple. I looked behind me to see something incredible. Koyo's arm was on fire.

The fire was spreading down his arm towards me. I tried hitting him in any angle I could, but nothing. The fire eventually got to my hood and my body. Then it wrapped all around my body.

"A-ah!" I screamed out in pain, as I was being burnt alive. Koyo stood there keeping the fire coming.

"Hi mure!" The fire then covered all of my body. I could feel it burning away my skin. My right cheek was in tremendous pain. My arms were up against my body. I could feel something in my pocket.

_Are those what I think they are? _I reached into my pockets to see I was right. I grabbed both of them in a tight grip. "Adeat!"

I broke out from the fire swarm with the power of both of my pactio cards. With Asuna's card I got armor only on my right side, while Evangeline's card made darkness surround me and made me more of an animal. Though there was an upgrade to my armor. I had a metal claw now as an update.

"You're not even supposed to be able to stand! Half of your body is practically burned off," he screamed at me surprised. I looked at myself to see he was right. My right cheek was burned straight across, my left arm was a bright pink, and my clothes were also tattered. My legs seemed fine for the most part. _Looks like the fire didn't reach them. _

I knew my hair was burnt off a little from the fire. I really didn't mind it was hair it'll grow back. I looked back up to see Koyo right in front of me. His demon arm arched back.

"Damn," I said under my breath. Before I knew it he'd punch me with all his might. I was even pushed back by the force. It felt like he's punched me directly at my stomach. I flew back from the massive hit.

I landed hard on my back. I could feel the air leave my lungs from the impact. I knew I'd been lying there for a few moments. The pain seemed unbearable. _I was almost burned alive a few minutes ago and now I'm on my back in pain. All of this by one of my good friends who's being controlled by my worst enemy. _

I slowly got up using my arms. I could see Koyo waiting for me to get up. I did. I was getting up slowly. I couldn't really control my body anymore anyway. Hikari was doing everything for me. Except she was letting me feel everything, every little thing that went through out my body.

_You're so not fair. _"Well, that's life for you. It's never going to be fair," she said under her breath. _True, but sometimes it can. Just never when you expect it. _"So young and yet you know so much about life. Ha, this will end soon enough."

Koyo's face seemed like he heard what she was saying even though she was probably whispering. He got a small smile on his face.

"Yeah," I turned my attention towards him, "For you." He then vanished into thin air. I got ready to dodge anything that was coming at me. That was until he appeared right in front of me. He was so close to me. I felt like I couldn't breath.

He just stood there. I was surprised to see that he hasn't tried anything. He was just standing there looking down at me. I even noticed that the look on his face had changed. He seemed like…himself.

"K-Ko?" He smiled a little at me. He patted my head some. I knew the whole crowd was confused about what was going on and so was I. I could feel my cheeks get hotter. "What are you doing?" He laughed quite a bit.

"I was just…thinking about how I wish we could be friends without one of us trying to kill each other and not just me. Mark and Yami. I want them to have a normal life together. I want to be able to find someone for…" He then slowly stopped patting my head and put it down. _Did he just say…for me? _

He then bit the bottom part of his lip. He seemed like he was in pain for the moment. "Koyo?" He looked at me again.

"I have to let him now. I'll see you later," as he said that that horrible look on his face came back. That's when I was sent flying up in the air. He'd just punched me with his demon arm directly at my chin.

He then appeared in front of me in the air. His leg was brought up quite high. I knew what was coming next. He'd kicked me back down again, but before I could even touch the ground he sent me going sideways. It happened again and again and again. I every direction possible, ten times.

I eventually made to the ground. Almost bleeding to death and gasping for air, but got back up again. _Let me try something please. _"Alright, be better than me trying to help us live."

Right after she said that I could my fingers. That was until I felt all the pain my body was screaming to me about. "Ah!" _I was holding some of it in you know, I may be a demon, but it doesn't mean I'm cold hearted…sometimes. _I shook my head to try and snap out of it.

Koyo was getting closer to me to do what he was going to do next. So I made mine. I ran straight towards him. He seemed surprised to seem my sudden action. _Think again Ko._

I crouched down and kicked his ankle causing him to lose his balance. I had both my hands ready. I could feel the darkness in my hands. _All I have to do is aim at his chest and he'll go down._ My plans weren't well thought out.

He's prepared something as well in his demon arm. A fireball was growing in his hand aiming at my chest. I stepped back trying not to get hit. I still had the dark ball in my hands while he still had the fireball. We were just staring at each other.

"We have to end this Sam," I knew he's turned back into himself. He must have noticed I was myself too. I felt a small smile form on my lips and nodded.

"Yeah, it does." He smiled a little too. That's when we both lunged at each other.

As we got near each other, my heart felt like it was going burst. Things were getting blurry. I was close to losing my footing. Before I knew it, we'd reached each other.

I had aimed perfectly at my target. I'd hit Koyo's chest. Though I'd reached him first, which caused him to miss his. That fireball was burning into my face. He'd hit right cheek.

It hurt way more than the fire swarm, but I didn't want to show my pain anymore, so instead I smiled. I smiled as big as I could while part of my face was being burnt off. My right eye was partly closed from the heat. Koyo seemed shocked to see my reaction and where's he's hit me.

My dark ball had vanished into his chest while his fireball had slowly faded away into my flesh. My smile was still there though. "It's over," I whispered to him. He nodded slowly. That's when I felt all his body weight on me. He was still very conscious though.

"Thank you," he whispered back. That's when his body went limp. His head was resting on my shoulder, his left arm over my right shoulder, and his body on mine. I guess Kazumi must have noticed him as well.

"**The winner is Sammy Rose!" **Right after she said that, I collapsed. I was now on the ground passed out on top of Koyo. Before I lost complete consciousness I could here something right in my ear. His heart beat. _At least he's not dead. Good. Wait, why did I just think that?_

That's when I passed out, to Koyo's rhythm. As I went away into sleep, the pain seemed less and less painful. Like I was changing into someone else completely or maybe something else.

* * *

**What's happening to Sammy? What exactly was Koyo talking about? Will they be all right? Is something growing in these two's relationship? What did Sammy mean by changing? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter of the Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Sorry it's been a while guys. I hope this makes up for it, but Lucky sort of di-**

**Lucky: Let's just say I helped out a lot he-he.**

**Angel & Star: Sammy was almost burned alive! How could that be hopeful?**

**Konoka & Asuna: She'd better be all right.**

**Setsuna: I don't want the Wolf to go yet. **

**WH: (whistle) She's got some fans. **

**Lucky: I think she has way more than you think. I mean I like her.**

**WH: L-Lucky! **

**Lucky: Ha-ha, now remember to read, review, answer polls, ask questions, give some opinions. You never know, it could help us out. This is Lucky signing off!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Shifting's Complicated**

I didn't know what was going on around me. All I knew was that I had won the fight against Koyo and I'd passed out on top of him. I could still feel the burns stinging. _I hope I wasn't left to die in the arena. _

That's when I felt someone start to carry me. My body began to ache even more for having my wounds touched. I started to groan from the pain. I was probably losing a lot of blood.

As this person was carrying me I could feel the wind hitting my burns. My whole body felt so light at this moment. It felt like I wasn't going to fall with this person's tight grip. I could hear them say something.

"You look horrible," I heard someone say right next to my ear. It sounds like a guy that I knew. I just couldn't really open my eyes. So I decided to speak up.

"I did get five degree burns on my f-face and arms you know…" He laughed a little at what I said. I could feel a small smile get on my face. _This can't be Ben, he's still healing, Koyo can't even be conscious right now, unless it's…_

"M-Mark?" He held me closer. I tried to open my eyes, but everything was blurry. All I could see was a very blurry face. He didn't say anything after I said that. "Is it you? If it's not, then who is it?"

"It's better if you don't know." I squinted my eyes. I couldn't see his face no matter how hard I tried. Though I could see some details. He had black hair that seemed pretty long. I tried to think of who I knew that had long black hair. He spoke up again before I could even think.

"So who's Mark? And that Koyo guy you passed out on?" I felt a slight blush get on my cheeks. He laughed a little at my reaction. "Love interests of yours?" I tired to smack him, but thanks to my temporary blindness I missed from even touching him.

"U-ugh," I said as the pain followed through out me. He pulled me closer to him.

"Don't move, I need to find Angel so she could heal you." I was a little surprised to see he knew who he was. That's when it hit me. I turned towards him still being unable to see him.

"T-Tyson?" He laughed even more when I said that. He stopped walking.

"It's been while, huh? I swear every time I find you you're always hurt. Except last time you were passed out. Now you're all burnt up and can't see me." I closed my eyes since now I knew who was carrying me.

"Just take me to the infirmary, everyone's probably waiting for me since I did just get out of a tournament." He laughed even more at me. "What?"

"Whatever you say." That's when I felt a sudden gust of air. I felt shiver go through out me. I quickly opened my eyes to see the sky. I was finally able to see after I passed out. I turned towards him. He had gotten more beat up than I expected.

It had been almost a year and a half since I've seen him. His hair had gotten long enough for it to be able to be into a high ponytail, his blue eyes had gotten darker and serious, he had gotten a scar below his chin, and he mostly seemed like he went through hell.

"What exactly have you been doing in your training?" He looked down at me while jumping on each roof of the building.

"A lot of things. Mostly trying to resist pain and many other things. I'm fire proof, but not so much everything else. Like that kid teacher really got me. I wasn't expecting for him to use magic against my fire." _I didn't know anything about that. Let alone he was up against Negi and lost!_

"You do seem stronger. A lot of things have changed, huh?" He looked at me with a confused looked on his face.

"Things have changed? Like?" I looked at him with a worn out look on my face. My burns were stinging even more than before. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. Things were getting blurry again. That's when the horrible pain kicked in.

"A-ah!" My bones felt like they were trying to go out and rip through my skin. As I grit my teeth I could the fangs. As I gripped my hand I could feel my nails digging into my palm. I gripped at Tyson's shoulder. "Hurry!"

He nodded and ran as fast as he could. I was relived that the infirmary wasn't that far. When we got there Tyson ran through the doors straight to a bed. My breathing was getting quicker and quicker by the second.

"Wait who are you? What are you doing with Sam?" I looked to the side to see Viridiana was standing there next to the bed I was in.

"Tyson, I'm a friends of Sam. Now who are you?" She looked at him with a serious face.

"I'm here to help her pull through this. Mark, get him outside." Then Mark came from the other side of the curtain to practically push Tyson out of here. He didn't fight him though. He just stared at me as I lay here. I looked back towards Viridiana.

"What's happening to m-me?" She got a small worried smile. She patted my head. The pain was starting to spread even farther. I started to grunt like an animal that had just been shot. Viridiana could stop staring at me. "Viridiana?"

"It's happening quicker than I expected, Yami help me teleport her to Evangeline's resort." Yami came walking from the other side of the curtain as well. _Why are they behind that? _When the curtain opened enough I was able to see him. Koyo was standing there with darkness seeping out of his chest. Even though I was shocked to see that, but I couldn't show it.

He turned towards me. His eyes seemed blank. There was nothing in them. That's when he started to speak up. "It's happening. Sam, don't lose yourself…" He then turned his head. _Did he just pass out?_ _Wait lose myself?_

I felt someone touch my hand. I looked back to see Yami and Viridiana holding on to my hands. Viridiana looked towards Yami. "You just have to help me. After we leave, you have to follow and bring Koyo with you."

"Are you going to be all right with handling her by yourself? I mean Mark and I could barely handle Koyo when he got the darkness, let alone this." Viridiana shook her head.

"Mark will be there in no time. Not to mention I'll have the great Evangeline here to help, even though we probably won't get along. And this is Sammy we're talking about, she'll be able to withstand and so will I." Yami nodded and started chanting a spell with Viridiana helping her.

I closed my eyes. The pain was staring to get unbearable. _This is worse than the burns! _I was still gripping my fist. That was until my wrist twisted on it's own. "Gah!" Even my left shoulder started to pop in and out of me. I opened my eyes to see I was now on the floor of Evangeline's resort. I turned on my side. I saw two pairs of feet.

"You better not die on me during this wolf! Understand me? This is an order from your Master!" I turned my head to see Evangeline looking down at me. I could feel my eyes stinging. That's when the tears started to fall. I was weeping like a child. I grabbed her ankle.

"H-help me...ah!" I let her go and roll of the other side. I was now laid on my stomach grasping for air, for help, for someone. I tried to get up, but my hands weren't strong enough. I pulled my head back while gritting my teeth. "Grrh!"

My bones began moving. Shaping them into something else. I fell back on to the ground. My screams couldn't be held back anymore. I felt like I was growing in to a body that wasn't my own. Then everything was gone.

* * *

Things were happening so fast. I was running through out the resort. I knew Chachamaru was chasing me. I didn't know anything that was going on. I woke up on the floor with no one there. The pain still in me,_ what happened?_

My train of thought wasn't working right for me right now. I couldn't stop running. I knew Chachamaru was trying to help me, but I didn't get why. I felt fine expect that the pain in my bones was still spreading. I stopped running when I reached the edge where Negi and Asuna always train. If I'd kept running I would've fallen off. I turned to see Chachamaru already standing there.

"Sam, come here. Everything's going to be fine." She held out her hand towards me while she bent down. I took one step towards her. I tilted my head in confusion. "Please come here." I then began walking with out thinking.

When I got near her she patted my head. I flinched when she touched me. She got a warm gentle smile on her face for a robot. I placed my hand on her knee. She smiled even more. "You don't know what happened, do you," I shook my head, "Hm, follow me. Master will explain everything." She got up. I followed her.

As we walked I tried to think of what she meant. I knew I went through a lot of pain, _but what ended up being cause?_ When we made it to the living room where Evangeline was sitting having tea with Viridiana. When they noticed me they seemed relived. Viridiana got up and walked up to me.

"It happened, it went better than I expected. Now, Chacha, does she know," Chachamru shook her head, "I see. Sammy, you wanted me to explain to you how I knew about your parents and what happened ten years ago? I'll do it." I was getting worried. Why does she wasn't to say this all now?

"Wolf, you seem different from what I expected." Viridiana waved her hand at her to shut up.

"Your father told me to watch over you. Especially if this happened, I was going to explain to you what the shifting meant. So I am now." She got up to get something form the wall. What she had gotten was a mirror. When she came back she put it right in front of me.

The person in the mirror wasn't me. I could feel myself stop breathing from the shock. I walked closer to the mirror. I looked in to that person's eyes. I tried to find something in those eyes to find something of myself in them. There was nothing. Those were the eyes of an animal.

* * *

**What happened to Sammy? What exactly did she in that mirror? Did Viridiana say something about shifting? ** **You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Sorry if it took a while and if it's short. But I hope this will make up for it.**

**Lucky: Don't worry Boss, I'm sure they'll like it. **

**WH: Thanks Lucky. **

**Angel: Will the rest of us show up in the next chapter?**

**WH: Yes, of course you will! (Shakes head while mouthing no)**

**Star: (Smacks WH behind the head) Aren't you nice.**

**WH: Ow! Just joking! You'll all have to wait. Now make sure to read, review, answer the polls, ask questions and give your ideas! You never know it might help!**

**Lucky: Until next time everyone!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I Need To Go Back**

As Viridiana put the mirror in front of me, I saw those eyes. They'd follow me every time I moved my head in a certain way. These eyes were the ones of an animal…a monster. I had become a wolf pup. I had grey and black fur, golden eyes with red around the pupil, and my star pendent hanging around my neck. I took some steps back. I looked up to see Evangeline just staring down at me.

"Speak." I tilted my head in confusion. I didn't know what to do. I just opened my mouth and closed it again. She seemed like she was getting annoyed. "Speak to me Sam."

"_Master?" _Her eyes widened as she heard me. Though I didn't open my mouth. I just thought of the words.

"Ha, you can transfer your thoughts to people. Way better than a talking animal." She kneeled down towards me and patted my head. I pulled my ears back and sat down. When she stopped I looked up at her waiting to see what'd she do next.

"_Master? What's going to happen to me now?" _She shrugged and looked over to Viridiana.

"You should turn back after a while, once everything calms down. I mean the darkness, Hikari mostly." I lifted my ears once she said that. I looked down at the floor.

"_So Hikari did this sort of?" _She nodded slowly.

"Yes and no. She did it mostly to save you." I then lay down on the floor. I was probably whimpering a little. That's when I felt someone lift me up. I was a little startled and tried to run while in the air.

I looked to see who it was that was carrying me only to see it was Chachamaru. She was now carrying me securing in her arms. She was stroking my fur. I knew that if I were human I'd probably be like a tomato. "_Chacha? What are you doing?"_

"The cats I see in the street usually calm down when I do this." I rested my head on her arm. Evangeline sat back down and seemed like she wanted to laugh.

"You've become like a house pet." I lifted my head with my ears also pointed up.

"_I'm no pet!" _That's when Chachamaru started scratching the spot behind my ear. I could feel my tail wagging. It felt actually…nice. That's when I remembered that I had just told her that I wasn't a pet. I shook my head so Chachmaru could stop. Thankfully she did.

I could hear Evangeline laughing at me. "Viridiana?" I looked to my side to see Yami coming from the inside the resort. "Mark got here, but Koyo…" Viridiana looked at her concerned.

"What happened?"

"Eclipse took him." Viridiana's face got even more serious.

"He was being serious about not letting him down? This can't be good." I jumped out of Chachamaru's arms on to the ground. I looked at both at them.

"_Why? Why isn't that good?" _Yami looked down at me. Her eyes lit up.

"Aw! Sammy!" She picked me up only to squeeze me in to a hug. I was barking for help, but everyone was laughing a bit. _I didn't expect this from you of all people! _"Your so much more adorable than I expected!"

"Y-Yami," said Viridiana a little confused. Yami got a dark blush on her cheeks when she noticed what she did.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist I guess." I looked over to Viridiana.

"_Um, Ko?" _She nodded. Yami turned me so I could face her.

"Eclipse said that if any of us lost, there would be consequences. Maybe even, t-torture." I could feel her shaking. I whimpered just thinking about it.

"_Yami, what's he going to do?"_ She shook her head.

"He said…" I saw her eyes get watery. That's when a hand got her shoulder. We both looked to see it was Mark.

"He said that'd he make our nightmares become a reality." That's when I felt shivers go down my own spine. _Koyo…are you all right? _"I'm going to go look for him. I'll be back." He kissed Yami on the cheek and ran off. I lifted my tail up from the sudden action.

"_Looks like you two have been getting closer." _She quickly turned towards me with an even darker blush. My ribs felt like they were getting pushed up to each other. I gave out one big bark.

"Well, we are sort of dating."

"_Sort of?" _She got an even bigger blush. I shrugged.

"Honestly, we haven't really been on a date…" I knew my brow was twitching like crazy. _Mark you idiot. _I closed my eyes and placed my paw on her arm.

"_Don't worry. He likes you very much." _She got the darkest blush I've ever seen her get. I felt a smile grow on my face. That was until I heard voices coming towards us.

I looked back passed Yami, only to almost be paralyzed in shock. There was Setsuna, Konoka, Asuna, Negi, and the gang from my old school. _What the hell are they doing here?_

"Master! Have you seen Sammy-kun? We can't find her anywhere," said a very worried Negi. I felt myself shaking. _Oh no. She's going to tell them!_

"Healing pod, she was pretty bang up. You can go see her, but I wouldn't wake her. She'll probably bite." I looked towards her to see she had a small smirk on her face. "Furthermore, shouldn't you be at your fight?"

He shook his head, "They're fixing the arena from Sammy-kun and Koyo's fight. They left it pretty beaten up." As Negi finished some of the girls came over to Yami.

"Aw," most of the said when they saw me. I felt my ears down and just looked at them with big eyes. _Aw man. _

Konoka grabbed me by my sides and pulled me away from Yami. "_If something bad looks like it's going to happen, please help me." _Yami nodded. Though she seemed like she wanted to laugh. I guess at the thought of everyone treating me like a baby.

I turned my attention back to Konoka only to see her finger in front of my face. She flicked my nose. I tilted my head back. That was until I sneezed. "Aw! You're so cute!" _Konoka I sneezed on you and you're calling me cute? _

"Yami, what's it's name," asked Angel as she patted my head.

"We named her after Sam." I dropped my head. They all seemed even more in awe by the fact of my name. Konoka put me down. I walked over to stand behind Setsuna. Just in case on of them tries to do something.

"Aw, Set-chan, Sammy likes you." I barked when she said that. Setsuna looked down at me with a confused looked. I looked up at her with my tail wagging and my tongue sticking out. She snickered a little.

She kneeled down and patted my head. "Yeah, I guess she does." I stepped in to her hand. All the girls sat and stood around the table, while the guys were by the balcony. Ben was still bandaged up, Shadow seemed like he's healed up, and Scott seemed like his cocky self.

Setsuna was leaning against the wall. I sat right next to her leg. She seemed like she was deep in thought. _Hm, I wonder…_

"_Setsu!" _She turned her head out of instinct. Her eyes were wide.

"Sam?" I started laughing a bit at her, but it probably sounded like I was whimpering. I stood up and looked at her.

"_Setsu, down here." _She stopped in her tracks. She slowly looked down. I waved my tail when she looked at me.

She nodded her head slowly while biting her lip. "Yep," she said as she slid down the wall, "I'm going crazy." I jumped on to her lap.

"_You're not, do you not see the star around my neck." _She shook her head to snap out of it. She reached for my necklace. When she saw the star she seemed like she relaxed a little more. She laid her head back on the wall.

"I was thinking where the hell they took you, but now you're on my lap wagging your tail." She wrapped her arms around me. I was being squeezed tight to her chest. "I thought I lost you too." She squeezed more. I stopped my tail. I put my ears down.

"_Setsu, I'm sorry, but Konoka seems bett-," _she squeezed me even harder. I looked up at her.

"She _looks_ better, but even though she calls me what she use to…" I turned myself so I could look at her face to face.

"_Setsu!" _She quickly looked at me. Her eyes were getting red. _No…no don't cry. _"_I'm going to bring her back. I'm going to make everything that's changed better."_

She smiled at me with her eyes closed. "Ha, even though you're a dog, you're still Sam. And I know you will."

"_All right then, but please. She's still Konoka. She may not have her memories, but she still acts like herself." _We both looked over to where the rest of the girls were. Konoka was sitting, laughing with everyone, and smiling the same as she did before.

"I sort of wish I could of confessed when we did the pactio in the magical world." I nodded my head.

"_Haha, yeah maybe you should…have…wait what?" _Setsuna seemed surprised to hear me say that. I felt my eye twitching. "_You've already made a pactio?"_

She nodded. "Yeah, why are you sur-," I bit her hand. She lifted her arm and was still holding on. I think I even started growling. Then I felt someone grab my sides again. I let go of Setsuna and looked to see it was Asuna. _Oh no._

"Hey there girl! Why'd you bite Setsuna?" She was treating me like a baby. I looked over to Setsuna to see the bite was even that deep just minor. That's when I felt Asuna flick my nose. I sneezed again. Awes were said again as well.

"Sam," I looked back to Setsuna. She had her hand wrapped around some rag that Konoka had given her. "Sorry, I pinched her ears and I'm guessing she didn't like it." I tilted my head in confusion. Asuna turned me back towards her.

"Is that right? Then those must be your weak spot." She put me near her chest, cradled me in her right arm, and her left hand rubbing my ear. I felt like I was getting weaker. It felt good, just like how Chachamaru was petting me before.

I waved my paws at her hand, but I was weak. I even felt sleepy. That was until my head started to ache. I was starting to see something. I was whimpering again. I heard Yami grunt as well.

That's when I saw it. I was seeing something through someone else's eyes. They were walking towards a table. There was a person laid out on the table. He seemed familiar. It was Koyo.

Koyo was strapped to the table. He seemed like everything was all right. Like nothing was happening. He turned his head towards this person. His face turned very serious.

"I understand why you're doing this, I did lose." This person nodded slowly.

"Koyo, I thought you'd be the one I'd give the power to, but looks I was wrong." _This voice, it can't be…_ "Can you remind me why you joined? Why I picked you."

Koyo looked back to the ceiling. "I didn't want to become a monster. I didn't want to be alone…when it happened." Eclipse nodded his head.

"I told you that there was more people like you and I said that if you helped me I'd find you someone." Koyo sighed.

"Sam." I felt my heart thump hard.

"Yes, the wolf. You'd help me get her within time, but looks like it back fired." Koyo looked back at him.

"Yami, what did you do to her?" Eclipse laughed a bit.

"Nothing." Koyo looked at him confused.

"What?"

"That's the thing, with Yami she freaks out all by herself. I do not even have to lift a finger." I could the angry swell again.

"You're a monster…" Eclipse nodded while laughing.

"I've been told. Now on with your nightmare." As he finished, Eclipse hooked up some tubes on his head, and even some of his limbs. He then held on to a switch. "I will not do this if you promise to keep going with the plan." Koyo shook his head.

"Do it, I'll finally be free of you." His laughter then filled up the room.

"Smart boy." As he was about to hit the switch someone busted open the door. Eclipse turned to see it was Mark.

"I'll do it!" Koyo sighed in irritation. Eclipse put down the switch and looked at him.

"Ha, just wait Wolf." Then the vision ended. I was pulled back to reality. Everyone was around Asuna. She seemed confused as she looked down at her side. Her wound had just opened up. I was still in her arms watching her go through pain.

"O-ouch," she said as Angel helped her to a chair. She let me go and I made landed on the floor with my feet. Everyone seemed worried. Hell, I was just as worried as I would be if I were human.

"Asuna-san, there's no way you can keep fighting. You need to rest." Asuna looked at Angel and shook her head. "You have to, come on let's go to the couch over there so you can lay down." Asuna nodded slowly as she walked over there. I followed her.

As they lifted up her shirt to show her wound all the guys walked away. _You better or I swear I'll…wait why am I acting like this? _I made myself stand up next to her head. I keep my balance with the armrest. She was having trouble breathing.

"Oh, looks like it hit something vital. Why didn't you let them treat this?" Asuna shrugged.

"I wanted to make someone p-proud…" Angel placed her hands on the wound. The light started to glow form her hands. The blood was becoming less of a problem, but that vital organ was.

"I can help Sis," said Star as she stood on the other side of the couch. Angel nodded and Star started.

I turned back to Asuna. She seemed like she was actually in horrible pain. She turned her head towards me. She smiled with her eyes closed, she the placed her head to mine. "Why couldn't you be the real Sammy," she whispered to me.

My heart ached even more. I felt like I was going to go crazy. I walked back, away from her. The pain I had before I shifted was coming back. I dropped my head not wanting to make a scene, but I couldn't stop it.

I looked at my paws only to see the fur ripping away in to something else. My claws were turning in to nails, in to hands. The mussel I had was ripped away. "Gah!" I knew my eyes were turning back in to their black color. I could still feel my ears and tail there. I was human.

I crawled up next to Asuna. I still had to depend on the armrest. Asuna opened her eyes on for them to spread wide. I smiled at her as I tried to catch my breath. "I was here the whole the time." Her face turned a dark shade of red.

"Sam," I turned to see Angel and Star staring at me with red all over. I smiled at them.

"I'll explain later," I looked back to the guys who also had dark shades on their faces. "Go tell Asukura that Asuna's is in no way possible condition to fight!" They all nodded and ran for it. Ben had to grab Negi by the collar to make him go. He was sputtering like a mad man while pointing at me. _I'm going to really have to explain. _

I looked back to Asuna. She seemed like she was getting better. Though her eyes were still on me. "He-he, I'm here now. I'm staying this time." She smiled even bigger.

"Sam…I…" I placed my head to hers.

"Don't, it'll hurt less if you stop. You can tell me later." She nodded and closed her eyes as the healing was close to ending. I felt someone pat my shoulder. I turned to see Setsuna. She put a blanket around me. I'm sure I made a confused look on my face. " What?" She laughed.

"Um, you're naked." I felt my face heat up. I looked down at myself only to see she was right. I pulled the blanket around me. _This was what they were staring at, damn. I'm so not pure anymore. _

"This part never happened, okay," I said with a very squeaky voice. That was until Evangeline spoke up.

"Not happening," I looked at her to see she had a very large smirk on her face. I felt my face getting redder. I pointed at her.

"Never going to happen, Master!" She laughed a bit.

"Well, you have gotten more developed and were those abs?" I started sputtering just like Negi. I felt more eyes on me. I turned back to see Angel and Star trying to look past the blanket. I think I even saw Emily having a nosebleed by the wall with Gwen. Konoka was covering her eyes.

"P-please, focus on her." Angel shook her head trying to snap out of it and focused back on it. Star was still looking, but healing. It didn't take that much time until they were done. Her wound was sealed up. I sighed with relief.

I stood up with the blanket still around me. That's when Chachamaru came up next to me with folded up clothes. "Here are you're clothes from before, expect the bikini top you had I exchanged it for a black tank-top." I bowed to her.

"Thanks Chacha. I appreciate it." I first got my underwear and put it on under the blanket. When those were on I let go of the blanket forgetting about the eyes on me since they've already seen it. I quickly put on the tank top, _not needing a bra since I'm flat, _and the shorts. Then the boots were strapped on. The cloak's sleeves were burnt off, also the back was burnt which made it seem like a regular sleeveless jacket.

"Great show, huh guys?" I turned towards Emily with tissue in her nostrils. I was still beat red. That's when I felt some arms come around me.

"Don't even think about it Emily!" I knew it was Angel and Star, but I heard another one. I turned to see Asuna standing with her arms crossed. She noticed me and got a dark blush. I felt a small smile grow on my face.

_Things are getting weird, but I think a good weird. _

**Is Sammy able to control the shifting? What will happen to Koyo and Mark? What will everyone say after seeing her change back? Will everyone forget about Sammy being exposed? You'll have to wait and see in the next the Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey there guys! I hope you liked this extended chapter. Ha, way longer than what I usually do, but for my fans I'll go the extra mile. **

**Lucky: Psh, which was until your assistant had to come to your house and almost smack you silly to finish this.**

**WH: (turns red)**

**Angel: Don't worry Boss; you did your job, that's all that matters. And we all **_**appreciate **_**what you did.**

**Sammy: Perverts! **

**Setsuna: (pats Sammy's back) It's okay.**

**Evangeline: Ha, I know I liked it. Now make sure to read, review, do the polls, make your opinions visible, and ask question. Until next time.**


	47. Chapter 47

**What's Going On?**

I was sitting in a table with Evangeline while the rest of the girls were standing around me. I only had my eyes on Evangeline at this moment. I couldn't believe what she had told after I'd just turned back. Though she seemed very calm about this.

"You did this without even telling me?" She nodded her head slowly.

"If I told you, then you would have wanted to see through it, but this process is not something everyone can sit through. She was in horrible pain." I shook my head. I felt two hands on my shoulders. I knew it was the twins, they were probably thinking just the same as me. _How? _

"Eva," we all looked back towards Setsuna, "Where is she? After you…I guess turned her?" Evangeline stood up from her seat.

"Would you like to see her?" Everyone turned towards me as if I was the one who asked that. "All of you can see her, not just Sam." I slowly got up from my seat. I took in a deep breath.

"Please do," I asked her with a soft voice. She began walked towards the inside of the resort. As I walked I could other steps following me. _Please, be the same as you always were. _

When we got the basement where Evangeline use to lock me in tubes to do experiments. It had changed since the last time I was in here. We were standing behind this glass window, like an observation room. On the other side of the window was a room that looked like a regular pre-teen's room. The wall was painted white; there were pink puffy sheets for the bed, some shelf's with little books, and clothes through over the bed. There was even a desk with a computer.

There was an eleven-year-old girl sitting at the desk reading a book. She had dirty blonde hair that reached midway to her back, her skin was pale white, her freckles, and her eyes were a piercing hazel color mixed with her original blue color. "Kasey…"

"She doesn't look any different, Evangeline-san," said Angel. I didn't really listen to what they were saying. I was standing up next to the window.

"Of course her outer appearance hasn't changed, I made this decision to turn her, but make sure she'll be able to age for just a while more." I turned back to Evangeline.

"So…she's half vampire?" Evangeline nodded her head. She walked up to the glass.

"Even if she's half, this girl is still very unstable with handling blood." I felt a slight idea come to me.

"Can I go in there?" Evangeline seemed surprised to hear me ask that.

"Sure, door's over there." She pointed towards the door leading to the room. I ran towards it. As soon as I opened it the air felt different in here then out there. Kasey's head turned quickly. Her face lit up.

"Sammy-onee-chan!" She ran towards me with her arms wide open. I opened my arms for her. Though I was expecting the strength of a child, but she was practically cutting off my air. I started coughing like crazy. She let me go with a split second. "S-sorry."

I shook my head. "I'm okay, you're a lot stronger now." She nodded her head happily.

"I've been training with Eva! She's teaching me a lot." I was surprised to hear this. I was also happy that Evangeline was trying to help her. _She's not so bad after all. Ha, I think I'll actually start liking her if this keeps up. _

"Great to hear, now she told me you've had some complications with the blood?" She lost her smile. She seemed away from me towards her bed. She sat down there with a blank face.

"I can't control myself with blood apparently." I was a little confused now. _There's no way she can't control herself. _I looked at my hands thinking of something crazy that might get Evangeline all on me for it, but I had to know. I placed my thumbnail to my index only to puncture it.

The bloods slowly flowed out. I looked up to see Kasey covering her face with her hands. Her breathing was getting heavy. "Kasey?" That's when suddenly I saw a flash in front of me. Before I knew it, Kasey was standing in front of me with my finger in her grip.

She was gripping at it quite hard. The blood was dripping out in clumps. "Tch," I said out of the small pain. She slowly brought it towards her lips. I could feel her breath getting heavier. Then suddenly she licked the blood off. When all the blood was gone she slowly put her head down.

Then I was pushed up against the window in a blink. I was panicking now. Now that her hands were wrapped around my neck shutting the air off, so I panicked. I gasped at her hands seeing if I could pry them off. As she lifted her head to looked at me something changed.

Her eyes weren't hazel anymore; they turned a bloody red with blue still around the pupil. It's as if she turned in to someone else. She placed her right hand on top of my head and then pushed my head to look the other way. While the other was stretching out my neck, the vein that was pulsing in my neck was what she was looking for.

I took in slow deep breaths trying to take in the situation. _Kasey is looking at me with hungry eyes. It's okay though, right? Cause I said I'd give her my blood if I have to, so I have to go through this even if she drains me. _I could feel her breath on my neck. I felt her teeth trying to look for the right place.

That's when she bit in to my neck with all she had. I gripped the sleeve of her shirt. "G-gah," this was more painful than when Evangeline bites me. I was grunting very loud now. I tried to look at the window to see anyone, but it had to be a two-way mirror. _Damn, someone! _

I felt myself getting weaker by second. They probably couldn't hear me on the other side. I let go of Kasey's sleeve and banged on the window. I was hyperventilating at this point. I had no other idea but to scream. "Evangeline!" I didn't notice that I was even screaming her name. I didn't care at this point.

Everything was starting to go black. I gave up, but before I did I scream out one last time. Then the last thing I remember was seeing my little cousin draining me of my life.

* * *

I felt something warm next to me. I think I was placed in a bed after the black out. I could feel the bandage around my neck as I twitch in pain. I rolled over on my side only to feel that something get warmer. I wanted to open my eyes, but every time I do that something bad always happens.

I felt my face getting hotter. That's when I felt a hand on my head. "You're getting a fever now? That's not good." _That voice, if it's whom I think it is I'm probably going to be killed. _I peeked through one eye to see if I was right and of course I was.

I was laid on the same bed with Konoka in one of the room in the resort. She was sitting up with her hand on my head. I was probably getting redder by the instant. She got a small smile on her face. "Konoka, what happened?" She pulled her hand away and leaned against the wall.

"Well, Kasey-san almost drained you dry, so Evangeline gave you some of her blood and you were cold so I decided to warm you up in my arms, but all of us had this candy we found in the refrigerator in the lab and it was delicious!" I nodded my head slowly until I thought over those words again.

"Wait, her blood?" Konoka nodded slowly. Her face was turning red and she was breathing heavily. Though I was still shocked over what I just found out. _I have vampire blood in my system…I'm part vampire now? Oh no, this can't be happening. _

"S-Sammy," whispered Konoka under breath. I snapped out of my thoughts only .for something horrible to happen. I was pushed down in the bed while Konoka's lips were pressed hard on mine. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and she pulled me in more to the kiss.

It was turning in to a very deep kiss. Her tongue was pushing up against mine that was doing nothing from the shock. When she stopped to get a breath I covered my mouth with my hands. Konoka was still breathing heavily. I tried to speak properly. "K-Konoka, why did you…"

She pulled my hands off my mouth and pulled me close. "I-I don't know, I just feel really…hot." I knew I'd popped from hearing her say that in a whisper. I jumped out of the bed as fast as I could. I put on my shoes and looked back to Konoka. She seemed surprised to see me react this way.

"I'm going to go find somethi- I mean someone- I mean! I'll be back later!" I ran out the room as fast as I could. I couldn't believe that just happened. _Konoka and I…ah! Setsu's gonna kill me! _As I ran out the cabin I bumped into someone.

"Kya," she screamed as we fell. I opened my eyes to see a bright red face in front of my own. It was Emily. For some reason I could feel the air just like when I was with Konoka.

"Emily I'm sorry, I didn't see where I wa-," then all of a sudden I was thrown off towards the ground. I blinked my eyes in surprise. "Huh?" That's when I saw Emily standing above me.

"Sorry, but I hate perverts and that includes you." She then walked away after saying that to me in a very cheery tone. I was still on the ground trying to process what just happened. _Did she just say she hates me and I'm a pervert? _

I slowly got up on my feet. When I looked around she was gone. I gripped my head from the throbbing pain. I reached in to my pocket to pull out my miniature hover board. "Board!" It turned full sized and started to hover off the ground.

I jumped on it and made my way to the festival. _Okay, something's up. I m-made out with Konoka for no reason and Emily says she hates. I need to find someone, no anyone right now that's not crazy. _As I looked over the sky I saw something heading my way. I didn't worry about it since it looked like a bird. Oh how I was wrong.

I was blown off my board. The bird that had passed me was Setsuna heading towards the dorms. She seemed like she was in a hurry. Though I was the one rushing towards the ground. "B-board!" I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Then I noticed I never hit the ground.

I opened my eyes to see board had caught my just three feet from the ground. I sighed with relief. I was hanging off the board. I stood up slowly and flew again. I looked back towards the direction where Setsuna was heading. It seemed like she went to the cabin rather than the dorms. I didn't want to know what was going on really, I just wanted to see the fight that was going on.

As the arena got closer I could see the fight had just begun and Negi was one of them. He was trying his best to dodge every hit that was sent towards him. Though his opponent was stronger than he thought he was. That's when I got a closer look at who exactly was trying to practically kill Negi. Eclipse.

Eclipse was moving in swift movements. Negi was having a hard time trying to track him, hell even I had trouble. He then disappeared then reappeared behind Negi. He just raised his hand up while having it open.

"Ha," he said as a wave of energy sent Negi flying across the arena. Gladly he stopped himself with his hands and got up right away. He then lunged himself at Eclipse. He started to get this white aura around him. His hair turned the same color, his hands were like claws, and he seemed like a different person now when he was fighting.

Eclipse just stood there waiting for the hit to come. I looked at his face only to see him very confident of himself. _Damn him, Negi's got this. He's been trained under Evangeline for a while now. _As Negi got closer, the more Eclipse got calm, and then when Negi was only an inch away Eclipse did worst thing I ever thought he'd do to a kid.

He moved one step to the right, which caused Negi to miss him by so much. Eclipse grabbed Negi's wrist in a spilt second only to twist it the opposite way it should be going. Negi squinted from the pain, but that wasn't the end of it.

He pulled Negi back and tripped him so he'd be falling back. Then he kneed Negi right in his spine, spun him around, kicked him to the ground with one leg, and turned to kick him directly at his chest. As Eclipse slowly walked away from Negi's body he had a small smile on his face. I on the other hand was paralyzed on my board.

_How…how can he do that without even thinking? He's just a kid! _As I looked at Negi beaten up body I could see he was still trying to get up. He pushed himself up with the help of his legs, since his right hand was useless now. He looked over to Eclipse with a worn out smile on his face.

"She's my student, I can't let you do anything to h-her…" He started coughing out a storm. I could see the blood drip out of his nose and mouth. Eclipse didn't bother to turn. He just turned his head an inch towards Negi.

"Boy, I don't want to do anything to her, I want _her._ She's just making everything hard for herself and everyone around her." Negi took a step forward.

"Then Konoka's memories? Why take people like Koyo and Yami to do whatever you want? Why do all these things if it's just her?" Eclipse laughed a little.

"Haha, it's apart of the process. Konoka's memories help me learn of her father…your father…Sam's mentor. Mark, Yami, and Koyo are apart of me now. They wanted help, but I wanted something in return. They help me get her." Negi shook his head.

"Why her? Why does she mean so much to you?" Eclipse finally turned completely to see him. I noticed something about him. His eyes were a very dull color.

"Let's just say, she's apart of…something big." Negi had gotten at least one foot away form Eclipse. I was shocked to see that Negi could do that without being even a little scared.

"Well, she's apart of my life now, so I can't let you take her away." They stood there staring at each other. I heard my heart thumping in my ears. I was losing my breath. I blinked for one second only to see Negi on the ground not moving while Eclipse was still where he was. I sat down on my board trying to think.

_What just happened? _Kazumi looked over to Negi and claimed Eclipse the winner. Eclipse walked off with that blank expression on his face. Katoruo came to help him to the infirmary. I flew towards the infirmary, though as I did I heard something in my head.

"_What did you think he meant you apart of something big," _said Hikari in a concerned tone. I shrugged.

"I don't know anything anymore, everything's going all wrong."

"_At least we know why he took Ojou-sama's memories." _

"What, we do?" I heard her sigh in annoyance.

"_He's learning about Eishun, Nagi, Spirit, and you!" _I was already floating in front of the infirmary doors when she screamed at me. I shook my head and ran through the doors with board already in my pocket.

As I ran I saw a group of people that I knew. I stopped when I saw Asuna standing by the bedside of our girls from our class were here. I stood next to Asuna, Evangeline, and Setuna. On the other side were Nodoka, Yue, Ayaka, and Chisame. Negi was having a hard time breathing. I put my hand to his chest to feel a few of his ribs broken. One of the must be hitting or puncturing a lung since he can't breath well, Nodoka spoke up.

"There has to be something we can do…" Yue had her hand on her chin.

"Maybe a pactio can work." Asuna scoffed after she heard that.

"Everyone in our class has a pactio with him!" Ayaka seemed like she was in deep thought after Asuna said that. She kept looking from Negi to me. Then she got a small smile on her face.

"Not everyone." That's when all of them looked towards me. _I don't like where this is going. _"Oh Sammy!" I felt my eyes widen a bit.

"You want me to do it?" I felt something go up my shoulder. I turned my head to see it was Chamo.

"That's right Pup! Now pucker up!" I clenched my fists just wanting to punch him, but I laughed instead. I looked over to Asuna to see her reaction. She had a light blush on her cheeks. I think she noticed me looking because that blush got darker.

"W-what are you staring at? I don't care what you do!" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. I felt a blush on my cheeks now. I looked away quickly. _Why was a staring? _

I looked back down at Negi. He was in serious pain. I closed my eyes and poke up. "Alright, Chamo get ready." Chamo jumped up in glee. He then made his way to Negi's feet while drawing a small circle. He tossed in to the air then in a second it expanded.

I knelt down towards him. He opened his eyes to look at me. He got back that weak smile he always puts on to try to show that he's all right. "S-Sammy-kun…I n-," his words were stopped by me. I kissed him to stop him before he said anything. I didn't want to hear what he wanted to say. I knew it had to do with Eclipse, but I didn't want to hear it. I'd probably break down.

"Y-you can stop now!" I was pulled away only to see it was Asuna and Ayaka that did it. I quickly looked over to Negi. He was sitting up stretching his arms. He looked over to me with a big smile.

"Sammy-kun! You did it." He got up from the bed and handed me something. It was a pactio card. Asuna and Ayake let me go as I reached for it. When I looked at it I was wearing the Mahora uniform, my ears and tail were out, my hair loose, my eyes still black, though it was only my right side. The left side was the pup. What I become when I shift. The human me was looking towards me with my arms crossed with a big goofy smile on my face. While the wolf pup me was looking the same way with a big smirk.

"No way, I can shift with this card! Negi, thank you!" I pulled him in for a hug. He got a small blush and laughed.

"I should be the one thanking you." I felt myself being pulled away again. I looked to see Asuna with a really dark blush on her face.

"A-Asuna?" She pushed me on to the bed next to Negi's. She closed the curtain. I looked at her a little confused. She started breathing like the way Konoka was breathing before. She got on the bed and pushed me down.

"Stop giving Negi all the attention, look at me. Only at me." She was getting really close to me. I think she wants to kiss me like Konoka did. I felt my face heat up from just the thought. "Love…me." As she was on top of me I couldn't do anything about it. _I don't think I want to…_

* * *

**What will happen now that Kasey's a vampire and can't control her thirst? What's wrong with all the girls? What did Eclipse mean by something big? When will Sammy use her new card? Will she be able to stop Asuna? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey there guys! I wrote this since I had some time to work. Even though I was beat like a ragdoll. **

**Lucky: Sorry, but sleeping in is not something that should become a habit.**

**WH: Sorry for being tried!**

**Lucky: Ha-ha, it's okay Boss, but you gotta work harder!**

**Konoka & Asuna: Why'd you make us like that!**

**Emily: (hugs Sammy) Not to mention you made me hate my lover!**

**Angel & Star: Not your lover!**

**Sammy: (cough cough) Help me…**

**Setsuna: Things sure don't make sense anymore. **

**Eclipse: Tell me about it. **

**WH: In do time kids, you just gotta wait.**

**Eclipse: Psh, well make sure to read, review, answer the polls, ask question, and hell give you ideas. We might just consider it. Until we meet again everyone.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Now I Know What's Going…I Think?**

I was laid out on the bed while Asuna was on top of me. Her breath was getting heavy as her face was getting close to mine. I knew my face was probably getting redder then ever. I put my hands to her shoulder.

"A-Asuna." She put her forehead to mine. I was able to look in her eyes. They seemed dull, _huh something must be wrong with her. _That's when it hit me. _The candy! _I sat myself up a little which only made it worse by only getting our lips an inch apart.

"Sammy…" She gripped at my arm. I was a little surprised to see her do that all of a sudden. "I…I still feel the s-same and I know you do too." I felt a small smile get on my face as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah," she got a surprised look like I did just a second ago, "I do, but you're not you right now. That candy you ate is making you do things you don't want to." She sat up straight while still on top of me.

"Y-you still…" That's when I saw her eyes got their color back. When she looked down to see me her face became just as red as mine. I waved my arms around while sputtering my explanation. I knew what was coming next though. "Sammy. What. Did. You. Do?" I felt myself shaking. _She's back, that's a good thing right? _

Before I knew it she grabbed my sides with her legs, got on her back while lifting me up, putting me in the air for a split second, and then kicking me into the wall. I later slid down while seeing everything upside down. I think I even heard Ayaka and Negi asking me if I was okay.

Though I was in a bit of pain. I lifted my self up from the ground and waved at them not to worry. I still felt someone place his or her hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Negi. He placed his hand out to me, which I gladly took.

"What happened Sammy-kun?" I shook my head as he lifted me up.

"Oh nothing, I slipped. He-he." Negi laughed along with me while Ayaka gave Asuna the stare down. I felt my tail wagging from the laughter. Then I heard Negi inhaling very loudly. I turned to see he seemed like he was going to sneeze. "You getting sick there, Sensei?" That's when I heard Asuna scream out something.

"Watch out for his sneeze!" I put my hands to my hips while looking closer at Negi. _His sneeze? _I giggled a bit after she said that.

"He-he, sure! Well, anywa-" that's when I noticed something was off.

"A-a-achoo!" I felt the sudden gust of wind. I shielded my eyes with my arms. Though I still felt the cold air all over my body now. I moved my arms to see Negi beat red while sputtering again. I tilted my head confused. "Ah, S-Sammy-kun, your clothes." I looked down to see it happened again. I was naked. Though I still had my panties. I quickly ran over to the bed and pulled the blanket over me.

"Why does this always happen?" I looked back to see Asuna scolding Negi. Ayaka came over with some clothes. I noticed those were the ones I'd changed out at the haunted house. I bowed when she handed them over to me. "Thanks Ayaka." She blushed.

"No problem Sammy, I was holding them for since you left them back at the attraction." I quickly put on the clothes with a thought. It felt weird not wearing a bra again. That's when a thought occurred to me. I went to the shelves there and got some gauze. I lifted up my shirt so I could wrap it around my chest. I finished in no time. _Wow, this is actually pretty comfortable. No wonder Setsuna does this. _

I looked back towards Negi to see him shaking as I looked at him. I laughed as I placed my hands to my hips again. "Ha-ha, you're so strong that your sneeze can knock out someone, ha-ha!" I started laughing pretty hard. I mean to think he could do that with one sneeze.

He seemed very surprised to hear me say that. _He must be use to being hit every time that happens thanks to Asuna. _I patted his head, which made him look at me even more surprised. I looked over to the wall to see the time only to feel my jaw drop.

"Oh no! Master's fight! I have to go see it!" I ran out of the infirmary as fast as I could. When the arena came into view I started to go faster. _Master and Mark going against each other. Oh great, another fight where I won't know who to cheer for. _

As I got near the entrance to the arena I saw a group of people waiting by the door. Though when I got close enough, I saw they were all girls wearing t-shirts that had my face on it. "Oh no," I whispered to myself as I stopped while the heels of my shoes helping too.

Though thanks to my bad luck, I'd stopped right in front of them. I'd noticed now that it was those fan girls that chased me last time. I felt myself shaking. The blonde one from before was here too. "Hey there, Sammy." I looked right in front of me to see the leader.

She was a bit taller than me, blonde hair that reached her hips, brown eyes, and she was wearing a shirt that said 'president'. I stood up straight while picking up my hand. "Hi there." She walked up to me.

She placed her hand on my cheek. I took a step back out of instinct. Her smile got even wider, which was a little creepy if I might add. "I believe you've met some of the girls from your fan-club already?" I nodded when she kept rubbing my face. "He-he, girls, I want to have a vice president, now whoever gets a piece of her clothes, gets a chance." _Eep. _I turned around on my heels and ran away from the arena. I could hear all their footsteps getting closer.

I looked up to see there was a billboard. I shrugged while thinking, _why not? _I jumped up towards it. I'd managed to land on it side ways. I pushed myself off the sign back towards the arena. I could hear everything those crazy girls were saying.

"Kya she's so much cooler now!"

"Suge, she is really like a knight!" I laughed a bit after hearing all of their comments. _I never thought I'd have so many admirers. _That was until I heard something really horrible.

"Nice panties!" I looked down to see all of them peeping at my underwear. I pulled my skirt down while still flying. I felt a blush on my cheeks now.

"Why is it always me," I screamed as I reached the roof of the arena. I looked back to see all the girls looking around for me. _Looks they were really distracted. _I walked over towards the edge to already see Evangeline in the arena. Kazumi spoke up.

"**Welcome back ladies and gentleman! Now that Asuna Kagurazaka has dropped out of the league, we're going to go into the final four! The first one up is Evangeline A.K. McDowell!" **Evangeline flipped her back over her shoulder. "**Our next contestant is Eclipse Michi!" **I felt my jaw drop.

"No way!" I clenched my fists not believing this was happening. _I was expecting Mark! Not Eclipse! Wait…does that mean I'm going to be fighting Mark? Oh, come one give me break! _

Eclipse walked into the arena wearing tight back shirt with a red strip going down his chest, black pants, red shoes, and a cloak. His hair looked a mess while his eyes here a dull red.

Evangeline was wearing a black sleeveless dress shirt, pink tie, black skirt, and some brown shoes. They were both staring at each other. Kazumi seemed like she didn't want to be standing in the middle of them for long. **"Alright, let the fight begin!" **Kazumi ran off as fast as she could.

"Well, I finally get to meet you, The Great Dark Evangeline." Eclipse laughed a bit after he said that. I looked over to Evangeline to see she's crossed her arms.

"Hm, looks like I'll finally be able to kill you for everything you did." Eclipse laughed harder.

"Ha-ha! To who are you talking about? I didn't think you were close to any of those people, unless you're talking about Sam?" Evangeline got a small blush on her cheeks. "Oh, you care for the wolf, don't you?" Evangeline looked down towards the ground.

"Ha, I guess you could say its love." I felt whole body get hot. I was turning red all over. _M-Master? _I looked down towards the ground while scratching my cheek. _I didn't know…ah why now of all times! _

Eclipse took one, but he disappeared once his foot touched the ground. Evangeline didn't move a muscle. Even when he appeared right behind her and all she did was turn her head a bit to look at him.

"I wonder," that's time was stopped. Literally. I looked around to see the crowd paused with their arms in the air. Kazumi was paused with the microphone near her mouth. I looked back to Evangeline to see she was still in the same position she was before and so was Eclipse.

"What the hell just happened?" I saw something glowing from my wrist. I looked to see I'd gotten some near charms while some got upgrades. I looked to see it was the charm that looked like a clock was the one glowing. _I thought I could only travel in time with this. Damn you Scott, you should have told me these things could get better!_

"Ha, looks like time has stopped. Now we can fight without those humans in the way." Evangeline took a few steps away form him to get some space. _What, they're not frozen? _I felt someone's eyes on me. I was paralyzed from who ever was giving me that cold stare. I knew it could only be one person.

I looked over to the other side to see it was Eclipse. I was expecting his sinister smile, but all I could see were those cold eyes. He rose up his left arm towards me while his hand was open. "I can't have you getting in the way, so why don't you go learn something by the mistakes made in the past!" When he waved his arm the clock charm started to glow.

Evangeline turned towards me finally noticing I was here. Her eyes widened, as the light got brighter. "Sam!" I looked down at my body to see it was slowly disappearing into ashes. I could still feel everything, but I was getting scared seeing myself spreading through out the air.

I looked towards her. I felt a small smile grow on my face. "Master!" She took a few steps towards me. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine! Just take care of him!"

"You idiot! How can I not worry?" All that was left of me was my torso.

"I promise nothing's going to happen to me! If that doesn't please you then, I promise I'll come back to you!" Her whole face turned a dark shade of red.

"Don't say stuff like that!" I laughed right after I lost sight of her and was sent somewhere else. I closed eyes waiting for the ground beneath my feet. Once I got that feeling, I quickly opened my eyes to see I was not in Mahora anymore, but I was back in Darklight. I was right in front of Darklight Academy. There were some students coming out from the gates, _looks like school is over._

_Why'd Eclipse send me here? _That's when someone walked right through me. I felt shiver go down my spine. _Damn that feels weird; wait why did that just happen? _I looked towards my charm bracelet to see the cloud charm was the one keeping me invisible.

_Hm, I wonder why it activated now? _That's when I saw why I was invisible to everyone else. There was a boy around my age walking towards me. He was taller than me, black spiked up hair, golden eyes, fangs as he smiled were visible. He was wearing a navy blazer with the school's crest, navy dress pants, black dress shirt, red tie with blue stripes, and some sneakers.

He looked like he was thinking about something. That was until he looked up towards me. He got a warm gentle smile. I slowly turned to see a girl standing there staring at him too. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes, and had a smile just like his. She wore the same uniform as him, but with a skirt and she held her bag right in front of her.

As the boy walked right through me, he said something I wasn't expecting him to say, "Ayaka…" I felt my heart stop. I looked towards the girl to see what she'd say next. Though it only got me more surprised.

"Kaito." I fell to my butt. _W-wha- mother? Father?_

* * *

**Will Sammy be able to get back to see Evangeline's fight? Did Sammy just go back in time to where her parents are still in school? Wait, did Evangeline say 'love'? What will Sammy do with the shock of seeing her parents? You'll have to wait and see in the next The Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey guys, sorry if it's been while, but I managed to get this up.**

**Lucky: Thanks again to me!**

**WH: Don't start!**

**Lucky: He-he, well here's an announcement! We've put up a new poll that ask's you guys where you wanna see Sammy next! There many choices and you can even make a suggestion if the one you're thinking about isn't there!**

**Sammy: Can't wait to see where I'm going next sigh.**

**WH: Ha, don't worry Sam, I'll make sure the next story you're in is just as amazing!**

**Sammy: Uh huh, sure.**

**Lucky: Make sure to read, review, and answer the poll! This is Lucky signing out!**


	49. Chapter 49

**So That's Where I Get It**

I was now standing in the middle of my father and mother staring at each other, except they're the same age as I am and I was invisible to them. I'd managed to pick my self up to see whatever was going to happen between them. Though they haven't moved for the past five minutes. _Is one of you going to make a move or not?_

"Kaito, you know you can't talk to me, let alone stare at me while keeping me from going to club meetings," she said in a worried tone. Kaito shook his head while stepping out of her way. I felt my jaw drop.

"Dad? What are you doing," I screamed. I kept looking back and forth from the both of them. I couldn't believe what my mother just said. I looked back to Kaito to see he was going to say something.

"I'm sorry you had to see what you saw." She got a blank look on her face as she started walking pasted him.

Though she stopped right when she was next to him. "I don't know what I saw, but my brother strictly said not to talk to you." She turned around to face him. Kaito got a small blush on his cheeks while she did the same as they noticed they were only an inch away from each other's faces. She looked down towards the ground.

"Oh, this is getting good…I hope." I felt a smile grow on my face seeing my parents with blushes on their faces.

"K-Kaito, I don't hate you…" Kaito's blush got darker. Ayaka looked up at him with the same color. "I don't know what I saw, but that doesn't change how I feel, but Onii-chan said I can't see you right now."

"How you feel," I asked knowing no one was going to answer me.

"Sort of ruined the date I was taking you on, huh?" She laughed while grabbing at his hand.

"Yeah, he-he, it did. But, finding out that this school it used for people with special powers to teach them how those powers is not something I wanted to know! I mean it makes me think Kaito, what am I? What am I since I'm going here?" Kaito pulled her in for a hug while brushing her hair.

"Whatever it is, I'll be here." I tilted my head very pleased in this situation. Ayaka pulled out of the hug.

"And I don't know what's going to happen between you and Onii-chan." He seemed a little more serious after he said that.

"I was your knight and shining armor ever since we met. I mean I was sent here to protect you, but without you finding out what I really am, so there's no way your brother can make me leave noe!" _Bodyguard? Okay…so it's like a family business? _

"I know, but when you saved me from some darkness cloud while shifting into a…wolf?" _Ah…that's where I get…_

"Ah, like I said. I can explain, but your father or brother would kill me. I'm not supposed to blow my power to my charge." She laughed while taking a few steps back.

"Now I'm your charge?" Kaito waved his arms back and forth like a crazy person. She started giggling even more. "Well even if our friends made us got on that first date, I looked forward to it though." He smiled while calming down.

"Same here. Now, what'd did you say about you're feelings?" She turned a very dark shade of red as she sputtered somethings I couldn't quite understand.

"B-baka, I'm going to my meeting before it ends!" She turned on her heel while running towards the school. He laughed while crossing his arms.

"I could have sworn she was going to say I like you or something, damn it. I'm never going to understand women!" He said that has he messed with his hair. When he stopped and smiled at the direction she was going. "Though she's my charge…I fell in love."

"Oh, that sounds more like Setsuna than me, but at the same time…" I was thinking about how Mark made me notice that I had feelings for my charge, Angel. _D-dad…I guess I get more from you than I thought. _That's when I saw that made me think that even more. His ears popped up along with his tail.

"Hey there Spirit." I felt shivers go down my spine after hearing him say that. That's when someone jumped out of the trees. I looked back to see my sensei looking really young. His grey hair was darker than in the future, golden eyes were now brown, and he was skinny guy with some muscle. He wore the uniform as well.

"Kaito, did you not listen to me when I warned you? Or does the thought of my father sending you away make you do anything you want?" Kaito shook his head while placing his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I figured if I was going to be sent away, might as well." Spirit laughed as he walked over to Kaito. He shook his head as well.

"My sister wasn't supposed to know about all of this. She's the one that turned human between her and I. I'd say she's the lucky the one, but our father insisted she still come to this school and have a _demon _look after her."

"Oh it's demon now? You think I wanted this? Hikari made me this way. I was human when I was born than the next second I became a full-blooded demon because she wanted a body!" _I'm going to kill Spirit. I'm going to kill him after I tell him off for not telling me he was my uncle! I mean who doesn't tell someone that there's actually a family member that's alive? And the other me turned my father into a full-blooded demon? _

"_Viridiana can explain everything to once the tournament is over." _I shook my head.

"So, you made my father that way? So you were his other half too?"

"_Ha, no. I needed his body for temporary use so I could heal, but once I left…he experienced the consequences by becoming a full blood."_

"So when you said I was human once, I really human because of my mother?"

"_Yes."_

"And when I was getting weak, my parents decided to seal you in me knowing the consequences. Does that mean when you leave me one day, I'll be like my father?"

"_Did you not hear me? Ask Vi when you get back." _I felt myself getting annoyed by her. _Damn you and your laziness. Fine. I guess I can a while longer._

I turned back towards my soon to be father and sensei. They were arguing about how Kaito shouldn't go anywhere near Ayaka. I sighed while walking over to a tree to rest on it. _They remind of Ben and I when we use to fight over how I shouldn't put my life under Angel and Star's. Hm, makes me wonder how we're going to end up in the future. _

That's when the clock charm started glowing again. I looked at it shock. I could even feel my ears and tail pop out. "Oh no, not again!" That's when the flash happened that blinded me. I took a few steps back from the light in my face.

As I closed my eyes I could hear people talking. When I opened my eyes to see everything like blobs I shook my head trying to snap out of it. Once everything was getting clear I noticed I wasn't near the school anymore, but inside an estate.

"W-wow, this looks familiar somehow…" I was standing next to a koi pond in the middle of a garden. The garden was surrounded by door to this large house. I looked down into the koi pond only to see the fish. I couldn't see my reflection. _Nice to see the invisible thing was still working. _

"Daddy, who's coming?" I turned to only to see Eishun standing under a cherry blossom tree with two little girls. The one who called to him was a girl wearing pink kimono with cherry blossom pedals on it for design, sandals, short brown hair, and big brown eyes.

The second girl standing next the first was wearing a white haori shirt, dark blue hakama pants, sandals, a wooden training sword strapped to her side, black hair in a side pony-tail, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. _K-Konoka and Setsu as kids…okay I'm confused. What does this have to do anything with me? _

Eishun looked down while patting both of their heads. "An old friend of mine along with a new friend for the both of you." He walked over to the gates almost as if he knew someone was here. Konoka looked over to Setsuna.

"Who do think this new friend is Setchan?" Setsuna shrugged while still looking at Eishun.

"I don't know Kono-chan, but by the way your father said a 'new' friend sounds like they won't be so bad." Konoka nodded while giggling.

"Setchan sounds excited about meeting this new friend." Setsuna blushed while shaking her head. Konoka laughed while Setsuna tried to explain. _Aw, they're even cuter together when they were young. _I heard someone coming towards them with my ears. I looked up to see a beautiful woman coming towards them.

She seemed quite young, brown chocolate hair pulled into a bun, pink kimono just like Konoka's, sandals, big brown eyes, and a great smile. I felt a slight blush get on my cheeks just looking at her. "Konoka, did you're father already get the guests?" Konoka nodded while she gave that woman a hug.

"Yes Mommy, he said that it was going to be one a his old friends!" _Oh my…you're Konoka's mother? Wow so that's how Konoka's going to look like when she's older!_

"Setsuna, come here," she said as she crouched down to give Konoka a proper hug, "You deserve this too." Setsuna started shaking her head.

"It's okay O-Ojou-sama!" Konoka's mother laughed as she pulled her in anyway. Setsuna face turned red all over.

"He-he, girls today you're going to meet not only Eishun's old friends, but also mine. And I think they're here." She said that while getting up to look towards the gates that were now opening. Through those doors were a man and woman with a child in the middle of them.

I knew exactly who they were. Kaito and Ayaka along with my younger self. My father was wearing a grey suit as my mother wore a black kimono with golden streaks and her hair let loose.

My younger self was wearing the exact same thing as Setsuna, but different colors. Her shirt was grey; her pants were a lighter blue, black hair loose around her shoulders, and black eyes shining. She seemed like she was a little confused at everything that was happening.

Konoka's mother got a smile on her face as she saw them. "Ayaka!" My mother ran over to her as they hugged. They looked like high school girls who didn't see each other all over break. "It's been so long! You've even had a little girl!" She patted the younger me on the head after she said that. The little me just blushed.

"Yes, though seems like you've been busy yourself!" My mother pointed towards the two other little girls staring at my younger self.

"Oh, that's Konoka and her little knight Setsuna. It seemed like they're interested over her." Ayaka looked over to me and pushed me towards them.

"Go pup, they're friends." The younger me seemed hesitative, but nodded as she walked over to them anyway. Ayaka and Konoka's mother made their way inside the house as Eishun walked and talked towards the house as well with Kaito.

I looked back to the little Konoka, Setsuna and I greeting each other. Konoka spoke up first, "I'm Konoka nice to meet you."

"I'm Setsuna, nice to meet you."

"Sammy, pleasure to meet you too." Setsuna started scanning her up and down. Konoka did the same, but with a smile on her face unlike Setsuna.

"Sammy, you wanna play a game with me and Setchan?" Little Sammy nodded when Konoka asked her that. Konoka came up to her and placed her arm around hers. "We could play the knight game like we always do Setchan!"

Setsuna nodded while running over to one of the doors. Little Sammy looked back to Konoka. "What's the knight game, Konoka-san?" Konoka giggled as she let her go and got in front of her.

"I play the princess while Setsuna's my knight. Now that we have another person we can play a better one! And call me Kono-chan!" Sammy smiled as she nodded. Setsuna came back with another wooden sword. She handed it to Sammy. Little Sammy smiled while gripping it.

"I'll be the other knight fighting for the princess," she said. I felt all the air leave me when she said that. _Okay, bad enough I've met them before, but now I know that I fought for Konoka with Setsu? Great…_

"Alright, whoever wins gets to be with the princess!" Setsuna seemed like she was having fun along with little Sammy. Konoka got a small blush while she leaned against the cherry blossom tree. I walked over to her and stood by her while the other two went at it.

"I wonder what she's thinking," another one of the charms glowed. "Probably shouldn't have said that." Right after it stopped glowing I could hear exactly what I wanted.

"_I don't know why, but I feel like the three of us going to be together for while. And them fighting feels like it's going to happen too. I wonder if this is one of those feelings Mommy told me about. Maybe it's a future thing again…sigh."_

_Future? I knew Konoka was into the whole fortune-telling thing, but she's psychic? Though what she said about Setsu and I…I don't believe it._

"Girls, what are you doing," ask Konoka's mother as she came over with all the other adults. Little Setsuna and Sammy stopped right when the wooden swords clashed against each other. They seemed out of breath, but pleased after going at it for ten minutes.

"We're fighting over who gets to be with Kono-chan," said the little me with a cheery tone. That's when all the grown ups froze with smiles on their faces while sweats dropped. I put my arms behind my back and my foot up against the tree as I leaned in to see their faces. Kaito held back his laughter as Ayaka smacked him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ayaka shook her head.

"Don't laugh at them!" Kaito apologized as Eishun spoke up.

"Now, what about being with Konoka?" Setsuna, Konoka, and little me stood in a line just like that while looking up at them. Konoka placed both her arms through Setsuna's and little Sammy's.

"I wanna be together with Setchan and Sammy!" Setsuna and little me looked at each other before looking back at the adults and nodding.

"We want to protect Kono-chan!" Eishun seemed like he was taken back from those kid's statements. He looked over to everyone behind him with a small smile. They all got the same warm and gentle smile. Kaito walked over near to Eishun.

"I'm sure one day you'll use those great skills of yours to protect her," he said as he patted both Setsuna's and little me's head. He looked over to Konoka too. "And I'm sure you'll save them plenty too Konoka." Konoka laughed as she pulled the little hanyous with her.

"Let play more! Setchan! Sammy!" I looked back towards the adults to see they still had those smiles on their faces. Ayaka was the first to break the silence.

"I can wait to see those three still together once they're older." Konoka's mother nodded while staring at the girls.

"Ha-ha, same here, but I wonder who'll will the princess?" Everyone laughed after hearing her say that. I felt my face flush. _Konoe-sama, don't joke like that! _Eishun spoke up.

"Maybe she can actually be a bodyguard?" Kaito patted his shoulder.

"I don't care if she was to protect Konoka, but I have a feelings those three were supposed to meet." That's when another flash happened. I didn't bother to close my eyes. I felt some tears going down my cheeks as I still had my hands behind my back while looking back into white sky. _You never got to see us together…Mother…Father…Konoe-sama… _

_Though, I wonder why I don't remember such a thing like meeting those two. Let alone fighting over Konoka! Oh, Spirit-sensei you've got some explaining to do!_

* * *

**So Spirit's Sammy's unknown about uncle? Once Hikari leaves Sammy's body, will Sammy be a full blood? Why doesn't she remember meeting Setsuna and Konoka? What did little Konoka mean the future? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey there guys! I tried to make this one was big of a shocker as I could! Just for my great fans! **

**Lucky: Still had to kick your lazy butt to work~!**

**WH: (cough cough) You can't blame me for being bed struck! **

**Lucky: He-he, you shouldn't have said that.**

**WH: Why not?**

**Lucky: Hey girls~, Boss needs some taking care of in that sickened state! **

**All girl characters: On it! (come rushing)**

**WH: -_-' (runs away while getting on hover board)**

**Girls: You get away!**

**Lucky: Oh, totally got that coming. **

**Negi: Somehow I'm happy that's not me for once.**

**Lucky: Ha, enjoy while you can Negi. Now, you wanna do the honors? **

**Negi:My pleasure! Make sure to read, review, ask your favorite characters questions, and answer the new poll that's been put up! Trust me, it's worth voting for if you want to see Sammy and everyone from Darklight in one of your favorite animes or maybe even shows or books! Make suggestions if you like! Happy Fourth of July! Negi-sensei out!**


	50. Chapter 50

**The Things I Do For The People I Love**

As I was still in this rip through time I noticed that I was able to see parts of my life. Parts of my life were being spun around in this time rip. Some of these things were mostly of my past, but some were ones I've never seen. I'd noticed that some people were older. _Could that be the future? No way, don't me that's where I'm going now?_

The flash started to fade as I was back in Mahora, but things looked different. I was standing in front of the arena doors. I jumped off the ground towards the roof. "Master's fight has to still be going on! I have to see how she's doing." When I got on the roof I was nearly blown off. I was sent falling back to the entrance. Luckily I caught myself before I hit my head.

"What the hell was that," I asked as I was crouched down on the ground. I heard someone land right behind me. I slowly turned to see a boy glaring down at me. He had dirty blonde hair hair, golden eyes mixed with red at the center, small fangs, black sweater, regular jeans, and some sneakers. He reminded me of that time I was turned into a guy by Chamo.

"Huh, trying to get into the arena before the festival starts, I don't think so." He rose up his leg while aiming at my face. Right when he sent it my way I jumped to the side.

"Whoa, hold on guy!" He didn't listen as he bended backwards, getting on his hands, and kicking me right in the gut. I took a few steps back from the sudden blow. He seemed pleased. "Wow, you're weak." He got an annoyed look on his face.

"What'd you say?" He seemed like he was getting pissed. That's a when a girl came from the other side of the door. She grabbed the boy's hand. She had dirty blonde hair that went up to her shoulders, light golden eyes mixed with blue at the center, had a white dress shirt with a black vest over, grey skirt, and sneakers.

"Clay! Stop, you're letting your anger get the best of you." He looked back towards her with a calm face.

"But, Cali she's an intruder." Cali smacked him across the head. He looked at her surprised along with myself.

"How do you know that, did you even ask her anything?"

"Well, no…" She shook her head as she walked over to me. She scanned me probably to see if I was hurt. I shook my head.

"Ha, don't worry. You're friend didn't hurt me." He growled as he crossed his arms.

"He's my idiot twin brother and good to know." I looked around.

"Um, mind telling me what year this is?" She nodded while trying to remember.

"2029, if I remember correctly." I felt my sweat drop. I fell to my knees just hearing that year repeating in my head. I could hear Cali worrying over me, but I was a little busy freaking out.

"2029…how did I end up in the future? I was supposed to be back home already!" Cali patted my shoulder. I looked up to see she had a worried look on her face.

"Don't tell me…you have to go back." I felt a little confused. She placed her hand on my cheek while her eyes got watery. Clay walked up next to her.

"Cali, why are you practically crying?" She shook her head as she got up.

"Clay," she got close to his ear and started whispering something to him. He got the same look on his face. He started to get a big smile though. "Why are you crying? We have to tell everyone!" He grabbed me by my collar while dragging towards somewhere. Cali was running next to him trying to make him stop.

_Okay, some kids in the future are kidnapping me because one of them wants to show me to some people. I have to get back. _As I was getting dragged I'd noticed that Mahora had changed over the years. There were some many cherry blossom trees everywhere, which made it look even more beautiful.

"Sigh, I wonder how everyone turned out," I asked myself. I felt myself stopped being dragged. I looked back to see we were in front a huge square like building. Clay let go of my collar and I got up. He opened the door only to push me in.

"Hey watch it," I told him. He rolled his eyes as he pushed me up the stairs that were in front of the door. I had a bad feeling about what I was going to see, but somehow that feelings made me want to see it more.

When we reached the top it was an amazing view. The left side had some rooms that led to some bedrooms while off the right a balcony. Though standing there against the balcony were my old friends. _Literally. _

Those standing there were Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Evageline, and Angel. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and it looked like neither could they. I stood up straight while my jaw dropped. I couldn't form the words.

Negi was the first to break the awkward silence. "Oh my, Clay and Cali mind explaining," he asked in a scolding tone. Clay and Cali flinched after hearing him speak that way. Cali walked up.

"We didn't do anything this time, I swear, but it was his idea to bring her here." Evangeline walked over to me. I noticed she had small scar at the edge of her forehead.

"Ha, so you know who she is?" Cali froze. She looked down to the ground while nodding her head slowly.

"I thought you guys would be happy," said Clay while walking over to his sister.

Angel walked over to both of the twins, "We are sweetie, but you know…" I felt my eyes widen.

"Ang," she looked over to me, "Are those two…you're kids?" She got a small smile while walking over to me.

"Either mine or Star's." I nodded realizing what she was doing.

"You can't tell me because it'll effect the future, right?"

"Bingo," said Asuna as she walked over to me with Konoka and Setsuna next to her. Konoka came over to me while she pulled me into a hug.

"Aw, you were so cute back then!" I tried to pull away afraid of her guardian.

"K-Konoka?" She pulled away with tears in her eyes. Setsuna had the same look along with the others. "Okay, can I ask one question?" They all nodded. "Where am I here?" All their eyes widened. Clay was the one who actually spoke up.

"You're gone…"

"Clay," screamed Angel. He shook his head while walking towards the balcony.

"No mom! I don't care anymore! Ever since she died back then all of you never got over it! You seem fine, but you're not!" He jumped on the edge of the balcony then towards the tree. I was almost going to run after him, but Setsuna grabbed my shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do once he's like that. Cali?" Cali nodded as she ran after him. I looked at those kids in disbelief.

"So those are your kids Ang? Their father must be one hell of a strong guy." I looked back to see she got a dark blush. She giggled a bit.

"Y-yes, he was." I lost my smile.

"Was?" She nodded.

"He died not long ago." I felt even worse.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"Don't worry, he did it for us." I heard more footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked over to see a small miniature version of Konoka. Though she didn't seem that much younger than me, like around Clay and Cali age.

She walked over to Konoka while staring at me. "Mom, I just saw Clay and Cali run off, should I be worried?" Konoka shook her head.

"Kanoko, no. Now I know what you're thinking about the ghost from the past over there, but go after the twins okay?" Kanoka nodded while running over to the balcony. She spread wings while flying towards the twin's direction. I lifted my eyebrows.

"Oh, I see who you ended up with," I said while looking at Konoka and Setsuna. They both got dark blushes on their cheeks. I laughed a bit. I started to feel lighter for some reason. I looked down to see I was vanishing again. I looked back up to see all of them with frowns. "I guess I'm going back now."

Konoka came over to me while placing her hand on my shoulder. I felt my smile get smaller. "You can't tell anyone what you learned today…" They all walked up towards me. Evangeline stayed by the wall. Asuna grunted as she made her come over. I was a little confused as my legs were now gone.

That's when they all started to hug me. I felt a slight blush and my eyes getting watery. I held on to whatever I could of them. Angel spoke up, but it sounded like a whisper, "We love you…" I felt the tear drop.

"I promise," they all looked at me, "Now that I know I'm not going to be here, I'll make sure I will now." That's when I saw their tears fall. As the only thing left was my head, I heard Evangeline say something under her breath.

"Baka." I laughed a bit while I closed my eyes. I knew I appeared somewhere again, but the tears hadn't really stopped. _I've learned so much, even that I don't make it… I need to make sure that never happens._

"Gah!" I opened my eyes to see I was back to where I started. Though everything wasn't frozen anymore and Evangeline was on the ground. She looked like she'd been put through hell. There was a cut at the edge of her head, _like future Master. She had that scar or will be? _

She had a bloodstain at the edge of her lip, scratch marks, bruises, minor cuts, and one huge wound at her side. She was on the ground on her back while grunting. Eclipse was looking down at her.

"To think, the great shinso vampire would go down after I said that one little thing. To get this distracted for me to get the advantage, I'm disappointed." He crouched down next to her while gripping at her neck.

"What you said was pretty horrible…" That's when Eclipse squeezed her for one second and she passed out the next. Eclipse got up while making his way towards the exit. Kazumi ran over to Evangeline. She later announced him as the winner.

I felt my heart thumping against my chest seeing Evangeline's body laid out there. That's when I did something I didn't expect. I'd jumped off the roof towards her. When I landed I pulled into my arms in bridal style I could hear people amazed. This wasn't an act, but in ways I wish she wasn't hurt.

I jumped again towards the infirmary, hoping that Angel or Star were there. Somewhere near by at least. I could feel Evangeline's breath slowing down along with her heartbeat. I stopped once my feet got on a clock tower. I put Evangeline down against the wall.

She was still having trouble breathing. "M-Master?" She opened her eyes while gripping at her wound. She got a small smile on her face.

"I'm f-fine, Wolf," I shook my head while gripping at her hand. She seemed surprised at my actions. I could feel my eyes watering up along with my nose getting drippy. I could even feel my ears and tail pop out. Evangeline laughed a bit. "You're really going cry now of all times?"

I knew I probably looked child who lost their favorite toy, but I was losing one of the people I loved. "Master! Please, you can't…" She gripped back at my hand.

"I'm probably going to have to now…at least I'll be free from this curse." I shook my head as it dropped along with my tears.

"No! Don't say that! You can't leave yet!" She started coughing up blood. I tried holding back my sobs.

"I'm s-surprised by the way your acting, that you care so much…" I felt my heart ache even more. I got closer to her while gripping both of her hands. _She thinks I don't care about her? Of course I do_…_hell Evangeline I…_

"I think I love you," I whispered under my breath. I looked up to see Evangeline with the darkest blush I'd ever seen her get. I couldn't stop crying. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Wait…you must be joking." I shook my head while gripping at her shoulders.

"No, Evangeline I think you made me fall in love with you! I'll admit I have these feelings for other people as well, but some are stronger than other and other than Asuna…you're the other strong one." She closed her eyes while smiling.

"He-he, I'm actually really happy to hear say that Sam," I looked at her with shock from hearing my name, "To hear I'm one of the choices." That's when she let out a larger sigh. She stopped breathing. My sobbing could no longer be held back.

"_Hick, _Evangeline? Evangeline! Please no! I finally admitted I loved you, but you do this?" I shook her trying to see if she'd wake up, but nothing. "Master! Evangeline! Eva!"

"No," I begged while hugging her tight, "I wish I could have at least freed you…wait," that's when I felt my crying stop. I gently put her back to the wall while feeling my lips with my fangs. I bit down hard. The blood started gushing. I placed my hands on her cheeks. _I'm not going to let you. _I shared a kiss with Evangeline that was probably more meaningful than the last ones or ever will be.

* * *

**What happened to Sam in the future? Will she be able to rewrite time? What exactly did Eclipse say to Evangeline? Will Evangeline be all right? Wait…did Sam just confess about her feelings? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Another quick update.**

**Lucky: I'm proud of you Boss. Even though you were sick you managed to get the job done.**

**WH: He-he, no big deal.**

**Sammy: -/- W-why did you have to make say it now?**

**WH: All in time.**

**Evangeline: Ha, nice to see you admitted it.**

**Asuna: H-hey she said her feelings were strong for me too!**

**Evangeline: Well, if I survive we'll just have to fight for what's right. In other words Sammy's heart.**

**Asuna: All right, I'm in!**

**Sammy: -_-' Um, I don't really get what's going on, but I got a bad feelings about it. Well, make sure to read, review, answer the poll, and ask any of your favorite characters questions! Sammy here signing out~!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Twilight Prince VS Cursed Hanyou**

I was now standing in the locker room changing into some comfortable clothes. I put on a grey tank top, dark green utility jacket, brown skirt, brown boots that ended around my ankle, my charm bracelet, and my star pendent necklace. I put my hair into a high ponytail while my bangs covered my forehead along with some of my left eye. I threw the clothes I changed out of into my locker.

I closed the locker and walked over to door leading to the arena. I took some steady breaths while trying to think of what was going to happen next. _I'm going to face off Mark. _I wasn't all for the fight to be going on anyway. _Not after almost losing her._

* * *

**One Hour Before**

I'd just given Evangeline tons of my blood through a kiss. She hasn't woken up yet. I took out the plush toy me and kept repeating Angel's name under my breath. I closed my eyes while pulling Evangeline close. I could feel the air gushing.

"Sammy?" I opened my eyes to see I was in the infirmary and front of me was the person I wanted to see. I knew the tears started flowing again. I tried to keep them back, but it didn't work.

"A-Ang, help her…please?" She nodded while Star and her picked her up and placed her on the bed. I could feel someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see it was Asuna. She seemed worried.

"Sam, what happened?" I shook my head remembering everything I saw in the future along with the past. I don't think I've ever cried so much in my life. She kneeled down next to me while pulling me into her arms.

"A-A-Asuna!" I started crying like a baby again. I knew I was going to get my blush after doing this in front of all of them. She brushed my hair as I cried in the crack in between her neck and shoulder.

Maybe I'd finally snapped? After everything I'd seen I'd let out_ some_ tears, but these must have been the ones I held back. Not just from my journey into the future there had to be some from the other moments in my life. I could feel her arms pulling me in even tighter.

"Stop crying," I felt my eyes widen from the sudden voice. I slowly picked myself up from Asuna's arms. I looked at her to see she was looking towards the bed, so I turned in the same direction. Only to see Evangeline sitting up right while Angel was still healing her head. "I'm not dead…anymore."

I slowly got up on my feet while staring at the chibi vampire. _Master…_ I placed my hands on the railing in front of the bed and sent myself jumping towards her with arms wide. "Master Evangeline!"

Though as I got closer Evangeline raised up her hand towards me. I could feel my ears and tail come out from the tears and happiness I was feeling. Until I was stopped by Evangeline's hand pressed up on my face. _She wasn't accepting the hug, but rejecting it. _I felt the pain come back.

I sat down on my knees, as I looked at Evangeline a little confused. That's when I noticed it wasn't just her hand, but Star, Angel, and Asuna's. They all seemed just as confused as me, but a little mad too. "Did I do something?" They all raised one eyebrow.

"No," they all said in a mocking tone. I felt my tail wagging a bit, since I was a little confused. Evangeline's head dropped. I tried to see what was wrong.

"Why did you give me your blood?" I tilted my head feeling even more confused.

"I wasn't going to let you die, no was I? Especially not after what I said." She looked me with the confused I had on my face.

"Huh? What did you say," I felt my heart sink along with my sweat. _You've got to be kidding me._ I fell back now leaning against the railing of the bed.

"You don't remember, anything?" She shook her head while rubbing the now very visible small scar.

"No, just you carrying me to the tower and crying like a baby, than I tasted blood for some reason. But it was different, human." I smiled while my eyebrow began twitching.

"O-oh, yeah. It was hard, but I gave you all the human blood I had left in me." She nodded her head and everyone else did the same, until they must have rethought what I said.

"Wait, what," everyone screamed at me as I quivered near the railing. _Aw man, did I say something again?_

* * *

**Present**

The thing I said that made everyone scream and scare me was that I gave Evangeline all of my _human _blood. It made me realize, _does that mean I'm not human anymore? I don't feel any different though. _That's when I remembered when Kasey bit me and Evangeline gave me some of her blood.

"No way," I felt my mouth close and open while I looked at my hands. I felt myself shaking a bit. I laughed a bit as tried to stop thinking about it. "Ha-ha yeah that's totally out of the question!"

"**Alright everyone! The last match of the day has come!" **Everyone cheered. I walked towards the door and stood by the side waiting for my name to be called. **"First one up is that mysterious hunk from Mahora University Mark Frey!" **

Mark walked out of his side looking very strange. He had a blank look on his face. He wore a black leather jacket that was zipped enough to show his chest, black pants with studs on the pockets with a belt to match, black boots, and black leather gloves. His hair was spiked up from the front, but down at the back. Once he got to the arena he turned back to wave at someone. I looked to see it was Yami and Koyo.

"Ko," I said under my breath. He had a large scar where the symbol of Eclipse was. There was a large slash across it. I felt my heart beat hard once more today. _Damn, just what did he do to you? I'll have to ask later._

"**Second is the cutie that everyone loves and even has her own fan club, Sammy Rose!" **I felt my twitch come back. I walked out slowly already hearing the crowd going crazy. I looked up to see Mark asking Kazumi how she knew that, but of course she replied with saying she's Mahora's number one journalist.

Once I got in front of both of them, Kazumi walked over to edge. Probably trying to get away from losing any limbs. I don't blame her. **"Now shake hands and after that you two can go at it!" **I looked back to Mark.

He still looked like he was in some intense pain. His eyes were turning red in the middle, gritting his teeth, and some sweat. I held out my hand towards him. He got a small smile. "You know what happens next right," he asked me.

"Of course, I wouldn't being holding out my hand if I didn't." As he slowly started to pick his hand up he stopped an inch before contact.

"How about a bet?" I felt a little confused from the sudden the question.

"Like?"

"If I win, you have to give up your powers and live a normal life." I felt my jaw drop.

"M-Mark, what the hell?" He shook his head.

"Just take it," I looked at him now feeling more serious.

"What happens if I win?"

"I don't know, you decide." I let out a short breath. I looked behind him to see Yami and Koyo staring at us with concerned looks. That's when I remembered something.

"You have to take Yami on a date." He looked me now with his jaw dropped.

"I say give up being able to have power, but you want me to take Yami on a date? I don't think that's an equal bet." I shook my head while taking his hand in mine.

"Well, to me it is. Now enough talk." Right when I let go I noticed something about him. He got that same sinister smile Eclipse would get. I jumped back feeling something wrong with him. He kept looking at me with that creepy smile. He wasn't moving. I stood up to glare back at him. "You're not Mark…or Eclipse."

He laughed a bit while still having that smile. "What made you say that, the smile? I was sure ladies loved it."

"Who are yo-," before I could finish my question, I was stopped by Mark's face only three inches away from mine. I could feel the shivers go through my spine. I could also feel something else going through out my body.

"Nathaniel." He took a few steps back. "Nice to meet you, half breed." I felt the twitch come back again. I got in my fighting stance while gritting at my teeth.

"Oh, you'll regret saying that!" I ran up to him while pulling back my right fist. He just stood there with that smile and his arms crossed. Though right when I get was close enough to pop out his jaw, I was stopped right there with my legs and arms still up. I tried moving, but nothing.

"Ha, you should read up on your opponents Ookami. I can control anything within the twilight. Mostly shadows." I looked down to see my shadow was combined with his.

"So, I'll pretty much do whatever you want, huh? That's why he did the bet?" Nathaniel laughed as he placed his hand on my right fist. He started squeezing, hard. "Gah," I screamed out as I could feel my bones crunching up against each other. I'd been through worse pain, but some how this happening with his body doing it, with his face, felt much worse.

"Now, I'm going to have some fun with you." He pulled me forward while kneeing me in the chin. I fell to the ground on my side. I tried getting up, but he'd already managed to grab me by my ankle. He picked my up only to just smack me against the floor on the other side. He kept at it five more times before letting me go.

I began coughing up blood while feeling my whole right arm smashed to bits. Now completely useless to me, I tried pushing myself up with my left arm and legs. That was until someone's foot smashed my left ankle in. I screamed out of the sudden pain.

"Now that's what I like to hear," he kicked in my ankle one more time. As I screamed I knew that was going to be useless to me too. I let my head drop to the ground trying to catch my breath. He placed his foot under my stomach, that's when he turned me over. He looked down at me with that smile again.

He crouched down next to me. "I know you're way stronger than this, hell you almost killed Mark the first time you met because he just let your seal go, I could imagine when you control it." He bent backwards while getting on his hands and lifting his legs up. _This can't be good for me._ He sent his legs coming down straight towards my chest.

The impact made my ribs bend inward probably puncturing my heart and lungs. My head was bent back while blood sputtered out of it. I turned my eyes over to him only to see that he was enjoying this, way more than I thought. _C-crap, he's really trying to kill me. Why can't I move? I need to save whatever I have left! _

Before I could feel my ears and tail come out, I began to lose my breath along with my vision. I tried to grab at him, but I was too weak. "N-Nathaniel," he looked down at me, "Like I said…you'll r-regret it." That's when I was gone from this world.

"Poor Ookami, couldn't even say good-bye or win the bet. Sad." As I knew I was gone, but something awakened in me. My heart started to pump blood faster through out my body. I was starting to get the feeling back in my left ankle and my right arm. Almost as if the bones were growing back, even my chest started to regenerate.

I knew my ears and tail were out, along with some fangs. My body slowly lifted it's self up while my head was dropped. Nathaniel must have noticed as his footsteps stopped. I could hear him turn from the small squeaks of the leather.

"You're alive and moving? Hm, something seems off." I jumped up on my feet with my head still dropped. That's when my neck turned to each side, popping my bones. My head shook from the feeling.

"You're not the only one with an alter ego." That's when my head was lifted up now being able to see eye to eye with him. Once he saw my eyes, he was the one who now had the shocked look on his face. I looked down towards the puddle of blood. I could almost see my reflection, well mostly my eyes. They were a golden color with I'm guessing red mixed in since some spots were camouflaged with the blood.

I felt someone right behind me. I turned to see Nathanial right there. He whispered something under his breath, "Twilight Crown." That when something just as shocking as my coming back up from the dead happened, his aura surrounded him making horns, a tail, and wings. His eyes became a crimson color and with silver hair.

"Oh, you're the boy blessed with the powers of a god?" My body jumped back getting away from him. He seemed like a demonic person, more than he was before. He started chuckling like a crazy person.

"Ha-ha! Yes, the one every five hundred years that is so lucky to have this power, but the fool doesn't want it. I never asked why, but I've got a feeling it has to do with losing to the darkness." He seemed sane, but insane at the same time, if that's even possible. "How about you're story, Ookami?"

"Well, she needed help living. I was strong enough and she learned to accept it within time. Until _he _showed up again making her regret it, making her afraid, making her think she was the one making things worse. Even to consider giving in!" Right when my eyes blinked, he was gone.

My head shook while gathering up all the darkness in my hand. I swung it back hitting something hard enough to hear a crack. I saw something jump over me and in front of me only to see it was one of his horns was what I hit. It was knocked off his head. "So it's like a shield?" I jumped at him.

Right when I was close enough to him, he lifted up his arms ready to smash me in, but I slid down under him getting right behind him. Once I was my feet I pulled back my now claw hand. I ripped right threw that aura towards his body. Once I felt his skin, I ripped off the what ever left of his aura and pulled him out of it. "Mark!"

Once he was out I threw him towards the side. The only thing left was a shell that had his body layout, except for the head, which had one horn. It turned towards me. It made a screech that hurt my ears. I walked up to it while pulling back my claw. "Sorry, Nathaniel, can't save everyone." My claw was sent straight towards its face, once it went through that thick and hallow skull it fell to pieces.

While my body fell to it's knees, I could hear Mark breathing steady over by the side. I knew Kazumi was announcing the winner to be me, but no one cheered. I looked towards the coward to see them all staring at me, staring at the monster I became.

I could now hear Yami and Koyo taking Mark away towards the infirmary. My body twitched after feeling someone's touch to my shoulder. My head turned to see it was Asuna and Setsuna standing there next to me. I shook my head while my body lost all its strength.

As my body made its way towards the ground, I could hear someone's thoughts within my head. _"Sam, you need to stay here a little more, you have to keep your promises! You have to have believe that not everything is what it seems as well, my daughter, keep on fighting."_

**If Sammy doesn't have any human blood left in her, then what is her other half now? Is Nathaniel really gone? Will Sammy and Mark be okay? Who was that voice? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**_  
_

**Lucky: Lucky here! How you all like my work? Yep, this is my doing, Boss left me charge!**

**Setsuna: Why, is the Boss okay?**

**Lucky: Oh, Boss is fine! Just that she's gotten terribly ill.**

**Setsuna & Asuna: How is that fine?**

**Lucky: Well, Boss is a stronger person. There's nothing that can bring 'em down, especially her illness.**

**Konoka: I should heal Boss!**

**Angel: I don't think that's going to work Konoka-chan.**

**Konoka: Why do you say that?**

**Angel: Uh, you really got to ask?****  
**

**Konoka: -_- well, I'll just hope Boss is okay. Make sure to read, review, and answer the poll! This is you're very own Konoka Konoe (winks while sticking out her tongue) signing off~!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Let's Find Out What Happened**

It was the end of the third day of the festival as the moon slowly rose. I was in one of the beds in the infirmary. I didn't have any damage, but my condition kicked in along with my legs now not wanting to work. By the bed next to me was Mark. While he did not get injured either he'd gotten a wound on the back of his head when I pulled him out.

Standing by both our beds were Yami and Koyo. Asuna and Setsuna were here just a minute ago, but it seemed like Konoka was remembering something so they took her home. Yami was trying to make Mark hold still so she could apply another gauze. Koyo was standing by mine.

"You two really went all out, huh?" I wanted to laugh, but somehow it felt wrong. When those moments repeated through out my head all I could see was Hikari smashing into Nathanial's face. _I…no I didn't do that. There's no way. I don't kill._

"Sam," I turned my head towards the side to see Mark looking towards me. He had a very worn out look on his face. "You didn't kill him you know." I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Actually Nathanial is still alive since only I can kill him. Also Sam he says you failed horribly, you're ugly and everyone who finds you attractive is blind…and how are you doing?" I felt my eyebrow twitch a bit.

"Oh, that's…great!" Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. I waved my arms around like the crazy person they thought I was. "Oh no! I mean about the part of me not killing him, not the other parts that were insults and hey!" Mark shrugged.

"His words not mine." I nodded while pulling myself up. I still looked towards him.

"So where is he…now?"

"He's in my head, just now he's weaker, I think he became just as strong as Eclipse."

"Wait, he was stronger?" Mark nodded while getting up himself.

"He was, until Ookami went all out and almost separated us."

"_Well it wasn't me this time." _I sighed. _Oh hush you! Because of you I'm paralyzed. _"_What are you talking about? I just watched while that vampire half got pissed and decided to get rid of the threat."_

"Vampire half," I said under my breath. Koyo leaned down to see me face, but I just gave a fake smile. "Oh it's nothing." I turned back to Mark.

"So I won." He got a confused look on his face, until he started to get redder. Yami started to get worried.

"Mark, are you getting a fever?" He shook his rapidly while looking at me with that flushed face. This time I let out some giggles, but tried to be serious.

"Yep, you forgot huh? Well doesn't matter because you got to do." He sighed while turning his head back towards Yami. I'd never seen Mark blush this much. _It's pretty funny to see that once it's someone else._

"Yami, I'm going to take you out on a date." Yami froze there for a few seconds. That's when she popped and started sputtering her words.

"M-Mark I told you it's okay, you don't ha-," Mark's lips cut her off. He'd just made her stop talking by putting his lips to hers. She got even redder while later agreeing. Koyo patted my shoulder.

"What was that about?" I turned towards him with a smile on my face form seeing the happy couple.

"Mark and I made a bet and if I won he had to finally take Yami on a date." Koyo scoffed while patting my head. I got a small blush from the sudden action.

"Ah, I'm happy to see someone made a move, sort of surprised it was you though." I nodded.

"Someone had to do something." That's when something weird happened. The marks on their necks started to glow a dark purple. They all got shocked looks on their faces. Koyo grabbed me by my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head while his hands started to glow too.

"He's coming, crap, that was faster than I expected." I looked down to see my body starting to turn to little ashes. _Oh not again!_ _Wait I forgot tot ask! _

"Ko, what happened to your neck?" He shook his head while his hands glowed brighter.

"No time, you've got to go. I'm sending you to the cabin."

"Why, what's happening?" Yami pushed Mark back on the bed telling him to pretend to be asleep. I was getting a little scared at seeing them like this.

"Eclipse is coming to torture me, like he did Koyo when he lost." I felt my chest ache.

"Let me stay then! I'll fight him off!" Koyo laughed a bit while the only thing left of me was my head.

"Trust us, we've got it." That's when I blinked only to see I was laid out in the couch of Evangeline's cabin. _You all better be alive the next I see you. _

I rested myself back on the couch. I couldn't hear anyone in the house. "Master? Chachamaru?" That's when I heard someone's footsteps. There now by the back of the couch was Evangeline and Kasey surprised to see me.

"How did you get here, Wolf?" I smiled while pointing towards my legs.

"I couldn't walk, so Koyo sent me here." Evangeline got a small smile on her face while turning to Kasey.

"Apprentice I have this one, don't worry." Kasey nodded while getting an admired look on her face.

"Right!" She ran off towards the one of the rooms up stairs. _Huh? _Evangeline walked over to the other side of the couch. She trapped my legs seeing if I was lying, but I couldn't feel anything.

"You really can't move?" I shook my head.

"Yep, I couldn't even feel that." She laughed a little more. She started to get this weird look in her eyes, though I've seen it before, that's when it hit me. _Oh I probably shouldn't have said that. _She then leaned down towards me. She was only an inch away from my ear.

"I remember what you said." I knew I'd popped from hearing her whisper that. She slowly got up to see my face, when she saw my reaction she tried holding back her laughter. Failed though. "Ha-ha, I knew you'd get your blush."

"M-Master, um you're a little to close. And I-I'm a little relived you remember, but…" She then got on top of me. I was getting even more confused.

She placed her hands on my stomach while looking at me. _Eh? _"Look, for some reason, I really don't want your blood, but I usually do. And you said you gave me _all _your human blood, so mind telling me what exactly happened?" I felt my sweat drop.

"Ugh, well you were dying and I remembered when you tested my blood, it was powerful enough to break your curse, so I did give you _my_ blood. Though after I remembered you giving me your blood…so…I think you get what happened."

She started growling until she got her phone from her pocket. I didn't see who she was calling, but I knew what ever was happening couldn't be good.

That's when the door slammed open. I looked pasted to see Satomi looking a bit annoyed. "Eh, to much to go up to the bedroom." I waved my arms around Evangeline to make her see me.

"Hakase-san! It's not what you think!" She laughed while walking over to the couch.

"Paralyzed after that fight?" I nodded from hearing her understand my issue.

"Yes, did she call you to fix my legs?" I looked from Evangeline to Satomi. Satomi laughed a bit before patting my head.

"Yes, well that and your blood." I blinked for one second only to notice Chachamaru was now carrying me bridal style towards the lab.

"Chacha, when did you lift me?" She kept looking straight down towards the stairs.

"A minute a ago, Satomi's going to do a blood transfusion." I felt a little dizzy. _Great, I get to see blood going in and out of me. Not sick at all! _

"It's not going to hurt is it?" Chachamaru nodded her head while snickering a bit.

"A bit, do not worry Sammy-kun, you've been through a lot more than this." I felt a slight blush get on me before scratching my cheek. _No reason I can't be a little afraid of a needle. _

"Thanks Chacha." That's when she slowly let me down in front of a horizontal tube. The glass pulled back while the place where I'm supposed to be laid out on glowed a pink. While the rest of it made it look like it was from the future.

"I have to get in there?" Satomi came over to us and pushed me towards us.

"Yep!" I looked back to see all of them waving their hands to me to do it. I even looked over towards Evangeline to see if she thought it was okay, but she was the one pushing and laid me out on it.

I was already laid out with the machine glowing brighter. The glass door closed shut making me unable to hear anything from the outside. I looked up towards the ceiling. I could feel the needle's getting into my veins. I looked towards my arms to see the blood flowing into to me.

I felt weird feeling to blood go through me. I turned my head to see all of them gathered around something. Kasey had her arms wrapped around someone along with little bloodstains. Evangeline then started ranting along with Chachamaru getting the person Kasey was holding up.

I felt my eyes widen while my heart stop. The person who was covered in blood, tattered clothing, and looked like she went through hell was Yami. "No…" Chachamaru laid her out on one the tubes on the other side. Everyone gathered around her asking questions that I'm guessing. I tried hearing them by getting out my wolfs ears.

Even if it was muffled I could understand the important parts. Yami looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Mark was going to be taken away by E-Eclipse, but Koyo tried to stop him…then…we all just couldn't take it anymore so we all fought back, but he…" I felt anger trying to get the best of me again. I started to bang on the glass with my left leg not wanting to the get blood all over me.

Evangeline ran over to me while pressing a button on the side. "Calm down! I'll tell you once you lay still!" I stopped moving while staring at her. "Mark and Koyo are gone." That's when it was my turn to freeze and rethink it.

I looked back towards the ceiling while my eyes probably wide and my smile gone. My eyes began to sting now feeling the tears come down. I grit my teeth while realizing I bit my cheek too. I could taste the bits of blood. I clenched my fists. I needed to hold it back.

"Sam, you can't snap now." I didn't want to turn towards her. I began to grit my teeth harder now feeling my fangs. Even my tail popped out while my ears being pulled back.

"Ah…ah…Gah," I screamed out my anger for at least one minute. Evangeline stepped back not wanting to hear it, now just watching me scream. That's when I saw a sudden flash. I was still angry, but I managed to notice I was see through again.

I looked up to see Mark and Koyo. Mark had blood going down his right eye, busted up lip, and a broken nose. He looked at me with a look that said 'I'm going to kill you' in it. He was down on his knees with his arms tied behind his back. I felt chills down my spine.

I looked to the side to see Koyo in the same position as Mark. Except his right eye was swollen, ear almost looked torn off, and large wound across his cheek. He was looking away like he was mentally telling me off.

"Now," that was the voice that came out of my mouth, "I knew both of you would cross me, but at the same time?" That's when I noticed this voice belonged to Eclipse. I felt the anger swell even more.

He lifted up his arms while his hands glowed a dark purple. Mark and Koyo started to grunt in pain. I noticed that their marks were glowing as well. I screamed out to him, "Stop it! You'll kill them!" He laughed a bit.

That's when a dark abyss appeared right behind them. "Now why would I kill them," he whispered, "When I know you'll do anything to save a friend.

"You already have Konoka's memories! Why this?" He laughed even more once dark strips came out to grab them. They stood up trying to fight back, but they were slowly sliding back.

"I know, but the more I take away the more vulnerable you are." That's when both of them suddenly got pulled back. Before I could even try to scream out their names, they were gone. Into the darkness they disappeared.

"A-ah, no." He laughed a bit while closing the portal.

"Now, I'll see you at our fight tomorrow." That's when the flash brought me back to the pod. My breathing was heavy while I felt the needles slowly slide out of me. Though the glass didn't open for me to get out. I looked towards my side to see Evangeline looking worried.

I started growling for no reason. Satomi, Chachamaru, and Viridiana were here too. I smacked my hands against the wall. "Let me out!" They all shook their head. I started banging on the glass. Viridiana placed her hands where mine were.

"Sam." I couldn't hold back anymore. I let my claws got at the glass while even my head went up the glass. I kept banging like no tomorrow. I could feel the tears, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here. I had to find Eclipse now while I had this power.

Every time I put a crack in the glass it would regenerate. I stopped trying, but still had my hands on the glass. Viridiana knocked on the glass.

"Do you want to know everything now?" I put down my arms to just take some breaths. I looked towards her while shrugging. "Alright then, I'll leave you in there just in case."

I sighed while placing my hands behind my head. _Why bother? He knows everything already. He has everything. He's taken my parents, Konoka's memories, and even the two people that have pulled me through this. Why doesn't he just kill me already?_

I could hear more footsteps. Before I knew it there was another hand on the glass. It seemed familiar, but when I turned my head, it was the person who'd lied to me from the start. Spirit. He wore a grey suit with a red tie, nice black dress shoes, his grey hair spiked up, golden eyes grazing me down, and his face even more serious. "It's time you knew everything."


	53. Chapter 53

**The Forgotten Date**

I was in my dorm's restroom changing into some comfortable clothes for the fight. Konoka, Asuna, and Setsuna were all here. Setsuna and Asuna were sitting at the table while Konoka made some breakfast. _At least she remembers how to cook. _

I put on a white short-sleeved dress shirt, red tie, my star pendent necklace, grey skirt, red hi-tops, and my charm bracelet. I let my hair loose while my bangs covered most of the head along with some of my left eye. I looked towards the mirror to see I'd changed ever since I got here.

My eyes were mixed with some gold while my face made me seem like I got older as well. _After the festival, we'll be going on summer vacation. Can't wait. That way I can rest…that is if I make it. _I walked out of the restroom to see everyone was already eating.

"Come on Sammy, food's ready," said Konoka as she came over to the table with my plate of an omelet. It looked delicious, so I ran over to the empty seat on the left side. Konoka sat down next to me while placing the plate in front of me.

I got my fork and said, "Thanks for the food!" I bit on to the small piece I got from the plate. It burned a little, but the flavor made up for it. I knew my ears and tail had popped out from how great it was. "Ah! Konoka's cooking really is the best!"

They all laughed as they continued eating. That was until Setsuna asked the question everyone had on our entire minds. "How do you plan on taking on Eclipse?" I stopped with my fork in my mouth. I put it down while rethinking of everything Viridiana and Spirit had told me yesterday.

I didn't want to believe all of that. I was happy to yell off Spirit for not telling me he was my uncle. Though it did explain why he was so protective over me. Viridiana was one of Hikari's old friends along with my father's. What she had said before about promising to watch over me was true. She's shown me memories of when she hid in the shadows while watching over me.

I even learned Eclipse's true purpose for doing his doings. I finally understood everything. Except for some small parts, but it didn't matter now. I knew what I had to do. Even if my plan was risky, it was the only way.

I looked up towards Setsuna while getting my smile. "I have a plan, don't worry." I finished off the rest of my breakfast and got up quick. "I have to go see Spirit-sensei before my fight. He wanted to put in some extra training in the dome." Asuna looked towards me.

"We'll make sure to catch you in the locker rooms before the fight." I felt a small smile get on my face. _Now that I think I about…_

"I actually wanted to talk to you Asuna before the fight, but I guess I'll see you in the locker rooms. Later I don't want to get scolded at!" I said while running towards the door. I could hear Asuna screaming at me to tell her why I just wanted to talk to her. _I'll explain later. She has to know some of the things I've planned. _

As I reached the cabin I could feel a slight pain in my heart. It was getting worse, way more painful then it ever was. I had to pull through it though. This could possibly be the last day…for everything.

I walked through the door only to see no one was there or anywhere in the cabin for that matter as I passed around the inside. I stood by the stairs to try and see if I could hear anything up stairs. Nothing. Not even anything from the basement. _I would have expected for Chachamaru to be at least making tea. I guess everyone's in the dome. _

I ran through and down the stairs of the basement straight towards the time dome. Once I was there I noticed something seemed off at the resort. I shrugged it off and placed my hands on it. That's when the flash brought straight to the ground where Asuna and Negi usually train.

There standing by the path leading to the resort was Evangeline. She was wearing one of her many Lolita dresses. She seemed happy to see me here. I looked around to see no one else, but her. "Um, where's Spirit?" She shook her head as she walked over to me.

"He's gone somewhere to have catch up with Viridiana. Yami and Chachamaru were sent out with Kasey so she could enjoy the festival. No one but you and I." I felt some shivers go down my spine. "This way we can have a whole day together, for our _date._" That's when it clicked.

"Oh…" I scratched the back of my head, as she was now standing in front of me. "I forgot…sorry Master." She shook her head as she placed her arm around mine.

"Do not worry about it, because you're going to make up for it." She then started pulling me towards the edge of the balcony. There she pressed a button that made everything change. I mean everything. I was now standing in sand in front of a beach. "H-huh?" I turned around to see I was on an island.

I could feel someone's grip on my arm. I looked back to see Evangeline making her way towards the beach house that came out of nowhere. "Come along, we're going to the beach then later we'll have dinner, but first we need to change." I shrugged and followed her towards the house.

Once we were in the house she made her way towards the bedroom while I stayed down stairs. She turned with a small smile. "There's clothes for you in the bathroom to the left. I picked out the ones the suited you best," she said she went inside the room. I made my way towards the bathroom and to my surprise it was a huge bathroom.

There was a walk-in shower, the bathtub looked more like a Jacuzzi, the mirror was from wall to wall, with two sinks in front of the mirror, and the toilet was even a gold color. "Woah." There hanging behind the door was a set of a two-piece bathing suit.

The piece was a dark grey that had to be tied up. I slowly took of my clothes and out it on. I then noticed there was a short-sleeved hooded jacket behind them. After five minutes I was wearing the clothes Evangeline picked out for me.

I was now wearing a grey bikini top that had to be tied up by strings, grey bottoms also tied up by springs, the hooded jacket that was a dark blue with a checkered pattern at the end of the sleeves, and my star-pendent necklace. I let my hair loose along with my bangs covering most of my forehead.

I walked over to the mirror to see myself. _I've never really worn something like this. Eh, it's not that bad I guess. If it's for Master…_ I walked out of the bathroom back towards the beach. There were some seats by the house along with a beach umbrella. I decided to set them up not wanting Evangeline to do it. It only took my ten minutes to set it up. I noticed that Evangeline still hasn't come out.

I looked back towards the house as I sat down on the mat in front of the umbrella. "Hm, I wonder what could be taking her so long?" I sighed while lying back on the mat. _Might as well enjoy the nice breeze_. I closed my eyes while waiting for Evangeline.

After a while I heard some shuffling next to me. I peeked through my right eye to see it was Evangeline said out next to me. She was laid out on her stomach while her top was let loose showing her bare back. I closed my eye and placed my hands behind my head. _At least she looks…comfortable? Wait a second…_

I jumped from the suddenly seeing her next to me. She turned towards me still with that smile. She spoke up, "Mind putting some lotion on my back?" I felt a slight blush get on my cheeks. She threw me the bottle as she rested her head on her arms.

I gulped while pouring some of the lotion on my hands. My hands started shaking as I slowly leaned my hands. Once I placed my hands on her back she sighed from the touch. I closed my eyes while putting the lotion on her back. _This doesn't even make sense! She's a vampire! She doesn't need sun lotion. _

That's when I smiled in the air only to notice it was the kind of lotion girls used to make their skin softer. It smelled a lot like strawberries. "S-sweet…" That's when I felt a sudden shift. I knew I was now on the ground with something on top of me. I was a little afraid to open my eyes. "Um, Master?"

"It's your turn." I knew I'd popped from the way she said that. It sounded almost like she was…impatient. _Just don't open your eyes. Just don't open your eyes Sam. _

That's when I felt her start rubbing my stomach up to my chest. Though it didn't feel like hands, but more like a board. I sneaked a peek threw my eyes to see it wasn't her hands. It was something even worse. I closed my eyes shut. Then I couldn't take. I jumped up and ran towards the water.

Once I jumped into the water I could hear Evangeline screaming out towards me. I was just too deep in the water to hear what exactly she was saying. I didn't really want to go up. I was red all over. _Gah…I can't believe she did that. _I swam in deeper trying to cool down.

It was already close to sunset. I was in the bathroom again changing into some formal clothing. The morning in the beach went by fast. Though once I got out of the water Evangeline and I played volleyball. She won with a very powerful spike that hit me right in the face. Now it was time for dinner.

_It's a good thing that a day here is an hour out there. I guess this could be considered a small vacation? _I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked in these clothes in which of course Evangeline picked out again. This time I was even more shocked of how I looked.

There in the mirror was a girl standing looking at herself in awe. I was wearing a black dress that was tight around the chest with no sleeves, flurry from the waist down that had white stars on it, some sliver heels, and my necklace. I let my hair loose with my bangs covering my forehead and the right side was lifted up by a blue rose pin.

"Wow, I look like…my mother." I laughed a bit as I touched my face. I never noticed how much I looked like her. I always thought I looked like my father, but now that I wore this I know I've got a little of both of them in me. I walked out of the bathroom making my way towards the balcony where everything was set up.

The table was right next to the balcony. There was a candle right in the middle of the table with a rose a little father from it. I just stood by the railing waiting for Evangeline. I heard some clanking. I turned to see it was the younger Chachamaru dressed as a waiter. She was placing down some delicious looking food. I felt my mouth watering. I shook my head trying to snap out of it.

"Suge…there's in even meat." I walked over to the table, but I didn't take my seat. I decided to wait for Evangeline a little more to at least pull out her chair for her. The young version of Chachamaru looked at me doing something I never thought I'd see Chachamaru do. She did a sign with her hands indicating I looked okay. I felt a slight blush on my cheeks. "C-Chacha!" She laughed a bit as she walked back towards the kitchen.

I crossed my arms still feeling the blush. _Dang it, now my heart's non-stop thumping and I don't know what's going to happen right now. I mean I'm happy I get to spend sometime with her, but…I'm going to have to bring it up…aren't I? _I heard the steps of heels coming towards me. I turned my head to feel my blush all over now.

Evangeline was wearing pink Lolita dress that was puffy at the bottom, a long-sleeved jacket over with a huge red rose on the right side, pink heels, and a black headband. Her hair was in curls while her bangs were covering her forehead. Though the thing that made me turn red was her expression. She was looking away from me with a small blush. _Cute._

She walked over to the table and I pulled out her chair for her. She closed her eyes as she took her seat. I took mine as well. I just sat there in the awkward silence, as she got ready to eat I did the same. Once I got a whiff of the food again I quickly gave thanks while shoving a piece of the steak into my mouth. "Ah," I said in awe. She laughed a bit at me.

"It's just meat," I nodded my head slowly as I took another piece.

"Y-yeah, I know, but when you have a wolf half it tastes so much better!" She laughed a bit as she took a sip put of the wine young Chachamaru brought her. _Hm, looks weird with her being in that body, but then again she way older than what she seems. _She noticed me staring and tip the glass a little towards me.

"Would you like to try some?" I quickly shook my head.

"No, I think I'll wait until I'm older." She laughed once again while pulling it back towards her.

"I was merely joking." I felt my blush come back as I looked down at my lap. That's when I notice something different change in the air. I looked up to see she was just staring out towards the ocean. I leaned in closer to see she seemed very out of it.

"Master, something wrong?" She closed her eyes as she got a small smile.

"I know about the plan…" I felt myself feel a little guilty. After I got out of the pod Viridiana and Spirit told me everything in private. Especially for the plan they we'd made. If anyone had heard about it, there would be chaos.

"All of it?" She nodded her head slowly still looking away from me. I looked down at my plate trying to think of a way to change the plan, to make her believe what she heard was wrong. Though I knew no matter what I told her there was no way she would think I was right. " Ma-," she jumped out of her chair.

"How dare you make such a plan! And without even consulting anyone about it but those two?" She looked towards me and then I noticed something off about her. There were tears ready to fall form her eyes. I quickly got up from my chair. "It's such a reckless plan…"

"Master, I'm sorry, but it's the only way." That's when the clattering started. She smacked away the wine glass towards the floor. She then stomped her way over to me. The chibi vampire grasped my shoulders.

"Baka! I won't let you!" She started shaking me. I just let myself be shook along with keeping a small smile on my face. She hadn't started crying yet, but I knew she was on the verge to doing it. I placed my hand on her head. She stopped shaking me.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. If not you'll come save me, right, Master Evangeline?" She looked up at me. I was expecting the tears, but she seemed like she wanted to laugh more than cry. She smacked away my hand while turning her back.

"Of course, can't have my pupil die on me quite yet. If you do I'll have to punish you," that's when she turned around with a demonic look in her eyes. _Scary._ I nodded my head while giving her my goofy smile.

"I won't let you down!"

* * *

**What was the plan Viridiana and Spirit have planned out? Why is it so reckless? Will Sammy really go through with it and win the fight against her archenemy, Eclipse? You'll have to wait and see in the next The Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey there everyone! Been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, I haven't even had time to do these little cut scenes. **

**Lucky: Don't worry about it boss! I think you should tell them about the the big announcement! **

**WH: How about I let the stars of the show take it from here. Sammy and the Negima cast!**

**Sammy: Hey everybody! We're going to speak to you about the great…big…(gets smacked across the head) Ow!**

**Asuna: Baka! At least break it easily!**

**Sammy: Sorry Asuna. **

**Konoka: Well it's nothing to get sad over! **

**Setsuna: Right, just like what Ojou-sama said. **

**Sammy: Right! Right! I get it!**

**Negi: Sadly The Wolf and the Crow is coming to end very soon! So it might be time to say good-bye.**

**Evangeline: Damn Boss, you'd think the creator would break the news.**

**Sammy: Ha-ha, calm down Master, even if it's almost time to say good-bye we should make it last! Now everyone make sure to read, review, answer polls, and ask questions! Sammy out~!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Another Day In Paradise**

I was laid out on one of the beds in the beach resort with my eyes still closed. Though I don't remember ever walking into the room. The last thing I remember was finishing my dinner and younger Chachamaru brought us desert. The deserts were these chocolate covered strawberries. After one bite I blacked out.

I didn't remember anything after that. I slowly opened my eyes to see I wasn't in the guest room that was down stairs. This room seemed like Evangeline's back in the cabin. That's when it clicked. _Oh no. _I tired to turn my head as slowly as possible. I really didn't want to see who was next to me.

Though as I had already turned I felt my face turn crimson. Evangeline was laid out next to me wearing some lacey underwear. She had her arms wrapped around my waist. I slowly sat up only to notice I wasn't wearing my dress from last night.

I was in black lacy underwear that had red roses on them. I was now sputtering words from seeing myself wear these. Evangeline started to walk up to seeing me freaking out. She laughed a bit while sitting up. "Good morning." I was still sputtering.

She placed her hand on my cheek. "Nothing happened…much." I just froze with my jaw dropped. I quickly jumped out of the bed while making my way towards the drawers. All I wanted to find was some clothes. I noticed a large white dress shirt. I put it on while turning back towards Evangeline. Though she was gone.

I blinked a few times trying to see if what I saw was really happening, but when I walked over to the bed there really was nothing. I waved my hand where she was to feel nothing. "Huh?" I kneeled on the bed while still confused.

That's when the room started to shake. I tried hold on the pole of the bed, but fell back on the bed. I grabbed on to one of the pillows now having my ears and tail out. I closed my eyes trying to forget this earthquake. I'd never been in one of these. It was horrible.

"To think the little wolf would be scared of the shake." I opened my eyes to see I didn't have the pillow in my arms anymore, but it was Scott. His blonde hair was spiked up, blue eyes piercing, and that huge smirk. He was wearing a tee shirt that said Darklight soccer captin and navy warm-up. I quickly let him go while backing away.

"S-Scott?" He laughed a bit as he sat up.

"Here there, Sammy, aren't you looking a little guilty today?" I blinked a few times before looking down to notice I was only wearing the white dress shirt. I felt my face get hot. I started to wave my hands like a maniac. He then did something very surprising.

He grabbed me by my wrists while coming closer. His face was getting to close to mine. "Scott…w-what are you doing?" He shook his head as I fell back from not wanting to be so close.

He just stared at me with a blank look. His eyes trailed from my head to my waist. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but somehow I felt very uncomfortable. I turned my head to the side not wanting to look at him. I tried getting out of his grip.

"Let go…" He made his grip tighter. He seemed very serious. He put both of my hands above my head while still keeping a grip of both my wrists with his left hand. His right hand was gripping at my shirt.

"I found out, about you're stupid plan." I felt myself snap back. I turned back towards him to see it wasn't Scott anymore. This person on top of me was the person I didn't want to explain all of this to. They seemed pissed at me, as the grip on my wrists got tighter.

I didn't understand how she could be here in his place. Her orange red hair was let loose as it hit not only her hips, but also mine. He blue and green eyes were staring me down. There wasn't a smile on her face like how I would love to see it. She ripped of the buttons of my shirt as I started to whisper her name, "Asuna…"

"Why couldn't you tell us? Why couldn't you tell us you needed help? Why can't you understand!" She placed her hand on my left hip almost touching the black lacy underwear. She placed her forehead to mine.

"I don't want you getting involved," she shook her head. That's when I heard the loud thump of my heart. It made everything seemed like there was two of everything. Even Asuna had a double, but something seemed off about her. The double had short brown hair up to her shoulders, sad brown eyes, and a frown. I was even starting to see Evangeline among them as well. "Angel…Evangeline…?"

Every time my heart would thump I would see the three of them on top of me. That's when they started shouting me. "Why can't you choose?" I felt myself get dizzy. Their faces started to get closer, almost as if we were going to kiss, but never reached. "Which one do you love!"

"Ah!" I opened my eyes and jumped up. I felt the sweat drop from my forehead. I looked around trying while gripping at my shoulders. Asuna and Angel weren't here anymore. I wasn't in Evangeline's room. I was laid out on the couch of the resort. I was just dreaming. I placed my hand to my head. "What was that about…choosing?"

I got up from the couch to see I wasn't in the dress I wore at Evangeline and mine's date or the white dress shirt, but I was wearing the clothes I came here in. I walked over to the balcony to see it was morning here.

"An hour has passed in the outside world, one day here." There was at least one more hour until my fight against Eclipse. I didn't know what to do. I was going to be facing the monster that took everything from me and there was only one way to win. _They're all going to hate me for a while. _

I then heard footsteps coming closer towards me. It sounded like two people. I didn't bother turning knowing who they were. "Bad dream?" That's when Viridiana walked up next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. She looked at me with a small smile. Then Spirit came up next to my other side.

"How did you know?" That when Spirit placed his hand on my head. I could feel my ears and tail pop out from the surprise.

"We can over here a little earlier and you were screaming in your sleep. Evangeline said you'd passed out from a whack to the head." I tilted my head still not remembering what happened. Even thinking past biting into the strawberry was hard. _Why did she smack me? _

He then patted my head as Viridiana hugged me from the side. That's when I got this feeling in me. I looked to both my sides only to see them have warm smiles on their faces. I looked over to the sunrise. _Is this the feeling children get when they're with their parents? It's…nice._

"Sammy!" I looked behind me to see Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi. Though the one thing that was really off about them other than the massive panicking, they were wearing bunny outfits. Of course Negi had a bunny suit. _I would say they all look cute, but they seem freaked out. _

I made my way out of Viridiana and Spirit's grips. Negi was the one who ran over to me while the girls were behind. "Negi, what happened?" He began talking complete rubbish and I think some of it was even English. _Wait, huh? _

Asuna came over to him, only to smack him across the head. "Speak right!" He rubbed his head while whimpering a bit. I kneeled down and patted his head.

"Negi, _what _happened?" He looked down while getting a guilty look on his face.

"We were all walking around the festival and we ran into Kasey, Yami, and Chachamaru. We all got together and hung out…until Eclipse showed up…he took Yami…and Kasey…" I froze. I couldn't believe those words. I took my hand off his head.

Setsuna came up next to him, "We tried to stop him, but his clones kept us all from doing so. He wanted us to tell you…choose...the fight against me or saving you're friends." _Friends? No…he's caught more people? _

"Setsu, please tell me those are the only people he caught." She looked back to everyone, but when she looked back she shrugged. I quickly got put my phone to dial Scott's number.

"**Sam, glad you called!" **I could hear the whole group in the background. They all seemed shocked and peeved. **"Ben went insane on all of us! He even went and took the twins somewhere." **I snapped when I heard him say twins. That's when everything clicked. _He did this all on purpose. _I started remember the fight Ben had with Mark, when the darkness was poured into him.

I hung up the phone along with smashing it into the ground. Everyone looked at me in shock. I looked over to Viridiana and Spirit. Then I slowly looked down at both of my hands. I was starting to see double everything. That's when another me was now in front of myself. It was Hikari. She seemed just as ticked off as me.

"You're thinking the same as me, aren't you," I asked her. She nodded her head while reaching for my necklace. I closed my eyes while doing the same. Spirit seemed to notice what I was doing.

"Sam," I looked up to him before I was close enough to my necklace, "This wasn't apart of the plan. You'll just make things worse!" I felt a small smile get on my face.

"I have to…even if it means…" I didn't bother finishing my words with my friends behind me. I gripped on to the star only for the darkness to swarm around me. I could feel the star crack in my hands. _This is it. _

Once I was in the darkness I opened my eyes to see Hikari in front of me. She seemed stronger than before. I liked seeing her this way other than the weak side of her. "You're really doing it, you don't care for the consequences." I shrugged.

"I've got nothing to lose." She laughed a bit as the darkness started to crack. The cracks were letting in the light. Hikari then held out her fists towards me. When she opened it I noticed that half of the star was in her hand.

I held out my hand to see I had the other. I could feel myself change a bit. I felt…like myself…just myself. Once the darkness fell I looked around to see everyone was staring at me. The person that seemed the most shocked was Asuna. "Asuna?" She shook her head while pointed at me.

"Sam, there's two of you!" I tilted my head only to hit it with someone else's. I rubbed my head while looking over to my side. There was a mirror; it made me notice my eyes were now a red and gold color mixed together. Then something weird happened. My reflection hit me right on the same spot I hit my head.

"What the…?" She placed her hands on her hips while looking at me as a smile grew on her face.

"I'm free."

* * *

**What happened at the end of Evangeline and Sam's date that made Evangeline smack Sam so hard she passed out? What was up with that nightmare? What will Sammy choose? Wait, who's free? You'll just to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow!**

**WH: Hey there everybody! Been a while, sorry. Been getting ready to go back to school…pssh sucks.**

**Lucky: He-he, don't worry boss the year will pass by fast like always.**

**WH: Right.**

**Lucky: Now, time to announce that the end is coming near!**

**Cast: WHAT!**

**Lucky: No! Not the end of the world you idiots!**

**Cast: Oh!**

**Lucky: End of the story!**

**Cast & Audience: No!**

**Lucky: Sad, I know, but it's going to be one hell of an ending from what's happening so far.**

**WH: I'll make sure to update as fast as I can.**

**Sammy: Aw, man. Things are going way wrong. Well, make sure to read, review, answer polls, and ask your favorite characters questions! Sammy out~!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Igniting The Plan**

I was on my way towards the arena ready to take on Eclipse. I didn't care about anything at this moment. Not even the choice I made. Even if I chose to fight him over saving my friends, though I know _she'll _take care of it.

I'd changed into a black muscle shirt, jeans that were ripped at the knee, brown boots, and my star pendent necklace. For some reason my hair was an even darker than it was before as it hit around my back along with my eyes a golden color mixed with red. I'd have not felt like this in the longest time. _I'm finally free to live as me. _

Once I made to the locker rooms, Scott and Gwen were inside waiting for whom I'm guessing, me. I made my way up next to them. Scott seemed surprised along with a little disappointed. "So, you chose the fight?" I nodded my head slowly as I walked passed him.

I made my way towards the opening leading to the arena. Gwen came up next to me while placing her hand on my shoulder. "Sam, I'm surprised you came here. I thought you'd go after Ben." I laughed a bit to myself.

"She did." Gwen tilted her head as she heard me say that to myself. I waved my arms around like an idiot. "Oh, nothing!" She patted my back as she stepped back.

"Be careful, we're going after Ben then. Hope you'll change your mind later…" After she finished they ran off to who knows where. I shrugged it off not really caring about much at this point. I just wanted to get this over with right now.

I started hear Kazumi announcing the last tow finalist. **"Welcome everyone, to the last battle of the tournament! Our first finalist is Eclipse Michi!" **I peeked out of the door to see who he looked. To my surprise, he seemed like he even more confidante then I've ever seen him be.

His hair was almost covering his bloody red eyes, his skin a chalk pale white, he looked stronger than he did before. He wore a black cloak, black tight shirt; his dark grey pants had buckles all over them, and black boots. For some reason it looked like he was on top of the world. _Not for long. _

"**Now up next we have 4A's very own cutie, Sammy Rose!" **I took in deep breath before walking out. As I did, I could hear the crowd grow silent. Unlike the other times where everyone practically jumped out of their seats, now they just starred. I'd forgotten that I'd shown everyone my true colors. How _I _get when I'm angry.

Once I was standing next to the Kazumi and in front of him, I started let it out little by little. **"Okay, shake hands guys and then you can start." **He walked up closer to me while sticking out his hand. He looked at me with that damn smile.

I gladly…slapped it away. He chuckled to himself as she took a few steps back. "I see, this is what the girl choose to do, huh?" I felt my eyes twitch.

I took my stance while feeling my power rise up. "Shut up! You don't understand what's she's been through!" He laughed even more as he put his hands in pockets. That's when I felt the gust of air almost blind me. The thing that caused this gust was Eclipse's aura showing. All I could see was darkness surrounding him.

"At this point, I could careless." That's when both of us launched out at each other.

* * *

**At the same time in the outskirts of Darklight**

I was running like my life depended on it. Though I knew it wasn't my life that was in danger, but those of the people precious to me. I couldn't get them out of my head. All I could think about was them dying before I could make it.

"Damn! I'm lucky I had my plush toy with me!" I wasn't the only running through the woods outside of my hometown. Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, Shadow, and Emily were behind me. Konoka and Viridiana took the skies with brooms. Everyone else was left in Mahora, but they'll show up later.

"Sammy-kun! Are you sure you know where you're going," asked Negi. I nodded my head.

"I don't know how to explain this, but I can feel Ben. We're getting close." Every tree we passed, every bush, I felt like I was getting closer to something. It felt familiar. Setsuna ran up next to me.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded my head.

"It's the only way. She and I agreed on this. She'd go there, I'd come here. That's been the plan Setsuna." She seemed a little hesitative on the whole thing. _Sorry Setsuna. _

After we passed the final three trees, I knew where we were now. Once I noticed that the trees stopped, there was just an open field. In that field was a view of the rest of the town. Though I hadn't turned around, but when I did. I felt my heart stop.

There, in the middle of this open field were my old home. Where Eclipse and I became enemies. Where he killed my parents. Though that wasn't what made my heart stop for a second. It was seeing my best friend holding hostage the two girls I'd sworn to protect.

They were both in these aura spheres floating while they were passed out. Ben was standing in the middle of them. His hair was spiked up in the front while the back was down, his green eyes were now a dark purple, his skin pale. He wore a black cloak, a grey shirt that had buckles on the sleeves, dark brown shorts, and boots. _He looks like Eclipse. _

"Ah, I see you chose the girls over the fight. Great choice." He laughed as he walked a few steps closer.

"Ben…what happened to you? You're becoming him!" He laughed even more.

"Sam, don't you understand? The darkness is a great thing! It's given me more power than it ever has!" I shook my head.

"No! He's just making you think that!" That's when I remembered the other two girls. "Ben, where's Yami and Kasey?" He lost his laugh.

"The abyss. I was just about to send these two as well, but you caught me." I felt a slit twitch of anger hit me, but it wasn't his fault. Though the only thing going through my mind right now was those two in the dark scared. I could hear footsteps come closer to me.

I turned to see everyone having my back. I think they even understood what I was thinking. Though, I didn't want any of them to get hurt. So I ended up making them hate me a little more, I set the plush toy a foot away from all of them. "Barrier…"

That's when a light blue barrier went up around surrounding my home, trapping Ben and I inside, while the others were left outside. I could already here Setsuna and Shadow banging on it. I could hear the rest of the girls screaming. I slowly turned towards them. I gave them a small smile while seeing them all grit their teeth.

"I have to do this on my own. Sorry." Though right when I turned around. There was a pair of purple eyes staring right back at me. I froze from the sudden fear that went through out me. I couldn't move. These went the eyes I knew, this wasn't Ben anymore. I lost him.

As I was distracted I didn't see where his left hand was, I didn't even feel the pain. I didn't feel all the blood that I was losing. I couldn't feel myself starting to get cold. Ben's hand had just gone through and through my stomach to my back.

"A-ah…" I said as the blood ran down my chin from my mouth. My brown hair was now hitting my hips as I looked down, my golden eyes were wide, and my skin was now a pale white other than it's original light tan color. I could feel the tears fall. I could hear the screaming coming from the outside, but also from the aura spheres.

I slowly looked up to see both of those girls wide-awake. I tried to put on a smile, but I wasn't strong enough. It even hurt to look up. Though as I looked I could see the girls shock expressions. I smiled anyway. I knew what was coming next, though there was nothing I could do at this point, but try harder.

_Even if this really might be it, I'm not going to stop. I've already lost too much in my life. I need to keep these girls alive. I need to keep everyone here with me. No matter what cost. Must fight back…with whatever I have left!_

* * *

**What will happen between the fight of Sammy and Eclipse? What about Sammy's fight with Ben? Will she be able to survive and save everyone along with keeping her promises? Wait there are two Sams? You'll have to wait and see what happens in the next Wolf and the Crow.**

**WH: Hey there everyone, sorry with the late update, been working on other stuff, though this chapter should make up for it.**

**Lucky: Sort of messed with you guys, let's see if you guys know who's who in this chapter. Trust me, even I got confused on this chapter. **

**WH: I did as well, that's cause I write this! Ha, all right now make sure to read, review, answer the poll, ask questions, and tell us your thoughts on what might happen along with what in this chapter. **

**Lucky: This is Lucky signing off~! **


	56. Chapter 56

**This Year's Tournament Winner Is…**

I was now standing at the other end of the arena. There wasn't a scratch on me, but neither on him. The fight had just started two minutes ago only to see that the both of us were evenly matched. If I wanted to I'd snap though I don't want to blow my cover even more than it should be.

I could feel this slight pain in my stomach as I stood here. _Damn, something's gone wrong on the other side. _I could hear him laughing. I looked up to see him laughing to his heart's content.

"Worried? Worried you chose the wrong place to be?" I shook my head.

"I didn't choose. It was simply an instinct to come here. To try to maybe…I don't know kill you?" He snickered as he took a few steps towards me. I did the same. He started to shake his head, as that stare got colder.

"Then that means you can't hold back. No matter what…" I could feel the anger swell again. "Snap at me! I want to see that blood lust!" As he took another step, he vanished. Before I knew it he should up in front of me. He didn't bother to knock me out then and there, but simply be an inch away from me.

"What if I told you, the other you is already half way gone." I could feel the inner demon in me growling to get out. " Would you give up to save the people there instead of trying to get your revenge?"

I didn't know what to do. The other me was in some horrible danger since the pain in my stomach is getting worse. The faint taste of blood was in my mouth. For some reason I could some screaming in my ears, whoever these voices were they clearly seemed scared about something that happened. _Maybe she's close to leaving than I thought. _

Eclipse was still standing in front of me. He seemed interested in my thoughts. He was probably laughing to himself from my shocked expression. I clinched my fists while feeling my ears and tail pop out on my head and back. I had to do something here so I can get to the other quickly.

"What's wrong? Finally accepted the fact that every person you care about somehow gets sucked into your mess?" That's when I lost the one thing I needed to keep the most, my sanity.

In mere seconds I had Eclipse on the ground with my hands gripping at his neck. His bloody eyes were staring into mine with that accursed smile still on his face. I knew I had that blank look on my face. I became a living, killing machine at this point.

"That's," he said, "What I like to see." That's when he kicked me off of him into the air. I just flew not trying to hesitate. Eclipse came up with me, except he was at the bottom just staring. Before he could make a move I shifted my so I could do a flip only to kick him in his face. The power of my kick sent of back down.

I lifted up my legs while pulling in arms to my waist. I gathered all the darkness into my hands. They started to take the shape of blades. I pointed them down at both of his shoulders. I was looking forward to the impact.

Once we hit the ground both the spears made their way in. They slowly started to sink deeper into his body. Until my hands were touching his shoulders, he started shaking like crazy. Blood started pouring out of his mouth and noise.

"Time…freeze." The crowd stopped cheering, there was no wind, and Eclipse was still shaking. The look he had on his face something I'd never on him before. Fear. "Ha…hahahaha!"

He started coughing up more of his black blood. "W-why…did you stop time?"

"We…wouldn't want the people to see what happens to you now do we?"

**Back in Darklight**

"G-gah!" Ben grunted while quickly taking his hand out of my stomach. I fell to the floor while gasping from the pain. Ben did the same. He was laid out next to me with blood coming form his shoulders. His grunting turned into screams of pain.

"Ben? W-what's happening to you?" He looked up at me with his green eyes.

"Eclipse…he's dying." His grunts started getting worse as he began to what seems like shift. His teeth were getting like those of a canine, his ears and tail were out now, and his nails grew. "Now, I have to die with him…"

I coughed put some blood while shaking my head. _No…no! He didn't! _"Ben you can't die…you need to pull through this." He shook his head.

"I'm so sorry Sam, for doing this to you, but looks like you did something worse than me." I put his hand over mine while it was still covered in my blood. "You turned human." I nodded my head while feeling the tears in my eyes.

"I should have told you. She could've saved you too." He shook his head and than waved his left hand. I heard two thumps form behind us. I knew he'd released the twins. Their voices sounded panicky. I still had my eyes on him. My best friend since I was ten dying right in front of me.

"There was no saving me after I let the darkness get to me. Save everyone else Sam." He gripped at me hand while I did the same. "Though, can I tell you something that I've always wanted to get off my chest?" I nodded my head slowly. "You always had a special place in my heart, since you and I were always there for each other. We're the same Sam." I laughed a bit.

"We are connected somehow. Though Eclipse must have broke that bond. I can't feel you anymore." He shook his head again.

"No, Sam…I'll see you again. I know I will…" His breathing was getting slower, his eyes getting dull. "Looks like trying to shift made it work faster." I gripped tighter.

"Don't say that. At least say good-bye to Star." He quickly turned only to be pulled into a hug. Star held him close to her chest as he turned a dark shade of red. I laughed a bit while letting go of his hand. I turned my head to see the huge brown eyes staring back at me. "Ang…"

She was kneeling down next to me. Her eyes were watery from the tears she must have shed. She grabbed me from my shoulders while carefully placing my head on her knees. She looked down at me. "I…I can heal you." She started coming closer to me.

"Ang, don't. It's really impossible. You healed me when I was half human and half demon. That's the way I have to be for you to heal me." She shook her head while picking up my head. She placed both her hands on my cheeks while pulling me into the kiss. She closed her eyes with the tears already falling. I took it in. _I still have the wound…it's not working. _

**Back in Mahora at the tournament**

Eclipse was losing his breath, until he started laughing to himself. "There's something I forgot to tell you," I tilted my head while glaring at him, "The fox boy is connected to me. Y-you kill me, you kill the boy." I felt my eyes get wide. I pulled away my hands.

He screamed as the dark spears came out of his body. Until his screams turned into laughs, that's when I felt like myself again. "No, it shouldn't matter." He looked at me surprised. "I thought this out way more than you did." I gather two orbs in my hands. I threw them over in the middle of the arena. They started to form into Eclipse and I. Eclipse's orb was laid out on the ground while mine was standing looking down at him.

"What are you doing?" I went over to him while picking him up.

"I'm taking us over there to them." Within a flash of darkness we both started to make our way over there. _You better wait for me. _As we were both vanishing, time started up again. Kazumi seemed confused, but she held up her microphone slowly.

"**The winner of this year's tournament is Sammy Rose!" **She walked over to the other me to hold up her arm. The other me just smiled and waved as the crowd cheered. _It should have been actually her up there. Not some clone. Now the girl's practically died. You better wait for me! Just a while longer!_

* * *

**Will the fight continue in Darklight? Will Sam and Ben be okay? Wait, one Sam's human while the other is a demon? What exactly is going to happen at Darklight? You'll have to wait and see in the next Wolf and the Crow. **

**WH: Hey there everyone! Sorry it's been a while. Things got a little busy over here and I've been getting sick very often nowadays. **

**Lucky: Though we're back with a great new chapter. The ending is coming up so make sure you get tissues, popcorn, blankies, and whatever else you need to make your self-comfortable for the ride. **

**Asuna: Oh, I sure don't have good feeling about this.**

**Konoka: Neither do I. **

**Sammy: Don't worry. I can live through anything remember!**

**WH: Let's see about that.**

**Sammy: 0_o wait…what?**

**Setsuna: Make sure to read, review, and answer the poll! If you have any questions feel free ask. Make sure you stick around. This is Setsuna signing off!**


	57. Chapter 57

**(A/N: Okay, I don't usually do this, but this is a special occasion. I'm going to recommend that you listen to a certain song while reading. If some of you feel uncomfortable doing that, it's fine, but in my opinion it'll add effect. Go to youtube [not advertising] and look for Kerry Muzzey's Light at the end of the tunnel, it's a long song, so take your time or not. Again it's optional.)**

**Time To Say Good-Bye**

**In the outskirts of Darklight**

This kiss felt really meaningless. Even if it was Angel and she was one of the ones I had feelings for, there was no point in this. I felt the energy she was trying to give me, but it'd simply go back to her. "W-why," she started, "Why isn't this working?"

The tears were pouring out of her eyes now. Every time she pulled back she still tried doing it again. I tried talking before she did, but her lips stopped mine. That was until someone pulled her away from me. I blinked to try and focus. It was Viridiana. I could feel someone pull me into his or her arms.

I turned my head slightly to see it was Asuna. Her eyes were turning a light shade of pink, her nose runny, and biting her lip to hold back the sobs. I simply smiled while placing my hand on hers as it was on my shoulder. "Asuna…the barrier broke down?" She nodded her head.

"Y-yes, it did. But, Sam…will you be okay?" I shrugged my shoulders even though I already knew the answer. She shook her head now while the tears dropped. She held me close. As I hugged back I heard someone else grunting in pain. Asuna and I turned to see it was Konoka.

She was on her knees while grabbing her head. I could her panting while Setsuna was freaking out next to her. "S-Secchan?" Setsuna pulled back in surprise. I put my hands on the ground trying to push myself up on my feet. Asuna must have noticed what I was doing as she helped me up. I made my way towards Konoka while gripping at my stomach and Asuna's shoulder.

"Kono-chan," asked Setsuna worryingly. Konoka started shaking as she gripped at her head. I asked Asuna to kneel down with me towards her. I looked closer seeing what was wrong. Until Konoka suddenly took in a deep breathe. All three of us jumped back as she slowly lifted up her head. Her eyes seemed more with life than they ever did these past few days.

"Secchan? Sammy and Asuna? Where are we? What are w-oh my gosh you're bleeding!" I knew all of us blinked from the confusion. Konoka grabbed at my face while running about how she didn't have her card to heal me. I felt the tears gather in my eyes. I could hear Asuna sniffling next to me. "What's wrong? Why are you both crying?" That's when Asuna glomped her to the ground.

"Konoka! You're memories are back!" Asuna screamed as she rubbed her head on Konoka's chest. Konoka tried to pry her off while asking what the hell she was talking about. I looked over to Setsuna to see if she was all right, but it was better than I thought.

"Setsu," she looked at me with teary eyes, "Go." She nodded while walking over to Konoka and Asuna. Asuna quickly got off while Setsuna pulled Konoka up into her arms. Konoka turned a dark shade of red while trying to figure out where to put her arms. _You'd think it be the other way around. _

"S-S-Secchan?" Setsuna held Konoka out my arms length until she pulled her into a really loving kiss. Konoka seemed surprised, hell even I was surprised to see Setsuna so bold. When she pulled back into a hug, her trademark blush was visible.

"I'm glad to have you back." Konoka got a warm smile on her face as she hugged back. I felt myself getting pleased from the scene in front of me, until everything started getting blurry.

I lost my balance while falling on my side. I knew Asuna came back to my side while asking me of I was okay. I couldn't really answer her as I looked through out the forest. There was someone walking through out the trees, honestly I thought I was seeing things because whoever that person was, they looked a lot like me.

That's when it clicked. I held out my hand towards that person. "H-Hikari!" She noticed me as she ran over with someone being carried on her shoulder. I gasped as I saw who that person was. It was Eclipse. He was shedding out blood from his shoulders, mouth, and nose. Hikari threw him to the ground, which caused him and Ben to scream out in pain. I flinched from the screams.

She came over to me while looking at my wound. "Damn, we're really going to have to go through with this?" I nodded my head while sitting up. She got a small grin while picking me up bridal style.

She brought me over to Eclipse's body. I could hear him curse under his breath as I was sat down next to him. Hikari ran over to Ben and brought him over next to me. He was stilling breathing, though very slowly. "H-Hikari? What exactly are you doing?" She shook her head while she put her hands up in front of her while her back was to us. That's when a pink light came from the ground beneath us.

I started to feel myself being lifted up. I was floating in the air. I was a little surprised to see what was happening. Though the thing that freaked me out the most seeing the unbelievable. I looked down at my stomach to see the wound slowly seal up. I was able to see my insides get back together as me skin covered it up. The blood evaporated into thin air from my stomach, nose, and mouth. Even my clothes were being fixed.

I looked over to my side to see Ben's hair back to its regular shaggy state, green eyes bright with life, and his shoulders with no holes. He tried to stand up, but he simply started floating like I did. To my right Eclipse was also healed, though something seemed off about him.

His eyes didn't seem like there was some horrible darkness in his heart, but life also filled him. He looked over to me while doing something I'd never seen him do so calmly. He smiled as he floated in a standing position. "Finally," he said as if he'd been waiting for this his whole life.

I could hear voices around me trying to get my attention. I looked in front of me to see everyone just standing there around this aura as it was in a circular shape. I shifted my weight as I was now in the same position as Eclipse. I moved over to the edge with Hikari. As I made my way, Angel spoke up first, "What's happening to you all?" Hikari took a deep breath as she placed her arms down. The aura kept going though.

I thought that's we'd eventually be slowly set down on the ground, until everyone on the outside gasped from seeing something that shocked them. I noticed all of them covering their mouths and eyes wide while staring down at something. I looked in the same direction, only to feel my eyes widen as well. We were all slowly vanishing into the most beautiful pink cherry blossoms.

"Sam!" I looked over to Hikari to see if she could explain anything to me, but she just simply smiled while looking at me. I felt confused and betrayed until her smile made me realize what exactly she was doing. I felt the tear slide my cheeks while getting my goofy smile. I stood up straight while gripping my fists as they were next to my hips. I hid my eyes with my bangs so the rest of them wouldn't see me like this.

"I see…this is what you meant, huh?" She nodded as she nodded over to everyone else. I bit my lip while turning over to everyone. I picked my head while I held back the tears. I could already hear Setsuna snort from seeing my face. I rubbed my eyes with my right arm. When they were all gone I tried to look serious as I looked at them.

"Everyone…I'm sorry, but this where we say good-bye for now…" That when the twins and Asuna get closer. Setsuna, Konoka, Emily, Negi, and Shadow all got wide eyes as they took a few steps closer. Viridiana just crossed her arms as she smiled with one tear falling down her face.

Negi shook his head as his face looked even more of that of a child as he began to cry hysterically. "Sammy-kun! You can't say that! This can't really be what you were planning along, can it?" I laughed a bit while nodding my head.

"Sorry for not saying anything," I looked over to Angel and Asuna, "And for not really giving an answer to any of you…" They both get light blushes while looking at me. I looked over to Setsuna and Konoka.

"You two better stay like that! I don't want to find out all that hard work went to waste!" They both smiled with red flowing to their cheeks. Setsuna held on to Konoka's hand. The next people I looked at were Emily and Shadow.

"Emily…don't worry about your knight, because you'll have a new one. Shadow'll protect you." Shadow started sputtering up words while Emily grabbed onto his arm slowly.

"I know, thank Sammy, I'll never forget you." I nodded while looking at the last person. Viridiana was behind everyone still crossing her arms. She nodded while walking over next to Asuna.

"I'll never forget what you did for me all my life, thank you." She shook her head while smiling.

"Don't talk like that, we'll see you again. Though, I'm sure a certain little vampire would like to know what happened." I felt my blush come to my face while scratching my cheek.

"R-right, can I tell you and you can just show her your memory?" Viridiana nodded her while I took a deep as I let it all out. I felt horrible that Evangeline wasn't here. Even though her curse was broken, I lied to her while running away before she could figure it out. Though I knew telling her this would make up for it.

Viridiana seemed surprised by my choice of words as she lifted her eyes brows. "Hm, very deep aren't we?" I got darker by the second.

"S-shut up!" That's when I remembered something even more important. I looked back towards Eclipse to see he already knew what I was thinking. He closed his eyes, as his legs were already gone.

"Don't worry, the ones that were sent to the dark realm are already back at Mahora." I sighed in relief, as I knew now everything would be okay. I felt someone place something in my left hand. I looked to see it was Hikari. She was already losing her waist and so was I. I looked at my hand to see it was the half of the star she took. I reached into the pocket on my shirt to get my piece of the star. I looked at both of the pieces.

I slowly let them float down towards Angel and Asuna. They both put out their hands as the star landed. They seemed confused, but at the same time understanding. I looked at them while feeling that smile of mine come back. "I'll come back again, I promise. Someway, I'll find my way back to you." They both started to nod while the tears started up again.

I was already at my shoulders. Ben had already said his good-byes as well. Hikari and Eclipse were at their heads. Hikari looked over to Viridiana with a grin just like mine. "I'll never forget you, my friend. Make sure to find her as soon as possible and make sure to tell that to that idiot Spirit." She nodded.

"Hikari, I'll see you again as well, my dear friend." Hikari got a small blush while looking away. Eclipse laughed while speaking up.

"Hahaha, the great Ookami blushing!" She looked at him.

"Shut up!" Their last words were them just arguing, until Eclipse mentioned something to Viridiana.

"Vi, make sure Spirit knows, okay?" That's when those two were gone. I was already at my neck as long with Ben. We both looked at everyone.

Ben simply lowered his head while accepting only to make it go faster. "Everyone, we'll meet again…Star, don't forget about me." She shook her head as he vanished.

"I won't, Benjamin Hughes you better come back to me!" The last thing you could hear from him was his laughter while agreeing to her with a promise. I closed my eyes while getting ready to say my last words.

"Even if I may be gone for a while, I'll find my way back. Even if it takes my days, months, or maybe even years," I opened my eyes while having a bigger smile, "I'll come back to all of you. That's a promise!" That's when I was gone. The thing you could hear was the echo of the word promise.

* * *

**Evangeline's Cabin (Eva's Point of View)**

I felt as if the world around be begun to fall as that damn woman tried to explain to me everything to me. I was in the dome just simply drinking some tea, until she walked in looking like hell. Now she's here saying to most ridiculous thing ever.

"Eva, I'll just show you," she said while placing her hand out. That's when she appeared right before me. She was floating in mid-air with her feet already missing. That damn smirk already making me blush, _w-what?_

"_Evangeline, I'm sorry for not being able to say this in person, but there was nothing else I could do. Yes, I didn't listen to you, I went ahead and did what I'd planned out, but this part was not something I'd expected to actually pull through with it." _I felt the tears in my eyes as her words were getting worse and worse by the second. _No…_

"_I'm sorry, I'll admit I regret not telling you how I felt sooner, but Evangeline, you're someone I don't want to forget. Even though you seem like someone who wouldn't care much for anyone, I knew you cared. I'll miss you for a while, but I'll come back someday. Hoping to see you again. Evangeline…I'm sorry to have to make you wait longer." _Those were her last words as she got that goofy smile. Until that little vision disappeared. I looked over to Viridiana with a blank look on my face.

"She'll be back," she said while walking over to me. I nodded my head while looking out towards the beach. The tears sliding down my cheeks.

"I know," I whispered, "Sam, you better come back to me." I felt my smile come back as the wind blew. I knew that she would come back. Not soon, but like how she said, one day.

* * *

**(Sammy's point of view)**

I didn't know where I was going from here, but I was somewhere that felt right. I was just walking alone in this dark place. Until I saw it, the tear in the wall that shed light, that's when I ran over to it. I ripped through that crack only for the light to shine brighter. Beyond the other side was something I wasn't expecting, but it was even better.

_Wherever this leads, I need to follow it to the end. To find my way back to everyone that I love, especially back to that one person. My promise can't be broken! _

As I kept running the light started to get even brighter, until the flash came. Before I knew it I was closer to my way home than I thought. _Wait for me._

* * *

**Thus, the wolf saved the saved the day while making some amends with her rival. Now the question is now, will she find her way back? This is the end of the Wolf and the Crow. **

**WH: Some of you probably hate me for doing this, and some for probably making the ending cheesy, but this is how the story ends now. **

**Lucky: The question for you readers now is, do you want to know what happens next? Make sure you speak your minds while reviewing. This is Lucky and Boss singing off for now~!**


	58. Chapter 58

**Don't Keep Us Waiting**

_(Asuna's POV) _

I was walking towards Setsuna's room to try and find Konoka. It felt weird going over there since Sam left. None of us have heard anything about her for the past few months. We were already out on winter break. The new school year was coming closer.

That day when I saw her disappear right in front of my eyes, I knew it wouldn't be last. Maybe it'd take a while was all I thought. As I walked down the hallway I felt really comfortable. I was still wearing my purple jacket and plaid skirt that I wear when I deliver papers. Today's delivery was quicker than usually since there's no school. Though the break barely started today. _At least I'm going to spend Christmas with Konoka again. Her cooking's the best, than that huge buffet she makes during Christmas. _

I felt my mouth water while thinking of the delicious choices. Until I realized I was already at the door. I knocked three times, there's no way I'm going to walk in since this is the room of a demon who could probably shed me to pieces. There's no way I could just walk in.

"Come in Asuna!" I felt my eyes widen a bit as I slowly opened to door while only to feel a little disappointed. Setsuna was sitting at the table while Konoka was making some breakfast. I closed the door as I made my way towards the seat in front of Setsuna. She seemed as if she hasn't gotten much sleep. _Wait a second...ha ha!_

I felt my lips curl up while my eyebrows lifted up. Setsuna must have noticed me because she hesitated from taking a sip of her coffee. "Something wrong, Asuna?"

"So...how long did she keep you up," I asked in a mocking tone. Setsuna turned beat red while dropping her mug to the table. Gladly it just barely spilled on the table. Setsuna coughed while looking over the counter to see if Konoka heard anything.

"A-Asuna, it wasn't like that. I had this weird dream that would always come back every time I went back to sleep." I laughed a bit as her blush faded.

"What was the dream?" She seemed a little scared to say anything to me, now her reaction to when I asked her again was something I wasn't expecting. Her started to turn pale as her eyes widened. "Setsuna," she looked up at me, "What was that dream?"

She shook her head while about to say something, until Konoka came over with some amazing looking pancakes. She had gotten two plates out of nowhere. She must have knew I was coming. "Here you go guys! I need to go get myself some as well, be right back!" Konoka ran back towards the kitchen to get her plate. I turned back to Setsuna.

"Spill it," I whispered. She seemed like it'd depend on her life if she told me. She looked down as her bangs covered her eyes.

"I had a dream where I was walking through these woods," this didn't sound all that interesting to me until she got to one part, " Though when I looked to my side there was a guy traveling along with me. I-It was Ben." I felt my heart stop for a bit. I fell back on my hands while still staring at Setsuna.

She then began to continue, "He seemed as if he was...maybe human. He had his regular brown hair that reached to the bottom of his ears now and his green eyes now gave off this feeling that was like that of any other human. He spoke up saying we were getting close to home..." That's when this feeling came to me.

Before I knew it, I was standing up from the table while Setsuna was staring at me. Konoka came into the room; she must have been worried since she placed the plate down quickly while coming to me.

"Asuna, what's wrong?" I shook my head while slowly sitting down. I looked back up to Setsuna trying to talk with me through her eyes._ She wants to sit down and act as if nothing happened. Fine, but I'm not going to forget that._ She must have noticed when she nodded her head slowly. I grabbed my fork while sticking it into my pancakes.

"Nothing's wrong, Konoka, just starving that's all." I laughed a bit while sticking a mouthful of pancake slices into my mouth. "Delicious!" Konoka quickly dropped the topic as she took the seat next to Setsuna. I knew Setsuna knew what I thinking.

I tried to finish my plate fast already thinking of something. As I wiped my plate clean I made my way out of there. Konoka got up while calling out to me, but I was too busy looking for a number on my phone.

I founded it as I pressed the call button; it started to ring while it was on speaker. "_Hello? Asuna-san?" _I felt relived to her answer.

"Angel, have you heard anything yet? "I could already hear the tone in her voice change.

"_Asuna, no. We haven't. As much as I wish we have, no. Though almost everyone have been having weird dreams lately." _ I stopped in my tracks only to find myself where all the cherry blossoms were.

"I don't know if anyone else has, but Setsuna had a weird dream too. I had one that sounded just like hers." I heard her gasp.

"_About the two of them? And you were seeing through eyes?" _I nodded my head, until I remembered I was on the phone.

"Y-yes. Does that mean…"

"_Yeah probably. We're really going to see them again." _I laughed a bit while walking through the cherry blossoms in the air. The snow being crunched as I made my way through it, this scene seemed so peaceful. _"Oh, Asuna, we're all going to go over there for Christmas. I've been missing my little sister way too much since we left. We might be there the day after tomorrow." _ I felt something in my chest burn.

"That sounds nice. It would actually be nice to see you all again. I've been going over to Eva's every now and then, don't worry about Kasey, she's getting a lot stronger. Yami, Mark, and Viridiana are helping out too. Koyo…no one knows where he went. Though Mark said he'd be back. A lot of things changed here, but I guess you could say it was for the better." I could hear her laughing through the phone.

"_What about you Asuna, how have you been doing?" _I could already feel myself stop walking. I didn't know what to say. I felt fine after all this time, but my heart still ached. My eyes began to sting as I felt the tears fall. "_It's okay Asuna," _ I felt my eyes widen, "_I know what you're feeling. (sniff)" _

"Ha, right. Though we're going to be fine. Oh, did I tell you she had a growth spurt!" From there on I told her how well Kasey was progressing. She got just as tall as Negi and was even stronger. Then her powers finally showed themselves one day during training. That girl can develop any power she desires. _What a lucky girl. All I can do is deflect magic and depend on some card!_

* * *

**(Negi's POV) **

Even though classes have been dismissed, there's still papers and meetings for me to attend to. _Being a teacher is hard. _I was walking down the hall of Mahora as I just left some paper work in the teachers lounge. Though as I looked out the window in the building, I could see someone walking on the path.

It was Asuna. She was talking on the phone while leaning up against a tree. For once in all these past months she seemed happy. _She must be talking to Rose-san. Nice to see keeping in touch with those people made her happy. Though I've only talked to Spirit out of all of them. He's been teaching me things I never knew about._ I stopped while looking out the window. It was nice seeing her smile again.

"Negi-kun!" I turned to see Kasey running towards me. She was wearing a pink polo shirt, a baby blue vest, navy skirt, and some black hi-tops. Her hair had now reached around her back as it became more golden. Her eyes were blue mixed with purple. Her smile was very noticeable from here.

I turned towards her, "Did something happen?" Once she was next to me, she started jumping up and down.

"I could feel her! I could feel Onee-chan!" I felt my eyes widen a bit while grabbing her shoulders.

"R-really?" She nodded her head while grabbing my hands.

"She's nearby! I know it!" I quickly let her go while looking back out the window.

"Then, just maybe…" Kasey got next to me while looking out too. That's when the wind blew tons of the cherry blossoms through the air. Asuna got some in her hair as she turned towards the direction the wind was going. Until she must have heard something because she ran down the path, maybe she saw something down there.

"Do you think?" I nodded my head while grabbing her hand.

"Let's go!" Before I knew it, we were both running down the hall. Kasey was actually the one pulling me now. Her strength was unbelievable. Now that she's a half, _I wonder if she's trying hard to become more like her._

* * *

**(Regular POV) **

Everything started to feel better once I saw those gates. The snow made it gives off some special feeling of home. I could the others with me saying that we should walk in already. I just wanted to enjoy it a bit longer.

As the wind blew my hair went along with it. My hair was now a golden brown as it hit around my hips and my bangs covered my forehead, my eyes a gold color, my skin was tan, and I was a bit taller. I was wearing a grey shirt that had a star on the top upper left, a navy sleeveless hoodie, a charcoal skirt, and some boots to match. I felt someone grab onto my arm. I looked to my side to see it was Ben.

"Ready?" I felt my heart thump hard against my chest as I looked at Mahora.

"I feel pretty bad not going home first, Ben. I mean," He shook his head, as he looked the same direction as me.

"I think this is a little more important." He then got behind me as he pushed me through those gates. I turned around only to see that everyone I was with were gone. Even the gates were closed.

"Ben…Hikari…even you Eli. Thank you for helping me back." I turned around ready to walk down that path. I did. The cherry blossoms in the snow seemed so beautiful. That was until I saw something even more amazing than the flowers.

There standing against one of the trees was Asuna and she seemed like she was having a great conversation on the phone. I tried walking closer, but my heart kept making the pain a little unbearable. I still wanted to get to her. Even if my heart beat could now be heard in my ears. Even if my face was hot and beat red.

I swallowed as I tried walking again. Though this time the wind blew harder as the cherry blossoms came towards me. I felt like I was going to faint. Then finally I reached my halfway through the path. "A-A-Asuna!" I closed my eyes while my arms were against my hips.

I peeked to see she was standing there before me. She seemed to have gotten the same expression as me. She turned beat red. I scratched the back of my head while looking at her through one eye.

"Um, sorry to keep you waiting." I could see some tears form in her eyes. She shook her head as she took a step closer. Until she took into a full sprint and before I knew it I was in her arms. I could hear her sobbing a bit, but I didn't care. I hugged her back while feeling my smile on my face. There were tears though, I was just happy.

"B-Baka! Do you know how worried we all were?" I nodded my head while burring my head in her shoulder.

"Sorry, but I came back like promised." She held me out at arms length. She was smiling while the tears fell. Though I felt my face heat once she cupped my face. She got closer. I placed my right hand on her left. "Um, Asuna?"

"Hm?" I squeezed her hand. I looked at her jacket to see she had gotten herself a necklace. It was a silver chain with my half of the star on it. She'd somehow placed a whole through it.

"You kept it?" She nodded her head as she gave me a warm smile. "Thank you, but I still haven't made a decision." That's when her eye twitched. She let me go as she put her hands down. I felt a little cautious. That's when she smacked me straight across the head. "Ow!"

I rubbed my head as I looked at her. She was beat red as she looked down at the ground. "It's been what? Seven or eight months and you still haven't decided! I was about to kiss you!" Then she covered her mouth while getting really red. I felt my blush come back too. I walked closer to her.

"R-Really?" She shook her head as she looked away from me. I walked closer to her as I cupped her face. She seemed shocked, as I got closer to her. She tried to punch me and she did land a couple times on my scar that was now on my stomach though I didn't stop After she finally stopped struggling she said something under her breath, but I was able to hear her.

"Sammy…you idiot." That's when I kissed her. Honestly, this felt very nostalgic. _Weird. _She wrapped her arms around my waist, as the kiss got more heartfelt. Once we broke apart both our faces were the same shade of red. We both looked away as we let the awkward silence take it's lead, but I had to say something to her I forgot to say.

"A-Asuna," she looked up at me while still fidgeting. "I...really do," but before I could finish i heard footsteps coming towards us. I turned only to be trampled onto the ground.

On top of me was Konoka and Kasey, standing up next to us was Setsuna and Negi. Everyone seemed so happy to see me. "Onee-chan! You changed since last time!" I nodded my head while patting hers. Konoka was the only that was cutting off my air.

"K-Konoka-ojou-chan! Air!" She quickly let go as she got up along with Kasey and me. Kasey still held on to me. "Nice to see you again. All of you." They all nodded as they came around me.

Negi spoke up first, "Sam, I swear it's great to see you here. Now may ask you a question," I nodded, "Are you human?" I felt a little worried, but nodded slowly.

"Yes, but I'm still pretty strong. Then the pactio cards have been some great use to me. " I let go of Kasey and walked away a little from everyone. I placed my hands in my pockets while looking at all of them with a smile. "But, like I said. My promises are something I can't break. Now I have to go see my guardian and a little vampire. Be back in a bit!" I quickly ran towards the woods.

_Eva, you're the person I kept waiting the longest. _Before I knew it I was in front of her door. I knocked very little only for it to be opened quickly. There standing before me was Chachamaru. Even for a robot, she seemed surprised. I gave her a small smirk.

"Yo." She blinked while stepping aside. I shrugged while walking in, but before I made my way towards Evangeline I turned around and quickly hugged her. "It's great to see you again, Chachamaru." She patted my back while, I'm guessing, snickering.

"Like wise, Sammy-kun." I let her go while making my way towards the dome. I ran down the stairs almost falling on my face, but caught myself. I quickly made it. I pressed my hand on it only to be sucked in fast.

I was already running through the resort. I could already see the balcony coming closer to me. That long light blonde hair was being blown form the ocean breeze. The running got harder, but the one thing that scared me as I ran, I couldn't stop quickly enough. "M-Master!"

She spun around only to be pushed to the ground. I was now on top of Evangeline while looking into her eyes. She seemed surprised, but for the most part she seemed relived. I opened and closed my mouth because I didn't know what to say.

"Hi t-there," were the only words that came out. She got a small smile on her face as she placed her arms around my neck. The tears started to show in her eyes.

"I've been waiting." I placed my forehead to hers as we started to laugh. This and everything seemed so right. I wished that somehow I could stay like this forever. Being in this peaceful state. _Then again, with my luck it'll never happen. Though I'm happy to be back here. I wonder what'll happen now that I'm back?_

* * *

**How will Christmas break turn out for the gang from Mahora and Darklight? How will everyone else's reaction be like once they see Sammy alive and human? Wait, is she going to stay human for good? These are questions that'll be solved in the new series, Let's Start Again.**

**WH: Hey there everyone! As you can see the Wolf and the Crow has finally come to an end with a very thought out ending. Sigh, I swear it was not easy.**

**Lucky: Ha, I'm sure they know Boss. But, it's not over yet! The series continues in the all-new story, Let's Start Again! This story will follow Sammy and the Mahora gang all through out their lives. Now that Sammy's human and things are back to normal, well actually will things be normal now? Sammy still has to protect Konoka and take her to her casual Omiais, figure out things form her past, and she still hasn't decided whom exactly she loves! Are you going to follow them all on this journey?**

**Konoka: I know I am! This sounds pretty interesting. No more fights, just us living our regular lives.**

**Setsuna and Sammy: Since when do we have regular lives? -_-'**

**Asuna: Cheer up! This is the start of something new you both should be excited.**

**Sammy: Ah, well everything's going to happen to me as always. There better not be some twisted ending in this one!**

**WH & Lucky: …**

**Sammy: Hey…wait a minute!**

**WH: Well, that's all the time we have for now! Make sure to catch the new story in a while, but for now I'm going on break to catch up with my other stories. Unless I get wave of inspiration, then I'll see you all soon. And if you all want to see how Sammy looks like, you can do deviantart and look her up. i still have the same user name there as well. **

**Sammy: Answer me!**

**Lucky: Make sure to read!**

**Sammy: Wait!**

**Konoka: Review! (winks while pointing at the reader)**

**Sammy: Stop!**

**Asuna: And answer some polls or ask some questions! **

**Sammy: Not you too Asuna!**

**Setsuna: This is Setsuna and everyone signing off.**

**Sammy: Ah! Fine, (gives out the peace sign) Until next time everyone! Hope you follow me on my next journey in Let's Start Again! **


End file.
